The Lima Bean: New York
by AdsyTheKlainer
Summary: Kurt Blaine and Rachel are living it up together in New York at their colleges . But will Kurt and Blaine still be together when a new love interest gets in the way?This is the sequel to my story 'The Lima Bean'. Still very fluffy but definitely some added drama.
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

**A/N Helloo everyone and Hello to anyone new. Don't read this if you havent read my story 'The Lima Bean' as this is the sequel. This is quite a long chapter, oops. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and my new characters...**

The end of summer was near, only one week left. Kurt, Blaine Julia and Burt went to Cali for three weeks to say with cooper.

Kurt and Blaine were always with each other at the beach or someplace else. Kurt had improved on his surfing skills but still was nowhere near as good as Blaine.

They spent some time with Mercedes and helped her settle in and get used to the place.

When the three weeks were done Kurt Blaine and Burt went back to Ohio while Julia stayed with Cooper but will be back before the boys go to New York.

As soon as the boys got back, they were packing to go to New York with Rachel and her dads to go look for an apartment.

All three of their parents agreed to help out so the price of the apartment wasn't really an issue as one of Rachel's dads was a lawyer, Julia was a PA and Burt's tyre shop was becoming well known which meant more customers which meant more money.

On the second day of apartment hunting, they all agreed on one which was near to be impossible because either one thing was too small or there was not enough wardrobe space but this apartment they all agreed on.

The apartment was based deep in Manhattan, it had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms (which was needed) a kitchen and a living room and it even had a small balcony which over looked Central Park. And it was only about a 20 minute walk from NYU and one bus ride away from NYADA which was really handy.

Rachel called dibbs on the bigger of the two rooms as she insisted it was fair because she was a girl living with two guys. Kurt didn't mind as his and Blaine's room had a bigger closet space.

They bought the apartment straight away and decided when they'll move in. They stayed for a few more days and then went home.

There was about a week left of the holidays when they returned home so they thought it was best to start packing and get going so they'll be all prepared for when school starts up again.

The goodbyes at the airport were really hard, Burt held Kurt close and told him to call if he needed anything, and Julia was crying her eyes out whilst hugging Blaine while whispering things into his ear which didn't sound like English which he guessed was something like Italian or Spanish. Rachel and her dads were hugging together and they promised to always visit.

Before they knew it they had to go and board the aeroplane. They waved one final goodbye to their parents and went to go and get their new lives started in the city of their dreams.  
**  
Klaineeee**

As soon as they got there they went to their apartment and got started with un packing. Rachel disappeared somewhere to get coffee which left Blaine and Kurt to un pack.

"We're finally here." Kurt said as they were in their room.

"I know right! Our apartment is beautiful." Blaine said.

"Look at the beautiful sight we have from our window." Kurt said as he took his clothes and put some into the drawers.

"Imagine the view of Central Park in the morning." Blaine said as he hung up his clothes.

"I bet it's beautiful." Kurt smiled.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Blaine said.

"You're so cheesy, but I love you." Kurt said as he went to hug Blaine.

"Of course you do." Blaine said. It went quiet after that so they went back to unpacking.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian?" Kurt asked more than said breaking the silence.

"Oh, my mom and dad are part Italian and I lived there since I was a baby until around the age of 7 or 8." Blaine smiled.

"Awh, that's so sweet! So you speak it fluently?"

"Yeah, it was sort of hard to learn English." Blaine admitted.

"Oh my god, that's like the cutest thing ever!" Kurt squealed.

"Is it?" Blaine blushed.

"Yep, could you say something to me in Italian then?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"_Ti amo e tu sei bella."_ Blaine smiled as he hugged Kurt and kissed his forehead.

"I have no idea what you said but it was beautiful." Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine.

"I said, I love you and you're beautiful." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the forehead again

Kurt blushed a lot at this "Thank you. You know you shouldn't have told me you speak Italian fluently because now I'll ask you to keep saying things in Italian." Kurt joked.

Blaine laughed at Kurt "_qualsiasi cosa per te amore mio_."

"Translate?" Kurt asked.

"Anything for you my love." he smiled.

Kurt blushed again "it's like everything you say in Italian makes me blush ten times harder."

"It is quite a sexy language isn't it?" Blaine joked.

"Verryy. As much as I love hearing you speak Italian, I think we should continue unpacking."

"You're right." Blaine smiled as he turned and continued to sort through his bowties.

**Klaineeee**

A few days had gone by and everything in the apartment looked good. They already decorated the apartment so everything was done.

It was the night before they all started school. They were all in the living room on the sofa watching some random TV show, eating food Kurt made.

"What the heck is this show about?" Rachel asked confused.

"I have no idea, what do you wanna watch instead?" Blaine asked.

"Ooo, I remember seeing something about a document about Pattie Luponge!" Kurt beamed.

"Ooo, can we watch that?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Blaine said as he changed the channel to the documentary.

As they were watching, Rachel brought up school. "Are you going to be okay tomorrow?" she asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine." Blaine smiled.

"Goood, call us if you need anything okay?" Rachel said.

"I'm not 5 Rach, I think I can handle the first day of school." Blaine joked.

"I know but you're going to be by yourself while I have Kurt." she said sadly.

"I'll make friends, I'm not scary am I?" he asked.

"Of course not, you're right, I'm probably over reacting." Rachel said.

"Yes, yes you are." Blaine smiled. Rachel was about to reply to Blaine but Kurt interrupted.

"Shhh! I'm sure Blaine will make friends, now can we carry on watching the show?"

They both shut up and watched the documentary.

**Klaineeee  
**  
The next morning, it was hectic. All three of them were up and dressed but were running around worrying they're going to be late.

"Blaine are you ready?" Kurt asked as he waited by the door.

"I'm coming." He shouted from their room.

"Rachel are you ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for my gold star brooch." she called out.

"It's in the bathroom." Blaine shouted.

"Thank you!" she shouted back as she ran into the bathroom to collect her brooch.

"Ready." she smiled as she came out of the bathroom to meet Kurt at the door.

"Blaine, hurry up or we're leaving!" Rachel said.

"I'm done!" he shouted as he left their room.

"Okay, are we all ready to go?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, let's go." Blaine said. Kurt opened the door at let Rachel and Blaine walk out as he shut the door and left.

They all walked down the stairs and reached the main street. "I'll see you at lunch?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, I'll call you if anything changes." Blaine smiled.

"Okay, bye sweetheart." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Bye baby." he smiles back.

"Bye Blainey, remember to call if anything happens okay?" she said.

"Yes mother." he laughed. "Bye Rach, hope you both have a good day at school." he said as he pulled Rachel into a hug.

Kurt and Rachel waved at Blaine before they went to the right and Blaine went to the left.

**Klaineeeee**

Blaine arrived on campus just on time. He had his timetable from orientation so he could prepare for what lessons he had.

He took out his timetable and read it, he had music history first. He had no idea what that was but he started walking to where that class was until he heard someone calling his name.

"Blaine?" the person said.

Blaine turned around and saw a really tall guy waving at him. He looked sort of familiar so he went towards him.

"Blaine, it's me Sebastian from Tiffany's." he smiled.

He thought for a moment until he remembered.

"Oh hey Sebastian. You got into NYU?" Blaine asked.

"Yep." he smiled

"Oh cool, what lesson to you have first then?" Blaine asked.

"Um, Music history." he said.

"Oh great, me too. Want to walk together?" Blaine smiled.

"Sure, let's go." Sebastian smiled.

They started walking together to class. Their conversation flowed easily and they weren't really awkward with each other after what happened even though Sebastian kept apologising.

They reached their class and sat together. The lesson started and they were already bored.

"So do you want to do something at lunch? I've got some friends I could introduce to you." Sebastian whispered.

"Sure, I'd love to but I already have plans with my boyfriend." Blaine said sadly.

"Invite him along and I promise not to flirt with you in front of him." he joked.

"Okay, I'll call him after class and ask if he wants to come." Blaine smiled.

"Great." Sebastian smiled. They got back to work as they carried on talking to each other.

The lesson ended and they walked out together. "So what lesson do you have now?" Sebastian asked.

"Um, I think I have music studies." he smiled.

"Oh okay, I can walk you to class, I have environmental studies now and it's near your class." Sebastian smiled at him.

"Okay, thanks" Blaine smiled.

They walked to where they needed to go and their conversation still flowed easily. "Ahh, Music studies, and here we go." Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you. So I'll see you at lunch?" Blaine asked.

"Yep, I'll be in the cafeteria, and then we'll go out and eat." Sebastian said.

"Sure, I'll see you then." Blaine said as he disappeared into his class.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he left and went to his environmental studies classroom.

**Klaineeee **

It was lunch time and Blaine left his class to go to the cafeteria to find Sebastian. He found him straight away, sitting with a group of guys he sort of recognised.

"Hey Sebastian." Blaine greeted.

Sebastian got up and greeted Blaine, "Hey Blaine." he smiled. "I have some people I'd like you to meet." he said.

Around the table there was a black guy, a Chinese guy, a blonde haired guy who was sitting cosy with a black haired guy and another guy with curly sandy blonde hair.

"Here we have David." Sebastian said pointing at the black guy.

"Sup." he greeted and Blaine just smiled.

"We have Wes." he said pointing to the Chinese guy. "Hey dude." he smiled.

"Nick and Jeff who are madly in love and will never separate each other for more than 5 minutes." Sebastian smiled as he pointed to the blonde and black haired guys. They just gave him a look and carried on with their conversation.

"And last but not least Tyler." he pointed at the curly head. Tyler looked up and his eyes instantly locked with Blaine's, he had blue eyes just like Kurt's, beautiful pink lips and thick black eyelashes. Tyler smiled at Blaine and boy was he smile beautiful, Blaine blushed at the thought and just looked back at Sebastian

"So how about we go and eat lunch." Sebastian suggested.

"Hell yes! I'm so hungry." the black guy said which Blaine remembered to be David.

The group of guys got up and headed out of the cafeteria. They started walking until they were out on campus. Somehow Blaine felt a little left out as it seemed they all knew each other from before college, Sebastian was walking with Tyler, Wes and David were wolf whistled a group of girls that walked past them and Nick and Jeff were sucking each other's faces off.

They went through Central park and Blaine finally saw Kurt. He went straight up to him "Hey you." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed him.

"Get some!" Wes shouted and David laughed and high five him.

Kurt pulled apart and blushed. "So these are your friends?" Kurt asked.

"Um yeah. This is David, Wes, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian and Tyler." he said introducing everyone.

They all greeted Kurt except for Tyler. Sebastian apologised again for what happened at Tiffany's bit Kurt said it was no problem.

"Can we actually get some food? I'm like starving." Wes whined.

"Yes, we're going keep your hair on." Sebastian said. The hole group carried on walking out on the busy streets of New York until they reached a small restaurant.

They got seated immediately and they all ordered food, Wes and David ordering the most.

Their conversations were pretty random until Blaine brought up what school they all went too.

"What school did you guys all go to? Because you all look so familiar." Blaine asked.

"Dalton Academy School." Sebastian said.

"Really? I went there but I moved." Blaine said.

"Yep, which house were you in?" David asked.

"Umm Rose house. How about you guys?" Blaine asked.

"Ahhh Rose house, that's probably why we've never met." Nick said. "We were all in the Elderflower house."

"The different houses don't mix with other houses for classes." Jeff explained.

"And Dalton's pretty big." Sebastian said.

"Oh okay." Blaine smiled.

The conversation carried on flowing afterwards, Jeff and Kurt seemed to get on really well as they were both into theatre. Blaine seemed to get along best with Wes and David as they all loved football.

There was something weird about Tyler, he never really said anything and he kept watching Blaine. It was clear that Tyler had a crush on Blaine.

"What's up with you Ty?" Sebastian asked as everyone dispersed into their own conversation.

"Nothing." he grumbled.

"Yeah, really. You're never this quiet, you're always talking." Sebastian said.

"Well I don't feel like talking today." he said while looking at Blaine.

Sebastian noticed where he was looking "adorable right?" he said to Tyler.

"Mmm, seen better." Tyler said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah right, that's you're problem isn't it! You're totally crushing on him!" Sebastian almost shouted.

Tyler gave no answer and just crossed his chest tighter

"You always want what you can't have." Sebastian laughed.

"I know." Tyler said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll find you a guy that isn't taken." Sebastian said as he patted Tyler's shoulder.

"Thanks, you're a great friend." Tyler finally smiled.

The lunch hour was finished which meant they all had to fo back to their schools.

They left the restaurant and walked back "I have to go now." Kurt pouted.

"Awh, i don't want you to go baby." Kurt said as he hugged Kurt.

"I know, but I'll see you back at the apartment?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." Blaine smiled before he kissed Kurt quickly before David or Wes made a comment.

Kurt left and the rest of them went to go back to NYU. Blaine didn't feel as out of place as before and felt more comfortable and so he decided to talk to Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler right?" Blaine smiled.

"Oh, um yeah." he smiled

"Are you dorming or do you have your own apartment?" Blaine asked to try and make conversation.

"Dorming, I'm actually rooming with Seb. How about you?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Apartment." Blaine replied.

"Cool, it must be fun sharing with your um boyfriend." Tyler said awkwardly.

"Yeah it is." Blaine smiled.

It went a bit quiet after that. "So what lesson do you have when we get back?" Blaine asked to break the silence.

"Um Music Tech." Tyler smiled.

"Oh cool, I do too. We could sit next to each other if you want." Blaine suggested.

"Umm, yeah, sure. That'd be nice." Tyler smiled.

"Cool." Blaine smiled. They finally got back to college and they all went their separate ways, Wes and David had Law studies, Nick and Jeff had tech theatre and Sebastian had English literature.

"We should get going." Blaine smiled to Tyler.

"Sure, let's go." Tyler said and off they went to Music tech

**Klainee**

College had ended and Tyler and Blaine were leaving class. "So do you want to come back to mine so we can get started on our project?" Blaine asked

They had gotten paired together to work on an assignment which was due in two weeks. "Oh, yeah um sure." Tyler said completely surprised Blaine asked that. "I just need to find Seb and tell him I won't be home straight away." he said.

"Sure, I'll be at the front gate." Blaine smiled as Tyler walked off.

"Hey Seb, I'm going back to Blaine's apartment to work on a project." Tyler said.

Sebastian grinned at Tyler since he knew the situation.

"No, not like that, we're just working." Tyler said as he blushed.

"Alright, just don't try anything okay? You met his boyfriend." Sebastian said.

"I know, I'm not stupid but thanks Seb." Tyler smiled.

"Now get going to your imaginary boyfriend." Seb winked as Tyler rolled his eyes and went back to Blaine.

"Hey, sorry I kept you waiting." Tyler said as he approached Blaine.

"No problem. Ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yep." Tyler smiles as they left for their apartment.

**Klaineee  
**  
When they reached their apartment Rachel was already home. "Hey Rach." Blaine greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey Blainey and _hello_ to you." Rachel said as he saw Tyler.

"Tyler, this is my roommate and one of best friends Rachel." Blaine introduced.

"Rachel, this is my new friend and new project partner Tyler." he said.

Tyler stuck his hand out and Rachel shook it. "Can I just say you are very attractive." she said.

"Oh um thank you." Tyler said shyly as he blushed

"Stop making my friends uncomfortable, go do something else." Blaine said to Rachel.

"Fine." Rachel said as she left the room.

"Sorry about that, you can take a seat on the sofa. Do you want a drink or anything?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm okay thank you." Tyler said.

"Okay, let's go get started." Blaine said as he sat next to Tyler.

They'd been working together for about an hour; they spoke about themselves to get to know each other better.

Blaine learnt that Tyler is 18 and that he lived with his mom and dad but his mom died when he was about 8 and ever since his dad had been an alcoholic so he lived with his Aunt and Uncle. He has a little sister and brother who are twins and was very much gay

Tyler learnt that Blaine lives with his mom and his dad left them when he was younger and that he lived in Italy for 8 years.

Blaine really liked Tyler, he was cool and he was very friendly.

As they were working, Tyler couldn't help but stare at Blaine, the way he scrunched up his nose when he was trying to work out something, the way he smiled when he spoke to people, the way his hazel eyes shimmered and looked inviting and the way his curly hair was loose and how some curls stuck to his forehead.

"Ty," Blaine said to Tyler trying to snap him out of his daze.

"Oh, I'm sorry what?" Tyler asked.

"Did you find out how you're supposed to connect an electric guitar into an amp without causing a spark?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, page 54." Tyler said.

"Okay, thanks. "Blaine said.

They carried on working until there was a key at the door.

"Hey babe." Kurt said as he walked through the door. "Oh, hey, Nick right?" Kurt said to Tyler.

"Um no, I'm Tyler." he said slightly annoyed Kurt interrupted him and Blaine

"Oh right, sorry." Kurt said.

"Hey baby." Blaine said as Kurt walked past and kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that for a little while and Tyler suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Um, I guess I'll get going." Tyler said as he started putting his books away.

Blaine pulled apart from Kurt, "Oh no, you don't have too." Blaine said.

"Nah, it's okay. I better get back to Seb anyway." he said as he made his way back to the door.

"Will you be okay getting home?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Tyler smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Yep." he said before leaving.

**Klaineee**

Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up with each other, talking about how their first days of college went. Kurt enjoyed NYADA; he especially loves his dance classes.

Kurt met a girl in dance class called Stacey and another girl in his acting class called Chantelle. He said they were really nice and Blaine should meet them some time.

"I like your friends. Especially the blonde one" Kurt said to Blaine.

"I like them too. You mean Jeff" Blaine replied "I can't believe we went to the same school for like 3 years."

"I know right, who would of though it." Kurt smiled. "I'm not sure if I'm able to do lunch tomorrow." Kurt said sadly.

"Awh. Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Chantelle wants me to help her run lines for class." Kurt said "I could cancel if you want."

"No no, it's okay. I'll probably eat with the guys again." Blaine said.

"Oh okay, as long as you're not by yourself." Kurt said.

"Nah, I won't be." Blaine smiled.

"Good." Kurt said as he kissed the top of his head. "Now I think we should get some sleep."

"Mmhm, you're right." Blaine said as he yawned and snuggled closer to Kurt "Good night."

"Goodnight Blaine. I love you." Kurt said. Blaine slowly drifted to sleep as he mumbled "Love you too." Then Kurt followed suit and fell asleep, anticipating his next day of college.

**Klainnee**

**And doneee, how was the start to my new story? Good? I know Darren isn't Italian in real life but Eh, this is fanfiction. I apologise if the Italian wasn't correct as I used Google Translate. Anywayss. I've started the next chapter sooo it might be up later or tomorrow. Anywayss Hope you enjoyed it, you know me, I loves my reviews ;) **

**Oh and if anyone's interested you can follow me on Twitter: _ Adina_MrsKlaine_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I decided to write the next chapter so here you go **** Enjoyyyy**

The next morning was exactly like yesterdays. Kurt was waiting at the door for Rachel and Blaine again. Rachel lost her brooch again and Blaine was adjusting his bow tie.

"I'm leaving in 2 minutes. Hurry up." Kurt shouted.

"I can't find my brooch again." Rachel shouted back.

"In your room!" Kurt shouted back.

She found it and ran out to Kurt. "Done."

"Blaine, you have 1 minute or we're leaving." Kurt shouted.

"I'm done." Blaine said as he left his room.

"Finally. Now let's go." Kurt said as he opened the door for Rachel and Blaine.

They headed down stairs and on to the streets of New York.

"Bye Rach." Blaine said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Bye Blainey." she said.

"Bye babe." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Bye sweetheart." Blaine said as he went to the left and they went to the right.

**Klaineee**

Blaine arrived on campus a bit earlier than yesterday and was surprised when ran into Sebastian.

"Hey Seb." Blaine greeted to Sebastian who was sitting on a bench.

"What? - oh hey Blaine." he smiled.

"Did I distract you?" Blaine asked.

"Oh no. I was just- nothing." he said looking at where he had his eyes before

"Are you sure? You seem pretty lost." Blaine said as he sat next to Seb.

"Yeah. Just this guy in my environmental class." Sebastian said.

"Problem?" Blaine asked.

"Opposite actually, he is so adorable; I can't keep my eyes off of him and I'm madly crushing on him" Seb said dreamily.

"Which one?" Blaine asked Sebastian.

"Him, next to the red headed girl" Seb pointed in the direction of where he was standing and it was a tall guy but shorter than Sebastian, he had brown hair that covered his eyes, he had a tan skin tone which looked like he came from a hot country, he had piercing green eyes and dimples when he smiled. Blaine couldn't deny it, he was attractive.

"Wow, I can see where the appeal is. What's his name?" Blaine asked.

"Alex, I believe. I didn't pay much attention in that class." he admitted.

"Oh okay. So why are you so upset? Can't you talk to him?" Blaine asked confused.

"He's taken. I heard him talking to some girl about him." he said sadly.

"Doesn't mean you can't be friends with him," Blaine said.

"You're right, but how can I be friends with him when I'm madly crushing on him?" he asked desperately.

"Just give it ago. You never know, he could break up with him some time." Blaine said.

"You're right." Sebastian smiled. "You give good advice."

"Thanks never heard that before but thanks." Blaine smiled.

"No problem. I think we should get going though, we have Music history." Sebastian said as he stood up.

Blaine sighed "I already regret choosing that class." Blaine said as he got up.

Sebastian chuckled at Blaine and Blaine smiled back as they started walking to class.

**Klaineee**

Blaine was, in Music studies when he noticed that Alex was in his class with him. He decided to go and talk to him and see if he could update anything back to Sebastian. They were walking about the class room so that's when Blaine decided to strike.

"Hey." He said to Alex.

"Hey…" Alex replied because he clearly didn't know Blaine.

"I'm Blaine." He said as he put out his hand

"Alex" he smiled as he shook Blaine's hand. Wow, his smile was pretty.

"So how you liking this class,?" Blaine asked to keep a conversation going.

"It's okay, I guess but none of my friends are in it though." He said

"Yeah me too," Blaine said and then it went quiet.

"So what are you doing for lunch?" Blaine randomly decided to ask.

"Um, I'm not sure yet. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with me and a group of friends." Blaine said.

"Oh, I dunno about being around a group of guys I don't know." Alex said a bit shyly.

"Oh come on! You know one of the guys anyway." Blaine said trying to persuade Alex.

"I do?" he asked completely confused.

"Yeah, Sebastian; he's in your environmental studies class right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." He smiled, "I guess I could come. I'll take a rain check and I'll get back to you."

"Great. If you do decide to come, we'll be in the cafeteria." Blaine told him.

"Ew, you guys eat at the canteen." Alex joked.

"Gross, no way. We all just meet there and go out to eat." Blaine laughed.

"Makes sense," Alex joked.

They carried on speaking and surprisingly the conversation went well and then the lesson was over. They started walking out of the class and into the halls. "So I'll see you at lunch?" Blaine asked just to confirm.

"Hopefully yes," Alex smiled. Wow that smile.

"Okay, I hope to see you there then." Blaine smiled as he left for his next class.

**Klaineee**

Kurt was in his acting class sitting next to Chantelle. Their teacher was talking about the relevance of Shakespeare in the modern world of acting which was pretty much boring.

"Still helping me run lines later?" Chantelle whispered to Kurt.

"Yep, where are we meeting?" he asked.

"Um, we can meet in here." She smiled.

"Sure, I invited Stace too, if that's okay with you?" Kurt said.

"No problem." She smiled. Chantelle was a pretty girl, she had blonde hair tied in a pony a loose pony tail, and blue eyes, she was quite short and she had a nice body, her cheeks were rosy like Kurt's and she had tanned skin. To say the least, if Kurt wasn't gay, he would totally go for a girl like Chantelle.

"Ugh, this lesson is so boring." Kurt groaned.

Chantelle let out a little giggle and said "Pull through and in no time, we'll be doing the more creative parts of this workshop."

"God I hope so." Kurt almost pleaded.

"Do you have a dorm room here? Maybe we could run lines after school in your dorm." She suggested.

"Nah, I share an apartment with my best friend and my boyfriend." Kurt smiled.

"Oh, okay. You could come back to mine or we could go back to yours, whichever is easier for you." She smiled.

"I'll come to your dorm room. Which number and house are you?" Kurt asked.

"Um, West wing, room 230, 3rd floor can't miss it." She smiled.

"Cool, I'll call Blaine and tell him the new change of plans." Kurt smiled.

"Okay." She smiled as they went back to their class.

**Klainee**

It was now lunch time and only Blaine, Sebastian, Tyler and David were at 'their' lunch table. "Where's Wes?" Sebastian asked.

"Detention," David laughed.

"What did he do?" Sebastian sighed. David took in a deep breath before he tried explaining what happened in Law studies.

"Well basically." David stopped and burst of laughing "We were in," and he was laughing again. "We were in Law studies and," and carried on laughing.

"Okay, never mind, we get it, it was a funny story." Sebastian said.

"So where are Nick and Jeff?" Blaine asked

"Back to Nick's dorm for some fun time," David winked.

"Oh, right okay." Blaine said suddenly feeling awkward.

"So we can go eat then?" Tyler piped up.

"Not yet, we're just waiting for someone I invited." Blaine said with a mischievous grin.

"Who did you-?" Sebastian asked but then stopped when he saw Alex walking towards their table.

"Hey Alex," Blaine smiled, "You made it."

"Yep, turns out I was free this lunch time." Alex smiled.

Sebastian looked like a deer caught in head lights; he wasn't expecting Blaine to invite Alex to lunch. Alex went to sit next to Sebastian as he was the only one he really knew. Sebastian tensed up the moment Alex sat down. "Hey Sebastian," he smiled at him. Seeing Alex smile at him made him lose all the words needed to form a sentence. "Oh um hey." He said suddenly nervous.

Everyone at the table grinned because Sebastian couldn't be any more obvious but yet Alex didn't seem to notice. "So are we ready to go eat?" Blaine said.

"YES! I've been hungry for like ever." David said.

"When aren't you hungry?" Tyler joked.

"NEVER!" he screamed as he got up.

They all got up and left the cafeteria to go eat some proper food. Sebastian was walking with Alex and so Blaine was walking with Alex and David was ahead of all of them wanting his food.

"I don't think I'll be able to come round today and work on our assignment." Tyler said sadly.

"Awh, how comes?" Blaine asked

"I have to stay behind and finish some art work that I didn't complete in today's lesson." Tyler explained.

"Oh, you do art?" Blaine asked

"Yep, it's quiet fun actually." Tyler smiled.

"Nah, art's not my thing." Blaine joked

Tyler let out a small giggle which was positively adorable.

"You're into music right?" Tyler asked.

"Yep, that's what I'm majoring in." Blaine said.

"I'd love to hear you sing some time." Tyler said shyly as he blushed a little.

"You probably will in Music tech. Do you sing?" Blaine asked

Tyler literally exploded inside; he would get to hear Blaine sing! But he needed to keep his cool.

"Um yeah I do, I play guitar too." Tyler said as he was still blushing even though there was no reason too.

"Oh cool so do I!" Blaine smiled at him

"Really?" Tyler asked

"Yep, now I know that you sing; if we have to sing or perform, you'll be the 1st I look for to be my partner." Blaine said.

Okay, Tyler literally believed his heart was exploding, Blaine wanted to duet with him! Okay breath.

"Great, that'd be really cool." Tyler smiled as he tried to contain his thoughts.

They finally reached the restaurant and were again seated immediately. David ordered his plates of food while everyone just had something simple like a sandwich.

Everyone was enjoying their conversations; David decided to join the conversation with Tyler and Blaine since his best friend Wes was in detention. Alex and Sebastian were deep in conversation about which band was better, Sebastian believed Coldplay was better but Alex insisted Mumford and Sons ruled Coldplay. Both boys came to realise they did have a lot in common which made Sebastian more upset because he couldn't have him as Alex had a boyfriend back home. Sebastian deeply hoped Alex and his boyfriend broke up because he knew long distance relationships didn't really work but then again he didn't want to see Alex upset so he was sort of stuck.

Lunch had finished a lot quicker than it did yesterday as there were less people; David was walking with Blaine and Tyler while Sebastian and Alex got to know each other even more. They got back to the campus when Sebastian asked what class Alex had "What class do you have now?"

"Um, environmental science." He smiled; geez that smile was going to be the death of him.

"You really like your environmental classes don't you?" Sebastian joked.

"Yep, I find it so interesting." He said '_I find you more interesting' _Sebastian thought.

"I guess it is in a way." Sebastian said.

"How about you, what lesson do you have?" Alex asked

"Tech theatre grade 2." Sebastian smiled.

"Oh cool. I better get going, but lunch was good, thanks." He smiled

"No problem." Sebastian said as he watched Alex go and so he went and did the same thing.

"We better go to Music tech." Blaine said.

"Sure, let's go." Tyler smiled

"Later you guys." David waved as he went off the Law studies.

**Klaineee**

College was out and Blaine couldn't wait to get home and snuggle up with Kurt. He said goodbye to his friends and started walking back to his apartment when he got a text from Kurt: _**Won't be home until later, running lines with Chantelle. Order take out, Love you xxx**_

Blaine sighed as he carried on walking. He reached his apartment in about 10 minutes and was welcomed to an empty home. He received a text from Rachel saying: _**Sorry, I won't be home, until late. Working on a dance **____** see you later Blainey xx**_

Blaine sighed again as he realised he's going to be alone for a long time. He decided to keep busy by working on his project he had with Tyler. He started thinking about Tyler, how sweet he was, how adorable his giggle was, how blue his eyes were until he stopped. _Were these thoughts normal?_ He asked himself. He tried to stop the thoughts but got bored of working on the project so he decided to put it away and watch some TV.

He ordered some pizza and got comfortable on the sofa and by 4:30 he was tired but couldn't be bothered to get up and go to his bed so he got comfortable on the sofa and soon drifted to sleep.

When Kurt arrived home at about 5 he wasn't prepared to see what he saw, Blaine was passed out on the sofa with a book on his chest and a pizza box on the table, he had curls pressed to his forehead and his mouth was open slightly letting out little snores. All in all, it was adorable.

Kurt tip toed his was inside trying his best not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, he set his bag down and went into the kitchen to get a drink. Blaine shifted around on the sofa and curled into himself, Kurt guessed he was cold so he went into their room and got a blanket out and draped it over Blaine, before kissing his forehead and leaving him to sleep so he could go and cook some food for when Blaine woke up and for when Rachel returned home.

**Klaineee**

**A/N Hope you enjoyeddd **** Don't worry, I don't think I'll make Blaine cheat… For now. Sorry the ending was sorta rushed, I was on a time limit but I wanted to update. Might not update tomorrow as I'm going to be busy but I'll try. Anyway's thanks for reading. Reviews reviews reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here we go, sorry if these chapters seem the same, I'm going for something different in the next few chapters **

The next morning was a lot better; they were all dressed and ready on time so no one was shouting at the other to hurry up. They were out of the apartment and on the main road, saying their goodbyes.

"Bye Rach." Blaine waved to Rachel before pulling her into a hug.

"Bye Blainey." She smiled at him

"Bye babe." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the lips.

"Bye, sweetheart; we're meeting up after school right?" Blaine asked

"Um, I'm not sure; Chantelle and Stacey said they might need me after school. I forgot to tell you last night." Kurt said apologetically

"Oh, okay." Blaine said as he tried to hide his sadness.

"I can cancel with them, I can always re-schedule." Kurt said

"Nah, it's okay. I guess I'll just work on my project." Blaine said trying to put on a fake smile.

"Are you sure? It's not a problem." Kurt said.

"I'm sure. I should get going." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek quickly and walked away.

Kurt sighed, he really didn't like blowing Blaine off but it's not like they don't see each other at all. He tried to forget about it and make his way to college with Rachel

**Klaineee**

Blaine was sort of upset Kurt changed plans because they were going to go out and have a date night, something they hadn't done since early in the summer. Since everyone was early this morning, he decided to stop off at a little coffee shop near campus.

It was a small coffee shop, but coffee was coffee. He went in and ordered his drink. He decided since he had a bit of time, he might as well sit in.

He took an empty table at the back and started to drink.

"Mind if I sit here?" Someone asked.

Blaine looked up and saw Tyler, then all the thoughts he was thinking about him yesterday came back so he quickly tried to shrug them off.

"Yeah sure." Blaine half smiled as he was still upset with the change in plans.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked as he sat down, he'd studied Blaine for the past 2 days and could already tell between his different facial expressions.

"Oh it's nothing, just something silly." Blaine tried to joke but didn't really work.

"Blaine, come on, you can tell me." Tyler said, hopefully persuading him.

"It's just Kurt changed plans on me for the second time this week and we've only been at college for 3 days." Blaine told him.

"Oh," Tyler said trying to suppress his jealousy at the mention of Kurt's name. "I'm sure he has good reason too, no one would blow you off intentionally." Tyler continued then blushed as he realised what he just said.

"You're probably right. I knew our college lives would be busy but I wasn't expecting it to happen straight away." Blaine sighed.

"I know, but I'm sure it'll get better." Tyler smiled at him.

"I hope so, thanks Ty. So enough about me, how are things for you at home?" Blaine asked as he knew there had been a little problem with his uncle and aunt.

"They're okay, they haven't strangled each other yet so that's a good thing." Tyler smiled.

"Yeah, that's good," Blaine smiled. "How about we come back here at lunch instead of the restaurant and work on our project?" Blaine suggested.

Tyler internally freaked out as Blaine asked him to hang out alone, with no body around! But demolished the thoughts when he realised Blaine had a stupid boyfriend.

"Sure, that'd be nice." Tyler smiled. Blaine did have to admit he had a nice smile.

"Great, do want to walk over together or just meet here?" Blaine asked.

"Um, whichever is easier for you?" Tyler said.

"We could meet in the cafeteria and walk over. That'd be nicer." Blaine smiled.

"Sure, okay." Tyler smiled.

"Cool, I think we should get going though." Blaine said.

Tyler felt a little sad at having to go to college and leaving Blaine until lunch but at least he could have him for 2 hours straight.

They got up and headed out to college.

As they were walking and Tyler was talking, Blaine really took notice of Tyler's features, he had a few freckles on his cheeks near his eyes, he would bat his eye lashes when talking subconsciously and he would lick his lips, he had small dimples when he turned up his lips and he was a lot taller than Blaine but not so tall he had look up to him.

Blaine felt bad for noticing all the features of Tyler, but it wasn't wrong, was it? Why did Blaine feel so guilty? Maybe it was because he was very slowly starting to have feelings for Tyler... Was that wrong? It wasn't wrong as long he didn't act on it right? This wasn't cheating... _Right_? But he was in love with Kurt, Kurt his soul mate. This couldn't be happening. He tried to block this entire thing out and go back to listening to Tyler.

They reached NYU so it was time for their goodbyes. "So I'll see you at lunch?" Tyler asked just to make sure it was all real.

Blaine was still engrossed in his thoughts, "Wha- oh yeah sure." Blaine smiled.

"Okay, i better go then. I'll see you then." Tyler said as he walked off.

"Bye Tyler." He said as he sped off to class.

This could not be happening... He could not be having feelings for Tyler.

Klaineee

It was now lunch time at NYADA which meant Kurt was in the drama room with his two new friends.

"So which scene are we on?" Kurt asked

"Um, scene 3, second page." Chantelle said.

"I don't like this scene," Stacey whined.

"Don't worry, you're just helping me." Chantelle smiled.

"Fineee." Stacey moaned. Stacey was a brunette girl with curly hair that looked like it was done with a curler, she had hazel eyes that had a touch of green, and she had a dark skin tone a lot like Blaine's. She wasn't the skinniest of girls but still had a good body and was curvy, like Mercedes. She was a lot feistier than Chantelle but was still really nice.

"What are we rehearsing for anyway?" Stacey asked when they finished that scene.

"I'm the lead in a small production at an up and coming theatre." She smiled

"That's great! When's your show?" Kurt asked.

"Um, about a month and a bit." Chantelle said.

"That's early?" Stacey asked.

"We started rehearsals in the summer, so I'm pretty familiar with the script." Chantelle explained.

"Oh right." Stacey nodded.

"Can we come to your opening show?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not." She said.

"Yay, going to put it in my calendar." Kurt smiled.

"Okay okay, can we get this over with, I really want some food." Stacey pleaded.

"We can go now actually, Kurt's coming to my dorm afterschool." Chantelle said.

"Thank goodness. Now let's go get some food." Stacey said as she literally fled the classroom not waiting for Kurt or Chantelle.

Klaineee

Lunch time had come around at NYADA and Blaine was already at the table waiting for Tyler. He got there pretty early so no one else was there so he had time to think about his new problem, Tyler. Tyler was a nice guy and he was really good looking so it was a surprise that he wasn't taken. Blaine just told himself it's not wrong for having feelings for someone as long as you don't act on it and that's what Blaine has to try and refrain from doing to not be a cheater.

"Hey," Tyler greeted with that very adorable smile.

"Oh hey, ready to go?" Blaine asked as he got up.

"Sure, I already told Seb he didn't need to wait for us and that they could just go along." Tyler said.

"Cool," Blaine smiled. They left the cafeteria together and started walking to the small coffee shop.

"So how was art?" Blaine asked as it was a little quiet.

"It was okay, we're working on expressionism." Tyler said.

"Um… cool." Blaine said as he had no idea what that was.

Tyler giggled a little bit at how Blaine tried to pretend he knew what that was. "You have no idea what that is do you." Tyler laughed.

"Nope not a clue," Blaine laughed back to Tyler.

"It's where you get express yourself through art, like what you're feeling." Tyler explained.

"Oh right, music does that too." Blaine smiled

"That it does. So what type of music are you in to?" Tyler randomly decided to ask.

"Um, anything really, I don't really have a favourite but if I were to choose I'd definitely say pop, I'm a sucker for Katy Perry." Blaine smiled.

Tyler laughed at that. "I like KP, she's so cool. I actually went to a concert of hers with my ex." Tyler admitted, feeling a little sad thinking about his ex.

Blaine suddenly felt happy that Tyler had an ex but wait, he shouldn't care he has Kurt. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your ex." Blaine said

"Don't be sorry, he was sort of a jerk anyway. I'm glad I ended it with him." Tyler smiled

"Oh, well there's no point being sorry for a jerk then." Blaine joked.

"Nope not at all," Tyler said as they entered the coffee shop.

"Um, do you want something to drink?" Tyler offered to Blaine.

"Nah, I'm okay. I'll go find us a seat at the back." Blaine said as he walked to the seat he was in this morning.

Tyler returned shortly and took a seat. "So how far along are we with this project then?" Tyler asked as he got his books out and flipped to the right page.

"Um, we are on something to do with speakers." Blaine announced.

"Right, what page is that?" Tyler asked.

"Page 68."

"Ugh, there are so many words." Tyler groaned

"Come on, you'll pull through, you're strong enough." Blaine joked as he winked at Tyler. Tyler's breathing hitched at the sight of Blaine winking, he was simply not ready. It was too much for him to take.

"I hope so," Tyler tried to say without difficulty.

They carried on working on their project making jokes with each other but still working. Tyler was a really funny guy and made Blaine laugh a lot, something he hadn't done a lot since the summer when he was with Kurt. The thought of Kurt made Blaine suddenly feel sad and of course Tyler noticed.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Oh, um nothing," Blaine lied.

"Blaine… You can tell me remember, I said that this morning," Tyler said looking at Blaine.

"Still the same reason… I texted Kurt to see if he would be home before 5 and he still hasn't replied," Blaine replied sadly. Tyler had a sudden urge to roll his eyes because Kurt shouldn't treat Blaine like this.

"Maybe his phone died?" Tyler tried to suggest.

"I don't think so; he charges it through the night." Blaine said. "And now I feel like some obsessive person that needs to know where he is 24/7."

"No, no. You just worry about your boyfriend, it's not obsessive." Tyler said to Blaine, trying to convince him.

"Are you sure? Promise you'll tell me if you feel I'm getting possessive." Blaine tried to joke.

"I promise," Tyler smiled.

They got through lunch fairly easy, they finished the next chapter of their project that needed to just before it was time to go back. They got up and packed their things and made their way back together, they had Music tech so they'd be together for about another hour. When they were back on campus, walking to Music Tech Blaine randomly asked if Tyler wanted to come around to watch a movie after and of course Tyler agreed.

**Klaineee**

They were back at Blaine's apartment, on the sofa next to each other eating a bowl of popcorn whilst watching 'Bridesmaids' something from Rachel's movie collection. While the movie was going on, they got to know each other a bit more.

"This movie is so funny," Tyler giggled.

"I know right, I've seen it like twice already but it's still funny," Blaine laughed.

By the time Bridesmaids was finished they decided to put in another movie and they chose Ice Age. Halfway through the film Kurt returned home. "Hey babe." He greeted to Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine said.

"Oh, hey Tyler." He smiled.

"Hey," Tyler fake smiled.

Kurt walked over and kissed Blaine on the cheek quickly "What are you guys watching?" he asked.

"Ice Age," Blaine smiled.

"Oh cool, I'll leave you guys to it. I gotta get some work done." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's cheek again and left for their bedroom.

When Ice Age finished, it was about 6:30. "I better get going," Tyler said to Blaine.

"Do you have too?" Blaine asked

"Yeah, me and Seb have plans later on," Tyler smiled because Blaine wanted him to stay.

"Oh, I didn't keep you did I?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Nah, it's okay. I told him I was coming here." Tyler smiled.

"Oh okay, you better get going," Blaine said sadly.

"Yeah," Tyler said as he went to the door.

"Thanks for coming over today," Blaine smiled.

"No problem," Tyler said because it was really no problem.

"I'll meet you at the coffee shop tomorrow morning?" Blaine said.

"Sure, I'll see you then." Tyler said as he opened the door and left.

**A/N Finished **** I know I'm making Blaine seem like the bad guy but hang in there… Reviewsss **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here we go… not much from me today. Hope you enjoy**

A week of college had pasted and nothing had changed, Kurt had been changing plans with Blaine every day of the week to be with Chantelle or Stacey or was at work. Blaine tried to understand the Kurt was just trying to help his new friends and do his job but he just missed him Kurt.

They hardly got any time to themselves, Blaine would arrange for them to meet at lunch but Kurt always went to work with his friends and afterschool, when Blaine arranges a date for them afterschool he would cancel and by the time Kurt returned home, it was already late and Kurt had some homework to finish and when that was done Blaine was tired and ready for bed so he'd just go to sleep.

He really didn't mean to sound spoiled and want Kurt to be with him 24/7 he just wanted to spend a little time with his boyfriend, was that so wrong?

**Klaineee**

It had been the usual meeting Tyler at that coffee shop every morning and at lunch to work on their project. He arrived at the shop and Tyler was already sitting at 'their' table and Blaine couldn't help but smile at Tyler, he went in and quickly ordered a coffee and went to sit down.

"Hey," Blaine said as he sat down.

"Oh hey you," Tyler smiled at him.

Blaine blushed at the way Tyler greeted him, "how are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay, my aunt and uncle are working out their problems so I'm happy for that, how are you? You look sad," Tyler said.

"That's good, I'm happy to hear that," Blaine said, trying to avoid the question.

"You avoided my question Blaine… What's up?" Tyler asked.

"The usual, Kurt being busy," Blaine sighed.

Tyler hated how sad Blaine looked when he brought up Kurt practically ignoring him, it wasn't fair.

"I should have guessed," Tyler sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked slightly offended

"Nothing, it's just that whenever I ask what's wrong it's always something to do with Kurt," Tyler explained.

"Oh." Was all Blaine could say, he didn't realised he'd been moping for that long. "I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise, and I'll always be here to listen to you." Tyler said.

"Okay, thanks. I should get going now." Blaine said as he stood up.

"But, we've got like 15 minutes left before first lesson," Tyler said confused.

"I know, but I just need some time to myself," Blaine said as he picked up his bag.

"Did I say something to offend you?" Tyler asked suddenly.

"No, I just need some time to think," he said.

"Are we still meeting up for lunch?" Tyler asked hopefully.

"We'll see." Blaine said as he fled the coffee shop and went to college.

**Klaineee**

Kurt was with Stacey and Chantelle in their theatre class. They were sitting together on a small table, working on the assignment the teacher set them. "Do you want to run lines afterschool?" Chantelle asked.

"Do you mind if I skip today's one? I'm goanna surprise Blaine by being home early for once," Kurt chuckled.

"Oh my gosh, have I been keeping you from Blaine?" Chantelle asked worriedly.

"No, no it's okay well I think it's been okay, he hasn't said anything to me about it," Kurt said.

"Are you sure? I feel really bad now." Chantelle said sadly.

"It's okay Chan, I promise." Kurt smiled.

"Okay," Chantelle smiled.

"Do you get this work?" Stacey randomly asked.

"Not really, I kinda got bored and stopped listening," Kurt said.

"I get it! You have to read the text and then write an essay on what you thought that piece of text was about," Chantelle explained.

"Ugh, this is so boring. I hate this lesson so much." Stacey groaned.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Chantelle giggled.

"You've known me since high school; of course I don't stop complaining." Stacey said obviously.

"You two were friends from high school?" Kurt asked.

"Yup, we were on the cheerleading squad together," Stacey explained.

"That's so cool, that reminds me of me and one of my best friends," Kurt laughed at the memory.

"You were in your cheerleading squad?" Stacey laughed.

"Yup, well we just sang really and that helped us win nationals," Kurt explained.

"Oh my God, that was you in the Cheerio's? With the black girl right?" Chantelle asked as she clearly remembered them from a national's competition.

"Yep, that was me and Mercedes, did you see our performance?" Kurt asked.

"We were there but we obviously lost to you guys," Chantelle said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! You guys were so epic." Stacey said

"Thank you, I can't believe you guys were there," Kurt smiled.

"No problem," Stacey said.

"We should get back to doing our work though," Chantelle said.

"You are such a kill joy Chan," Stacey said whilst rolling her eyes.

"We've been friends for year you should know that," Chantelle said.

"Of course I know that," Stacey replied back to Chantelle.

Kurt laughed at his two new friends and got back to working on their essay.

**Klaineee**

It was lunch time and Blaine really didn't feel like being around people, not even Tyler. He'd been upset all day, even Sebastian and Alex noticed in the lessons they had with him. He decided to skip out on being with everyone and just go to the library to have some alone time.

Blaine left his class immediately and went straight to the library not wanting to bump into any of his friends and for them to start questioning him.

He reached the library and sat down somewhere in the back just in case any of his friends walked past. He took out a book he had in his bag and began reading.

The guys were round 'their' table again and they were waiting for Blaine. "Where's Blaine?" David asked.

"No idea, I saw him in Music studies," Alex said. It had become the normal for Alex to eat lunch with them as he'd become friends with everyone, especially Sebastian

"Do you know what's up with him?" Wes asked to Tyler.

"What- why would I know anything?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Because you're always with him," Jeff said.

"I am not," Tyler said defensively

"Um, yeah you are, you're almost as bad as me and Jeff," Nick chuckled

"No I am not!" Tyler said.

"Okay, forget it. It looks like he's not showing up, should we just go?" David asked.

"Just because you want food," Jeff chuckled.

"Yes, I don't see the problem." David laughed.

"How much you eat is a problem," Nick said.

"Maybe, but food is still food. Can we just go, my stomach is starting to eat my insides," David over exaggerated.

"Fine, let's go before David dies of starvation," Sebastian said and then everyone got up to go except Tyler.

"You coming Ty?" Wes asked.

"Nah, I'm going to go look for him," Tyler said as he quickly gathered his bag and quickly got up to go look for Blaine before any of them questioned it.

Tyler walked around most of NYU looking for Blaine, for deciding to go with the library; it's the first place he should have looked. He walked into the library and looked around before he spotted that familiar curly head of hair. He walked over to where Blaine was sitting, but was sort of hesitant about it.

"Hey…" Tyler said slowly.

Blaine looked up from the book he was reading and saw Tyler standing there awkwardly "Hey," he said. "You can sit if you want," Blaine offered.

"Um, sure" and so Tyler did, "How comes you weren't at lunch?" Tyler asked.

"Just didn't feel like it," Blaine shrugged. Tyler didn't believe him but didn't bother to ask what was wrong because it was probably still Kurt and he didn't really want to hear about him.

"Oh okay. Did I offend you this morning?" Tyler decided to ask because that's what he felt like.

"No you didn't, I just felt bad for talking about myself to you so I just wanted to get out of there," Blaine explained.

"Oh okay, I thought that was the reason you wasn't at lunch," Tyler admitted.

"No, that's not the reason, I just didn't feel like it and I've been really sad and I just don't want everyone to come and ask questions," Blaine said.

"Okay, I understand, we can stay in here then if you like," Tyler suggested.

"Sure, that'd be great," Blaine smiled as he carried on reading his book as he didn't feel like talking much. Tyler could see Blaine didn't really want to carry on a conversation so he pulled out a book and read in silence along with Blaine.

**Klaineee**

College was out and Blaine left Music tech with Tyler. He wanted Tyler to come over but he had to go to art again and finish a piece of work. Blaine didn't want to go home because he knew it would be empty, Rachel was in a school production of West Side Story so she was always rehearsing and Kurt was with his friends or at work.

He sighed and said goodbye to Tyler and walked home slowly, he decided to stop by that little coffee shop to waste even more time. He couldn't prolong his journey home any longer and before he knew it he was home.

He unlocked the door and was surprised to smell fresh cookies baking in the kitchen, "Kurt?" he asked because he wasn't expecting Kurt to be home.

"In the kitchen," Kurt called out. Blaine dropped his bag down next to the door and walked into the kitchen, in there Kurt was in an apron and mixing something in a bowl.

"Hey you," Kurt said as he turned around and walked over to Blaine to give him a hug.

"Hey," Blaine said as he hugged Kurt back, he missed this.

"How was college?" Kurt asked as he pulled back.

"It was okay, kinda bored with music history already but other than it was okay, how was NYADA?" Blaine asked.

"It was okay, turns of Stacey and Chantelle have seen me before," Kurt smiled.

"Really, where?" Blaine asked

"When I was in the Cheerio's at nationals when we won," Kurt smiled. "They were there too with their own cheerleading squad."

"Oh wow, that's cool," Blaine smiled because honestly he was just happy Kurt was home.

"So, do you want to watch a movie? I baked cookies," Kurt said.

"I'd love to," Blaine grinned.

"Okay, you go in the living room and choose a movie and I'll just plate up some cookies. Do you want some milk with it?" Kurt asked to him.

"Um, no thanks," Blaine said.

"Okay, I'll be right out," Kurt said. Blaine smiled to himself because he really couldn't believe Kurt was here and home with him at a decent time. He went into the living room and looked through the movies that they had and he decided on When Harry Met Sally, he put it into the DVD player and paused it, ready for Kurt.

Kurt came into the living room with a plate full of cookies and a glass of milk for himself, he set the snacks on the coffee table and sat next Blaine and cuddled up to him.

"What we watching?" Kurt asked.

"When Harry Met Sally," Blaine smiled.

"I love this movie," Kurt said.

"I know, that's why I chose it," Blaine grinned at him.

"I love you," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the lips.

"I love you too," Blaine said as he pressed play and the movie began.

Around halfway through the movie, Kurt was almost asleep but then his phone buzzed in his pocket, he took it out and he received a text and it was from Chantelle: _**Come over ASAP, major problem with Stace and I don't know what to do :? Need your help!**_

Kurt shifted from where he was laying on Blaine's lap, "hey, that was comfortable," Blaine joked to Kurt.

"Do you mind if I cut this short? I just got a text from Chantelle saying there was a problem and she needed my help," Kurt said sadly.

"Oh, no I don't mind," Blaine said trying to not show how devastated he was.

"I'm so sorry, I don't like cutting our movie time short," Kurt said as he put his shoes on.

"Its fine, your friends need you," Blaine said as he felt he was on the verge of tears.

"Okay, thanks. You're the best boyfriend ever." Kurt said as he walked over and kissed Blaine's forehead.

Blaine only smiled in response because he was simply too upset.

"Rachel should be home soon, so you won't be alone for too long," Kurt said as he put on his jacket and headed for the door. "I love you," he said before he left and called Chantelle "Yes, I'm on my way now - What's wrong?" was all Blaine could hear as the door shut and he was gone.

"I love you too," Blaine mumbled to himself.

Blaine felt stupid for being so upset about Kurt having a life, but he just missed stuff like they just did. He had friends but he was never this busy with his friends, if he had made plans with Kurt and one of his friends asked to make plans, he would say no thank you but it was like Kurt just forgot all about him.

He just sat on the sofa and cuddled up under the blanket and cried himself into a nap and tried to forget all about Kurt.

**A/N I know I'm making Kurt look really bad but I have a reason for it, just stick with it… Reviews are always helpful. Oh and I'll try include more of the warbles and Rachel in the next chapter, they've been kinda left out…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Wrote the second chapter for today. Finally some Rachel and Sebastian. Enjoy**

The next day, Blaine got up earlier than everyone in the house and decided to get to school early.

He couldn't face Kurt after last night. He felt so stupid and immature for crying himself to sleep but he just felt like he needed too.

He got dressed and ate some toast. "Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, why are you up so early?" Blaine asked because he thought he was alone.

"I'm always up this early, the world is a very dirty place and so i needed to cleanse my skin," she explained.

"Oh right," Blaine said, "Well I'm off to school."

"Wait, why you are up so early?" she asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to be up," she gave him a look that clearly said 'don't play games with me'

"Tell me," she demanded and she pointed to the sofa.

Blaine sighed and went to sit on the sofa.

"Now what's up Blainey?" she asked.

Was it worth Blaine explaining what was wrong? He just felt stupid every time he brought it up. He took a deep breath and told Rachel how he'd been feeling trying his best not to be upset.

"That's understandable Blainey, you shouldn't feel embarrassed about it," she said.

"I just do, I feel spoiled like I just want him to be mine," Blaine confessed to Rachel.

Rachel nodded in agreement, "I get it, it must be lonely for you especially when I'm rehearsing."

"Yeah it is lonely and when we do get time together it gets interrupted," Blaine said sadly.

"Maybe you should try and do stuff to keep yourself busy. Why don't you go out with that hot guy that came round the other day?" she suggested.

"Tyler you mean. Yeah, I guess I could go out with him and the rest of the guys." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"There you go," she smiled, "You just need to keep yourself busy so you don't think of Kurt too much."

"You're right Rach. But I really should get going," Blaine said as he hugged Rachel.

"Okay, I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Yep, and could you keep this little conversation between us?" he asked as he was at the door.

"Sure," she said.

Blaine gave her a look because everybody knew the Rachel Berry had a big mouth.

"I promise on Barbra Striestand's life," she joked.

"Fine, fine, but thank you Rach," he smiled.

"No problem honey, see you later," she smiled as Blaine left.

She got up and got dressed and about 10 minutes later, Kurt woke up.

"Rach, where's Blaine?" he asked, his voice slightly deeper as he just woke up.

"He went in early, some project he had to continue with," she lied like it was her job.

"Oh right. Can I talk to you when I'm done in the bathroom?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be here on the sofa," she smiled.

Kurt returned from the bathroom and flopped down next to Rachel.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I don't know. Have you noticed anything weird about Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Rachel had sworn secrecy to Blaine but she hated lying to Kurt. "No, why?" she pretended.

"I don't know, he just always seems sad or something," he said.

"No, I haven't noticed anything." Rachel lied.

"Okay. Do you think I spend too much time away from him?" he asked.

Rachel thought for a moment, she could tell him but not from Blaine's point of view.

"I guess so, you do spend a lot of time with Chantelle and Stacey." she said.

"Do you think that's what's wrong with him?" Kurt asked nervously.

"It could be. He must be at home a lot by himself especially when I have rehearsals," Rachel said.

"Oh my god, that's why he's been so quiet these past few days. I can't believe I didn't notice," Kurt said

"Maybe you could have lunch with him today instead of them," Rachel suggested.

"You're right," Kurt smiled. "Thanks Rach."

"No problem, now you go get ready and I'll make you some toast," Rachel said.

"Thanks Rach," Kurt said as he got up and got dressed.

Klaineee

Blaine skipped out on meeting Tyler for coffee this morning, it was nothing against Tyler, he just didn't want to bother him with more Kurt drama.

He texted Tyler that he was running late and that he should just go straight to college.

He was on campus and that's when he saw Sebastian and Alex, he didn't want to intrude but he was lonely and first class didn't start for about 5 minutes.

"Hey guys," Blaine smiled as he walked over to them.

"Hey buddy, haven't seen you around much," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, just been studying," Blaine lied.

"Oh cool, having lunch with us today?" Alex asked.

"Um, yeah should be," Blaine said.

"Cool, just don't take too long, David nearly died waiting for you yesterday," Sebastian joked.

"Oh yeah, where were you yesterday?" Alex asked.

"I was in the library, I needed to pick up something," Blaine lied again.

"Oh alright," Sebastian said. "Ready to go to music history?"

"Yep, let's go," Blaine said.

"I got environmental studies, so I'll see you at lunch guys," Alex said as he leaned in to place a quick peck on Sebastian's cheek and a high five to Blaine.

Blaine was shocked at what Alex just did but it seemed pretty normal to Sebastian.

"Um, what was that?" Blaine asked as they started walking to class.

"What was what?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Urm, the fact the Alex just kissed you on the cheek! Are you two dating now?" Blaine asked excitedly

Sebastian blushed deeply "We're not dating but he did say he had feelings for me but he's still with his boyfriend and he doesn't want to be a cheater," he explained.

"Sebastian John Smythe, I cannot believe you didn't tell me about this! When did it happen?" Blaine asked completely shocked Sebastian didn't tell him.

"Yesterday, when we were walking back from the restaurant and everyone sped off so he just came out with it," Sebastian blushed. "I tried to call you last night but you didn't pick up."

Blaine remembered why he didn't pick up, he was too busy crying himself to sleep, "Oh, my phone must of died," he lied.

"Oh okay. See not my fault, I did try to tell you," Sebastian said as they entered the class room and took their seats.

"So is his boyfriend in New York or back home?" Blaine asked.

"Back home. He's from Cali," Sebastian said.

"Explains the permanent tan he has," Blaine said. "I'm sure it'll end soon, long distances don't work."

"And how would you know that?" Sebastian said as he quirked an eyebrow at Blaine.

"I had a go at it. There was this guy I met in Cali I 'loved' and we tried working a long distance but it ended in like 3 week," Blaine cringed.

Sebastian laughed "Never knew you had it in you."

"You'd be surprised," Blaine winked as a joke.

Sebastian laughed at one of his closest friends, "You're seriously funny Blaine."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled brightly at him and just then his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and was surprised it was from Kurt: **Wanna meet for lunch?**

Blaine didn't know what to feel, happy or sad? Happy because Kurt finally made time for him but sad because he knows it'll end in a hurry. He decided to be sarcastic and reply: **Aren't you busy?  
**  
There was a quick reply: **Nope, Chantelle and Stacey have other plans :)  
**  
Oh great, he was being used because his friends were too busy. Blaine suddenly felt annoyed but thought he might as well just go because it'll be the only chance he'll get.

He replied saying: Sure, where?

Kurt replied saying: **It's a surprise, I'll come pick you up at NYU :)"**

Blaine felt a little better at Kurt wanting to surprise him and so texted: **Okay, I'll see you then :)**

"Change of lunch plans," Blaine said to Sebastian.

"Oh really, your man taking you out," Sebastian winked.

"Yep," Blaine smiled.

"Well aren't you lucky," Sebastian said.

"Don't worry, in no time you'll have your own man to take you out," Blaine laughed.

Sebastian sighed and said "I hope so, I really hope so."

Klaineee

It was lunch time and Blaine was excited that he finally got to have lunch with Kurt but had a funny feeling that he might re-schedule, he tried to shove those thoughts out.

He was waiting at the gate for Kurt and then he received a text**: Running late, but on my way :)**.

Of course he was running late Blaine thought to himself. He sat on the bench since he thought he would be there for a while.

About an half an hour Kurt came running into NYU "I'm so sorry, I got caught up," he said as he kissed Blaine on the cheek, "No problem, at least you're here now," Blaine smiled as he got up and hugged Kurt properly.

"So where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"It's a small restaurant I noticed when we first got here," Kurt smiled.

"Oh okay, let's go then," Blaine smiled as they started walking. They reached a small street that wasn't too busy and had lots of different coffee shops or café's. They walked up the small street and there was a small restaurant that looked sort of like a diner.

"After you," Kurt said as he held the door open for Blaine. Blaine smiled and walked in, a little blonde waitress came over to them, "Table for two?" she asked politely

Both boys nodded as the waitress directed them to a small table towards the back and sat down and ordered their drinks.

"Blaine, I have to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me," Kurt said. Blaine became nervous instantly and nodded.

"Do you think I spend too much time away from you?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine wasn't expecting that question, he had trusted Rachel and she promised she wouldn't tell but he wasn't mad at her. He thought for a moment before deciding to tell the truth to Kurt in hopes it would actually change things.

"I guess you do, but we're both in college so it's okay, I should get used to it," Blaine said quietly.

"It's not okay; I've noticed a change in your behaviour. You've been really sad. Has it been upsetting you Blaine?" Kurt asked sincerely.

Blaine looked down because suddenly he was feeling immature and childish again but he had to be honest with Kurt if he wanted things to change. "I guess it has. I just miss spending time with you and cuddling with you," Blaine admitted.

Kurt noticed, Blaine looking down like a little child being told off by their parent. "Blaine, don't be embarrassed about this, if it's upsetting you, you should tell me," Kurt said holding Blaine's hand.

"I just didn't want to seem spoiled by asking to cancel with your friends just to be with me, I feel selfish," Blaine confessed and to be honest it felt good.

"You're not selfish Blaine, I understand. How about we make a sort of schedule so we can be with each other and with our friends?" Kurt suggested. "Because to be honest, I've missed hanging out with you too, as much as I love Chantelle and Stacey, they're just not you."

Blaine smiled at what Kurt just said, "I think that'd be a good idea. It's not your fault you're so helpful that you want to help your friends," Blaine said as he finally looked up.

Kurt blushed at Blaine's kind words, "I love helping Chan but it does get boring sometimes but I just can't say no to her, she's one of those people you literally can't say no to," Kurt joked.

"Like you," Blaine smiled. "So we'll really get to spend some time with each other?" Blaine asked hopefully, like a little child.

"We will. I'm not sure how long it's going to last because work is starting to pick up," Kurt said sadly "But, I'll take as much time off as I can and I'll leave as early as I can to spend time with you."

"You'd really do that for me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I would because I love you," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's knuckles.

"I love you too," Blaine replied. "Um, do you want to go on a date on Saturday?" he asked like it was for the first time.

"I'd love too. Looks like I'm going to have to cancel with Chan," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed because this is exactly why he felt selfish and spoiled. "This is why I don't like complaining about you not spending time with me because you have to change your plans," he said.

"It's okay, it's good to say no some times," Kurt smiled.

"Only as long as you're sure," Blaine said.

"I'm sure," Kurt replied.

They're food came a little while later and conversation was normal. He couldn't help but smile because he finally had his Kurt back and he told him how he felt and was willing to help that. Blaine honestly believed he had the best boyfriend in the world.

**Klaineee**

After their little chat, Blaine and Kurt were on their sofa deciding on how their schedule was going to work. Kurt currently worked Wednesdays but that may change, so Wednesday's were definitely off.

They had decided that, Kurt would spend lunches and afterschool with Chan and Stace on Monday's and Thursday's and would spend Tuesday and Friday and Saturday with Blaine, that way Blaine can still hang out with his friends as well.

The schedule seemed to be okay and would start next week as it was Thursday so it wouldn't really make sense for it start now.

"So you're okay with the schedule?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it's seems to work out okay," Blaine smiled.

"Good. If you want to change anything then we can just swap days or something," Kurt said.

"Okay, I really like this already. Thank you so much for listening and understanding," Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"It's okay, I'm glad we talked about this," Kurt said as he leaned in and kissed Blaine.

"I'm glad too," Blaine said as he went in to kiss Kurt again.

"Cuddle time?" Kurt asked.

"Cuddle time" Blaine confirmed. They got comfortable on the sofa and cuddled up to each other, something that hadn't been done in a long time.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed **** Reviews Pleaseeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Next chapter, sorry it's abit late but it's here. Blaine and Kurt's date… Enjoy**

It was now Saturday which meant it was time for the boys date.

Like always, Blaine was worried something would come up with work or his friends but Kurt said he had told his friends he was going on a date so he hoped they wouldn't bother him.

They were getting ready in their bedroom when Kurt suddenly popped up "So what are we doing?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," Blaine smiled

"You and your surprises," Kurt joked "But I love them."

"I hope you do," Blaine said as he went over to kiss Kurt.

"I've missed you," Kurt said when they pulled apart.

"I've missed you too, more than you could imagine," Blaine said as he cringed at how he reacted last time.

"I promise I'll try and be home as much as I can," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine again.

"And I can't be more thankful," Blaine smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, just need to get my bowtie," Blaine said.

"Which one?" Kurt asked.

"Not sure, which one matches what I'm wearing?" Blaine asked

Blaine was in a pair of black jeans and a denim dress shirt and the pair of deck shoes his mom bought him for Christmas.

"Um, I think a black one would look good," Kurt said.

"Okay, thank you." Blaine said as he went to go find a black bow tie.

"Done," Blaine said.

"Let's go," Kurt said as he went to take Blaine's hand.

When they left their bedroom, they went into the living room to say goodbye to Rachel.

"Rach, me and Blaine are going out for dinner. Will you be alright on your own?" Kurt asked.

"Yes _father_, I'll be fine. You two have fun," she said as she waved at them.

"Alright, thanks. See you later," Kurt said.

"Bye Rach," Blaine smiled and then they were gone.

They reached the main street where they usually say their goodbyes. "So which way are we going?"

"Um, left," Blaine said as he took hold of Kurt's hand and started walking in the direction of where their date leads to.

**Klaineee**

They were walking down the route that Blaine usually takes to NYU so they passed that little coffee shop.

"Do you wanna stop for coffee? We know how much you love coffee," Blaine joked.

"That we do but yes please, I'd love some coffee," Kurt said as he opened the door.

"Do you want to sit in or just walk with it?" Blaine asked.

"I don't mind. Whichever suits you," Kurt said.

"We could sit for a while I guess," Blaine smiled.

"Okay, you go find us a seat. Do you want anything?" Kurt asked.

"Yes please, you know my coffee order," Blaine smiled as went to sit in the seat he usually sits in with Tyler.

Kurt soon arrived with the coffee, "here you go," Kurt said as he handed the coffee to Blaine.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled

"No problem," Kurt said as he sat down. "So do you come here often?" he asked.

"Yeah, most mornings when we're not late," Blaine chuckled.

"We? It's you and Rach, I thought I took long," Kurt laughed.

"Well I have to look good for you," Blaine winked.

"Oh hush you," Kurt laughed a sound Blaine missed so much.

"You finished your coffee?" Blaine asked.

"Yup, I'm ready," Kurt said as he stood up.

"Okay, I hope you like where we're going," Blaine smiled nervously.

"I always like where you take me," Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand and left the coffee shop to their date.

**Klaineee**

They walked for a little while but they finally reached their destination. It was another small restaurant, seemed like New York was filled with them.

It was an Italian restaurant, Blaine chose it on purpose because he knew Kurt absolutely loved it when he spoke Italian and he made sure the menu was Italian too so he'd literally have to say it for Kurt.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Kurt said as he walked in to the restaurant.

"I know right, the pictures looked amazing," Blaine said.

The restaurant was small, it has a few tables placed around a small bar, some big and some small, the lighting was dim but it made the place stand out even more.

"Ciao," a waiter greeted them. "Table for two?" he asked with a slight accent.

"Yep," Blaine nodded and the waiter assisted them to their seats. "What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Um, diet coke please," Kurt said.

"Iced tea please," Blaine smiled.

"Your drinks will be right out," he smiled as he turned and walked away into the direction of the kitchen.

There were already menus placed on the tables so both boys took one up and read what was on offer and that's when Kurt's face screwed up because he was obviously confused.

"Oh great, the menu's not in English," Kurt sighed. "How are we supposed to order now?" Kurt clearly didn't realise that the menu was in Italian.

"I can help," Blaine grinned

"How, you don't even know the language," Kurt said slightly annoyed.

"It's Italian Kurt," Blaine laughed

"Oh," Kurt said, suddenly feeling stupid for not realising the greeting of the waiter when they first arrived and his slight accent.

"Do you want help?" Blaine asked clearly knowing the answer.

"Yes please," Kurt said as he blushed.

"Okay, what do you want me to read for you?" Blaine asked

Kurt thought for a moment before pointing to something that looked nice, "Um this one."

"pollo e riso con un'insalata di lato, which means chicken and rice with a side salad," Blaine smiled. Kurt liked the sound of that but he wanted to hear Blaine say more.

"How about this one? Too many carbs in the first one," Kurt said.

"pollo e formaggio cuocere la pasta. insalata laterale opzionale, which is chicken and cheese pasta bake with optional side salad," Blaine said, wow Kurt loved this.

"That sounds okay, I'll have that," Kurt smiled. "What are you going to have?" This was just an excuse to hear some more Italian.

"Um, I'm having pollo alla griglia con pasta in una salsa di pesto," Blaine grinned.

"Sounds great," Kurt said trying to remain cool. A different waiter came back over to take their orders. This waiter was a girl and she looked a lot like their previous waiter, it looked like it must have been a family business. Blaine recited what they were having to their waiter and gave a sly wink to Kurt, when he was finished their waiter left and smiled.

"You know you have a little accent when you speak Italian," Kurt smiled "It's like the most adorable thing ever."

"Do I?" Blaine asked since he never really noticed.

"Yep, you roll your 'r's, quite sexy actually," Kurt said.

"Oh really," He said deliberately rolling his 'r'

"Yep," Kurt said.

"Good to know," Blaine smiled.

"How comes, you and your mom don't speak it to each other?" Kurt asked since he'd never heard it before the airport.

"We do sometimes but she made it a habit to speak English so I could learn it easier and I guess it just stuck," Blaine explained. "She does it when she's shouting at me though."

"Aw, that's so sweet. I can imagine this little curly haired trying to speak English," Kurt smiled.

"It may sound sweet but man it was annoying trying to learn it," Blaine laughed.

"You found it difficult?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, the teachers never really explained and she spoke too fast," Blaine admitted

"Aw, that's still so cute," Kurt laughed

"Why thank you," Blaine smiled. Their food arrived then and they tucked in straight away but the topic of languages didn't drop.

"You know you still have an accent even when you're not speaking Italian," Kurt said as he started eating his food.

"I do?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I started listening out for it when I found out and I noticed it," Kurt smiled. "It's so cute."

"Thank you," Blaine blushed. "I never realised I had one."

"I bet the accent drove the girls crazy when it was a lot stronger," Kurt laughed.

"It did but as you can tell I wasn't interested," Blaine laughed with Kurt.

"So you've always known you were gay?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, from about the age of 13," Blaine smiled.

"Oh wow, that must have irritated the girls," Kurt joked

"It did, I remember a girl in middle school actually shouting at me for not going out with her because she didn't believe I was gay," Blaine laughed at the memory.

"I'd be annoyed too, look at you," Kurt carried on laughing.

Blaine blushed at the comment, "Thank you."

"Why do you always do that?" Kurt asked

"Do what?" Blaine asked confused.

"Blush at the smallest of comments," Kurt said sweetly as he took another bite of his meal.

Blaine blushed more, "I don't know, no one's ever really told me I was good looking other than my mom really," Blaine blushed at the confession.

Kurt looked shocked, how could no one compliment Blaine, he was like an angel. "Are you being serious?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I've had a few guys hit on me here and there but no one compliments me like you do," Blaine admitted.

"You deserve to be told how beautiful and amazing you are every hour of everyday," Kurt said as he held Blaine's hand.

"Thank you Kurt, I really appreciate it," Blaine smiled

"No problem," Kurt smiled. Blaine leaned across the table and kissed Kurt, they kissed a few times before they sat down.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked once they sat down.

"Yep, how about you?"

"Yeah, let me just get the check," Blaine said as he called over their waiter and asked for the check, she placed the check on the table and Blaine paid for it.

"All done," Blaine said as he stood up and went to stand next to Kurt.

"You spoil me so much," Kurt said as he linked arms with Blaine.

"Well, someone as beautiful as you needs to be spoiled," Blaine said as they left the restaurant. It was dark when they got left and it was very cold and Kurt looked very cold.

"Are you cold?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"Want my jacket like in those cheesy movies we love?" Blaine joked.

"That is a very cheesy gesture but yes I'd love to even though it won't match or fit properly," Kurt laughed as he took Blaine's jacket from him.

"Do you wanna watch a movie when we get back home?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, are snuggles apart of watching the movie?" Kurt grinned at him.

"Of course, they're always a part of it and maybe some kisses if you're lucky," Blaine winked.

"I'm feeling very lucky," Kurt said and he kissed Blaine.

Blaine smiled at Kurt when they pulled apart; he was so happy right now it was unbelievable. Blaine felt more stupid than ever thinking about how he cried himself to sleep that night when Kurt had to leave but tried to forget about it because he had Kurt here with him now.

"You know that night you had to leave when we were watching a movie, how comes you had to go?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Oh, Chantelle texted me that I needed to get to here dorm as soon as possible and when I got there it was because Stacey got dumped by her boyfriend back home and she wouldn't stop crying," Kurt explained.

"Oh okay," Blaine said, because it was a pointless reason that he had to leave his home at 6 in the evening just to see to her, there was such thing as technology.

"I was sort of annoyed when I got there because I was enjoying myself with you," Kurt said.

"Yeah, it sort of upset me too, but you were helping friends," Blaine smiled even though 'sort of' was a total understatement.

"I know but still," Kurt said.

"Let's not talk about that, I had a good night and I don't want to ruin it," Blaine said.

"You're right. Can we go to the store quickly? I want some popcorn to eat while we watch our movie since we didn't stay for dessert," Kurt explained.

"Sure," Blaine said as they walked into a convenient store next to their apartment. Kurt bought his popcorn and ice cream and then made their way into their apartment.

"I'll go get a bowl and you choose a movie," Kurt said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Blaine went into the living room and chose a film; he wanted to go classic and went for a Disney movie. Kurt came back in with a bowl of popcorn and a tub of ice cream with two spoons.

"What are we watching?" Kurt asked as he sat down next to Blaine.

"Aladdin," Blaine beamed. "It's my favourite Disney movie."

"I know it is and you love '_A whole new world'_, you can never resist singing to it," Kurt said as he lay next to Blaine and rest his head on Blaine's lap.

"Of course, now let's get started," He said as he pressed play.

Around half way through the movie, Kurt was asleep on Blaine's lap. It was already late when they came home so he must have been tired. Blaine watched Kurt sleep in his lap, he was beautiful, his pink cheeks stood out more, his hair all dis-shelved, his mouth was slightly parted as he let out little snores, he literally looked perfect. Blaine thought about his 'crush' on Tyler if that's what it should be called.

He hadn't really thought about the current situation with Tyler which he thought was good because he didn't want to like Tyler, the only person he wanted to be with was the person laying in his lap. He leaned down, kissed Kurt's forehead and whispered "Ti amo" before getting comfortable and drifting to sleep.

**A/N There we go, I hope you enjoyed. I apologise if I made any mistakes with the Italian again. I love that I made Blaine Italian in the story, I think it's such a beautiful language but anyway, Let's see where we go next… Reviews are always good guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Here we go, this is a random chapter but here it is **** Tiny bit of smut at the beginning**

It was the day after their date and they were snuggled up on the sofa. Blaine was lying flat with his head at the end while Kurt was in a fetal position with his head in Blaine's lap.

Kurt was first to wake up and he noticed Blaine had a slight... Problem in that area so he decided to slowly pull down Blaine's pyjama bottoms along with his boxers, good thing Blaine was a deep sleeper, and put his mouth over Blaine's erection.

Blaine was still asleep but he was still moaning like a porn star. He woke up too Kurt's mouth around his cock and couldn't believe it.

"Kurt?" he moaned out, Kurt just hummed in response around him and kept sucking as he looked up at Blaine.

"So close," Blaine moaned as he shut his eyes feeling closer to his orgasm. With this information, Kurt decided to relax his mouth and go deeper taking all of Blaine in one go which should be classed as a skill because Blaine was so big.

As soon as Blaine hit the back of Kurt's throat, he was moaned out Kurt's name as his orgasm hit him and Kurt swallowed every drop of Blaine's cum.

Kurt pulled off of Blaine with a deliberate popping sound and smiled up at Blaine.

"Good morning," he smiled.

After comming down from his orgasm high he smiled back at Kurt, "It's definitely a good morning." he said as he leaned forwards and kissed Kurt.

"What you having for breakfast?" Kurt asked when they pulled away.

"Um, pancakes?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, I'll go and make them then," Kurt said as he stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Blaine, your breakfast's done," Kurt called from the kitchen about 15 minutes later.

Blaine stood up and made his way into the kitchen. At the table there was a plate stacked full of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. Blaine smiled at the gesture and went to sit down.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled.

"No problem," Kurt smiled back as he sat down next to Blaine.

"Aren't you having anything?" Blaine asked after taking a bite out of a pancake.

"Got my cup of coffee right here," Kurt said pointing to his white porcelain mug.

"Is that it?" Blaine asked taking another bite.

"Yep, I had some toast before you came in," he said.

"Oh okay," Blaine said, before continuing his meal. "What do you want to do today?" Blaine asked after a little while

"Um I might grab a coffee with Stace to see how she's doing. You could come along, they've been dying to meet you." Kurt said before sipping his coffee.

"Sure, I'd like meet them too," Blaine smiled. "Which coffee shop?" he asked.

"We could go to the one you usually go too," Kurt suggested. "And they do the best lattes."

"That sounds nice. I could invite a few of my friends if you don't mind," Blaine said

"Sure, no problem. Who do you have in mind?" Kurt asked.

"Um only Tyler, Seb and Alex. David and Wes are probably hung-over somewhere and Nick and Jeff are probably together," Blaine said.

"That sounds okay, there's something weird about Tyler that I'm not sure about," Kurt said as if he was trying to figure it out.

Blaine chuckled a little bit "There's nothing wrong with him, he's nice," Blaine said.

Kurt just nodded in agreement clearly not believing him.

"I'll go ask if they want to come with us and I'll get ready," Blaine said as he put his empty plate in the sink.

"Okay babe, I'll be here," Kurt smiled.

Blaine blew him a kiss as he left to go and get ready.

About an hour or so later, Blaine and Kurt were ready to go. "Let's go then," Blaine smiled as he held the door open for Kurt; they shut the door and made their way out to the coffee shop.

They took the same route they took yesterday until they were at the coffee shop. Stacey was already inside, sitting on a table by herself. They walked in and Kurt waved to her and signalled that he was going to get something to drink; he was in the line with Blaine and soon ordered. Once they'd ordered, they went to the table Stacey was at.

"Hey Stace," Kurt waved as he sat down opposite her while Blaine just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey Kurt and who's this?" she asked while looking up at Blaine.

"Stacey, this is my boyfriend I've been talking about, Blaine and Blaine, this is one of two friends at NYADA, Stacey," Kurt introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine smiled as he put his hand out to greet her.

"Nice to meet you too, you're lucky Kurt, he's a cutie," She said as she winked at Kurt.

Blaine blushed instantly and smiled, "Thank you," he said before sitting down next to Kurt.

"No problem honey," she said to Blaine. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Um, soon coming up to a year in a about a week," Kurt said.

"Awh, so you were dating before coming here?" she asked intently.

"Yup," Kurt nodded.

"That's so sweet," she smiled. "So Blaine, where do you go to college?"

"Um, I go to NYU," Blaine smiled.

"Ooo, NYU. What are you studying?" she asked.

"Music major," he replied

"Oh cool, you're a musical couple," She smiled.

Blaine laughed a little bit "I guess we are," he said as he looked at Kurt.

"So how are you doing Stace?" Kurt asked since he knew she was still hurting.

"I'm doing okay I guess, now he's gone I'll be able to meet someone new," Stacey smiled.

"That's good and I'll help you choose the right guy," Kurt smiled. "One that won't cheat on you with your sister," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

Blaine looked shocked, her boyfriend cheated on her with her sister that was shocking.

"He was a pig anyway, so I don't care anyways," she said rolling her eyes. They carried on talking about anything other than her ex and then Alex, Tyler and Seb walked in. Alex and Sebastian were literally connected at the hip and Tyler was just strolling behind them.

All three of them walked up to the others that were sitting down. "Hey guys," Sebastian waved to them.

"Hey Seb," Blaine said, "Um, this is one of Kurt's friends Stacey," Blaine introduced them and Sebastian winked at her and she blushed deeply.

"Hey," she smiled.

"This is Tyler and Alex," Blaine introduced to her, they both waved at her and she blushed intently at the attention from such good looking boys.

"Hey, I'm Alex, I don't think we've met before," Alex said to Kurt.

"No we haven't, I'm Kurt, nice to meet you," Kurt said as he smiled at him. Kurt obviously noticed how connected he and Sebastian were and then asked "Are you Seb dating?"

They looked at each other for a second and they both smiled before Alex said, "Um, I guess it's sort of complicated in a way,"

Kurt understood what he meant and just nodded not wanting to get into their business.

"Why don't you all sit down?" Blaine said as he realised that they were all standing. There were seats around the table and they all sat down.

Tyler was next to Blaine and Sebastian and Alex were next to each other on the other side of the table.

"So are you guys all gay?" she asked.

Sebastian, Alex and Tyler all nodded to her question. "Damn it, it's always the cute ones," she laughed as she sipped her coffee.

"That's right," Sebastian laughed and winked.

"So do you guys all go to NYU?" she asked

"Yup," Sebastian nodded.

"What do you all study?"

"I'm a music theatre major," Sebastian smiled.

"Cool, you?" she asked to Alex

"Environmental studies major," Alex smiled, damn it that smile even got to Stacey.

"Borinnggg," she laughed, "Damn you have a nice smile," she said to Alex.

"Nah, it's a good lesson," Alex laughed "and thanks," he said as he flashed that amazing smile again.

"No problem, and what about you?" she asked to Tyler.

Tyler was really shy and he suddenly felt awkward because girls never really spoke to him especially not pretty ones.

"Oh, um I'm an um art major," he said looking down feeling stupid for messing up in front of Blaine.

"Cool, I like art, I was sort of good at it back in high school," she smiled at him. He nodded because he couldn't function any words to reply to her. She understood that he felt awkward and just diverted the conversation to something else.

They had a group conversation about everything and anything, Tyler piped in a bit more even after his embarrassing encounter with Stacey. They were all there for about 2 hours until Stacey's phone vibrated. "Oh crap, I hate to go you guys but I better get going. There's a party in the dorms and Chantelle wants to go but she's scared," Stacey said as she rolled her eyes.

"That's Chan for you," Kurt laughed.

"You can come if you want too?" Stacey invited, "All of you could come," she invited.

They all gave looks to each other and they agreed to go "Sounds great," Alex said.

"We better invite Dave and Wes because they'll be bummed about not going to a party and Nick and Jeff so they can add another place on their make out list," Sebastian joked.

"Okay, I'll tell you the address when we get there and you can text it to them," she smiled.

"Okay," Seb smiled.

"Cool, so we better get going," Stacey said as she got up and left and the boys got up and followed her to the destination of the party.

**A/N Finished, I know this was a sort of filler chapter but oh well **** Reviewss are always nice**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N here it is :) Tiny trigger warning, talks about attempted suicide just so you know 3**

It was Monday, which meant college again. Following their schedule, Blaine wouldn't be having lunch with Kurt which he was okay with.

Everyone was dressed and ready to go; they made their way down the stairs and on to the main streets of New York. They said their goodbyes and then went their separate ways.

Blaine reached the small coffee shop and Tyler was waiting already. Blaine couldn't help but smile at how adorable Tyler looked huddled up in the corner but shook the thoughts out as soon as possible.

He went in and ordered his usual coffee order and went to sit next opposite Tyler at his seat.

"Hey Ty," Blaine smiled as he sat down. Tyler wasn't expecting Blaine to arrive so when he said hello, he jumped and knocked his coffee off of the table.

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot," he said worriedly as he started wiping the mess up with a few napkins. Blaine helped him and eventually the mess was cleared.

"Should we try that again?" Blaine joked. "Hey Ty."

"Oh um hey Blaine," he said nervously.

"What you working on?" Blaine asked gesturing to the work Tyler had in front of him.

"Um, it's some art work," he said feeling more nervous.

"May I see it?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Tyler wasn't expecting Blaine to ask so he felt pressured, "It's not that good or anything, I'm still working on it, the colours aren't really right so I think I might have to restart it because it's part of my final grade and-" Tyler's rambling got cut off as Blaine put his hand on Tyler's.

"Ty, I'm sure it's great. So can I see it?" Blaine said comfortingly.

"Um yeah sure," Tyler rushed out as he handed the piece of art work to Blaine. Blaine took hold of it and gasped.

The art work was beautiful. It was a scenic picture of what looked like Central Park at dawn. Since it was autumn, there were leaves covered on the floor and that was shown very clear in Tyler's painting, the trees were drawn to absolute perfection, there was a mixed bled of oranges and reds that filled the page. Blaine couldn't help but notice the two silhouettes of people walking down a path holding hands. To simply put it, the painting was perfect in every single way.

"Tyler... This is absolutely beautiful. You are a very talented artist," Blaine said.

Tyler looked up since he was looking down from being anxious and looked up into Blaine's eyes.

"You think so?" he asked shyly.

"Yes, definitely, this is amazing. I'd love to see more of your work," Blaine smiled.

"Oh, um thank you," Tyler smiled nervously as he blushed.

"You're welcome, but don't thank me, it's the truth," Blaine smiled at him. Tyler blushes furiously.

"Can I ask you a question Ty, you don't have to answer if it's too personal," Blaine said.

"Um yeah, sure," Tyler smiled.

"How comes you're nervous all the time?" Blaine asked.

_'Oh, he noticed that'_ Tyler thought to himself. Tyler couldn't tell Blaine the real reason he was nervous so he decided to tell him something else which was still partially true.

"Oh um, it's because I've never really had friends before Dalton. I was bullied at my old school before I moved and then I met Seb and the rest of the guys. I guess I'm just worried they might leave or something," Tyler admitted.

Blaine felt bad for asking now, "Tyler, I'm so sorry for asking," Blaine said.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I'm glad I got it off my chest and told someone," Tyler smiled.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. My therapist says it's good to talk about it," Tyler said.

"You have a therapist?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Yeah, I've had one for a while," Tyler admitted.

"Oh, that's good," Blaine said awkwardly since he didn't really want to ask why he had one.

"I guess so, she prevented me from doing stupid things," Tyler said.

"Um, like what?" Blaine decided to ask.

"I've tried to kill myself a number of times. Razors, pills, hanging you name it, I've tried it," Tyler said sadly, thinking about he's much time he spent in hospital.

"Oh my God, I had no idea Tyler. I'm sorry," Blaine said, holding his hand.

"It's okay. I haven't had suicidal thoughts for almost a year now, that's what my therapist's done for me," Tyler smiled proudly at himself.

"I'm happy to hear that, I hope it stays that way" Blaine said as he held Tyler's hand tighter.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," Tyler smiled at him.

"It's no problem. If you ever feel like you're going to have those thoughts again I'll always be here to listen to you," Blaine said.

"I appreciate that, thank you," Tyler said.

They stayed quiet for a little while until Blaine spoke up, "How about we do something else instead of college today?" He asked.

"Like what?" Tyler asked curiously.

"No idea. We've missed like 15 minutes of first class and its goanna take about another 10 to get there so there's no point," Blaine explained to Tyler.

"That's true, how about we call the guys when first lessons finished and we can all do something?" Tyler suggested.

"Sounds good, want another coffee since we're goanna be here for about another 45 minutes?" Blaine asked.

"Um, yes please, I'll have a Grande caramel latte with extra cream," Tyler said as he took out some money for Blaine to take.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Blaine said as he went to order their coffee. Blaine returned soon and sat back down; they carried on their conversation but not about Tyler's past. They sat and waited for first lesson to be over so that their ditch day could begin.

**Klainee**

Blaine and Tyler called the rest of the guys and within 10 minutes of the second lesson everyone was there.

"So what are we going today guys?" Wes asked.

"I say we go looking for chicks," David said which earned a high five from Wes. The rest of looked at David and Wes because they clearly forgot that they had a group of gay friends which most of had boyfriends.

"Did you forget that all of your friends are gay?" Sebastian joked.

"Oh yeah, but that that doesn't mean you can't help me and Wes to score," David said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and ignored them, "Yeah anyway, why don't we go to Times Square?" he said.

"I don't mind, they do good food there," David shrugged.

"And they'll be hot chicks," Wes said.

"Do you two like ever stop?" Jeff asked as he started laughing.

"You've known us since freshman year, you should know by now Jeffy," David said while patting Jeff's shoulder.

"I do know you Davey. I know you had a teddy bear you couldn't sleep with back at Dalton," Jeff announced and everyone burst out laughing except for David.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Can we just get going," David said clearly embarrassed.

"Not such a ladies man, now are we?" Alex said through laughter.

"Okay okay, laugh while you can," David said annoyed as he stood up and stormed out of the coffee shop.

"We better get going before he storms off and we lose him," Nick said.

"You're right, let's go boys," Wes said as he went to comfort his best friend outside. Everyone was outside now and they started making their way to Times Square.

Everybody was walking in two's David and Wes were up front, Nick and Jeff were behind holding hands, Sebastian and Alex were next with their arms linked, then last was Blaine and Tyler who were stood close together.

They took two trains and a short 5 minute walk and before they knew it, they were at times square.

"So are we all staying together or what?" Sebastian asked.

"Nah, me and Wes need to go and score some ladies," David grinned as he winked to Wes.

"We'll see you guys whenever, we're off," Wes said as David pulled him away from everybody.

"So that's them two gone, I'm guess you guys want to go off and do something together?" Sebastian asked talking to Nick and Jeff.

"Yeah, we're going to eat and probably end up shopping or something," Nick said.

"Okay, have fun guys," Sebastian waved as they went off.

"So that leaves us four, we're sticking together right?" Alex asked.

"I don't mind," Tyler said.

"Sure, no problem," Blaine smiled.

"So what we doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Wanna eat?" Tyler asked

"Yup, it's like 11," Alex said.

"There's a diner over there, let's go eat," Blaine smiled; Sebastian and Alex were up ahead holding hands so Tyler and Blaine were together.

"Are those two dating now?" Tyler asked Blaine.

"I'm not sure, Seb said it's complicated because Alex still has a boyfriend," Blaine explained.

_'Sounds familiar'_ Tyler thought to himself "Oh right, I'm sure they'll get together soon," Tyler smiled.

"I hope so, Seb really likes him," Blaine smiled as he watched them together.

"We're here," Alex said as he turned around to face Tyler and Blaine.

"Yay food," Sebastian said like a child as he opened the door.

"You're such a child," Alex grinned at Sebastian

"Sue me," he winked at Alex.

"They're so cute," Tyler whispered to Blaine.

"I know right, they make a cute couple," Blaine whispered back as they all took a seat in a booth towards the back.

A small waitress came over to their table and asked what drinks they all wanted.

"I'll have an iced tea," Blaine smiled

"Um, I'll have Pepsi," Tyler said, trying his best not to be nervous.

"Vanilla milkshake please," Sebastian smiled as if he was a child.

Alex laughed at him and said "I'll have a chocolate milkshake,"

"Your drinks will be right out," the waitress said in the most bored tone anyone ever heard.

"Well she likes her job," Sebastian said sarcastically as he laughed.

"Clearly," Alex laughed with him.

"You guys are so cute together," Tyler smiled at them.

"Awh, thanks Ty," Sebastian said. "We'll be together soon," he said as he winked at Alex.

"Yes we will," Alex said as he held Sebastian's hand.

Their waitress returned with their drinks and they all ordered their food.

"So Alex, I've been meaning to ask you this, is your name Alex or is it short for something?" Blaine randomly decided to ask as he took a bite out of his French fry.

"Uh, it's short for Alexander," he said as he drank some of his milkshake.

"That's my middle name," Tyler randomly said.

"I love that name, it sounds so sexy," Sebastian purred into Alex's ear.

"Why thank you," Alex smiled before placing a kissing Sebastian's cheek.

"It's a very common Italian name," Blaine said drinking his iced tea.

"Is it?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yup," Blaine nodded. "I knew loads back in Italy."

"You're Italian?" Tyler asked completely taken by shock.

"Yeah, half," Blaine smiled

"That's so cool, what's the other half then?" Sebastian asked intrigued.

"Irish and Spanish, "Blaine said modestly.

"We are so going home with you for summer break," Alex joked

Blaine laughed at Alex's comment.

"So you lived in Italy?" Tyler asked still in utter shock.

"Yeah, I was born there and stayed for 8 years," Blaine explained.

"I'm guessing you speak fluent Italian then," Sebastian said.

"Indeed I do," Blaine nodded whilst grinning.

'Wow, you just got 100 times sexier' Tyler internally said to himself.

"Wow, that is so sexy," Sebastian laughed.

Blaine blushed, "Why thank you," he smiled

"What about me?" Alex mock pouted.

"You'll always be sexiest," Sebastian joked.

They carried on their conversations about anything that came to mind. Tyler seemed to be more vocal in conversation which seemed to be good.

Sebastian tries his best to keep an eye out for change in Tyler's behaviour since he was the one that be-friended him when he first transferred and ever since they'd been like brothers.

Tyler only really trusted Sebastian and the fact that he opened up to Blaine this morning was good progress.

The four boys had been in the diner for hours on end and now it was dark out.

"We should probably go look for the others," Blaine said.

"You're right, what time is it?" Alex asked.

"Um,6:30," Tyler said.

"What, we've been in here all day?" Sebastian asked.

"Yup, looks like it," Blaine said.

"I'll call Wes and see where they got to," Tyler said as he pulled out his phone.

"I'll call Nick and see where the love birds are at," Sebastian said as he called Nick.

After the phone calls were made, they made plans to meet where they first stood.

"Have we paid the check?" Tyler doubled checked.

"Yup, let's go meet the rest of the crew," Sebastian said as they walked out and took the same route to where they were at Times Square.

Nick and Jeff were waiting for everyone else hands still clasped together.

"Hey guys," Nick greeted.

"Hey," Seb said as he waved.

"What did you guys do today?" Jeff asked.

"We sat in a diner all day and ate," Alex smiled.

"What did you do today?" Blaine asked.

"We ended up on 5th avenue and so we bought a few clothes," Jeff said holding up his shopping bags.

"Oh cool, we should come back here I could do with some new clothes," Blaine said.

"You're right, we should totally ditch more," Sebastian said.

"I think so too," Alex said.

"So where are twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber?" Jeff asked.

"We're right here," Wes said.

"Thank you, didn't you understand when I said meet in 5 minutes?" Sebastian said to them.

"We did but we were busy eating," David shrugged.

"Of course you were," Nick said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" David said in mock offense.

"It means you two never stop eating," Jeff said.

"Yeah, that's true," Wes grinned.

"So did you 'pick up any chicks?'" Alex asked.

"Yep, got a few numbers and they're actually real," David beamed, clearly excited and giving Wes a high five.

"Congrats," Sebastian said as he gave them a small round of applause.

"Can we get going?" Tyler piped up.

"Yeah, I need to get back to my dorm to finish that essay," Nick groaned.

"Come on then," Sebastian said.

They all walked back to the train station they came in from still in their formation, David and Wed up front, Seb and Alex trailing behind, Nick and Jeff swinging and holding hands and Blaine and Tyler standing close chatting about nothing of clear significance.

When they reached to the last stop of their journey home, everybody said goodbye Blaine as they all lived in the dorms and Blaine live in the apartment.

Once the goodbyes were said the ex-warblers made their way back to NYU and Blaine made his way home with Kurt.

**A/N Finishedddd, I know that was sort of random but yeah. They'll be some Klaine in the next chapter I promise **** 3 Reviewsssss and probably some more 'Alexbastian'**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here it is… very fluffy **

The next day was exactly the same, the routine was the same. Kurt woke up first and did his skin care routine then went into the bathroom to freshen up and then get dressed. Rachel was always up before all of them as she also did a skin care routine but took longer in the bathroom. Blaine was always last to wake up as he didn't have to do a long skin care routine like the others but did a short one, he would go in the shower and then get dressed.

Within an hour they were always ready; they made their way down the stairs to the main streets of New York and said their goodbyes.

Blaine reached the coffee shop and obviously, Tyler was already sitting in their usual spot. Blaine went in the line and ordered his coffee and went to sit with Tyler.

"Hey Ty," he greeted as he sat down. Tyler was expecting Blaine this time and so he didn't spill his coffee everywhere.

"Hey Blaine," he smiled at him without being so nervous.

"Is that some more art work?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yeah, I got bored last night a decided to paint a few," he said feeling more confident.

"Can I see them?" Blaine asked.

Tyler hesitated for a second before nodding and handing them over to Blaine. The paintings were just as good as yesterday's one. They were scenic pictures of different New York landmarks like the Statue of Liberty. The details were always so graphic; they were so graphic you'd think they were a photograph instead of a painting.

"Wow, Ty, these are fantastic," Blaine said still in awe of his pictures.

"Thank you," Tyler said while he blushed, he still wasn't used to compliments about his art work even if his aunt and uncle made it their mission to tell him how good it was.

"How do you even get this kind of detail? It's great," Blaine said pointing to something he was talking about.

"Oh, it's a technique that we learned how to do in class, I'm still not really good at it but yeah," Tyler explain.

"Not good? This is like the best art work I've seen," Blaine gushed.

"Thank you. Um, you could keep one of them if you'd like?" Tyler offered still the colour of a tomato.

"Are you sure? I'd love to but it must have taken ages for you to paint these," Blaine said.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind. I'd like you to have one of them," Tyler said.

"Thank you Tyler. I really appreciate this," Blaine smiled as he chose one of his paintings and put it in his bag carefully.

"You're welcome, I'm glad someone other than my uncle and aunt like my work," Tyler smiled at him.

"Of course people would, you should show your work to more people," Blaine suggested.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that," Tyler said as he ducked his head.

"You should, it's really good," Blaine smiled

"I'll think about it," Tyler said finally.

They went quiet after a little bit, "We should get going now, don't want to be late again," Blaine joked with Tyler.

Tyler nodded his head and started packing up his things, "You're right but yesterday was fun," Tyler said as he stood up.

"Yep it was, we should do that again, not on a school day though," Blaine laughed.

"We should," Tyler agreed as they made their way to college.

**Klaineeee**

Blaine and Tyler reached NYU and went over to Sebastian and Alex who were sitting next to each other on a bench laughing about something.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted to them.

"Hey Blaine and Ty," Alex waved.

"Hey guys," Sebastian said and Tyler just waved.

"So what are you two love birds up too?" Blaine asked as he sat next to them

"We were just joking around with each other," Sebastian said before bursting out into more laughter.

"We can see that," Blaine smiled. "I can't wait until you guys are officially dating," Blaine said,

"I know right, me neither," Alex said, looking at Sebastian.

"Good things happen to those that wait," Tyler said.

"Yeah, yeah, we're waiting," Sebastian said.

"So where we having lunch today?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not eating with you guys, I'm having lunch with Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"Of course your man's taking you out," Sebastian laughed at him.

"Of course," Blaine smiled at him.

"We're not eating with you guys either," Alex said

"Alex is taking me out," Sebastian said sitting next to Blaine.

"Ooooo, where are you going?" Tyler asked.

"No idea, he won't tell me," Sebastian shrugged.

"That's because it's a surprise," Alex winked at him.

"Awh, that's so cute guys!" Blaine gushed at them

"So we keep hearing," Alex laughed.

"Because it's true," Tyler said.

"Will you be okay at lunch Ty?" Sebastian asked when it went a little quiet.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, I'll probably go eat in the library or something," Tyler said. Sebastian nodded in response, the only reason he asked if he'd be okay is because he knows the real Tyler and what happened previously.

"Okay, we should get going, class is starting soon," Sebastian said after his little encounter with Tyler.

"I'll come pick you up fourth?" Alex asked Sebastian.

"Yep, you know where to find me," Sebastian smiled as he kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Yeah, tech theatre grade 2 right? Bye guys," Alex said and he was off.

"I've got art now, so I'll see you Blaine in Music tech last and I'll see you in our dorm Seb," Tyler said as he walked away to his art class.

Sebastian and Blaine started walking to their music history class. "I can't believe he's taking you out," Blaine said as they reached their class.

"I know right, what do you think he wants?" Sebastian asked as they sat down.

"I think this might be the moment you've been waiting for," Blaine said as he flipped to the right page in their text book.

"You really think so?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"Yeah, I mean why else would he ask you to have lunch with him alone," Blaine said

"That's true," Sebastian said as he was smiling at the thought of having a boyfriend.

"You're finally goanna get your boyfriend Seb," Blaine whispered as the lesson had already started.

"Finally," he sighed.

**Klaineee**

It was finally lunch time which means it was time for Sebastian and Alex's date, if that's what it should be called. Sebastian was waiting outside his tech theatre class for Alex and finally he arrived.

"Hey, guess who," Alex said tapping Sebastian on the shoulder from behind.

"Alex," Sebastian said as he turned around.

"Good guess, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep, are you goanna tell me where we're going now?" Sebastian asked hopefully.

"Nope, then it wouldn't be a surprise," Alex said as he took Sebastian's hand and directed them out on campus.

"How comes you're inviting me out alone then?" Sebastian asked when they were walking down the street.

"Because I really needed to talk to you in private without David and Wes scarfing down plate loads of food while talking about girls," Alex joked.

"Yeah, that's true," Sebastian laughed. They carried on walking down the street. Sebastian was trying to think of all the possible things Alex wanted to say him that was so important.

"We're here," Alex said shortly after Sebastian's thoughts. They were at a small café that had tables outside and inside, it was quiet a pretty little place to have a sit and chat.

"This place is cute," Sebastian smiled as he walked in with Alex.

"Thanks, my cousin owns it," Alex said proudly.

"Really?" Sebastian asked.

"Yup, now let's go get a seat," Alex said as he took Sebastian to a sit at the back so they had a bit more privacy.

They took a seat and a tall man came out to their table, "Alexander, is that you buddy?" the guy asked with his classic New York accent.

"Hey Joey," Alex said as he stood up and gave the man named Joey a hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages, how's my boy doin'? He asked after they finished their hug.

"I've been good, started at NYU," Alex said.

"NYU? Ain't you a smarty pants," Joey chuckled.

"Thank Joe," Alex asked

"So who's this?" he asked gesturing toward Sebastian.

"Oh, um this is my friend Sebastian, he's in one of my classes," Alex introduced.

"Joey Alexander Phillip Thomas, put it 'ere" he said putting his hand out to Sebastian

Sebastian shook his hand with Joey and smiled, "Sebastian John Smythe."

"Nice to meet you pal, anything you order will be on me," Joey said.

"Thanks Joe," Alex smiled

"So whatcha having boys?" Joey asked.

They ordered their food and Joey went to go and prepare it for them.

"Your cousin seems nice," Sebastian said.

"He is a bit intimidating isn't he?" Alex laughed.

"Just a bit," Sebastian said as he laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, he's harmless," Alex said

"I hope so," Sebastian said feeling nervous again.

"So, there was a reason I asked you to come with me," Alex said as he took hold of Sebastian's hand.

"Yeah," Sebastian said.

"Well yesterday, my ex called to say that he didn't feel like this long distance could work but was willing to try for me and I said that there was no point trying to carry it on if he felt like it wasn't going to work and so we came to a mutual breakup," Alex explained to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Sebastian lied because internally he was doing back flips.

"It's fine; I stopped liking him way before I came here so it's not really a problem. Anyways what I'm trying to say is, I've like you ever since I saw you in environmental science but I couldn't act on it because I didn't want to become a cheater, I'm sorry it's taken this long to finally end things but it has now," Alex said still holding on to Sebastian's hand.

"I've liked you too but I tried to stop liking you because I knew about your boyfriend, I was so happy Blaine invited you to lunch that day but I had to keep it under control, but I'm not going to lie I'm happy that you broke up with your boyfriend," Sebastian laughed nervously.

"Me too," Alex laughed nervously.

"So, um what now?" Sebastian asked

"Well, Sebastian John Smythe, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Alex asked nervously even though he clearly knew the answer.

"Yes, I'd love too," Sebastian smiled as he leaned across the table and kissed Alex, something he'd been aching to do since the first lunch.

The kiss was sweet but wasn't too long, they pulled apart and smiled at each other. "You have no idea how long, I've wanted to do that for," Sebastian said as he let out a shaky breath.

"I agree, your lips looked so soft in that lesson, I just wanted to pounce on you," Alex smiled at him.

"Well, we can do it whenever we want to, like now," Sebastian said as he leaned across the table and kissed Alex again but where interrupted by Joey.

"Oh, so you're just friends?" Joey laughed as he set their meals down next to them. Both boys laughed awkwardly at the interruption.

"We were friends when you asked but now I guess we're more," Alex said smiling back at Sebastian.

"You better treat my little cousin good you know," Joey said, sounding a lot more threatening than before.

"I will, don't worry," Sebastian said.

"Good, good, you boys enjoy your meal alright," he chuckled as he left them to eat.

"Well, that was scary," Sebastian said.

"It was no, Joey wouldn't hurt a fly," Alex said as he rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't look like that," Sebastian laughed. Joey was a tall man, he was almost bald and was very broad, and it looked like he could punch through a wall if he wanted too but he had warm eyes like Alex.

"True, but I promise he won't hurt you," Alex smiled.

"I hope so," Sebastian said. They started eating their mean but in silence, it was comfortable as they kept giving each other flirty looks and winks. In no time they were finished.

"You ready?" Alex asked

"Yep, but I don't wanna go back to college," Sebastian whined.

"I know, but there's only one lesson left then we can spend the rest of the evening together," Alex said as he kissed Sebastian's knuckles he was still holding.

"Fine, fine," Sebastian said. They stood up and made their way to the door.

"Later Joey," Alex shouted. Joey came rushing over to give Alex a hug.

"You boys better be sure to return alright?" Joey said.

"We will, I promise," Alex said

"Good, I hope to see you soon Sebastian," Joey said before putting his hand out again and Sebastian shook.

"I hope so too," Sebastian smiled.

"Now you boys better get goin'," Joey said.

"Bye Joe," Alex waved.

"Bye Joey," Sebastian said as he waved.

Alex and Sebastian made their way back to college but instead they were holding hands and flirting, a lot like before but something was different. They shared a lot of kisses on their way back. They finally reached NYU and had to go their separate ways.

"Don't wanna go," Sebastian pouted.

"It'll be over before you know it," Alex smiled.

"Okayyy, one more kiss before I go?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course," Alex said as he leaned up and kissed Sebastian, there was a slight height different which only made them look cuter.

"I'll see you back at your dorm right?" Alex asked once he pulled apart.

"Yep, I'll see you then," Sebastian said as he placed a kiss on Alex's cheek before he went to class feeling happier than ever.

**A/N I know there was no Klaine in this one. Got a little carried away… I might do a slight time jump after this but I need to, to keep the story going the way I want **** Reviews Pleaseeee**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Here it is, more new characters..**

It was Wednesday which meant Kurt would be working instead of going to NYADA. Kurt had already left so it was only Blaine and Rachel left.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Rachel asked from the kitchen.

"I'll just have some toast," Blaine said.

"Okay," she said. Blaine was sitting in the living room waiting for his toast and Rachel came back shortly.

"Here you go," she said placing the toast down in front of Blaine.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled.

"So how's things at NYU?" she asked.

"They're good, lessons are okay," he said before eating his food.

"That's good, how are your friends?" he asked, sipping her coffee.

"Um, they're good I guess," Blaine smiled suddenly thinking of Tyler.

"Blaine... I know that look, is there something you're not telling me?" she asked, staring daggers into Blaine.

"Um, like what, what is there to tell?" he rushed out nervously.

"There's a look in your eyes, you're not telling me something. I want to know," she demanded.

Was it a good idea to tell Rachel about his very small crush on Tyler? Blaine thought to himself. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well there's this guy-" but he was cut off by Rachel.

"A GUY, ARE YOU CHEATING ON KURT?" she shouted loud enough for the whole building to hear.

"NO no, just sit down and I'll explain," Blaine said trying to calm Rachel down.

"I swear to God Blaine, if you're cheating on Kurt-" she threatened but Blaine cut her off.

"I'm not Rachel, just shut up and let me speak," Blaine said

"Fine," she grumbled.

"I'm not cheating on Kurt, I love him more than anything but there is a guy that I'm starting to have very, very small feeling for," Blaine explained.

"Are you sure? Because if you're starting to have second thoughts about Kurt, you should tell him now," Rachel said, finally calm.

"I've never been surer, I love Kurt and I'm 100% sure about that," Blaine said with full confidence.

"Alright, just as long as you don't do anything with this guy I guess there's nothing wrong," Rachel said.

"I promise nothing will happen, I don't even want to do anything with him like that anyways," Blaine shrugged.

"Good, but which friend is it?" she asked curiously.

"Tyler, the one you met the other day," Blaine admitted

"Oh, well I can see where the attraction is, he's a cutie," Rachel said thinking back to when she met Tyler

Blaine just gave Rachel a look "Not helping Rach," he said.

"You're right, I'm sorry." she said.

"It's alright but we better get going or we'll be late," Blaine said standing up.

"Okay, let me go grab my bag," she smiled as she quickly ran into her room for her bag.

"Alright, I'm done," She smiled as she walked back into the living room.

"Let's go," Blaine said as he opened the door to let Rachel out. They walked down the corridor and out on the street.

"I'll see you later Rach," Blaine smiled before hugging her.

"Bye Blainey and remember no acting on your feelings with Tyler," Rachel said before pulling away.

"I know, I know, I won't," Blaine said before waving at Rachel.

"Byeee," she said before blowing a kiss to him and turning away to go to school.

**Klaineeee **

Kurt was at work, sitting in his tiny office taking calls for Isabelle Right. His day was already busy and it just started.

He already had to get coffee for everyone in Isabelle's meeting and arrange the fabrics for a new design project.

Kurt liked his job, he got to work in a major fashion industry and his boss was really nice.

"Kurt, could you please some to my office?" Isabelle called out on the small intercom in his office.

Kurt left his office and walked down the corridor into Isabelle's office.

"Uh, you wanted to see me?" Kurt asked he stepped into the office.

"Take a seat," she directed. Kurt walked in and sat down in the seat opposite Isabelle's desk.

"So Kurt, I've seen one of you designs you drew and I've got to say, you are a great a designer," she smiled at him.

"Oh um thank you but how did you see one of my designs?" he asked nervously.

"You left one of them in your office and I found it, I hope that was okay," Isabelle admitted.

"Yeah, that was okay... So uh what did you want to see me for?" he asked politely.

"Well, one of our junior designers moved up to our senior designer department so we have a spot in the junior designers and I was thinking you'd be a great addition to the team," she explained to him.

"Are you offering me a job as a designer?" Kurt asked excitedly and already bouncing in his seat.

"Yes I am and I'm hoping you'll take it?" she said/asked.

"I'd love too, thank you so much!" Kurt squealed as he jumped out of his seat and went to hug Isabelle, she was slightly taken back by the gesture but hugged backed.

"You'll start right away, I'll call one of my best workers in the team to show you around and get started," she said once they pulled apart.

She went back around to her desk and presses the intercom, "Charlie, could you come to my office please?" she asked.

A few minutes later a tall boy appeared at the door, he had blonde hair that was styled to perfection a lot like Kurt's, he had green eyes, and he wasn't too bad looking.

"We have a new edition to the junior designer group. I want you to show him around and make him feel comfortable," Isabelle instructed but politely.

"Will do Isabelle," Charlie smiled. "Come on, let's get you started," he said as he left the room.

Kurt followed Charlie out into the hall and they started walking.

"So what's your name?" Charlie asked.

"My name's Kurt," he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kurt. I'm sure you'll get along fine here," Charlie smiled as they reached the designer room.

"And here we are," Charlie said as he opened the door. The room was big, there were about 6 desks with people sitting behind them. There was a smaller room at the back which Kurt guessed was a kitchen or bathroom.

"Here is your sketch pad and portfolio," Charlie said as he handed them to Kurt. "You can collect a drawing pencil from that tray over there," he said as he pointed to a cart filled with pencils of different colours.

"Your desk is over here," Charlie said as he started walking to his desk trying not to disturb others.

"Thank you," Kurt said as he took a seat at his new desk.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the new guy, Kurt," Charlie said as he stood up and gestured to Kurt.

"Um hey, it's great to be starting here," Kurt waved still sitting down.

Everyone waved at Kurt then went back to their work except one guy; he held his gaze on Kurt for a little while then returned to his work.

Kurt got straight to work, he flipped open his sketch pad and then went over to where the pencils were kept and started drawing some designs.

In no time it was time for lunch. "You coming to lunch?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said as he got up from his desk.

"Where do you guys normally eat?" Kurt asked.

"Sometimes we eat in the cafeteria but sometimes we go out," Charlie smiled.

"Oh cool," Kurt smiled.

"I think we're staying in the cafeteria today though," Charlie smiled.

"That's cool," Kurt said as they walked into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was filled with people of different ages and of different jobs, it sort of reminded Kurt of high school.

Charlie walked Kurt to the table where the junior designers are. "Hey guys," Charlie smiled as he sat down. "Take a seat Kurt," Charlie invited.

Kurt took a seat next to Charlie, "So Kurt, this is, Julie, Brittany, Tom and Eric" Charlie introduced.

"Hey, nice to meet you even though we already sort of met," Kurt smiled as he waved.

From what Kurt could tell, Brittany and Tom are a couple and Julie and Eric had some weird sexual tension between each other.

"So how do you like the designing job then?" Julie asked, she was another blonde with hair that sat on her shoulder, she had a flower barrette that pulled a small part of her hair back, she has round cheek bones and green eyes, and she reminded Kurt A LOT of Quinn.

"its fun, it's better than the PA job I was doing before," Kurt smiled.

"You were a PA?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, well it was an internship," Kurt explained.

"Oh right, you'll have a lot more fun with us," Brittany smiled, she had brunette hair that was long and straight, she had long bangs that reached her eyebrows, she had brown eyes and a pretty smile.

"I hope so. Do you mind if I step out a make a phone call quickly?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, go right ahead," Charlie smiled as Kurt got up and made his way out of the cafeteria into the corridor which was surprisingly quiet.

Kurt got out his phone and dialled Blaine's number and hoped he was on lunch so he could tell him the news.

After a few rings Blaine picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said, a smile evident in his voice

"Hey you, how's work?" he asked.

"It's good, guess what" Kurt smiled.

"What?" Blaine asked intrigued

"I got promoted into the junior design department," he squealed.

"Oh my god, Kurt, I'm so proud of you!" Blaine gushed

"Thank you, how's college going?" Kurt asked.

"Eh, nothing special same old same old, but I want to know about your new job," Blaine said eagerly.

Kurt giggled a little bit at how excited his boyfriend was. "It's really fun, I'm just in a room drawing any designs I feel like drawing and the people seem really nice," Kurt smiled.

"That sounds good. Have you made any friends?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, well one, his name's Charlie," Kurt announced.

"I'm glad, as long as you're not alone," Blaine smiled.

"I'm not I promise. Well I guess I should let you get back to your friends," Kurt smiled.

"Alright, I'll cook you dinner to celebrate your promotion," Blaine beamed.

Kurt giggled more at his boyfriend "its fine Blaine, you don't have to do that for me,"

"I do, now you have fun at your new job and I'll see you later,"

"Alright, thank you Blaine." Kurt smiled even though it wasn't visible.

"Have fun baby, ti amo," Blaine said as he made kissy noises through the phone.

"I love you too, see you later," Kurt blushed and made kissy noises too before hanging up and going back to eat.

**Klaineee**

Kurt was back in the design room when Charlie leaned over to speak to Kurt, "Do you want to go for coffee when we finish here?" he asked.

Kurt was taken aback by the question but he knew he had plans with Blaine after work, "Thanks for the offer but I have plans after, I'm sorry, how about another time?" Kurt offered.

"Yeah, sure no problem," Charlie smiled. "Want to trade numbers so we can agree on a time we're not busy?" Charlie offered to Kurt.

"Sure," Kurt smiled as he wrote his number on a spare piece of paper and handed it over to Charlie.

"Thanks," Charlie smiled as he wrote his number on another piece of paper and handed it over to Kurt.

"I'll put it in my number as soon as I get home," Kurt smiled.

"Cool," Charlie smiled as he returned to his work.

Soon, work was finished at about 5 and Kurt sent a quick text to Blaine to let him know he was leaving. Kurt was walking down the corridor to the elevator to make his way home. He reached the bottom floor and walked out until Charlie stopped him.

"Hey, Kurt wait up," he called.

"Oh hey, which way do you live?" Kurt asked.

"Um, left," Charlie said.

"Awh okay, I live the other direction," Kurt said

"I guess this is goodbye then. I'll text you later, is that okay?" Charlie said.

"Sure, that's not a problem," Kurt smiled.

"Cool, have a save journey home," Charlie waved.

"You too," Kurt said as he turned on his heel and headed home.

In about 20 minutes, Kurt was home, he turned the key in the door and was welcomed to the kitchen tabled laid out with food and a candle in the middle with two plates at either end.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out.

"In here," Blaine replied from the kitchen.

"I can't believe you did this Blaine," Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen and made his way over to Blaine.

"Well, we're celebrating," Blaine smiled, "Take a seat," Blaine said as he gestured to the table.

Kurt smiled and took a seat, "what are we having?" he asked.

"Um, I went simple as I didn't have much time to prepare it so we're having lasagne with salad," Blaine smiled.

"I bet it's amazing," Kurt smiled.

"Are you ready for food then?" Blaine asked.

"Yup, I didn't really eat much at lunch today," Kurt admitted.

"Okay, what do you want to drink?" Blaine asked as he started to plate up the food.

"Diet coke please," Kurt smiled.

"Coming right up," Blaine said as he went into the fridge for the coke. "Here you go," Blaine smiled as he set the coke and the lasagne next to Kurt, "Enjoy," he said before sitting in his seat.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled as he took a bite out of the lasagne "Blaine, this is amazing, you're such a good cook," Kurt gushed.

"Thank you," Blaine blushed. "So tell me about work then!" Blaine beamed.

And so Kurt did, he told him about the whole day starting from getting the coffee for Isabelle to working in the design studio. Blaine was in utter awe of how happy Kurt looked form just talking about his new job.

They continued talking throughout the night, for dessert they had cheesecake which everybody knew was Kurt's favourites, at the end of the night they ended up on the sofa cuddled up to each other before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N Finished. I apologise if they're too many new characters, some of them won't be in it that much so it doesn't matter if you forget about them **** Reviews on what to do next pleaseee. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Here we go, short authors note from me **

About a month had gone since Kurt got his promotion at Vogue. He couldn't have loved his job anymore; a few of his designs actually got published into the magazine.

Charlie had gotten closer to Kurt each time he went into work. They would occasionally go out and get coffee sometimes when work was finished and they would text when they weren't together.

Simply they became close friends, along with Chantelle and Stacey who he'd already met because surprisingly he was a sophomore at NYADA. Kurt was confused at how they would have met Charlie considering he was a year older than them all.

Charlie seemed to like Kurt a lot more than a friend, he was always sent him flirty texts that Kurt just passes off as him being friendly.

Work had started to get busy as his job changed but he would always make time to hang out with Blaine and if not he would always text or call just to make sure he was okay.

**Klaineee**

Alex and Sebastian were on a bench sitting close together, holding hands and kissing. Tyler and Blaine where walking into college when they noticed the exchange between Alex and Sebastian.

Blaine and Tyler looked at each other to say '_What_?' they walked over to them and sat down, "Hey guys…" Blaine said warily.

"Oh hey Blaine," Sebastian smiled.

"Hey," Tyler jumped in, Tyler had started to feel a little more comfortable with himself and he was participating in a lot more in conversations.

"Hey Ty," Alex smiled.

"So um, are you two finally dating now?" Blaine asked.

They looked at each other before smiling and shouting yes at the same time.

"AWH, it's about time too," Blaine beamed. "Do you know how long Sebastian had been crushing on you and complaining about how much he liked you?" Blaine laughed

Sebastian gave him a look that told him to shut up. "Oh really?" Alex laughed, looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian groaned at the memory of sitting on that bench and moaning to Blaine about how much he liked him but he was taken, "Yes really, but have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're a sex God so of course I was going to mope around," Sebastian laughed.

"It's true, you are pretty attractive," Tyler smiled at him.

"Thank you," Alex blushed.

"Awh, look how cute my boyfriend is when he blushes," Sebastian said before he pinched Alex's cheeks like a child.

"Thank you, but look how cute my boyfriend is when I make him laugh," Alex said before kissing Sebastian's cheek.

"I have been waiting for this moment since the second day of college," Blaine said, "I'm so happy for you guys," Blaine smiled.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time.

"So how long have you been dating for?" Tyler asked.

"Um, for about a month now," Sebastian said before looking at Alex for conformation.

"A MONTH AND I'M ONLY FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS NOW?" Blaine practically shouted.

They both laughed at Blaine's outburst before Alex said, "We wanted to see how we handled it before we told anyone."

"But, I was the one that technically got you together so that automatically calls dibbs on when you first start dating," Blaine said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know Blainers and I'm sorry, but you two are the first to know," Sebastian smiled.

"We're the first?" Tyler asked.

"Yep, and we'd like to keep it that way until we're ready to tell the crazy twins and the inseparable love birds," Sebastian joked.

"I won't tell, I'll keep it a secret," Blaine winked at them.

"I won't tell I promise," Tyler smiled.

"Thanks guys. You ready to go to class?" Alex asked.

"Ugh, I guess so," Blaine sighed as he stood up.

"Ty, you have art right?" Alex asked.

"Uh, yeah," Tyler nodded.

"Alright, we can walk together, I have environmental science now and it's in the same building," Alex smiled.

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you two at lunch?" Tyler waved.

"Bye guys," Alex waved.

"Uh, aren't you missing something?" Sebastian said as a joke.

"Oh yeah," Alex laughed as he leaned up to kiss Sebastian. "Better?"

"Much, I'll see you guys at lunch then," Sebastian smiled as he walked away with Blaine.

"Sebastian, I can't believe I am only hearing about this now!" Blaine said as they walked into their classroom.

Sebastian laughed, "I wanted to tell you but me and Alex made a decision not to tell anyone. I'm sorry," Sebastian said as they took their seats.

"I get it, don't worry, I'm just happy you finally got together," Blaine whispered because they already get in trouble with their professor for talking too much.

"I am too, I think I'm finally happy," Sebastian said as he smiled to himself.

**Klaineee**

It was lunch time at NYADA and ever since Charlie worked with Kurt, he had lunch with him, Chantelle and Stacey.

"Hey guys," Kurt greeted to the other three who were already sitting down.

"Hey good looking," Charlie winked at him but ended up laughing because everybody at the table knew that just wasn't Charlie.

"Hey Kurtsie," Chantelle smiled at him.

"Hey Kurt," Stacey smiled.

"Is it just me or do Chantelle and Charlie look a lot alike?" Kurt asked to Stacey.

"They do, they both have the really blonde hair and the pretty smile," Stacey said to him.

Chantelle laughed at them both, "We're brother and sister, I thought you knew that," she giggled.

Kurt choked on the sandwich he was eating and Stacey's jaw dropped open. "WHAT?" Kurt shouted.

Chantelle and Charlie found this absolutely amusing, "I thought you knew," Charlie said.

"Um, no we didn't. I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Kurt said still in utter shock.

"It never came up," Charlie shrugged.

"Um, how about when we first met," Stacey said.

"He never lived with me, he lived with our dad because our parents were divorced but we saw each other every other weekend," Chantelle explained.

"Oh, that's why I never met him during high school," Stacey said, suddenly starting to understand.

"Yup," she nodded.

"I can totally see it now," Kurt said looking between the both.

"Awh, that's so cute how you're in the same school with your baby sister," Stacey gushed to them.

"I guess, but she's annoying most of the time," Charlie joked, "She's always asking for money our parents sent," he said rolling his eyes even though he was joking.

"Well, I don't want you to spend it on drugs or something," she giggled.

"Really Chan really?" he asked giving her a confused look.

Chantelle carried on laughing, and eventually everyone was laughing with her, her laugh was quite infectious.

"But seriously, I just want to keep it safe," she smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping it safe in our joint bank account so you can use it when you need to," Charlie said.

"Oh good, I needed some new clothes," she smiled.

"Why? You wear the same light blue cardigan every day," Stacey quipped back.

"Well, I need some more t-shirts to wear under it and I really need some more jeans," Chantelle said, looking down at her outfit.

"You need a whole new wardrobe to be honest," Kurt said, "I could give you a makeover if you'd like," Kurt offered.

"You'd really do that for me?!" she asked clearly excited.

"Yeah, why not?," Kurt smiled.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!," She said. "When do you want to go?" she asked.

"Um, I'll take a rain check and I'll text you when I'm free," Kurt smiled.

"Okay, thank you so much, you can come if you want Stace," Chantelle invited whilst smiling

"Yeah, I might as well tag along," Stacey smiled.

"I'll text you too," Kurt smiled.

"Okay dokay," she grinned.

"We should get going to class," Chantelle said, suddenly starting to worry.

"You worry way too much Chan," Charlie said while laughing at his sister.

"Well, I don't want to be late and get in trouble and besides I like my lessons," she replied back to him.

"You're such a nerd, I can't believe it," Stacey laughed.

"Just because I like to learn, does not mean I'm a nerd," Chantelle replied defensively.

"Erm, yes it does. When was the last time you had fun?" Charlie asked.

"That time I went to a party, in one of the dorms," she smiled proudly.

"And how long ago was that? There are parties here like every weekend and you've only been to one," Charlie said in disbelief

"Well, my idea of fun isn't going out and getting so drunk you don't remember what happened." She said.

"Are you sure, you're a teenager?" Stacey laughed and Charlie high fived her.

"I agree with Chan, the last time I drank alcohol, it ended up with me vomiting on my schools Guidance councillor's shoes thinking she was Bambi," Kurt said, cringing at the thought of being sick on Miss Pillsbury's shoes.

They all burst out laughing at Kurt's story, "Are you being serious?" Charlie asked, trying to get his breath back.

"Yep, very much so, it was not pretty so alcohol is definitely off of my list," Kurt chuckled.

"Thank you, I'm not the only one," Chantelle said, suddenly feeling a little better about herself.

"Have you ever even been drunk?" Stacey asked.

"No, but I have been tipsy and I didn't enjoy it," Chantelle explained.

"Yeah, yeah, well we better get going to class before you go all crazy on us," Stacey said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on then," Chantelle said as she starting skipping away to class. The other three got up and sighed.

"That girl is way too happy for her own good," Stacey said.

"I'll see you guys later, I got a free period, but I'll definitely text you later Kurt." Charlie smirked. "Bye Stace," he smiled as he walked away.

"We better go find little miss goldilocks," Stacey sighed again.

Kurt laughed; "Come on then," Kurt said as he linked arms with Stacey and then made their way to Chantelle.

**Klaineee**

Blaine was home a little later than usual because he was still working on his project with Tyler at the library at NYU but it didn't matter because Kurt shouldn't be home yet. He turned the key in the door and was surprised to see Kurt cuddled up on the sofa eating a bowl of noodles.

"Oh hey, I wasn't expecting you home," Blaine said as he set his bag down beside the door and made his way to sit next to Kurt.

"Me neither, but Stace and Chan didn't make any plans with me today and I wasn't needed at work so I'm a free man," Kurt smiled.

"You should have called, I could have been home earlier," Blaine said as he cuddled up to Kurt.

"Nah, it's okay. I was catching up on my re-runs of ANTM so I was occupied," Kurt smiled.

"Trust you to be watching this," Blaine smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"But this is like the best show on TV," Kurt said, pointing to the TV. "Really Tyra, you're sending her home?" Kurt said in disgust at the television.

Blaine laughed at the reaction from Kurt, "Kurt, it's just a TV show," he said.

"It's not just a TV show, it's a way of life, without it I might just die," Kurt said pretending to faint.

"You know you're a massive drama queen you know," Blaine stated to Kurt.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Kurt giggled.

"Your giggle is like the cutest thing ever, I can never get enough of it," Blaine said as he stared at Kurt with pure love.

"Awh, that was very sweet of you, thank you," Kurt said as he leaned up and kissed Blaine deeply. Their kiss got interrupted when Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a text not surprisingly from Charlie, it said: _**I miss you already **____** can't wait to see you again tomorrow at school. Hope you have a good night Char xx**_

Kurt smiled at the text, he loved how sweet Charlie was to him, and even with the simplest of texts he would end up blushing the colour of a tomato. To Kurt, he was just being friendly and flirty but nothing more.

"Who's that from?" Blaine asked curiously because Kurt was smiling down at his phone something he didn't do often.

"Oh, it's from Charlie, the guy I met the first day at my new job?" Kurt said still smiling at the text.

"Oh okay, I'm glad you still have someone at work," Blaine smiled at him.

"Yeah, now enough about that, let's get back to my life show," Kurt said, pointing back at the TV.

Blaine laughed at Kurt again before snuggling up closer to Kurt and watching ANTM with his favourite person in the world.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed **** Reviews pleaseeee, I live off of reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Here we go, tired something a little different…**

Kurt had arrangements to go out shopping with Chantelle and Stacey on Saturday. The arrangements were fair because Blaine was going out with friends.

Kurt had already left and was currently sitting in a coffee shop with Stacey.

"Where's Chan? It's not like her to be late," Kurt said whilst looking at the door.

"You're right, she's little miss goodie two shoes," Stacey joked

"Exactly," Kurt laughed

"I'll give her a call," Stacey said as she pulled out her phone.

"No need, she's here," Kurt said pointing to the door.

"Omg, I'm so sorry I'm late," Chantelle said as she reached their table.

"No problem, you ready to go?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, just goanna grab a coffee," she smiled as she went to line up.

"So are you goanna buy anything?" Kurt asked to Stacey.

"Yep, I'm goanna get a few outfits, have to keep my options open," she said as she winked at Kurt.

Kurt thought for a moment, "I have someone I could set you up with," he grinned.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"A friend of Blaine's," Kurt continued to grin.

"But the ones I met were all gay?" she said more than asked.

"There were two you didn't meet," Kurt said continuing to grin.

"What's his name?" she asked trying not to sound desperate.

"David," he grinned.

"Oh okay, so you think you could set us up?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll get his number off of Blaine and I'll send it to you later," Kurt smiled.

"Thank you Kurtie," she winked at him. Right then, Chantelle returned with a coffee in her hand.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"Yep," Kurt nodded.

"Let's go," Stacey said.

"Come on then," Chantelle smiled as she skipped out of the coffee shop.

Kurt and Stacey got up and looked at each other before linking arms and walking to the shopping centre.

They reached a small shopping centre and didn't hesitate to get straight to it. They were currently at a small boutique that did the cutest outfits.

"How about this cardigan?" Chantelle asked, showing a pink cropped cardigan with small beads on them.

"Don't you think you have enough cardigans?" Stacey joked as she picked up a pair of ballet pumps.

"You can never have enough," she smiled still holding on to the cardigan.

"I think you have enough," Kurt chuckled. "How about this?" Kurt asked whilst holding up a checkered knee length skirt.

"A skirt?" she asked as if she'd never seen one before

"Yeah, you used to wear one every day when you were a cheerleader or have you forgotten?" Stacey said like Chantelle forgot her whole life.

"No but we had to wear those uniforms," Chantelle said.

"I know but you'll look great in this Chan," Kurt said handing her the skirt.

"You think so?" she asked, placing the skirt against her legs.

"Yup, now go try it on," Kurt said.

"Okay," she smiled before walking into the changing room.

"Try it on with this top," Kurt said before he threw a black long sleeved top with a pink embodied heart on the middle.

She caught the top and went into the changing room.

"Seen anything you like?" Kurt asked as he walked over to Stacey.

"Yep, how about this?" She asked, holding up a pair of high waisted shorts and a black lace top.

"Oh my god, that outfit is hot," Kurt said pretending to fan him.

Stacey laughed at Kurt's reaction, "You think so?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, now go try it on, I want to see what it looks like," Kurt said whilst clapping his hands.

She giggled more and went into the changing room.

A few minutes later, Chantelle came out of the changing room in her outfit.

"How does it look?" she asked nervously.

"Get it, you look amazing!" Kurt squealed at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking in the mirror.

"Yes, I'm very sure! It looks adorable," Kurt said clapping his hands again.

"Okay, so I should get it?" she asked.

"Yes, yes and yes. We are so getting you some more of these skirts and shirts," Kurt said.

"Okay," she smiled, "Thanks Kurt," she said before going back to the changing rooms.

Kurt sat back down because Stacey seemed to be taking long. His phone vibrated in his pocket, thinking it was a text from Blaine he started smiling but it wasn't it was from Charlie: _**Wish I could have gone shopping with you :( would have loved to see you in different pairs of those tight jeans ;) Char xx **_

Kurt blushed, he love receiving those kinds of texts from Charlie, it just made his whole day feel better.

Soon, Stacey came back out of the changing room. "How do I look?" she asked posing like a model before she started laughing.

"Omg," Kurt said looking at her.

"What, does it look bad?" she asked suddenly looking down at herself.

"No not at all. To put it simply, if I wasn't gay, I'd be all over that," Kurt said winking at her before laughing.

Stacey started laughing "You really think it's good?" she asked.

"Very good, it makes your figure stand out loads," he explained.

"Oh, I'm glad, so you think I should get it?" she asked.

"Yes, a thousand times yes! And you should get those ballet pumps you had before," Kurt said.

"You're right, I'll go take it off and buy it," she smiled before going to change again.

A few minutes later, both girls came out of the changing rooms.

"You ready to go for some more shopping?" Kurt asked them.

"Sure, but can I please buy at least one cardigan?" Chantelle asked

Stacey and Kurt looked at each other before rolling their eyes and saying no in unison.

"Fine," she pouted as they made their way to go and pay for their new outfits before going to buy more.

**Klainee **

Blaine was at a diner with the rest of the guys. Blaine was obviously sitting next to Tyler, Sebastian and Alex were being snuggly with each other, David and Wes were telling each other how they both got girls when everybody knew that was a lie and for once Nick and Jeff weren't playing tongue tennis.

"Why aren't Nick and Jeff being all lovey and kissy?" Wes asked looking between the two.

"Why don't you ask Nick?" Jeff replied clearly pissed off with him.

"Come on Jeff, don't do this here," Nick said giving Jeff a look.

"Why not?" Jeff said still annoyed.

"Uh, did something happen between you two?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, did something happen between us?" Jeff asked clearly talking to Nick.

"Jeff," Nick said in the same tone as before.

"No, why should I be quiet?" Jeff asked with such attitude, something everybody knew Jeff didn't have.

"Because they don't need to know," Nick said who was oddly really calm.

All the rest of the boys were silently watching the argument that was going on between the two.

"What, they don't need to know that you're a cheater?" Jeff said, before crossing his arms over his chest.

David and Wes couldn't resist but go "Oooo" like they were in high school and the others looked at Nick deep in shock.

"I'm not a cheater Jeff, you know that," Nick said trying to reach out to Jeff.

"Oh really, is that why I found your tongue down the girl's throat yesterday?" Jeff snipped back.

"Way to go dude," David said, reaching for a high five.

"David," Blaine said giving him a look. David quickly put his hand down since he realised now wasn't the time.

"Jeff, that didn't happen. I told you that yesterday," Nick said

"Well I know what I saw and it looked like you were having a lot of fun, you didn't even try to stop her," Jeff said seeping with hate.

"Jeff, I love you and no one else, you know that. What happened with her was a mistake," Nick said trying to hold Jeff's hand from across the table.

"I don't want to hear this," Jeff said as he stood up, "hope you guys have fun," he said as he stormed out of the diner.

"Jeff," Nick shouted as he got up and went to chase Jeff out of the diner. The rest of the boys gave each other long hard looks before moving closer to the door to try and hear their conversation.

"Nick, leave me alone, I don't want to hear any more of your excuses," Jeff said as he walked away from Nick.

"They're not excuses, you need to listen to me," Nick said still walking behind Jeff.

"No I don't, why don't you go back to your precious girlfriend," Jeff replied not even looking at Nick.

"She's not my girlfriend, Jeff babe, please listen to me," Nick said almost pleading.

"I'm not you babe, now leave me alone Nick, I mean it," Jeff said as he stormed away for the second time that day.

"I love you Jeff, you need to believe me, please, I'm so sorry you don't understand," Nick said on the verge of tears.

Jeff stopped in his place for a moment, Nick thought that Jeff was going to forgive him but he was wrong. Jeff said, "If you really love me, you'll leave me alone," Jeff said completely calm.

That struck Nick by surprise but he really does love Jeff so he does have to back off of him now. Nick didn't reply because he simply couldn't and so he let Jeff go. Jeff turned around on his heel and walked away quickly because he felt tears stinging in his eyes. "I love you," Nick called out even though he knew there would be no reply.

Nick started crying in his spot but he needed to get back to the guys, so he wiped his tears and walked back to the diner. The rest of the guys quickly ran back to their seats and tried to have a casual conversation like they weren't just listening to everything that was said.

Nick took his seat where he was before and stayed quiet, "What happened dude?" Wes asked softly.

"I was studying with some girl yesterday in the library and we had a moment and I leaned forward and we kissed," Nick said sadly as he played with his hands

"But, you're gay?" Tyler said/asked.

"Thought I was, but looks like I'm bi," Nick said feeling guilty. "I'm so stupid, how could I have done that to Jeff, I love him so much," he said suddenly feeling the urge to cry.

"You'll get him back, he'll come around some time, he loves you more than anything," Sebastian said reassuringly.

"He won't, he literally hates my guts and I don't blame him," Nick stuttered out as the tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to ruin our day out," Nick said trying to wipe his tears discreetly.

"It's okay buddy," David said patting Nick on the back.

"Thanks man," Nick sniffled. "Um, do you mind if I go back to the dorms?" he asked.

"No, no, it's okay," Blaine smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sniffling again.

"Yeah, go ahead," Tyler said. "I'll come visit you when I'm back," Tyler smiled.

"Alright," he said as he stood up, "See you later guys," he waved as he left.

"Wow, that was un expected," Sebastian said.

"I can't believe Nick cheated though," Tyler said.

"I know right, I didn't think he was like that," Alex said in shock.

"Well let's just hope they get back together soon because that sort of ruined out afternoon," David confessed.

"They will, Jeff can't stay mad for long," Sebastian said.

"You're right," Wes nodded.

"Do you guys wanna do something different instead?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, let's go to Central Park, they do killer hot dogs and pretzels," David suggested.

"You and food, I can't wait for the day you get fat," Sebastian joked.

"That'll never happen, I'm always doing sport," David grinned.

"Alright, don't need to show off," Sebastian said as he rolled his eyes.

"Let's go before we have another argument," Alex said as the rest of the guys got up and left for Central Park.

**Klaineee**

Blaine arrived home at about 6:30 later that evening. Kurt was already home and was in his pyjamas eating some noodles.

"Hey you," Blaine smiled as he came in.

"Hey babe," Kurt smiled. Blaine made his way over to the sofa and sat down.

"How was your day?" Blaine asked.

"It was okay, I went shopping with Stace and Chan so that was fun," Kurt smiled. "How was your day?"

"That sounds fun. My day was uh, eventful," Blaine smiled

"Eventful? What happened?" Kurt asked

"Jeff and Nick had a bit of an argument in front us all," Blaine sighed.

"Really, what happened?" Kurt asked, turning to face Blaine.

"Nick kissed some girl he was studying with and Jeff caught him," Blaine explained

"Oh my God, but I thought Nick was gay," Kurt said in surprise.

"Turns out he's bi," Blaine said

"Wow, I'm surprised at that, they were a cute couple," Kurt said.

"Yeah, they were. I think Jeff is serious about this break up," Blaine said sadly.

"I hope not, they were really cute," Kurt said sadly.

"They were, "Blaine said as he laid back against Kurt.

"I hope nothing like that happens to us," Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine.

"It won't, I promise," Blaine said as he pressed a sweet kiss to Kurt's forehead.

**A/N Ooooo, I went a little different there. I hope you enjoyed it, reviews would be lovely **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I apologise for the wait but here it is :)**

A week had gone past since Jeff and Nick had their big bust up in front of everybody and yet they still weren't together.

It was evident they missed each other but Jeff wouldn't budge, he was persistent to stay away from Nick for what he did no matter what he said.

Blaine and the rest of the guys had tried to get them back together but nothing worked, they all gave up and left them to sort it out themselves.

**Klaineee **

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel decided to have a quiet weekend in together instead of going out with friends.

Blaine and Kurt were obviously huddled up together and Rachel was at the other end eating a bowl of oatmeal. They were currently in their 8th season of AMNTM.

"Ew, that picture is horrible, why would you choose that?" Rachel asked with a mouth full of oatmeal.

"I know right, the first ones were so much better," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, totally," Blaine said clearly not sure what was wrong with the pictures.

"You have no idea, do you?" Kurt chuckled.

"Nope, none at all," Blaine smiled.

"Awh, you're so cute," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the lips.

"I try my best," Blaine shrugged as he kissed Kurt again.

"Stop with the lovey and kissy stuff, we have some more models to critic on," Rachel said sternly.

Right then, there was a knock on their door. "I'll get it," Blaine said as he got up from Kurt's hold, he made his way to the door and opened it.

"Oh my God," Blaine shouted.

"Who is it?" Rachel called out.

"Hey boo," Mercedes said as she stepped into their apartment.

"MERCEDES!" Rachel shouted as she put her oatmeal down and ran across the living room to pull her into a hug.

"Miss me?" She laughed as she held Rachel.

"Yes," she shrieked.

"Now where's my white boy?" she asked as she pulled apart from Rachel.

"Right here," Kurt smiled as he pulled Mercedes into a big hug.

"Ooo, I've missed you, Skype and phone calls have not been the same," she said as she hugged him tighter.

"I know right, I can't believe you're here!" Kurt squealed as he pulled back.

"Well I kept to our agreement, coming to visit every two months, so here I am," she smiled.

"So tell us all about LA," Rachel said as she dragged Mercedes into the living room.

The boys quickly followed behind and sat down to hear all about Mercedes.

"It's okay, I'm loving my classes as UCLA but it's hard to balance them because I'm recording back up on a few albums," she explained.

"Omg, you're recording back up?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, I told you on our last Skype sess, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Rachel smiled.

"So tell us, any LA hotties?" Kurt asked whilst nudging Mercedes playfully.

"Hmm, there might be," she giggled.

"Tell us, tell us right now!" Kurt demanded.

"Well, his name's Justin," she admitted.

"Details," Rachel simply said.

"Yes, I was getting to that. Well anyways, he's in all of my classes as UCLA, he sings and plays guitar and piano, he's a surfer and he's a lifeguard," she smiled.

"Picture?" Blaine asked.

Mercedes kept a smile on her face as she took out her phone and showed them all a picture of her and him.

"He's hot," Rachel gushed.

"Wow," Kurt said fanning himself.

"Hey," Blaine joked

"You're always hotter than anyone except for Zac Efron," Kurt winked

"He is hot," Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt's cheek.

"But Justin is cute," Blaine smiled.

"He kinda looks like Sam... Is that why you went for him?" Kurt asked Mercedes.

She hesitated for a small moment but replied anyway, "He does not, his lips are a lot smaller," Mercedes laughed.

"You're right, but everything else resembles Sam, the blonde hair, the eyes," Rachel said

"Maybe I just have a thing for blonde hair," she shrugged.

"I prefer my men brunette and with curly hair," Kurt smiled as Blaine grinned at what Kurt said.

"Obviously," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"So what are we doing today?" Mercedes asked to all of them.

"Um, we had no plans today but we could go out to eat," Blaine suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good," Mercedes smiled.

"So when do you go back to LA?" Kurt asked.

"In a week," she smiled.

"A week, we have you for a hole week?" Kurt asked excitedly

"Yup, I got a week off of college and from the studio," she explained.

"Omg, we have so much to do. I need to introduce you to my new friend," Kurt clapped.

"Mine too, you'll love them," Blaine smiled.

"I can't wait. What time are we goanna eat?" she asked.

"Not sure, but shhhh and let's get back to watching," Rachel said as she pressed play and they got to watching.

**Klainee **

Once the episode was finished they all got dressed and made their way out.

"So what where are we going?" Mercedes asked.

"There's this great restaurant near to NYADA I've been to a few times, we could go there," Rachel suggested.

"What type of restaurant is it?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, Italian I think but I could be wrong," she shrugged as she linked arms of Mercedes.

"Oh right," Kurt blushed because he instantly thought about the time he and Blaine were making love and Blaine shouted something in Italian.

"Why are you blushing?" Blaine asked as he noticed the sudden red tint in Kurt's cheek.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about the last time we did it and you said that thing," Kurt giggled.

"What- oh, I remember now," He grinned at the memory. "Well, if you're good enough, you'll get some more later," he purred into his ear with a smirk.

"mmhmm," Kurt nodded since he couldn't really react without Rachel and Mercedes hearing.

Blaine laughed at the response he got from Kurt and just snaked his arm around Kurt's waist.

"How long until we're there?" Kurt asked trying to distract his thoughts.

"We're nearly there," Rachel said.

"Why didn't we just take my car?" Kurt asked

"Because we can't park there so stop complaining, we're here," she said as she rolled her eyes.

It was a bigger restaurant than the one Blaine took him too but it was just as nice, it sort of looked like Breadstix but much nicer.

They walked in and waited to be seated.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Mercedes said looking around.

"It is isn't? The food is even better," Rachel smiled.

"Hey there, table for four?" a pretty waitress asked

"Yeah, can we have a table at the back near a window?" Rachel asked

"Okay, I'll see what we've got," she smiled as she disappeared.

"Does it matter where we sit?" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, it does," she smiled.

The waitress came back, "There's a free table at the back just like you ask. Just follow me," she smiled as she directed them to their table.

They all took a seat, Blaine and Kurt siting on one side and Rachel and Mercedes on the other side.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Um, I'll have a sprite," Mercedes smiled.

"Diet coke please," Kurt smiled.

"Iced tea please," Blaine smiled

"I'll have a decaff non-fat mocha with whipped cream please," she smiled.

They all gave her look and rolled their eyes.

"Your drinks will be right with you," the waitress said as she left.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Mercedes asked.

"I dunno, I could introduce you to my friends," Kurt suggested.

"Oooo, I could invite some of mine too," Blaine suggested

"Cool, I'd love to meet them," Mercedes smiled.

"Oh yeah, Blaine I was supposed to ask you, David's single right?" Kurt asked

"Yeah why?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"I was thinking I could set him up with Stace," Kurt said suggestively.

"David needs a girlfriend," Blaine laughed.

"And Stace needs a boyfriend," Kurt laughed with him

"I'll give you his number when we get home," Blaine smiled.

Their waitress returned with their drinks and then took their orders.

The food came to the table quickly and they went straight in.

"The food's great right?" Rachel said as she tucked into her grilled chicken.

"Yes, it's so good," Mercedes said as she ate her pesto pasta.

"I'm so coming here again," Kurt sighed dreamily

"Mmm, this spaghetti is literally perfect," Blaine groaned.

"See I told you didn't I?" Rachel beamed at them.

"Yes, yes you did," Mercedes smiled as she carried on eating.

They all carried on eating and enjoying their well prepared meals until someone came over to their table.

"Kurt?" the person asked. Kurt looked up and saw Charlie.

"Oh hey Charlie," Kurt smiled

So this is Charlie, Blaine thought to himself.

"Hey Kurt, I miss you at work," he pouted.

Kurt laughed at Charlie and blushed a little. "But you saw me yesterday," he giggled.

"I know but I just miss seeing you," he said sadly, still pouting.

Kurt giggled some more, "You'll see me on Monday I believe," he said thoughtfully.

"But that's so far away," he said faking being dramatic.

"I'm sure you'll live," Kurt smiled.

"I hope I do. Well I better get going; I'll see you Monday Kurt. Bye guys," he waved and he was off.

Blaine just gave a look that could kill at Charlie as he walked off for flirting with his boyfriend.

"Who was that?" Mercedes asked completely shocked at Charlie's behaviour.

"Charlie, he works at Vogue with me," Kurt smiled

"Oh right," Rachel said she looked at Mercedes because they could see that Kurt liked the way Charlie spoke to him.

"He seems, um nice," Mercedes said trying to find the right words.

"Yeah he is," Kurt giggled a little.

Blaine was quiet the whole time when they were talking about Charlie since he didn't know what to say.

"Do you guys want dessert?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject.

"Nah, I'm good," Blaine finally spoke up, feeling a little annoyed at Kurt for not noticing Charlie was flirting with him.

"I'm full," Mercedes smiled.

"I'm fine thanks, I don't think they have cheese cake anyway," Kurt smiled.

"Okay, I'll get our check," Rachel said as she snapped her fingers to get the attention of their waitress.

She came to their table and handed them their check, they all paid for it and left a generous tip to their waitress.

They all got up and left the restaurant. One their way home, Kurt noticed something off about Blaine.

"Blaine, is there something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing's wrong," he said un convincingly

"Blaine, you're lying to me, what's wrong?" Kurt asked again.

Blaine sighed and just decided to tell Kurt the truth. "It's nothing, I just didn't like the way Charlie was flirting with you," he confessed.

"Flirting? Charlie wasn't flirting with me, he does it to everyone at work," Kurt said as he looked Blaine in the eyes.

"Really?" Blaine asked feeling slightly stupid for asking.

"Yeah, he even flirts with girls," Kurt laughed as he remembered when he was flirting with Julie.

"Oh okay, I'm sorry," Blaine said he looked down in embarrassment.

"It's okay, don't be sorry, I'm glad you told me," Kurt smiled

"Okay," Blaine smiled back at Kurt.

"How about when we get back we snuggle up in bed and watch your favourite Disney Movie?" Kurt suggested.

"Sure, I'd love that," Blaine smiled as he took hold of Kurt's hand.

"I love you," Kurt smiled.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled back.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Rachel and Mercedes went straight to bed and probably had some major gossiping to do so Blaine and Kurt had the apartment to them but decided to watch their movie in bed as it was late.

Blaine was getting changed out of his clothes and into his pyjamas and got comfortable in bed whilst Kurt was making popcorn for them. Kurt soon returned and then set the popcorn down so he was able to change as well.

"Is the movie already in?" Kurt asked as he changed.

"Yep, just need to press play," Blaine smiled from the bed

"Okay, I'm ready," Kurt said as he got into bed and cuddled up to Blaine.

Blaine pressed play and the movie started, they were snuggled up together and they shared a few kisses with each other. They loved doing this; it was something that was just them, something that defined Kurt and Blaine.

By the end of the movie they were both fast asleep, Kurt had Blaine wrapped up in his arms and Blaine was up against his chest, nothing could be better.

**A/N There we go, I promise we'll get somewhere with this fic :) Reviewwwwwss I needdd reviewsss, pretty please 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here we go… Surprisee **

A week had gone by and Mercedes had returned to LA. They all spent every day together, well as much as they could with college and everything.

Mercedes had met all of Kurt's and Blaine's friends and she loved them all. Mercedes favourites were Wes and David since they made her laugh the most.

Kurt had put his plan into action and got David and Stacey together. They weren't dating just yet but it was clear they had an attraction to each other.

**Klaineee.**

The schedule Kurt and Blaine had completely fallen apart. Kurt had gotten a lot busier so he wasn't able to be around Blaine much but Blaine understood that. Blaine was lonely sometimes but he tried his best to keep busy but it just wouldn't work.

It was a Wednesday and Kurt was at work like usual, he was currently at his desk working on a design when Charlie came up to his desk.

"Hey there good looking," Charlie smiled as he winked at Kurt.

Kurt blushed and giggled, "Hey Charlie."

"So you wanna go out to eat after work?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh, sure, where do you want to go?" Kurt asked.

"There's a diner around the corner, they do some awesome curly fries," Charlie grinned.

Kurt giggled a little more, "Sure, I'd love too," he smiled.

"Cool, we can leave together afterwards then," Charlie smiled, "Well, I'll leave you to work then, see you afterwards," he said as he went back to his desk which was next to Kurt's.

Kurt thought back to that night when they were out with Mercedes and Charlie came over to them, _was Charlie really flirting with him?_ He couldn't be, he was just friendly.

A few hours later and work was finished, which meant it was time for dinner with Charlie.

"You ready?" Charlie asked as he finished putting away his pencils.

"Yeah," Kurt said as he placed a few things in his bag.

"Let's go then," Charlie smiled as he left the design studio in which Kurt followed.

"So Kurt, what's your favourite food?" Charlie asked as they left the Vogue building.

"Oh wow that was random, um probably my boyfriend's lasagne," he smiled, "How about yours?"

"Um, you can never go wrong with mac and cheese," he smiled.

"I can make a mean mac and cheese," Kurt smiled.

"Oh really, I'd love to try it some time," Charlie said as they reached the small diner.

"I would love to cook it for you sometime," Kurt smiled.

"Really?" Charlie asked as they took a seat near a window.

"Uh huh, I love cooking," Kurt explained.

"Just learnt something new about you," Charlie chuckled.

"Oh really, what else have you learnt about me then?" Kurt asked intrigued.

Charlie was about to answer when a waitress came over to take their food and drink orders, when she was finished she left them to their conversation.

"Okay, before we were interrupted, what have you learnt about me then?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I've learnt that your favourite food is your boyfriend's lasagne, you love cooking, you have really blue eyes, you have an amazing smile and when you blush it's like the cutest thing ever," Charlie said whilst looking into Kurt's eyes and watching him blush.

"Oh, um thank you," Kurt said as he blushed the deepest shade of red.

"No problem, I just taken notice of small things," he grinned as he watched Kurt a little longer.

The waitress came back and handed them their food, and left without another word.

"So Charlie, tell me about you," Kurt said as he tucked into his cheese and tomato omelette.

"What do you want to know?" Charlie asked as he took a bite out of his double cheeseburger with extra cheese.

"I don't know tell me what you feel comfortable with," Kurt smiled politely.

"Um, well my name isn't Charlie, its Charles but I prefer people calling me Charlie, umm. My parents divorced because my mom didn't approve of my ways and so I lived with my dad and Chan stayed with our mom. Once I got beat up so bad I was in the ICU for about a month until I moved to a different school and became a completely different person and started doing stupid stuff like going out to parties every night, getting drunk, sleeping around, even drugs occasionally until I stopped because I realised how much I was hurting Chan, when I changed I fixed myself up and I got a senior boyfriend on the football team who I dated for about 2 years but then left me when in his second year of college and that's all I can think of," he said as he sipped on his milkshake.

"Oh wow," was all Kurt said, when Kurt asked Charlie to tell him something about his self he meant favourite colour, favourite TV show, something simple, nothing like that.

"You didn't have to tell me all that, I just meant something simple," Kurt said apologetically.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to, I can trust you," he said as he reached across the table and held on to Kurt's hand.

"Thank you, I'm glad you trust me with something as big as that," Kurt smiled sympathetically.

"Of course I do," Charlie smiled as he squeezed his hand. "So Kurt, tell me more about you."

"Um, well I lived with my dad back in Ohio, my mom died when I was 9 years old; I was bullied in high school by a closeted jock who hate kissed me in the school locker room, I was in my school's glee club and cheerleading squad for a small amount of time and we won at Nationals because of my Celine Dion medley that I sung in French, I've been with my boyfriend for a year now and we met because he spilled coffee all over me," he smiled as he drank some of his diet coke.

"Cheerleading squad?" Charlie asked, mouth a gape.

"Yep, me and my best friend," Kurt laughed.

"Wow, I bet you looked _HOT _in a cheerleading outfit," Charlie said as he started fanning himself.

Kurt burst out laughing, "I don't think I looked that good," he said shyly.

"Oh, let me be the judge of that," Charlie winked at him.

"You can be, my performance at nationals is all over YouTube so you could check it out," Kurt smiled as he finished his omelette.

"You should not have told me that Kurt Hummel, I'm going to watch the video billions of times," Charlie laughed.

Kurt laughed out loud along with Charlie so much that they actually got a few stares from a few people, "You're way too funny Charlie," Kurt said as he finished laughing breathlessly.

"I try," he grinned, "Are you done?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled as he took out his wallet to pay for his food.

"No, no, no this is on me," Charlie said as he raised his hand and took out his wallet to pay for them both.

"You don't have to Char, it's fine," Kurt smiled

"No I want too, I insist, "he said and he left a 20 dollar bill on the table.

"You didn't have to do that Charlie, but thank you," Kurt said as he pulled him into a hug.

"You're welcome cutie," Charlie smiled as he kept Kurt in a hug.

When they came back from the hug, Kurt was blushing at the nickname Charlie gave to him.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Charlie asked as they were walking down the street to the destination of their homes.

"You don't have to, I mean you live on the other side of the city, it'll be too long for you," Kurt said as they carried on walking.

"I don't mind honestly," Charlie shrugged.

"It's been a long day Char, you should go home but thank you for the offer" Kurt said.

"Okay, text me when you get home okay? I want to make sure my little cupcake's home safely," Charlie winked.

"I will and thank you for dinner today, it was lovely," Kurt said as he hugged Charlie once more.

"No problem, maybe we could do it again sometime," he said/asked.

"I'd love too," Kurt smiled.

"Great, I'll see you at work tomorrow?" he beamed because Kurt said they'd have dinner again.

"Um yeah, I need to finish my design before the deadline," Kurt nodded.

"Yay, I'll see you then," Charlie waved as he left and made his way home.

Kurt arrived home at about 20 minutes after he left Charlie; Blaine was on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket watching something on the sports channel.

"Hey Babe," Kurt greeted as he walked into their apartment.

"Hey baby," Blaine said as he was still wrapped up in the blanket.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and sat down, "What are you watching?" Kurt asked.

"Um, sports channel," Blaine said.

"Oh, um cool," Kurt said, clearly showing no interest.

"We can watch something else, this game's boring," Blaine said.

"I don't mind," Kurt smiled.

"We can watch When Harry Met Sally? We know it's your favourite movie and you love it," Blaine smiled from under the warmth of his blanket.

"You know me so well Blaine Anderson," Kurt smiled, "I'll go change into something more comfortable," Kurt said as he got up to go and change.

Kurt's phone started to go off next to Blaine, but he decided to leave it since it wasn't his phone but then it went off again, Blaine was conflicted in whether to answer it or not and chose to leave it but then it went off twice more and Blaine started to get worried because whoever it was, they really needed Kurt's attention and so he grabbed it and answered it but it wasn't an emergency like he thought.

They were all from Charlie.

There were loads of texts about how _amazing their afternoon out was_ and about how much Charlie could trust Kurt.

Blaine just looked down at the texts, he felt hurt by them, and it honestly felt like someone had just punched him in the heart. Kurt was cheating on him.

"I'm back, let's get our movie started," Kurt smiled as he walked into the living room when he saw the look on Blaine's face.

"Who's Charlie?" Blaine asked as he looked up to Kurt who was standing next to him.

"Why are you going through my phone?" Kurt asked, suddenly starting to go into defence mode.

"I wasn't going through your phone, it wouldn't stop going off because Charlie wouldn't stop texting you, I only checked because I thought it was an emergency," Blaine said, suddenly feeling upset.

"You shouldn't have checked at all Blaine, it's my phone," Kurt said trying to get it back from him but Blaine just moved away and started reading some of the texts Charlie had sent.

"_Hey cutie, I can't wait to see you at work today, I miss you_," Blaine recited as he carried on flicking through the conversation. "_I wish I could have gone shopping with you so I could have seen your ass in those jeans," _

"There is literally weeks' worth of this type of conversation," Blaine said as he put his phone down next to him on the sofa.

"It's just texting Blaine, why are you getting so upset? We're friends," Kurt said as he took the phone from next to Blaine.

"That is not just friends Kurt that is full on flirting, you're cheating on me!" Blaine said standing up feeling the tears come to his eyes.

"Cheating on you? Blaine this isn't cheating, this is all innocent! Nothing even happened!" Kurt retorted because he did not like to be called a cheater.

"Innocent, him wanting to check out your ass is innocent?" Blaine asked sarcastically but was full of spite.

"He was just being friendly, I promise Blaine," Kurt said trying to reach out and hold his hand.

"You like him don't you?" Blaine asked slightly quieter.

"I like the way he makes me feel, he makes my day feel better when he compliments me," Kurt admitted softly.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe I'm hearing this right now," Blaine said as he grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Nothing even happened anyway!" Kurt screamed at Blaine feeling annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"Yeah, like he didn't try it," Blaine grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"I swear to you he hasn't tried anything," Kurt said fully pleading.

"I don't believe you," Blaine said

"What, you don't believe me?" Kurt asked feeling tears creeping up

"No, I don't, I don't believe that nothing happened between the two of you," Blaine said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I wouldn't have stayed friends with him, if he tried it," Kurt said, trying to convince Blaine.

"You would have Kurt, because you're a good person and that's why I don't trust you," Blaine said feeling completely heartbroken.

"You don't trust me?" Kurt said as he broke into tears at the shock of Blaine's words.

"What- I didn't mean to say that," Blaine said as he muddled up his words.

"You did mean it Blaine because you wouldn't have said it if you hadn't!," Kurt shouted as he sat on the sofa and started crying.

"No, please don't cry baby, I didn't mean to say that," Blaine said as he tried to comfort Kurt.

"If you don't trust me then what's the point of this relationship?" Kurt cried louder.

"I do trust you baby, it was an accident," Blaine said as he sat next to Kurt.

"Things just don't come out in an accident, you don't trust me Blaine, just admit it," Kurt said he wiped his tears away.

Blaine paused for a small amount of time, he did trust Kurt but he just didn't trust him when Charlie was around.

"Of course I do, but it's just when _he's _around," Blaine said trying to block out the tears.

"So you only trust me when I'm not with Charlie?" Kurt said with full on attitude.

"No, I don't mean that, it's just ugh, I can't explain what I mean," Blaine said, starting to get frustrated with himself.

"If you don't trust me, then I think we're done here," Kurt said, trying his best to stop the tears from his already red and puffy eyes.

"What-done here? No Kurt, please don't do this," Blaine said starting to plead to Kurt.

"It's for the best, trust is a big part of a relationship and if you don't have it then what's the point?" Kurt said as his voice cracked at the end.

"There is a point Kurt, I love you," Blaine said as wiped the tears away from his face furiously.

"I think you should go," Kurt said as he turned away from Blaine not wanting to show how much he was breaking down

"Kurt-I," Blaine started but Kurt cut in.

"There's nothing left to say Blaine," Kurt whispered as he left the living room and walked into their bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, Kurt slid down the door and cried into the carpet, he didn't mean to 'break up' with Blaine; it was just the heat of the moment sort of thing. What he wanted to do was open the door and pull Blaine into the biggest hug known to man but he just needed sometime to compose himself.

When Kurt slammed the door shut, Blaine burst into tears because he literally just lost the love of his life because of one slip of the tongue, he tried to control himself a little bit so he could leave their apartment and head to one of his friends dorms for the night in hopes everything would be okay and tomorrow would be a better day.

**A/N Oooo, cliffhanngerr, kinda. Who was in the wrong there? Did I write the argument okay? Reviews would help sooooooo much 3 please please please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Here we go, don't hate me.**

After the argument, Blaine made his way across town to NYU in hopes of staying with one of his friends.

He reached the dorm rooms and ended up going to Sebastian and Tyler's dorm. He knocked on the door, hoping either one was home.

He waited for a few minutes and the door opened. "Blaine?" Sebastian asked confused.

Blaine couldn't hold back the tears any longer; he'd been holding them back for about 20 minutes, Blaine through himself at Sebastian and started crying.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked as he pulled Blaine apart and took him inside to sit down.

Blaine wasn't able to form any words because he was too upset.

"Blaine, I need you to stop crying so you can tell me what's wrong," Sebastian said sincerely.

Blaine sniffled and took a deep breath so he could try and explain to Sebastian, "Well, I found h-his phone and there were m-message from some g-guy flirting with him a-and it turns out h-he was cheating on me," he explained as he started crying again.

Sebastian took his friend into a hug "Shhh shh, maybe they were just texts, maybe nothing even happened," he said as he rubbed Blaine's back.

"H-he said n-nothing happened but I-I said I don't t-trust him," he sniffled out.

"Blaine," Sebastian sighed, "You didn't mean that did you?"

Blaine shook his head no.

"Then why did you say it?" Sebastian asked.

"I-I don't know, it was an accident," Blaine shrugged as the tears fell.

"You need to tell him this Blaine," Sebastian said as he still comforted Blaine.

"I t-tried but he s-said that w-we're done," Blaine sobbed as he cried harder into Sebastian's pyjama shirt.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, it'll be okay I promise," he said as he pulled Blaine back and smiled at him.

Blaine smiled weakly at Sebastian and nodded his head "you're right."

"You can stay here for the night, the shower's right in there, I'll leave some pyjamas for you," Sebastian smiled.

"Thanks Seb," he tried to smile which came off as a grimace.

"The bathrooms over there," Sebastian pointed. Blaine nodded and walked to the direction of the shower.

About 20 minutes later Blaine returned from the bathroom.

"Here are some clothes for you," Sebastian said as he handed them to Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine said as he took the clothes and went back to the bathroom to change.

Some minutes late Blaine returned. "So what do you want to do?" Sebastian asked.

"Um, nothing really, I don't mind," Blaine shrugged.

"Well it's only about 9, so we can watch something," Sebastian said.

"Okay," Blaine said as he sat on the floor.

"Why you on the floor?" Sebastian asked as he sat on the bed.

"I thought that's where I'll be sleeping," he said.

"Nope, take my bed, I can share with Ty, he's got the double bed," Sebastian smiles.

"No, no, it's okay," Blaine said as he shook his head.

"It's fine B, I don't mind," Sebastian smiled.

"If you insist," Blaine said, suddenly feeling guilty.

"I do, but we can sit next to each other on my bed for now," Sebastian said as he patted the seat next to him.

Blaine got up and sat next to Sebastian on the bed.

"Where is Ty anyway?" Blaine asked suddenly noticing the absence of the blonde curly hair.

"He's visiting his aunt and uncle, he should be back soon," Sebastian explained.

"Oh okay," Blaine nodded.

"So what do you feel like watching?" Sebastian asked as he got comfortable on the bed.

"Anything, I'll probably fall asleep anyway," he shrugged.

"Alright, I think a game's on so we can watch that," Sebastian said as he flicked to the right channel.

The game got started and Blaine was uninterested, he just sat back and let his thoughts wonder until his phone buzzed in his pocket.

It was a text message from Kurt: _**I'm so so so so sorry, I didn't mean to break it off with you, I love you too. I'm sure what you said was a complete accident and I know you trust me. Can we meet up to talk tomorrow, in that little coffee shop near NYU?**_

Blaine was over the moon that Kurt texted him but he was still heartbroken at the fact that he was cheating on him but decided to reply anyway: _**Sure, what time?**_

There was a reply soon which read: _**About 8?**_

Blaine replied: _**Sure, see you then. Goodnight 3 I love you.**_

Kurt replied: _**Okay, hope you're safe where ever you are, I'll see you tomorrow 3 I love you too xx**_

Blaine felt satisfied at the text Kurt had replied to him, he was tired from all of the crying so he just fell asleep without realising.

"Blain- Oh, you're asleep," Sebastian smiled as he got up from his bed and went over to Tyler's bed.

Tyler returned home just as Sebastian moved over to his bed.

"Oh hey Ty," Sebastian whispered.

"Hey Seb," Tyler smiled as he walked into their dorm.

"I'm staying in your bed tonight," Sebastian said as he pointed to his bed.

Tyler recognised those messy curls anywhere; Blaine was in his dorm room fast asleep!

"Why's Blaine here?" Tyler asked as he sat on the other side of his bed.

"There was some argument with him and Kurt, I dunno," Sebastian shrugged.

"Oh," Tyler said as he nodded his head. Maybe this was the chance Tyler was waiting for.

"Yeah, I have no idea where they stand with each other," Sebastian shrugged again.

"I hope they're okay," Tyler lied because honestly he didn't think Kurt was worthy enough for Blaine but he didn't want to show he was happy about this.

"I think its real great how you but your feelings for Blaine to one side so you could be friends with him," Sebastian said proudly

"It's no big deal," Tyler shrugged, "I'm goanna go change into my pj's," Tyler smiled as he went into his drawers for his sleepwear before disappearing in the bathroom since he wasn't really comfortable with his body because of all the scars on it.

Tyler returned and sat on the bed in the same spot as before.

"You don't mind sharing the bed with me, do you Ty?" Sebastian asked as he felt a weird presence from Tyler.

"Oh, um I don't mind," Tyler said.

"Are you sure? If it brings back to many memories I'll go on the floor," Sebastian offered since he knew why Tyler would be uncomfortable because when he first arrived at Dalton, he was paired with Sebastian in a room and he would always have nightmares, so Sebastian would always share a bed with him to comfort Tyler.

"No, no, it's fine," Tyler smiled.

"Okay, you wanna watch something?" Sebastian asked.

"Nah, I'm okay, I think I'm just going to sleep," he smiled before he got under the covers.

"Okay, night Ty," Sebastian smiled.

"Night Seb," Tyler smiled before turning around and falling asleep.

**Klaineeee**

The next morning, Blaine was up before everyone else in the dorm, there was just something weird about not being in the arms of Kurt so he got up and went into the shower.

Tyler was up as well, this was the usual time for him since he didn't like to sleep because of the bad dreams that usually occur.

Tyler was about to go into the bathroom when Blaine came out of there with a towel wrapped around his waist, his much toned torso exposed with water droplets and his curls dripping wet. This was definitely the hottest Tyler has seen Blaine.

"Oh sorry, morning Ty," Blaine smiled.

"Um, g-good morning, um," Tyler said completely and utterly flustered, he didn't want to lose his cool but it totally flew out the window.

"Did you want to use the bathroom?" Blaine asked as he stepped out of the door way.

"Um, y-yeah," Tyler stuttered out whilst he nodded his head.

"Are you okay? You seem sort of nervous," Blaine said as he looked at Tyler.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine I just need the toilet," He said but instantly regretted the moment it came out of his mouth.

"Sorry, there you go," Blaine smiled as he completely moved from the bathroom.

"Thanks," he said as he rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. _**Idiot**_, Tyler grumbled to himself.

Sebastian had left some clothes out for Blaine so he got dressed into them where he was standing since Tyler was in the bathroom.

Sooner or later he was dressed and ready to go to the coffee shop but yet Sebastian wasn't up.

"Ty, I'm leaving now," Blaine said since it would be rude to just leave.

"But we have ages left until first class," Tyler said as he looked at the clock.

"I know, but I'm getting a coffee," Blaine smiled.

"Oh, I could come with, if you want?" Tyler asked.

"Nah, I don't want to hurry you, you're not dressed yet," Blaine said.

"It's no trouble," Tyler said because he really wanted to get coffee with Blaine.

"It's okay Ty, when you're ready, come and join me," Blaine smiled as he left the dorm room and made his way to the small coffee shop.

**Klaineee**

Blaine arrived at the coffee shop at 7:50 which means he had 10 minutes before Kurt arrives. He ordered a coffee and sat at his usual seat he and Tyler sit at. He was thinking about what he should say to Kurt, because he already apologised for what he said but the texting was still wrong but he did want to get back with Kurt.

He carried on his thoughts until someone interrupted him, thinking it was Kurt, he looked up and smiled but it was Tyler.

"Oh hey Ty," Blaine smiled but felt a little disappointed.

"Hey Blaine," he smiled as he sat next to Blaine.

"So you caught up with me then," Blaine smiled.

"Yep," Tyler said, "I'm sorry about you and Kurt," Tyler said trying to sound his best upset.

"It's okay," Blaine shrugged.

"What happened anyways?" Tyler asked because he was really interested.

Blaine sighed at having to explain again because there was no way he wasn't going to start crying again. "Um, I answered his phone, and there were texts from this guy who had been flirting with him non-stop and Kurt carried it on," he explained as he felt the tears come up, "So he had basically been cheating on me," Blaine said as his voice cracked at the end and the tears fell.

"Oh my God Blaine, I'm so sorry," Tyler said as he pulled Blaine into a hug.

"I-it's okay, it's my fault t-too b-because I said I didn't trust him," He cried harder into Tyler's shoulder.

"Well I don't blame you," Tyler said as he rubbed Blaine's back in which he hoped was a comforting gesture.

It was 8 o'clock and Kurt was rounding the corner of where the coffee shop was. On his way to the shop, he had picked up a bunch of orange and red tulips and a box of Blaine's favourite chocolates to try and make up for the big argument.

Kurt reached the coffee shop but stopped by the window when he noticed his boyfriend crying on the shoulder of someone else; Tyler. He waited a little longer to see if anything else would happen before he went in.

"I-I'm sorry for doing this," Blaine sniffled into Tyler's shirt.

"It's okay, I'll be here for as long as you need," Tyler smiled to himself.

"I-I just can't believe he'd cheat on me, I thought he loved me as much as I loved him," Blaine sobbed.

"I know I can't believe it either. You're literally perfect, I don't know why anybody would cheat on someone as amazing as you," Tyler said as he pulled apart from Blaine.

Blaine smiled a little bit at Tyler's kind words, "I-I'm not perfect," he said shyly still sniffling his runny nose

"You are Blaine, anyone can see that. You're a truly amazing person and you have looks to die for," Tyler said rubbing Blaine's hand in a comforting gesture. Blaine was the colour of a tomato because this was all too much.

Neither boy noticed that Kurt was still staring at them through the window, although Kurt couldn't hear what was being said, he could see Blaine was blushing a deep shade of red and Tyler was rubbing the back of Blaine's hands.

Blaine looked up, and was met with warm blue eyes, just like Kurt's. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds and there was just something in Tyler's eyes that looked so inviting.

Blaine didn't know what was coming over him but something in his brain was telling him to kiss Tyler but he didn't know what to do until he thought about it, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Tyler's.

Kurt felt as if someone just pulled his heart out and ran over it with a monster truck a million times because this hurt, watching Blaine kissing someone else hurt like a fricking bitch.

The kiss was slow and sweet, Blaine had naturally on instinct but his arm around Tyler's waist which was oddly really slim. They're lips moved slowly, nothing needed to be rushed. They carried on kissing for a little while until the need for oxygen was necessary.

Kurt couldn't bear to watch anymore so he dropped the presents he had for Blaine and ran as fast as his legs could take him, he didn't know where he was going but he just needed to be as far away from Blaine as possible.

Tyler and Blaine smiled at each other, the kiss wasn't supposed to happen but in a way Blaine was sort of glad it did happen.

"Um, I'm sorry," Tyler blushed as he looked down.

"Don't apologise, I liked it," Blaine confessed.

"Oh you did?" Tyler asked not expecting that answer

"Yeah," Blaine nodded and he smiled.

"I'm glad," Tyler smiled, "So um do you wanna go to college?" Tyler asked as he tried to hide his blush.

"Not yet I'm just waiting for- OMG!" Blaine shouted.

"What, what's wrong?" Tyler asked starting to panic

"I was supposed to meet Kurt," Blaine said as he smacked his forehead.

Tyler's fire burned out in an instant, "I thought you had an argument," he said feeling slightly annoyed.

"We did but he wanted to meet up for whatever reason," Blaine shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tyler said sadly.

"No, don't apologise, we broke up so whatever it was, it can wait," Blaine smiled.

"Okay," Tyler smiled as he felt a little better.

"So um, are you ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Tyler said as he stood up next to Blaine. They were awkward for a little while but as soon as they left the coffee shop, Blaine took hold of Tyler's hand, kissed his cheek and they headed off to college with no idea that they were watched by a not very happy ex-boyfriend; Kurt.

**A/N OOOOO! Don't hate me… I hope you enjoyed that chapter; I've got a great idea with how I want this story to play out so stick with me. REVIEWS GUYS, it's my birthday tomorrow so I may not have to write tomorrow but I'll try. REVIEWS MAKE GOOD BIRTHDAY PRESENTS SO REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Here you go, sorry for the delay **

The day had gone by swiftly and it was time for Music Tech with Tyler. Blaine didn't know what came over him when he kissed Tyler but he couldn't help thinking it was a complete mistake.

Blaine did like Tyler in that way but he just didn't feel right, he was still completely in love with Kurt. He decided that he should end things with Tyler before they got too serious.

"Hey Ty, meet me in the coffee shop after school?" Blaine whispered to Tyler feeling a little nervous.

Tyler smiled, "Yeah, I just need to collect something from the art department, I'll meet you there."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, suddenly feeling a tornado of guilt sweep through his stomach. He really didn't want to hurt Tyler but it was better to stop it now rather than lead him on.

The lesson went on far too long for Blaine's liking, he just wanted to tell Tyler the truth and get home to Kurt to see if they could talk things over.

**Klaineeee **

Blaine was sitting in the coffee shop, trying to decide how to start things off. He didn't want to go cliché and say 'we need to talk' because it's not like they dated, they just kissed.

Tyler walked into the coffee shop with a massive smile on his face and the tornado of guilt in Blaine's stomach just increased because soon that beautiful smile won't be there.

"Hey," Tyler smiled as he leaned of the table and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine was caught off by the gesture but reacted to it anyway.

"So you wanted to meet here?" Tyler asked slightly confused but the smile still not leaving his face.

Blaine took in a deep breath so he was able to break the news to Tyler.

"Look Ty, I really like you, I think you're an amazing person, you're beautiful inside and out but I don't think we could be together," Blaine said as he reached out and held Tyler's hand.

"Oh," was all Tyler could say because he was heartbroken.

"Don't get me wrong you would be an amazing boyfriend but it's not fair on you, I could see the way you looked at me this morning, I know that look. It's not fair because I won't love you like the way you love me. Someday you'll find that one person but it's just not me," Blaine finished.

"Do you still love Kurt?" Tyler whispered as he looked down feeling totally embarrassed.

"I do," Blaine smiled weakly

"Was I just your rebound?" Tyler asked still feeling like an idiot.

"No, not at all, to be honest with you, I've had a little crush on you for a while and I'm glad we kissed and all but I'm just not in love with you," Blaine explained

Tyler felt a little better at the fact Blaine had a small crush on him but it doesn't cover the pain that he's feeling.

"Okay," Tyler nodded. Tyler felt horrible, he didn't know why but he could feel tears appearing at the corner of his eyes but the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to see him cry.

Blaine must have noticed the tears forming in Tyler's eyes "Are you okay?" Blaine asked. _Of course he's not okay; I just 'broke up' with him Blaine thought._

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tyler said still not looking up at Blaine.

"Ty, I'm so sor-" Blaine started off but Tyler cut him off.

"Don't worry about it," Tyler said before he stood up and walked out of the shop quickly. He didn't mean to leave so suddenly but he really didn't want the tears to fall.

He walked home quickly and hoped Sebastian was out with Alex so he can go back to his old habits.

Blaine sat in the coffee shop and sighed, he felt awful, he just made one of his best friends cry, that wasn't his intention.

Blaine got up and left the coffee shop, he better get home so he can find out what Kurt wanted to meet him about.

**Klaineee**

Kurt was pacing up and down the living room; he was just waiting for Blaine to come home.

He'd been crying ever since he came back from NYADA and hadn't stopped. His face was streamed with tears and his eyes were red raw.

The door finally opened and Blaine walked in. He went straight into the living room and saw Kurt pacing.

"Kurt, what's up?" Blaine asked worriedly because he knew Kurt paced when he was worried or upset.

"Don't play dumb with me Blaine," Kurt said as he turned around and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked confused because he had no idea what Kurt was talking about.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that I saw you kissing someone else!" Kurt screamed.

"You saw that?" Blaine asked softly.

"Of course I saw it!" Kurt shouted, he really wasn't in the mood for Blaine.

Blaine didn't understand why Kurt was so annoyed; Kurt had broken it off with him.

"Why are you so annoyed? You broke things off with me" Blaine asked.

"Why am I annoyed?" Kurt repeated, "You kissed someone else!" he shouted.

"But you broke up with me the day before," Blaine stated.

"So that means you go around kissing guys the day after we broke up?!" Kurt said, still really angry.

Blaine didn't know what to say, it was true.

"It was just a heat of the moment, it didn't mean anything," Blaine said sadly.

"It doesn't matter if it was heat of the moment, you don't kiss straight after a break up!" Kurt shouted, he really wasn't getting calmer.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said innocently.

"Sorry for what, being caught or actually doing it?" Kurt asked, dripping with hate.

"For doing it, I didn't mean to. You're the only one I love," Blaine said like a little child who was getting in trouble

Kurt scoffed "Really."

"Yes, I love you with all my heart, you're my soul-mate," Blaine said, stepping closer to Kurt.

"I really don't want to hear this Blaine," Kurt said looking away.

"You need to hear this Kurt, I love you now and I'll love you forever, you're the best thing that will ever happen in my life," Blaine said trying to reach out to Kurt.

"Just go Blaine, you're making a fool out of yourself," Kurt said simply.

"Go where?" Blaine asked sadly

"I don't know and I honestly don't care," Kurt shrugged.

"Kurt, please don't do this," Blaine begged

"No, just go Blaine, take some of your stuff and leave, I don't want to be near you," Kurt said as he left the room.

Blaine couldn't believe it, Kurt just kicked him out of their home. Where was he going to go?

He'll think about that later, he just needed to get out of there. He made his way to their- Kurt's room, so he could get some clothes and leave.

About 10 minutes later, most of his clothes were in a bag. He sighed as he looked around his room one last time before he left not knowing if he'll see it again

Kurt must have been hiding in Rachel's room because he was nowhere else in the apartment.

Blaine walked to the closed door and shouted "I'll always love you Kurt, you're my one and only soul-mate. Take care of yourself, I love you,"

Kurt sobbed quietly behind the closed door, he didn't know what to do with himself, he just kicked his boyfriend out of their apartment and he had no idea when he'll see him again.

Kurt felt bad for kicking Blaine out but it needed to be done, this is the second time in two days he's been upset and crying

Blaine waited for a moment to wait for a reply but there wasn't one so he sighed and left their apartment.

Blaine was stuck now, he had no idea where he could go, he couldn't go back to Seb and Tyler's place because he just upset Tyler and he wasn't in the mood for Dave and Wes or Nick and Jeff who had gotten together recently.

Suddenly an idea hit him, the only place he would be able to go was back home; In Lima.

**Klaineee **

Blaine was on the plane on his way home back to his mom. He had no idea when he would be returning back to New York but right now he needed to be with his mom.

Blaine took out his phone and sent a text to Sebastian saying: I'm on my way back to Lima, just thought I should let you know xx B

Seconds later, Sebastian replied: WHAT?! WHY?!

Blaine: I upset Ty, and Kurt kicked me out of the apartment.

Sebastian: You need to call me right now

Blaine sighed but taped Sebastian's name and waited for him to answer.

"Blaine, what the hell?!" Sebastian shouted.

"I'm an idiot, I messed up so bad," Blaine groaned.

"Uh yeah, so what happened?" Sebastian asked.

"You know what happened with me and Kurt yesterday right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian said.

"Well it went downhill from there. Kurt said he wanted to meet up for coffee this morning and so I waited and then Tyler came in and asked what happened then I told him and I started crying then Ty started complimenting me and we had a moment and I kissed him," Blaine rushed out.

"B," Sebastian sighed.

"I know, but there's more," Blaine said.

"Go on," Sebastian said.

"Well after college, I told Ty that I don't think we shouldn't date because I don't love him like he loves me and it turns out Kurt saw me and Ty kiss and when I went home later there was a massive arguement and he kicked me out." Blaine said suddenly feeling tears.

"I know you already feel bad but B you screwed up," Sebastian said but with a hint of sympathy.

"I know, I know, could you tell Ty I'm so sorry and that I'll see him soon," Blaine said sadly as a tear fell.

"I will but he's not here right now," Sebastian said.

"Oh okay, well I better get going, the plane's about to land," Blaine sighed.

"Alright, but text or call me when you get home," Sebastian said.

"I will, thanks Seb, you're awesome," Blaine said.

"I try to be," Sebastian said but you could tell he was grinning whilst he said it.

"Later Seb," Blaine smiled.

"Bye B," Sebastian said before hanging up.

**Klaineeee **

The plane landed about 10 minutes after his phone call with Seb. Since his mom didn't know he was coming home he has no ride to his house and he didn't have a car so he went outside to try and hail a cab.

Sooner or later, the cab pulled up to his all too familiar home. He smiled because there were some good memories he'd had with Kurt.

He walked up the path and knocked on the door and waited for those familiar footsteps.

"Hell- Blaine!" she shouted as she opened the door and saw her son standing there.

"Hey mamma," he smiled weakly as he pulled his mom into a hug.

Julia knew something was wrong because Blaine never called her mamma.

"Blaine honey, what's wrong?" she asked once they broke apart from the hug.

"C-can we go inside?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, take a seat in the living room. Do you want a drink or anything?" she asked from the hall way.

"Uh, I'll have some apple juice please," Blaine called from the living room. Soon his mom returned with a bottle of apple juice.

Julia took a seat on a little pedestal opposite the sofa where Blaine was.

"So what's wrong honey?" she asked. Blaine looked away from his mom, he hated crying in front of her but he couldn't hold the flood gates back any longer.

"Ho sbagliato mamma," _**'I messed up mom'**_ Blaine cried out. Julia knew whatever it was, it was serious because Blaine only ever spoke Italian when he was really upset.

"Shhh, dimmi cosa c'è che non va," _**'Tell me what's wrong'**_ she replied. Julia knew it calmed down when they spoke their native tongue.

Blaine took in a deep breath and explained everything that happened in the language he was most used to.

By the time Blaine finished, his head was in his mom's lap and she was stroking through his curls just like a little boy.

"Ti senti meglio?" she asked softly. _**'Do you feel better?'**_

Blaine nodded his head in her lap and said "grazie mamma"

"You're welcome angel," she smiled down at her son.

"It feels so weird going back to English," Blaine chuckled with his tear stained face.

"It does doesn't it?" she smiled. It went a little quiet after that and so Julia broke the silence. "I have some news to tell you honey," she said softly.

Blaine sat up from Julia's lap at looked at his mom. He started freaking out, thinking it was something bad.

"What's wrong mamna?" he asked worriedly.

Julia didn't know how to break the news to her son, there was no point dressing it up or anything so she came out with it.

"I'm pregnant!" she beamed; she waited a little while for Blaine's reaction, "Honey, are you okay?"

Blaine couldn't believe he didn't notice sooner, she wasn't that far along but he still could have noticed now his attention was brought to it.

"I can't believe it," he finally said.

"Is that good or bad?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know, good I guess," Blaine smiled, "Congratulations mamma," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you honey," she smiled.

"Um, don't mind me asking but um who's the father?" Blaine asked.

"No no, it's okay. It's with this guy I've been seeing for a while. I never told you about him because I wanted to see how we went," she explained.

"Oh right," Blaine said, just glad it wasn't his real father, "What's his name?"

"Jerry, he's another PA at work," she smiled.

"Um when can I meet him?" Blaine asked

"Well, I was going to introduce him at Christmas but since you're here we could arrange something," she smiled.

"Okay. So how far along are you?" he asked curiously.

"4 months," she carried on smiling as she rubbed her tummy.

"Oh my God, how did I not notice?" Blaine said staring at his mom.

She laughed a little, "I'm trying to cover it as much as I can," she said.

"Okay. So do you know what you're having?" Blaine asked.

"I do know," she nodded with a smirk.

"Am I having a brother or sister?!" Blaine asked excitedly.

Julia paused for dramatic effect.

"A sister!" Julia almost screamed as she clapped her hands.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this" Blaine squealed, "I'm so happy," he said before pulling his mom into a big hug.

"I am too honey," she smiled, "I just wish Kurt could have been able to celebrate with us too," she said sadly.

"Yeah me too," Blaine said equally as sad.

"Anyways, no more of that, my cravings are calling and they want some cookies and ice cream," she laughed sweetly.

Blaine chuckled at his mom, "Let's go then," he smiled as he helped his mom out of the sofa and into the kitchen to make cookies.

**A/N Ooooooo I'm meannnn! Anyways hope you enjoyed **** Reviews are alwaysssssss important so review please. I feel like when you guys don't review you don't like my story so reviews are very helpful. Who heard and saw the Klaine spoilers? GASP I'M SO HAPPY anyways Reviews always guys **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Doneee Enjoy guysss **

A week had passed and Kurt was still a complete mess. He would cry himself to sleep every night, he would hardly ever eat and whenever Chantelle or Stacey invited him out he'd say no.

Rachel had tried her best to look after Kurt but he wasn't having it. The only time Rachel saw Kurt was when they were getting ready to go school and even then he wouldn't speak.

Even though Charlie was the main cause of the split Kurt would occasionally speak to him. Charlie felt awful for it but Kurt insisted that it wasn't his fault and that he should just forget about it.

Blaine was exactly the same; he would stay in his room a lot and would hardly eat, even when his mom made him his favourite food.

He would occasionally come out of his room to check on his mom due to her pregnancy but he would never stay long because he didn't want to upset his mom.

They had made plans to have dinner with Jerry, this coming weekend.

**Klaineeee**

The boys were at lunch in NYU, they were all around the table waiting for Blaine.

"Where's Blaine? He hasn't been in like all week," Alex said as he looked around.

"He's not coming, he moved back to Lima," Sebastian sighed because he missed his curly haired friend.

"What?!" Tyler suddenly asked completely shocked Blaine left without telling him.

"He went back to Lima because Kurt kicked him out of their house," Sebastian explained.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" David asked.

"No idea, he just told me he was going," Sebastian said.

The rest of the guys were in shock and Tyler felt sick to his stomach, he believed it was his fault.

Tyler stood up and left the table, he couldn't be around them anymore, he felt responsible.

He went to his dorm room and locked the door, he'd been needing to do this all day. He took out the pack of razors he kept in his bag and took out a fresh one.

He slid down the door and made himself comfortable. The razor was so shinny and inviting, he just needed to do this and so he dragged the small blade over his wrist and watched the little droplets of blood form.

Why did I ever give this up? He thought to himself as he dragged the razor a few more times over his wrist until he felt satisfied.

Tyler felt a little happier at the familiar sting on his wrists; he went into the bathroom and wiped up the blood but didn't bother to wrap it up with bandages.

He needed to get back to the guys before they wondered where he got to and he was really bad at lying.

Tyler reached the cafeteria soon and the guys were still there.

"Where'd you get to?" Wes asked.

"Oh um, I had to take a phone call," he quickly lied.

"Cool," Wes nodded.

"So are we ready?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, let's go then," Jeff smiled.

They all got up and made their way to the busy rush of New York. Tyler was trailing behind them all since Blaine was no longer there to keep him company.

"Ty, I know what you did when you went off," Sebastian said quietly and feeling a little disappointed in him.

Tyler looked down because he felt bad about doing what he did, he didn't want to upset Sebastian.

"Ty, if you're having trouble you know you're supposed to come and talk to me," Sebastian said as he stopped them on the side walk.

"I know, it was just a onetime thing," he lied, he started doing it a week ago when Blaine 'broke up' with him.

"Can you promise me you'll talk to me whenever you need to?" Sebastian asked sternly.

"I will," Tyler nodded.

"Good, I don't want you to blame yourself with what happened with Blaine, it was what happened with him and Kurt okay?" Sebastian said.

"Yeah okay," Tyler nodded, still feeling guilty.

"You're like my little brother so I just look after you," Sebastian smiled as he pulled Tyler into a hug.

"I know and thank you, you're like my big brother I never had," Tyler smiled as he kept hugging Sebastian.

"Now let's go catch up with the rest of the guys," Sebastian said as he pulled apart and they started walking.

They soon reached the restaurant and all the guys were there eating some food.

"Where'd you guys go?" David asked with his face stuffed with food.

"I just spoke to Ty about something," Sebastian said.

"Alright," David nodded.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Jeff asked with a grin.

Stacey and David had started dating for about a week now and some of the guys still hadn't met her.

"She's on her way," David said.

"If you have one you mean," Wes laughed.

"You'll see," David said with a cocky smirk on.

"Yeah see that you don-" Wes started but then stopped when he saw a curvy brunette walk through the door.

David gave a side look at Wes before he stood up and went over to Stacey.

"Hey baby," David smiled as he pulled Stacey from around her waist and kissed her.

Stacey smiled into the kiss before she pulled apart, "Hey you," she said.

"So guys, does she look real?" David laughed.

"Wow, very very real," Wes said as he stared at certain parts of Stacey.

"Hey hey hey, look up," David snapped.

She giggled at how protective her boyfriend was, "You're so cute when you're like this," she giggled a little more.

"Sorry about that, he's my very annoying best friend Wesley Adams," David introduced.

"Hello my beautiful lady," Wes said pretending to bow down to her.

"Hey," she laughed.

"Here we have Nick and Jeff,"he pointed.

"Hey," she waved and they waved back.

"There we have Alex, Sebastian and Tyler," David pointed.

"I know them, we've met before," Stacey laughed.

"Yup, hey Stace," Alex smiled

"Hey you," she said as she went for a hug.

"Seb, how are you?" she asked as she pulled apart from Alex and hugged Seb.

"I'm good girl, how are you?" Sebastian asked as he pulled away from her.

"I've been good I guess," Stacey smiled, "Ty honey," she squealed before hugging Tyler.

Tyler had become more comfortable with Stacey, "Hey Stace," he smiled.

"Wait wait wait, how on Earth do you all know my girlfriend?" David asked very confused.

"Oh, Blaine and Kurt introduced us to each other a little while ago," she explained.

"And ever since we've been friends," Sebastian smiled.

"So none of you thought to introduce me to her sooner," David said as he stared at them

"Mmm, not really," Sebastian shrugged.

"Well I'm happy we met anyways," David said as he leaned down and kissed Stacey again.

"Ugh, now my best friend's turned into a love sap," Wes said as he rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous, you'll find love someday," David winked.

"I just had an idea! What if I set him and Chan out?" Stacey asked David.

"I don't know if Chan would go out with a guy like Wes. No offence dude," he said as looked at Wes.

"Oh come on, there's no harm in trying right? It's just one date," Stacey pleaded.

"I guess you're right, he really needs a girlfriend," David laughed.

"Yes yes, I know I need a girlfriend," Wes said as he rolled his eyes, "So who are you trying to set me up with?" he asked.

"Her name's Chantelle, she's my best friend, she's a blonde, petite, she was a cheerleader and she's at NYADA with me," Stacey smiled.

"You had me at blonde and cheerleader," Wes winked

"Okay, I'll give Dave her number and he'll send it to you," she smiled

"You better dude," Wes pretended to threaten

"So where's the little hobbit?" she asked as she sat next to Sebastian and started looking around.

"Didn't you hear? He went back to Lima," Sebastian explained.

"Nooo, I only heard about the massive argument they had and Kurt kicked him out," Stacey shrugged.

"Yep and so he went home," Sebastian said sadly.

"Oh wow," she said surprised.

"Uh huh, now anyways, let's go back to eating," Sebastian said and so they do.

**Klaineeee**

It was evening back in Lima which meant it was time for the dinner with Jerry.

"Blaine honey are you dressed?" Julia shouted from in the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he shouted as he came down the stairs.

"You look nice honey," she smiled. He was in black skinny jeans with a blue button up shirts and the black bowtie Kurt made him for their anniversary.

"Thanks mom, you do too," he half smiled because honestly he didn't want to leave his room. Julia was in a purple cocktail dress that just reached her knees and just about covered her growing bump.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Blaine nodded as he helped his mom walk to the car. Once she started driving they were quiet.

"So are you excited to meet him?" she smiled.

Blaine half shrugged "Yeah, I guess so," he said.

"Honey, I don't like seeing you like this; you're not yourself. I know it's only been a week but you have got to stop beating yourself up about this," she said trying to look at Blaine but whilst looking at the road.

"I love him mom," was all Blaine could say.

"I know you do and he loves you. You just need to give him some time and I promise everything will be okay," She smiled as she took hold of his hand.

"You're right, thanks mamma," he smiled, "So where are we eating?" he asked.

"It's an Italian restaurant on the other side of town, not that Breadstix place you kids go to," she laughed

"Okay," Blaine smiled.

"Looks like we're here," she smiled as she parked into a spot near the restaurant.

Blaine nodded and got out of the car and went to help his mom out of the car, they walked into the restaurant and Blaine noticed a man at the back waving at them.

They made their way towards the back and that's when Jerry stood up. He was a tall man, he had black hair with a few grey ones, and he had tanned skin and looked a lot older than his mom.

"Hey Jerry," she smiled as she went to hug him. They hugged for a moment and Blaine felt like he was interrupting.

They pulled apart and Julia returned by Blaine's side. "As you know, this is my son Blaine," she pointed.

"Hey," Blaine waved.

"Nice to meet you Blaine," Jerry said as he put his hand out for Blaine to shake.

Blaine shook it but didn't say anything.

"So do you want to take a seat?" Jerry asked.

Blaine nodded and took a seat on one side and Julia and Jerry sat on the other. Blaine watched his mom and Jerry; they were a hot couple, if anything his little sister is going to be beautiful. They were both good looking.

"So Blaine tell me about yourself," Jerry smiled.

"Um, I'm a student at NYU, I'm 18 soon turning 19 um, I don't know anything else," Blaine said apologetically.

"What do you study at NYU?" Jerry asked.

"I'm a music major," he smiled.

"Music huh, that's cool," Jerry smiled, "So how come you're here isn't it halfway through the semester?" he asked.

Blaine looked at his mom for some comfort; she gave him a warm smile that said 'you can do this'

"Oh uh, I had a huge argument with my boy- um ex-boyfriend," Blaine said as he looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Jerry said suddenly feeling bad.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Blaine shrugged, "Anyway, I don't want to be upset now, so um Jerry, do you have any kids?" Blaine asked

"I do, I have a son your age actually, he's at NYU too," Jerry smiled, "You might know him."

"What's his name?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Alexander, well others call him Alex. You know him?" Jerry asked.

"Tall, brown hair that covers his eyes, green eyes?" Blaine asked him.

"Yeah," Jerry nodded.

"Oh yeah, we're friends he's actually dating one of my best friends," Blaine smiled, small world he thought to himself.

"He told me about that, his names umm," Jerry said clearly stuck.

"Sebastian," Blaine offered.

"That's it, he seems lovely," Jerry smiled.

"He is," Blaine smiled sadly because he missed his friends.

"I'm so glad you two seem to be getting on well," Julia smiled

"Anything for you mom," Blaine smiled.

"How are things with the pregnancy honey?" Jerry asked.

"They're okay, the doctor said I should start feeling kicks soon," Julia smiled.

"I can't wait," Jerry smiled.

"Um Jerry, are you going to be moving in with mom?" Blaine asked.

"I will be," Jerry nodded.

"Okay, that's good," Blaine nodded. "When's my baby sister due then?" Blaine asked.

"Um, around April," Julia smiled

"Awhh, a spring baby like me," Blaine chuckled.

"Uh huh," she smiled.

The night went well; they spoke about a lot of different things, trying to avoid the topic of relationships. Blaine really liked Jerry; he resembled Alex so much he couldn't believe he didn't notice before.

By the end of the night, Julia was so tired they left the restaurant; they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Blaine drove home and as soon as they go there, Julia went straight to bed and Blaine did the same thing.

Blaine was in his bed wrapped up in his blankets; he was currently looking through his photos of he and Kurt which was a bad idea because it made him miss Kurt more.

He didn't know why or how but he ended up texting Kurt saying: _**I have some news, Mom's pregnant, and I'm getting a little sister. Hope you're taking care of yourself xx B**_

Blaine felt a lot better texting Kurt even of it was something simple but he knew Kurt wouldn't reply so he sighed, placed his phone of the bed side table and drifted to sleep.

**A/N That's Jerry. I apologise if I got things about Alex's family confused… I have a question for you guys, do you think I should do part of a chapter on a date with Chantelle, Wes, David and Stacey? Review if you think I should **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N trigger warning, attempted suicide. I apologise for not warning in my other chapter. I hope it hasn't affected anybody but here you go. **

A few weeks had passed and still nothing. Kurt had made no contact with Blaine and honestly he couldn't do it anymore.

He missed Blaine way too much. He'd lost so much weight, he was almost un recognisable. His hair had lost that brown shine it usually had and was now a dull brown.

He can't do this any longer, he has no idea where Blaine is and not knowing will send him to a mental department in a hospital. That's when he decided he was going to make a phone call to Blaine just to check on him.

**Klaineeeee **

Tyler had been feeling horrible the more days Blaine wasn't here. He believed he had driven his best friend home and so he started feeling like when he first arrived at Dalton. Suicidal.

He became distant from everybody even Sebastian, he never came out of his dorm room except for classes and he started a lot more cutting again.

In a way, Blaine helped him get better but now that he was gone he was going back to his old self.

He did try to tell Sebastian how he was feeling but he didn't want to burden anybody and so kept things to himself.

Tyler really wanted to commit suicide but he was never left alone long enough to do it. Sebastian had made it his mission to watch Tyler as much as he could but there will be a time when Sebastian won't be there and that's when he'll do it.

**Klaineeee **

Blaine was still at home in Lima, although he's not at NYU he's still able to complete his lessons but he was getting bored.

He was starting miss Kurt a lot, he loved spending time with his mom and Jerry who had moved in about a week ago but he just missed cuddling with his boyfriend.

He'd lost some weight too even though his mom literally forced him to eat. He felt bad because his mom was worrying and worrying wasn't good for the babies yes babies.

Ever since Julia reached her 5 month mark she was told she was having twins so Blaine was having two sisters.

Blaine was currently in his bedroom under the covers and eating a bowl of ice cream whilst watching his favourite Disney movie, Aladdin when suddenly his phone rang.

He reached over and saw who was calling. It was Kurt. Blaine's heart started racing mph; he had no idea why he was so nervous. Why was Kurt calling him? Was it a butt dial? Was he drunk?

The only way he would know is by answering it and so he did.

"Blaine?" Kurt said nervously.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine said just as nervous.

"Um uh, how are you?" Kurt asked, he was literally freaking out right now waiting for Blaine's response.

What is Kurt playing at? Blaine thought to himself because he wasn't expecting this.

"Um, I'm fine, how are you?" Blaine said, he wanted to say I'm sad and I'm missing you and I hate this but he settled on fine.

"I've been better," Kurt simply said and then they both went quiet.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but why are you calling?" Blaine asked trying his best to sound polite.

"I-I just wanted to know how you were doing, where are you staying?" Kurt said suddenly feeling himself blush.

"I'm back home in Lima with mom," Blaine said.

Kurt was silent; he couldn't believe Blaine was that far away from him.

"Oh um okay," Kurt said disappointedly because he wanted to see Blaine, it's been a month and it was too long.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked suddenly panicked

"Oh um nothing, I just wanted to see you or something but never mind," Kurt rushed out.

What, Kurt really wanted to see him again even after what happened? "Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see mom again," Blaine said.

"Do you um know when you'll be back again?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Honestly, I don't know," Blaine said because he really didn't know when he'll be back.

"Um okay, I hope it's soon," Kurt confessed.

"I do too," Blaine said. It went quiet again after that but neither boy wanted the conversation to be over just yet.

"So um you said your mom was pregnant?" Kurt asked completely changing the subject.

"Yeah she is," Blaine sort of smiled because he was having a platonic conversation with Kurt.

"How far along is she?" Kurt decided to ask to keep a conversation going.

"Um 5 months I think," Blaine said thoughtfully.

"That's so sweet, boy or girl?" he asked.

"Girls," Blaine smiled.

"Girls ?" Kurt repeated, "She's having twins?" Kurt asked feeling a little happier.

"Yep, she's really big now," Blaine giggled. That feeling was foreign to him, it felt like he hadn't laughed in a while which he hadn't, the sound was just as foreign to Blaine as it was to Kurt, he really missed that one sound from Blaine.

"She must be, I'd love to see her some time," Kurt said with a massive smile on his face but realised he shouldn't have said that because he probably won't see her if he and Blaine were still broken up.

"She'd love to see you some time too," Blaine said honestly because she had wanted to see him.

"Maybe, she could visit before her cut off point," Kurt suggested.

"I'll suggest it to her," Blaine smiled. It went quiet again but it wasn't awkward.

"You know you could come back home," Kurt admitted quietly.

"I-I don't know about that yet," Blaine said which was such a lie it was unreal, of course he wanted to go back home with Kurt but he didn't want to seem desperate about it.

"You could, I wouldn't mind," Kurt said trying his best to persuade Blaine.

"I'll think about it because of mom and stuff," Blaine lied again because he already made up his decision and Julia was being looked after by Jerry.

"Oh sure, take all the time you need," Kurt said even though he wanted Blaine to be in the cab to the airport right now.

"Thank you," Blaine said, "Kurt, I just want you to know that I'm really sorry," Blaine said, hoping Kurt would listen to him this time.

"I know you are Blaine and I'm sorry too," Kurt admitted.

"It's okay. Well I have to go now, mom wants me to help her cook," Blaine suddenly announced.

"Oh um okay, I'll um see you when you're back in New York then," Kurt said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Blaine said just as sad. For the billionth time in that conversation, they went quiet again.

"I love you," Kurt quickly said.

"I love you too," Blaine said and Kurt quickly hung up. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, he needed to do that, he needed to call Blaine and now he had, he felt miles better. Of course he still missed him like crazy but the fact that Kurt knows he's okay is enough for him to sleep better at night.

**Klaineeeee**

Tyler couldn't take it anymore, day by day; he just really wanted to be dead. He had tried every excuse in the book to try and get Sebastian to leave but it just wouldn't work. He loved Sebastian to bits and understood he was just looking after him but he was starting to get really annoying.

College had ended and it looked like Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, _maybe this is your chance _Tyler thought to himself. He literally ran to his dorm room shut the door and dropped his bag down; he had planned this day for a very long time. He had already written a suicide note but hidden it in his bedside table; he thought his friends may as well know he loved them since he wouldn't be there to say it anymore.

Tyler really hated feeling like this, he just felt responsible all the time. He was responsible for his mother's death because he was the one who asked her to get her the ice cream which lead to a car accident; he was responsible for his father becoming an alcoholic because he couldn't look after him and his twin brother and sister, he was responsible for his aunt and uncle moving half way across the country just to live his dreams and he was responsible for his best friend getting kicked out of his home by his boyfriend. He was always responsible. But not anymore.

He went into the bathroom and went to look for his the pack of razors that had become his best friend. He took the pack back out to his bed and set them out, he opened up the pack and took a razor out and cut along his wrist, the blood started to form in the little bubbles that it did, he loved this. For now, he hadn't pressed to deep because he just wanted to feel some pain before he went.

He cut a few more practise cuts before he started pressing deeper and more blood was forming, _you don't have to be responsible anymore_ was his last thought before he pressed hard enough that the blood started pouring out and his world went blank.

The reason Sebastian wasn't able to 'look after' Tyler straight after school was because he was kept behind in one of his classes for inadequate work so he had to re-do an essay. As soon as he was finished, he ran across campus and went straight to their dorm room.

"Hey Ty, I'm sorry I wasn't home straight away, I had to work on some paper," Sebastian said as he opened the door but there was no response which worried him because Tyler was ALWAYS home.

There was a folded piece of paper on Tyler's bed and so he walked over and opened it. _Dear Sebastian, by the time you've read this it'll be too late. I'm sorry I disappointed you Seb, I just couldn't do it anymore, I'm responsible for so many bad things and I just didn't want to hurt anybody else. Whatever you do I don't want you to blame yourself for what I've done, it's my fault, I wanted to talk to you so many times before but I just didn't want to upset you. I want you to thank you for being the best brother anyone could imagine. I remember the first time you met me at Dalton and you made it your job to protect me and I can't thank you enough. I want you to tell Nick and Jeff that I love them to pieces and that they're one of the cutest couple ever, I want you to thank Dave and Wes for making my days at Dalton and here the best days ever and for always being funny, I want you to thank Blaine for being the amazing person that he is and you need to tell him that this isn't his fault and that I loved him very much, I want you to thank Alex for making you happy and last but not least, I want to thank you Seb for just being you, I'll never forget you I can promise you that. Just think of me as all of your guardian angels that will look over you and protect you forever, I love you guys and I'm sorry I had to go like this, I'll miss you all, Tyler xxx_

Sebastian was literally shaking; he couldn't believe what he was holding. "No, no, no," he started chanting, he threw the letter back on the bed and ran into the bathroom and that's where he found Tyler. He was passed out on the floor with blood surrounding him, in some way he looked peaceful.

Sebastian shakily took out his phone and dialled 911, "911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"M-my friend, h-he's cut himself a-and he's not awake, send help please," Sebastian said through shaky breaths.

"Help is on the way," the operator said before she hung up. Sebastian just sat next to his best friend and pulled him into his lap.

"It's not your time yet Ty, I know it's not. We all love you and I know you love us so you need to wake up, you need to wake up for us Ty," Sebastian said through tears but trying not to because he needed to be strong for the boy in his hands.

Sooner or later the paramedics arrived but Sebastian couldn't move, the paramedics forced their way into the dorm room and found them in the bathroom.

"I'm going to need you to move," one of them said, trying to move Sebastian from Tyler.

"I-I can't," Sebastian said which was true because he couldn't

"We need some space if you want your friend to survive," she said politely and she helped Sebastian to move, "What's his name sweetheart?" she asked as she comforted him.

"T-Tyler," he stuttered.

"Okay, we'll do our best to help Tyler survive honey," she said as she went back into the bathroom.

Sebastian just sat on the floor of his dorm room, he couldn't believe what was happening, and he had his best friend's blood all over him. How was he going to tell all of the guys what happened when he could barely remember his own name?

The paramedics came out of the bathroom with Tyler on a stretcher. Sebastian stood up and grabbed the paramedic from before. "W-what's happening, is he okay?" he asked her.

"He's alive but his heart rate is dangerously low and he's lost way to much blood for his body to handle, we need to get him hooked up to blood as soon as possible. You're welcome to come in the ambulance with us," she smiled.

"O-okay," Sebastian nodded as he followed her out of the dorm in hopes his best friend's still alive.

**Klaineeee**

They arrived at hospital as quick as possible, and Tyler was hooked up to machines straight away. His heart actually gave up on him but the paramedics were quick reviving him.

Sebastian was currently sitting in the waiting room waiting to see if his best friend will pull through. He was desperate to know if he was even alive but none of the doctors or nurses had come out yet. It would be a good idea to call the rest of the guys; he pulled out his phone and thought the best person to call first would be Blaine.

He tapped Blaine's name and waited a few time for it to ring when finally Blaine answered.

"Hey Seb, what's up?" Blaine asked cheerfully, he's been feeling that way ever since the phone call between him and Kurt.

"You need to get back to New York as soon as possible. It's Tyler," Sebastian said.

**A/N There you go, I know it's a cliffhanger sort of but I'm working on the next chapter right now **** Hope you enjoyed, I actually had fun writing this chapter. But anyways, review on the chapter pleaseee, I'd like to know how I did. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Here we go. I don't think I have any triggers here. Longer chapter…**

"What do you mean it's Tyler?" Blaine asked voice shaking even though he knew exactly what Sebastian meant.

"H-he t-tried t-too," Sebastian started but couldn't finish because he simply couldn't get his heard wrapped around it.

There was silence on both ends of the phone, Blaine was in utter shock. He got up and immediately started packing stuff away into his bag.

Within minutes he was done, "I'm on my way Seb," Blaine rushed out before he hung up the phone.

Blaine ran down the stairs and went into the living room. "I need to get back to New York right now," Blaine rushed.

"What, why?!" Julia asked concerned.

"My friend h-he tried to kill himself," Blaine said.

"Oh my God honey, is he okay?" Julia asked.

"I don't know mom! I need to go right now," Blaine said irritably as he started pacing.

"Well you're not driving in that state, Jerry can take you," she said pointing to Jerry.

"Let's go then," Jerry said as he stood up and looked for the keys, "I'll be back soon honey," he smiled

They left their home and Jerry started driving straight away at lightning speed.

"Are you okay?" Jerry asked softly.

"No I'm not okay, one of my best friends tried to kill himself so no," Blaine replied sarcastically but felt bad because Jerry was only being nice. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay, Blaine, that was a stupid question," Jerry said as he kept driving.

In minutes they were at the airport, "Here you go," Jerry said as he parked in a spot near the entrance.

"Thanks Jerry," Blaine said quickly.

"Call me or your mom as soon as you land okay?" Jerry shouted.

"Alright," Blaine said as he quickly ran into the airport. He purchased the earliest flight to New York which was in 20 minutes; he ran through customs and ran to the boarding gates.

As soon as he was on the aeroplane, he took out his phone and called Sebastian.

"Sebastian, do you know if he's okay?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I don't know, they're still working on him," Sebastian said sadly.

"Alright, I'm on the plane now, I should be there in about an hour and half, two max," Blaine rushed.

"Okay, hurry," Sebastian said.

"I will," Blaine said as he hung up the phone.

**Klaineeee**

The flight went quickly; as soon as the plane landed he went to find his luggage and left the airport in record time.

Since it was about 6 in New York, it was rush hour so hailing a cab was going to be hell. Luckily the odds were in his favour and there was a spare taxi.

Blaine jumped in the back of the taxi and said to the driver, "New York general hospital please."

The taxi driver nodded his head and started driving. Blaine wasn't an impatient or rude person but right now he didn't really care about manners.

"Can you drive faster please? It's kind of an emergency," Blaine snapped.

"Does it look like I can drive anywhere to you," The taxi driver said with his heavy New York accent. The driver was right, there was a little bit of traffic so there was nowhere to drive really.

Blaine just huffed in response because he really wasn't in the mood for this.

Once the traffic finally cleared, they reached the hospital. Blaine just threw a 20$ bill at him even though he knew it didn't cost that much money but he didn't care about change right now.

When Blaine entered the hospital, he went up to the front desk and asked where Tyler was. She told him he was on the 3rd floor in the intensive care unit.

He went in the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor. Finally it opened on the correct floor and he walked out.

"Sebastian?" Blaine called out.

"Blaine," Sebastian sobbed.

"What happened?" Blaine asked as he took a seat next to Sebastian in the waiting room.

"I-I don't k-know, I-I found him o-on the f-floor p-passed out and they w-was blood," Sebastian cried and he hadn't stopped.

"Shhh, it'll be okay," Blaine said as he hugged Sebastian close.

"I-I don't k-know, t-the paramedic said i-its u-unlikely h-he'll survive," Sebastian stuttered.

Wow, Blaine wasn't expecting to hear that but right now he had to stay strong.

"He will, he's strong, he'll pull through this," Blaine said as he rubbed Sebastian's back but he just kept crying, it was literally impossible for him to stop.

They stayed like that for a little while when a nurse came out of Tyler's room and into the waiting room.

"Are you here for Tyler Thomas?" she asked.

"Yeah, how is he?" Blaine asked since Sebastian was still crying quietly.

"Well he's alive barely," she started off.

"Thank goodness," Blaine said thankfully.

"But there's more, currently he's in a coma, it was his body's reaction to loosing so much blood but there's some intense swelling in his brain," she explained.

"Oh, um do you know when he'll wake up?" Blaine asked.

"I don't, you can never tell with coma's it could take days, weeks, months, it's impossible to tell," she said sadly.

"I understand," Blaine nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll try to wake him up and see if he responds but there's no guarantee it'll work. We'll also see if the swelling's gone down which I'm sure it will," she explains.

"Okay, thank you doctor. Do you think we'll be able to see him?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," she smiled, "follow me."

The boys stood up and followed Tyler's doctor. All 3 of them walked down a corridor and round a corner until there was a room.

"He's in there, speaking to him is good so you could do that, call if you need anything," she smiled as she left them.

"Are you okay to do this?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian nodded, he could do this. Blaine opened the door and there Tyler lay.

The room was all white and hardly decorated apart from the bed and two chairs, one side of the bed.

Tyler was in the bed, he looked peaceful in some way; his skin was paler than usual, his curls weren't as curly as usual and his wrist was wrapped in bandages.

They both walked slowly over to the bed, they sat down and looked at their broken friend.

"H-hey Ty, I don't know if you can hear me but we're here for you," Blaine said as he held on to Tyler's hand.

"S-sorry the other guys aren't here, they're on a school trip so they should be back in a few weeks but they know what happened," Sebastian said as he held Tyler's other hand.

"We miss you Ty, we want you to wake up," Blaine sniffled

"I know you told me not to blame myself b-but I can't help it. If I didn't leave you, we would b-be okay," Sebastian cried.

"I-I can't do this," Blaine said as he got up and left the room. He walked back to the waiting room sat down on the chair and cried, he couldn't hold back anymore.

Tyler was hooked up to a stupid ventilator in the ICU of a hospital because he left him alone even when he knew how vulnerable he was.

If Tyler never wakes up it's his fault, Blaine cried harder and harder. It was times like this where he really wished he and Kurt were still together because he could do with some cuddles right now

It must been like someone was listening to what he just thought because right at that moment, Kurt walked into the waiting room.

"B-Blaine?"

**Klaineeeee**

Blaine looked up from where he was crying and when he looked up, he saw Kurt.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked through sniffles.

"Um, I called your phone but um you didn't pick up so I called your mom and she told be you were um here," Kurt confessed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here."

Wow, Kurt actually wanted to talk to him again but that wasn't important right now.

"Uh, no it's okay," Blaine said, "You can stay."

Kurt nodded and took a seat next to Blaine. They stayed quiet for a little bit and just analysed each other.

They both noticed each other had lost a lot of weight and it looked like they hadn't slept in weeks which were true.

"So uh, how are doing?" Kurt asked to break the silence.

"I was doing okay before all this happened I guess," Blaine shrugged, "how about you?"

"To be honest, I've been a mess," Kurt stated, and in all honesty he looked it.

Blaine didn't know what to say and just looked at Kurt, "I know I look it," Kurt chuckled a little.

There's a sound Blaine hasn't heard in a while and finally he got too hear it.

"You don't," Blaine smiled slightly; even though they weren't together he still felt the need to make Kurt feel better. Kurt smiled at Blaine because he knew what he was trying to do.

"I've always liked your hair flat," Blaine confessed as he stroked a stray piece of hair off of Kurt's forehead.

Kurt blushed at the contact and looked down. He missed this.

"I know you did," Kurt smiled as he chuckled at a memory they had together when they were cuddled up on the sofa and Blaine was playing with his hair and telling him how he should have it flat all the time.

They went quiet again, lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this," Kurt finally said.

"I am too," Blaine nodded, trying to put off the tears. "C-can I have a cuddle?" he asked with his eyes stained with tears.

"Of course you can," Kurt nodded before pulling Blaine into a hug and that's when he cracked.

"Shhh, it's okay," Kurt said as he rubbed Blaine's back. Blaine sniffled into Kurt's shirt; he missed his body wash smell, vanilla and cinnamon.

"It's my fault," he whimpered, "I left him all alone."

"It's not your fault Blaine, it must have been a hard time for him but not due to you," Kurt said, trying his best to persuade him.

Blaine sniffled so he wouldn't get bogies on Kurt's surprisingly not fashionable t-shirt, in fact his hole outfit wasn't like usual, he was in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt with a pair of black vans Blaine had no idea Kurt owned.

Blaine sat back up from Kurt's hold and looked into Kurt's eyes. They weren't the usual sparkly blue, they were dull and lifeless.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long while. They both knew what they wanted and so that's when it happened.

They finally kissed after a whole month of being broken up. The kiss wasn't rough even though it was desperate, it was slow and full of passion, and Blaine's arm instantly went round Kurt's wait which was oddly really slim. They stayed like that for a little bit until Sebastian came around the corner.

"Hey Blai-, oh I'm sorry," Sebastian apologised.

Both boys jumped up from their seats. They were both caught of guard and felt embarrassed.

"Um, I'm goanna go. I'll see you later Sebastian," Kurt said quickly as he left the waiting room in a hurry.

"I'm sorry, did I ruin anything?" Sebastian asked apologetically.

Blaine gave him a look but smirked, "I did, didn't I?" Sebastian chuckled.

"You did but I'm glad you stopped it, Blaine smiled.

"Why? You guys just kissed like after weeks," Sebastian said as he flopped down next to Blaine.

"I know but we need to talk to each other before we jump straight into a relationship again. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stopped us," Blaine smiled.

"You're welcome I guess," Sebastian shrugged.

"So um, do you feel better?" Blaine asked softly.

"Oddly I do. It felt good to just talk to him even though he couldn't reply to me," Sebastian smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Blaine nodded.

"So um, do you want to get some food? I haven't eaten since this morning," Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I could kill a hamburger right now," Blaine said as he stood up.

"Let's go," Sebastian said as he stood up next to Blaine and they walked out to get some food.

**Klaineeee**

When they returned, Tyler's nurse greeted them. "Hey boys, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Um, as good as we can be I guess how is he?" Sebastian said as he sat down in the chairs.

"Well we went to check on him and so we did a few tests and the swelling in his brain has already started to reduce which is incredible news," she smiled.

Both boys sighed in relief; their friend was actually getting better.

"Do you still not know when he'll wake up?" Blaine asked.

"No we don't but the swelling gives a good sign that it'll be soon," She explained.

"Okay, thanks doctor. I never did get your name," Blaine said.

"Doctor Harper," she smiled as she walked away.

"I like her," Sebastian smiled.

"She's nice," Blaine said, "So when are the guys getting back from that trip you said?" Blaine asked.

"Umm, I think they have another 2 weeks to go," Sebastian said.

"Oh wow, where did they go?" Blaine asked.

"No idea, I think it was a tour around some states of America for the Law and Environmental classes," Sebastian explained.

"Oh cool," Blaine nodded. "I might go back to the apartment to get some clothes, do you wanna come?" Blaine asked.

"Nah, I'll stay here just in case something happens," Sebastian said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be alone," Blaine said.

"It's okay, I promise. You won't be long anyway," Sebastian said, "I'll call you if anything happens."

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour max," Blaine said as he left the waiting room.

About 20 minutes he was back at his apartment, shockingly he still had his key and so he took it out and opened the door. Kurt was on the sofa, all curdled up into a blanket, he looks adorable Blaine thought to himself.

"Hey," Blaine said as he looked around. The apartment wasn't very clean, there were loads of takeout containers everywhere, and the dishes haven't been washed in a while as there were a pile of plates and glasses in the sink.

"Oh hey Blaine, I didn't know you were coming," Kurt said as he sat up quickly, feeling embarrassed at how messy the apartment got.

"Sorry to just drop by, I just wanted to collect some clothes," Blaine said awkwardly as he walked in.

"No, no, it's okay. Umm well everything's left where you found it," Kurt said as he directed him to his room.

"Okay," Blaine said as he walked in his old bedroom, he had his bag that he bought from Ohio and shoved a few clothes inside careful not to miss important thing. Sooner or later, he was ready but for some reason he didn't want to go yet.

"Umm I'm finished," Blaine said as he stepped out of the room.

"Oh okay, do you want something to eat?" Kurt asked hoping he'd say yes.

"No thank you, I already ate but thanks for the offer," Blaine smiled.

"Okay," Kurt said as he felt disappointed.

"So um, where's Rach?" Blaine asked.

"She's staying at a friend's house tonight," Kurt said.

"Oh okay, I feel bad for going now," Blaine admitted.

"It's okay; she's been looking after me. I insisted she went out," Kurt smiled

Blaine found it hard to believe that Rachel looked after him after how skinny he looked.

"That's good," Blaine smiled and then they fell silent.

"Look, Kurt, about what happened back at the hospital, I'm sorry and I shouldn't have done it," Blaine said looking down.

"Ohh, don't worry about it, I umm sort of liked it to be honest but uh yeah," Kurt rushed out.

"I liked it too but I just thought you wouldn't like it," Blaine said looking away.

"No I did," Kurt smiled.

"That's good," Blaine smiled too. It went quiet and they looked around.

"Umm, I think we should talk about where we stand with each other right now," Blaine suddenly said because like he said to Sebastian, he wasn't ready to go straight into a relationship.

"Yeah totally," Kurt nodded, "Um I'm free now if you want to speak," Kurt suggested.

"I'd love too but I have to get back to Seb. I'm sorry but I'll be free tomorrow morning if you uh want to go for coffee," Blaine now suggested.

"Sure, I'd love too," Kurt smiled, "What time?" he asked.

"Umm, 11 you know how I don't like mornings," Blaine chuckled.

"I do," Kurt laughed; they chuckled with each other a little for a little while. This is what they missed about each other.

"Well, I um should get going now," Blaine said sadly.

"Okay, um you're welcome here anytime you know," Kurt smiled.

"I know and thank you," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into another hug, breathing in his amazing scent.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine smiled as he pulled apart from Kurt.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Kurt repeated as he watched Blaine walk towards the door.

"I love you," he said quickly.

Blaine stopped in his place and smiled even though Kurt couldn't see, "I love you too," he said and he was gone.

**A/N I apologise if the stuff about Tyler can't happen. As you can tell I'm not a doctor. Any who I hope you enjoyed and reviewssss please. Still haven't had any….**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Here it is, enjoyyy**

It was the next day and Blaine woke up in Sebastian's dorm room. Sebastian had already left to the hospital to see if there were any changes in Tyler which was probably a long shot but he still went anyways.

It was about 10:30 when Blaine actually woke up which meant he had half an hour before he had to go and meet Kurt. He went into the shower and got dressed quickly, he didn't want to be late even though it wasn't a date.

Blaine was making his way to the coffee shop when Kurt texted him_**: I'm here, see you soon **___

Oh crap, why was Kurt there so early, now he's definitely going to be late? He picked up his pace and soon got to the coffee shop. He saw Kurt, sitting at a small table near to him in an outfit similar to one he wore yesterday. Blaine waved and then made a gesture that he was going to order a coffee. Within a few minutes, he had his coffee and he made his way to Kurt's table.

"Hey," Blaine smiled as he took a seat opposite him.

"Hey," Kurt smiled again, "Let me guess, you just woke up," he chuckled.

"You know me so well," Blaine smiled.

"So um, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"I'm doing okay, the swelling in his brain's gone down so that's good," Blaine smiled feeling happy about the news.

"Swelling?" Kurt asked since he didn't really know what was happening just the fact Tyler tried to commit suicide.

"Oh yeah, there was some swelling in his brain because he hit it when he passed out, I think the doctor said," Blaine explained.

"Wow, well I'm happy to hear that," Kurt smiled

"I am too," Blaine nodded.

"So, your mom's pregnant," Kurt said.

"Yeah she is," Blaine smiled, "I miss her already."

"Awh is she still able to fly or is it too late?" Kurt asked

"Um, I think she has one month left, she's currently 5 months," Blaine said as he was trying to work it out.

"Yeah, she still has some time," Kurt smiled, "Maybe her and dad could come and visit."

"That'd be nice, I haven't spoken to your dad in a while," Blaine chuckled nervously because he knew the reason why he hadn't spoken to Burt even when he was in Lima.

"He misses you," Kurt said, "Probably just misses someone to watch the games with."

Blaine laughed a little, "I miss him too." For some odd reason, they kept going quiet which was really unusual for them both; they always had something to say no matter what it was.

"So um about yesterday," Blaine started, "I'm really glad it happened but I think we should have spoken first," Blaine finished.

"Yeah we should have," Kurt said but then paused, "If it wasn't clear to you um I would really love to get together with you again and just forget about what happened last month," he said hopefully.

Blaine took in a deep breath, because he wanted to take Kurt back in a heartbeat but the responsible thing to do would be is wait for a little bit.

"I feel the same Kurt, but what we did last month was wrong, we were both wrong and I don't think it would be a good idea to go straight back into our relationship, we need to talk some things over and we can see where we go from there," Blaine said as he watched Kurt's facial expressions.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be a good idea," Kurt smiled, "I'm just glad you're back even if we're just friends."

Just friends, wow that was going to be a difficult task, every time Blaine saw Kurt just wanted to put his lips on him but now that they were 'just friends' he wouldn't be able to do that.

"I am too, I've missed you. This being friend's thing will be hard but it'll be good for us I think," Blaine smiled.

"I've missed you too more than you could imagine," Kurt confessed. They watched each other with smiles on their faces.

"I have a question though," Kurt said.

"Shoot," Blaine smiled.

"What if someone was to hit on one of us and ask if we were single, what would we say since we're not really dating?" Kurt asked timidly.

"Umm, I'm not sure; I'd leave that choice to you. I'd say I'm seeing someone but if you wanted to date that person that's your choice," Blaine said as he drank some off his coffee.

"I'd say I'm in love with someone else," Kurt said as he smiled at Blaine, "One more question."

"Go ahead," Blaine grinned.

"We can still hang out, cuddle and watch movies right? Friends do that," Kurt grinned along with Blaine.

"Of course, friend's go out on dates so why not," Blaine shrugged.

"Okay, I'm glad. It'll be like we're dating but just without the kissing and um sex," Kurt said as he blushed at the end part.

"Yeah exactly, well I guess we could kiss on the cheek and stuff but like not making out and um no sex" Blaine blushed as well at the statement.

"Cool," Kurt nodded, "So are you going to the hospital today?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I am," Blaine confirmed.

"Okay, um do you think Sebastian would mind if I stayed with you guys?" Kurt asked

"I don't see why not, it'd be nice to have someone else there other than just us," Blaine smiled.

"I'm happy, it'd be nice to spend some time with you even though it's at a hospital," Kurt laughed.

"That's true," Blaine laughed as well. "I haven't seen Rachel in ages, I actually miss her," Blaine said diverting the topic of the hospital.

"She misses you; she wouldn't shut up about seeing you. I don't even think she knows you're back so seeing you back at the apartment would give her a bit of a smile," Kurt smiled.

"I'd love to see her, how about tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not. It'll be a lovely surprise," Kurt said.

"I'm sure it will be," Blaine grinned. "So um are you ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded as they walked to the exit of the coffee shop. Blaine admired Kurt from behind but stopped when he realised that there were supposed to be just friends.

"You know I'm loving this new look of yours," Blaine said as they were walking down the street.

"Really?" Kurt asked as he looked down on himself, he was wearing black skinny jeans with a simple black t-shirt with a grey hoodie and his black vans.

"Yeah, not that I didn't love your other stuff, it's just that you look different especially with your hair flat, you look really hot," Blaine smiled.

Kurt giggled a little bit, "Thank you," he smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled as he went behind Kurt and put his arms around his waist.

"Blaine..." Kurt started.

"What? Friends do this all of the time," Blaine grinned. Okay, maybe friends didn't do that but he couldn't resist and there will be times where he really won't be able to resist.

Kurt wasn't in the mood to argue so he just sighed into the contact and smiled.

"So you know our plan totally worked, Stace and David have been dating for about a month now," Kurt smiled as he turned to face Blaine who was still behind him.

"Yep, I did hear. They're a cute couple, especially with the height difference," Blaine smiled.

"Like we were," Kurt mumbled sadly.

"Yeah, like we were," Blaine said.

"Anyways, I'm just glad we're um friends again even if we still have a few things to speak about," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "I just realised I'm still hugging you," Blaine laughed as he moved away from Kurt.

"Who's complaining?" Kurt laughed. It was the middle of winter, December to be exact so having Blaine behind him was warm and cosy.

"You'll get more friendly cuddles," Blaine smiled as they reached the hospital. They walked straight in since Blaine had been used to the route he had to take.

In no time he was on the 3rd floor of New York general hospital in the ICU waiting room. Sebastian was asleep on a row of chairs but looked uncomfortable.

"Sebastian," Blaine said softly as he went next to his friend.

"Wha- oh hey Blaine," he said groggily as he wiped his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked

"Yeah, I'm okay, just tired," he said as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"Do want to go home and sleep on a proper bed?" Blaine asked.

"I will but doctor Harper said, they're trying to wake him again soon so I'll stay for that," Sebastian explained

"Oh cool," Blaine nodded since he knew it would probably be unsuccessful as always.

"Hey Kurt, sorry I didn't say hello before," Sebastian said.

"No worries," he smiled as he took a seat next to Blaine.

"So um are you guys dating again?" Sebastian asked with a grin.

They looked at each other and Blaine opened his mouth to explain, "Umm we're not dating, we're just friends for the moment."

"Alright," Sebastian said sarcastically, obviously not believing him.

Doctor Harper rounded the corner and walked into the waiting room.

"Hey boys," she smiled at them. After the past 2 days, she had become quite close to the boys.

"Hey Denise," Sebastian smiled; obviously they're on a first named basis. "Did you try it?" Sebastian asked eagerly.

She paused for a short moment before she flashed a bright grin, "We did try it and he's awake. He's much disorientated right now but he's awake, you're all welcome to come visit."

Blaine threw his arms around Kurt and hugged him close and Sebastian was almost in tears again.

"You know where the room is, call if you need anything," She smiled before she left them to it.

"Well we should go see him," Sebastian nodded and all 3 stood up to see their friend.

They made the short journey to Tyler's room and they went in. Tyler was on his bed with his eyes closed but opened them when he heard the door open.

Sebastian literally ran across the small room to Tyler's bed. "I'm so glad you're alive," Sebastian said as he hugged Tyler tightly.

"I am too," he smiled, his voice was hoarse but it would be because it hadn't been used in almost 3 days.

"Do you need anything, water food?" Sebastian asked as he looked at Tyler.

"I'm okay," Tyler smiled. He looked away from Sebastian and saw Blaine and Kurt standing at the other end of the room.

"B-Blaine?" he asked confused.

"It's me Ty," Blaine smiled as he walked over to Tyler and pulled him into a hug.

"You're back?" Tyler asked as he pulling away from Blaine.

"I am and I'm so so so sorry for leaving you alone Ty. This is my entire fault," Blaine said.

"No, it's not, it's mine," Tyler said as he tried to smile.

"Please don't blame yourself," Blaine said sadly.

"I'll try not to," Tyler smiled, "Is that Kurt?" Tyler asked Blaine quietly.

"Yeah it is," Blaine nodded.

"Hey Kurt," Tyler said quietly, not sure if he was mad.

"Hey Tyler, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked as he sat down in another chair next to Blaine.

"Umm, I've been okay, my head kills though but thanks for asking," Tyler said.

"That's good to hear," Kurt nodded.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry for breaking you and Blaine up, that wasn't my intention at all and I'm really sorry," Tyler rushed out as he looked down.

"It's not your fault Tyler. Me and Blaine were both in the wrong but it had nothing to do with you," Kurt said honestly.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked.

"I'm very sure. I'm just glad you're okay," Kurt smiled.

"Thank you," Tyler smiled.

Doctor Harper entered the room with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi Tyler, how are you feeling?" she asked as she came in the room.

"I'm okay, my head hurts a little bit though," he admitted.

"Okay, well we can get some painkillers to help that," she said, "I'm going to ask you a few questions now but it doesn't matter if you can't answer them right this minute."

"Okay," Tyler nodded.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" she asked softly.

"Umm no, not really," he said as he shook his head which was a bad idea.

"Okay, well you tried to commit suicide about 3 days ago and you fell into a coma due to swelling in his brain," she explained.

"Oh," was all he could say, he was used to being told he tried to kill himself but the coma was new.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now but let's get it out of the way. So what's going to happen now is we'll put you under a 72 hour suicide watch and we'll see how you are after those 3 days, if you're well enough you'll be able to go home," she smiled at him.

"Okay, thank you," He smiled because he was used to the 72 hours which he had to admit were really boring.

"Do you have any questions for me?" she asked.

"No, I'm all good," Tyler said.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, we've scheduled you in for 3 appointments a week with your current therapist instead of just one, is that okay?" She said.

"Yeah that's fine, I've sort of missed Ellie," Tyler giggled.

"That's good, she's expecting to see you this Thursday," Denise said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Tyler yawned.

"I think you should get some sleep sweetheart," she said.

"Yeah, I might just do that," Tyler smiled.

"We can go if you want. Do you want anything?" Sebastian asked.

"Um yeah, I'll have my usual from McDonalds," Tyler said.

"Nuggets and chips with a coke" Sebastian asked for confirmation.

"That's it, thank you," Tyler giggled.

"No problem, I'll be back soon alright," Sebastian said as he hugged Tyler once more.

"Okay, thanks for coming guys," Tyler smiled at Blaine and Kurt.

"No problem, I'll be back soon too," Blaine smiled as he hugged Tyler.

"I'm sure I'll be back soon. I'm just happy you're okay," Kurt said not sure if Tyler would be comfortable with a hug.

"It'd be nice to see you again," Tyler said as he opened up his arms shyly for Kurt to hug him. Kurt smiled and hugged Tyler.

"It would be," Kurt smiled as he pulled away from Tyler.

"Well we should go and get your food," Sebastian suddenly said, "Enjoy your nap Ty," Sebastian said as he started walking towards the door.

"I will, bye guys," Tyler waved as he the rest of the guys left the room.

As the boys were walking out of the hospital Blaine suddenly spoke up.

"I have an idea for Tyler," he grinned as they made their way to McDonalds.

**A/N Yaay Tyler's awake! Thank you for the reviews, I'd love some more pleasseeeee. Working on the next chapter right noww**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N Here it isss**_

The next 3 days were a blur; Tyler was getting ready to be discharged from the hospital as he'd passed all of his vital tests. His aunt and uncle had already signed the release papers and so he was ready to go home.

Blaine and Sebastian were in Tyler's room, helping him pack his stuff away over the past few days.

"So are you excited to be staying at your aunt and uncle's for a little while?" Blaine asked as he folded some of Tyler's pyjamas away. Tyler was going to be staying at their house for a little while so they're able to keep an eye on him.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll get to spend some time with my brother and sister," Tyler smiled.

"That's sweet, how old are they again?" Blaine asked.

"Um, 16 soon 17," Tyler explained

"That's so cute," Blaine said.

"So are you ready?" Sebastian asked as he walked over to Tyler to help him up.

"Yeah," Tyler nodded as he grabbed onto Sebastian's arm. Even though he was being released today because he passed all of his tests he was still weak because of the blood loss.

"Let's get you home then," Sebastian said as he started walking out with Tyler and Blaine trailing behind with his bags.

They walked out of the hospital and made their way to Sebastian's car with Sebastian driving, Tyler calling shotgun and Blaine at the back. The ride to Tyler's aunt and uncle's home was a little long as they lived in a town house.

The house wasn't massive but it wasn't small either, it had at least 4 bedrooms and a decent sized garden. The front porch was pretty; it had a veranda with a chairs and tables and had different types of pot plants.

"We're home," Sebastian smiled as he parked up the car. He jumped out and went around to Tyler's side of the car and helped him out.

"Thank you," he smiled. Blaine got out of the car carrying Tyler's bags; he went up to the porch and waited for the other two to come up.

Tyler handed Blaine his key and Blaine opened up the door. The inside of the house had a warm welcome kind of feel. You could tell the people in the house were all loving.

Blaine placed Tyler's bags down by a coat rack and helped Sebastian bring Tyler in.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this," Tyler smiled at the two of his friends.

"No problem, now let's take you into the living room," Sebastian said as he gave a look to Blaine without Tyler noticing. They walked Tyler into the living room, it was only 6 in the evening and it was already dark outside.

Blaine flipped on the switch to turn the lights on and that's when a whole bunch of people jumped out of nowhere and shouted "SURPRISE!"

Tyler wasn't expecting this and jumped in surprise, "Oh my God," he said. Everyone smiled at Tyler due to his reaction, it looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Welcome home honey," a short woman with blonde hair a lot like Tyler's said as she went up to hug Tyler. Tyler hugged her back and smiled.

"Thanks mom," Tyler said. Tyler had taken to calling his aunt, mom since she's been more of a mother than his real mom.

"Now go and see your friends," she smiled as she let go of him.

Sebastian smiled at Tyler's aunt and started walking around their group of friends. Tyler looked around and he noticed all of his friends, David was with Stacey, Nick and Jeff were together in a corner, Wes and Alex were together near to David and Stacey his brother and sister were together and there were a couple of blondes he didn't recognise. The girl looked sort of familiar but the boy he couldn't put a name too but he was definitely hot.

The blonde boy and Tyler made eye contact for a short while and it was evident he thought the same about Tyler.

"What are all the guys doing here? I thought you said they were on a trip," Tyler said as he walked over to David and Wes along with the help of Sebastian.

"We were but then Seb here told us you woke up and we needed to have a surprise party for you," David said as he hugged Tyler.

"Thank you," Tyler said. "Have you met your brother and sister?" he asked.

"We haven't," Stacey said as she shook her head. Tyler called them over and they made their way over to their older brother.

"I want you to meet some very good friends of mine, David, Wes, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian and Blaine," Tyler pointed at each of them and the twins just waved.

"Guys, I want you to meet my twin brother and sister, Amy and Robin," Tyler smiled as he pointed at the two that looked a lot similar to Tyler. Robin was a spitting image of Tyler just that Robin was about two years younger. Amy looked a lot like their aunt; she had long blonde hair tied into a pony tail and was shorter than both boys

"Hey," they both said in time.

"This is Stacey, Kurt and I'm not sure about the other two, I'm sorry," Tyler said as he pointed to the two blondes that had made their own way over.

"Hey," Stacey smiled at them both.

"Hi," Kurt smiled at the twins

"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Chantelle," she said as she introduced herself to Tyler, Amy and Robin.

"Hey, I'm Charlie," he said as he shook hands with the twins but kept his eyes locked with Tyler and gave him a bright smile.

"Well introductions have been made, you're all welcome to have some fun," Tyler smiled, everybody cheered at Tyler and dispersed into their own conversations.

"Can you take me to the sofa," Tyler asked Blaine as Sebastian had gone over to Alex who he hadn't seen in a while.

"Sure," Blaine smiled as he directed Tyler to the sofa. They sat down and got comfortable. "Do you want a drink or anything?" Blaine asked.

"I'm good thanks," Tyler said.

"Okay. So how did you like your party?" Blaine asked him with a grin.

"I liked it a lot, thank you," Tyler smiled as he hugged Blaine.

"No problem, we thought you deserved one after everything that happened," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Tyler said as he looked around the room at all of his friends and his eyes locked with that blonde guy again, they held their gazes for a little while until Tyler looked away when he felt his cheeks flush red.

"Umm, what's that blonde haired guy's name again?" Tyler asked as he blushed some more.

"I think his name's Charlie," Blaine said before he realised why he was asking, "Why are asking?" Blaine asked with a smirk because he knew the reason.

"I-I don't know, I-I was just wondering," Tyler tried to rush out, trying to disguise the heat in his cheeks.

"Uh huh, you think he's cute don't you," Blaine said as he nudged Tyler's shoulder.

"Well I umm wouldn't say that umm not that's he's um ugly or anything but uh yeah, but he has a girlfriend so uh yeah," Tyler said as looked down, feeling stupid for blubbering.

"It's okay to think he looks good," Blaine chuckled as he looked at Charlie because he was quite good looking but Blaine didn't know that Chantelle was only his sister.

"Uh yeah he is cute," Tyler said quietly.

"Awh, well me and Kurt could totally set you guys up because he works with Kurt," Blaine suggested as he looked at Kurt.

"Um, you guys don't have to do that," Tyler said even though he really wants them too.

"Honestly, we won't mind. We set Dave and Stace up and look how happy they are," Blaine said as he watched them too.

"I-I don't mind, it would be um nice I guess but you don't have too," Tyler said as he started fidgeting.

"I'm on it," Blaine grinned as he went to find Kurt.

**Klaineeeeeee**

Kurt and Blaine spoke to each other and made their plans to get Tyler and Charlie to speak to each other. Blaine asked Tyler to show him where the ice was in the freezer and Kurt showed Charlie into the kitchen even though he already knew where it was. Both Kurt and Blaine smirked at each other before the exited quickly leaving Tyler and Charlie to talk.

"Um hey, I'm Charlie," he started as he put his hand out for Tyler to take.

"Oh, um hi, I'm Tyler," he smiled as he shook Charlie's hand.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Charlie said softly since he didn't know if he should speak about what happened.

"It's okay I guess, I'm here so that's what's important," Tyler shrugged.

"Yeah that's good," Charlie smiled, "So um where do you go to college?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I go to NYU with the rest of the guys out of there," Tyler said oddly very smooth without stammering on words, "How about you?" he asked.

"I'm in my second year at NYADA," Charlie smiled.

"That's cool, what do you major in?" Tyler asked.

"I'm a major in performing arts, how about you?" Charlie asked with a bright smile, happy that the conversation was going well.

"Art major," Tyler smiled with a blush in his cheeks.

"Oh really, so you want to be an artist?" Charlie asked politely

"Yeah, I always have been since I was a child," Tyler admitted.

"Awh, that's sweet," Charlie said. It went a little quiet after that but they really didn't want it to be over yet.

"You're girlfriends really pretty," Tyler said sadly as he realised he would never have a chance with him.

"What girlfriend?" Charlie asked because last time he checked he was into guys.

"Um, the blonde one you were standing with before," Tyler said confused, how can you forget your girlfriend? He thought to himself

Charlie let out a small giggle at Tyler's statement, "She's not my girlfriend, she's my little sister," he chuckled.

Wow, I feel like an idiot, Tyler said to himself, "Oh right, now I feel stupid," he said as he looked down trying to hide his blush.

"It's okay, a lot of people think we're dating," he said as he softly put an arm on Tyler's shoulder.

"Oh okay, I don't feel so stupid anymore," Tyler laughed and wow it was cute, Charlie thought. He may as well strike now he said in his head.

"Sorry if I'm being too pushy or anything but would you like to umm see each other again some other time?" Charlie asked really quickly.

_Omg omg omg! _ Tyler was screaming inside, _okay play it cool,_" Umm, sure I'd love too, that'd be great," Tyler finally got out after internally screaming.

"Okay," Charlie nodded with a bright smile, "Do you um wanna swap numbers?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah, where's your phone?" Tyler asked, Charlie took out his phone and handed it over to Tyler and so he quickly taped out his number.

"Here you go," Tyler smiled, as he handed Charlie back his phone, "Just send me a text now and I'll save your number," Tyler suggested.

"Sure okay," Charlie smiled as he quickly sent a text to Tyler. Tyler opened the text and smiled, the text said_**: I think you're eyes are really pretty and I think you're cute when you blush. Charlie xx**_

"Thank you," Tyler blushed.

"You're very welcome. Do you umm want to head back to your party?" Charlie asked.

"Wha- oh yeah," Tyler smiled as he started walking but was really slow due to his weakness and Charlie noticed.

"Uh, do you want some help?" Charlie asked softly.

"Um if you don't mind," Tyler blushed as he looked up into Charlie's eyes.

"No I don't mind," Charlie smiled as he put an arm around Tyler's waist and helped him walk. Wow Charlie was strong, Tyler mentally noted, "This okay?" he asked. Tyler was blushing so much you would mistake him for a tomato.

"Yeah this is okay," Tyler smiled as they walked back into the living room with everybody. Blaine and Kurt were grinning with each other in the corner because evidently their plan had worked out.

"Do you want to sit on the sofa?" Charlie asked.

"Yes please," Tyler nodded. They made their way to the sofa and they sat down in silence for a little bit.

"Do you mind if I go and check on Chan?" Charlie asked.

"No, no go ahead," Tyler smiled.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Charlie smiled as he walked over to his sister.

As soon as Charlie went away, Kurt and Blaine went straight over to Tyler.

"So what happened?" Blaine asked excitedly

"We spoke and um he asked me out," Tyler said trying to hide a grin but that didn't happen.

"Oh my God, where and when," Kurt asked just as excited as Blaine.

"I'm not sure, we just exchanged numbers so whenever he wants to I guess," Tyler said because he hadn't thought about where they were going yet.

"Our plan worked," Blaine said as he reached over Tyler and took a high five from Kurt.

"We're awesome," Kurt chuckled as he high fived his ex-boyfriend.

"You guys are, thank you," Tyler said as he gave them both a double hug. Blaine could see that Charlie was walking back towards the sofa so he and Kurt needed to leave.

"Well, it looks like someone's on their way back to see you. We don't want to interrupt," Blaine winked as he and Kurt left Tyler and Charlie.

"Hey I'm back," Charlie smiled as he went to take a seat next to Tyler.

"Hey," Tyler smiled.

"Miss me?" Charlie asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Surprisingly I did," Tyler giggled.

"Yay, I made an impression on you already," Charlie laughed along with Tyler.

"Indeed you did," Tyler smiled.

"So um, about our date, is there anything in particular you would like to do?" Charlie asked out of the blue.

That question caught Tyler off guard but he replied anyway, "Nothing in particular, I don't mind honestly but just to warn you I'm allergic to nuts," Tyler said but then burst out laughing because of how funny that sounded. Charlie started laughing along with Tyler because they both caught the joke.

"Okay, wow I didn't mean for it to be that funny but I am seriously allergic," Tyler said breathlessly from all of the laughing.

"Noted," Charlie nodded as he still had a grin on his face, "Anything else I should know about you?" Charlie asked.

"Umm, not anything else I can think of," Tyler said thoughtfully.

"Okay, well I'm sure you'll enjoy our date whatever it is I plan," Charlie smiled.

"I hope I will," Tyler smiled along with Charlie.

**Klaineeeee**

A few hours passed by and it was time for everybody to leave, the party was a blast. It was nice to have everybody back together as friends or as couples.

For the rest of the night, Charlie and Tyler were on the sofa all night talking about different thing. Charlie was very funny and he always made Tyler laugh or giggle which Charlie absolutely loved. They hadn't made defined plans about their date yet but Charlie was definitely going to text or call Tyler about it.

The party worked in favour for Wes because that was the first time he'd met Chantelle and Wes couldn't deny she was hot. They spoke a little alone from everyone and Wes made Chantelle laugh a lot which was always a good sign, they'd also made some plans for a double date with Stacey and David and to be honest Wes had a good feeling about Chantelle.

Kurt and Blaine were still working on the being friends thing and to keep that up and not cause any temptations, Blaine is staying in Sebastian's dorm since Tyler would be stay with his 'parent's'.

Tyler was currently wrapped up in his bed thinking about how he had spoken with Charlie earlier that evening without making an idiot out of himself even though he thought his sister was his girlfriend but chose to ignore that detail.

Tyler was about to fall asleep but then his phone went off: _**I just wanted to send you a goodnight text so Goodnight Tyler, I can't wait to see you again. Charlie xxx**_

Tyler smiled at the text and replied: _**Thank you, Goodnight Charlie; I can't wait to see you again too. Tyler xxx**_

Before Charlie even replied Tyler had drifted to sleep with a bright smile on his face, finally happy again.

**A/N There we go, I hope you enjoyed. The Charlie and Tyler part was inspired by one of my reviews so thank you Lindsay3328. More reviews pleaseee. Should I do a chapter on Tyler and Charlie's date along with David, Stacey Wes and Chantelle? Reviews would be nice guys **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N And here it is. Wow this is a really long chapter. Next we have Charlie, Tyler, Stacey, David, Chantelle and Wes's date :D **

After the party Charlie and Tyler had been texting all the time. Charlie had asked Tyler out and their date was scheduled to be on a Friday.

Since Tyler was still a little weak, he wouldn't be going to college for a few days but would be having lunch with the guys.

Blaine and Sebastian were up and ready to go to college.

"You ready?" Sebastian asked Blaine.

"Yup, do you want to grab a coffee?" Blaine asked as they made their way out of the building.

"Don't mind, let me call Alex," Sebastian said as took out his phone. He made the call and Alex agreed to meet them at the coffee shop.

"Is he coming?" Blaine asked as they were walking on campus

"Yep," Sebastian smiled

"You two are so in love, it's adorable," Blaine grinned as he nudged Sebastian's shoulder.

"Well we haven't said it to each other yet," Sebastian shrugged.

"What, you haven't? But you've been dating for like 3 months," Blaine said in utter shock.

"I know but I don't want to scare him off or anything," Sebastian confessed.

"You won't, I thought that about saying it to Kurt but I knew when he said it first, we were meant to be," Blaine said sadly.

"Kurt said it first?" Sebastian asked as they entered the coffee shop.

"Yeah, I planned to say it first but he beat me to it," Blaine chuckled nervously.

"You miss him don't you?" Sebastian asked softly as they were in the line.

"I do," Blaine nodded

"You'll have him back in no time," Sebastian smiled encouragingly

"Yeah," Blaine smiled only half-heartedly. They ordered their coffees and took a seat and waited for Alex.

"Excuse me for asking but have you two like..." Blaine said raising his eyebrows at the end of the sentence.

Sebastian blushed a deep shade of red, "We haven't done that yet but we've done other stuff," Sebastian said as he carried on blushing.

"Oh right, well me and Kurt did that after we said it to each other," Blaine explained.

"So we should wait until we've said our I Love You's?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, well personally I found it to be better when you love the person," Blaine smiled at the thought of him and Kurt's first time.

"Noted, I'll keep that in mind," Sebastian smiled and just then Alex walked in. He went to order coffee and since the line was shorter he was served quickly.

"Hey baby," Alex greeted Sebastian as he sat down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey you," Sebastian smiled as he kissed Alex again.

"Hi Blaine," Alex smiled at Blaine.

"Hey Alex," Blaine smiled.

"I only just realised that we'll be step brothers," Alex laughed.

"What? How?" Sebastian asked as he looked between them.

"Our parents got together and we have little sisters on the way," Blaine explained.

"Awh, that's so sweet guys," Sebastian smiled.

"It is isn't it? So you're my new brother in law," Blaine laughed.

"Awesome," Sebastian laughed along with him.

"So are you coming to mine for Christmas?" Blaine asked Alex

"I believe so," Alex nodded

"Cool," Blaine said.

"So you ready to go?" Sebastian piped up.

"Yeah," Alex and Blaine said in time together.

"You're already acting like brothers," Sebastian joked as they left the coffee shop.

They made their way to NYU and in no time they were there.

"Well I'll see you boys at lunch then," Alex said once they reached the campus. "A kiss for you," Alex said as he kissed Sebastian "And a hug for my 'brother', "he laughed as he gave Blaine a hug.

"Later," Blaine waved

"Bye," Sebastian said as he blew a kiss and Alex pretended to catch it then they went off to class.

**Klaineeeee**

It was lunch time at NYADA and so Stacey, Kurt, Chantelle and Charlie were at a lunch table somewhere on campus.

"How comes you're not with David?" Kurt asked to Stacey.

"Not sure, we didn't really make plans for today," she shrugged.

"Oh right. You guys are such a cute couple, I'm glad me and Blaine set you up," Kurt grinned.

"Yeah yeah, thank you guys," she smiled with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Now Chantelle, how about you and Wes?" Kurt asked as he smiled at Chantelle.

"Which one's Wes again?" Stacey asked confused.

"The Chinese one?" Kurt asked since he couldn't really remember since he'd only met him once and then again at Tyler's party.

"Yeah that one," Chantelle smiled.

"He's cute but not as cute as my David," Stacey chuckled.

"Nah, they're cute but not as cute as _my_ Blaine," Kurt joked but then realised Blaine wasn't _his _anymore. The rest of the group saw the realisation on Kurt's face and quickly diverted the conversation.

"Yeah, so how are you and Wes" Stacey quickly asked.

"We're okay I guess, we have that date with you and David on Friday so I'm looking forward to that," Chantelle smiled.

_I remember when I and Blaine used to go on dates,_ Kurt thought to himself. The more he thought about Blaine the sadder he got so he tried to push that out of his mind.

"I could help you choose an outfit," Kurt randomly said.

"Sure, I'd love that," Chantelle smiled.

"Just nothing too revealing, I know how those freshman college boys are," Charlie said pretending to be serious.

Chantelle rolled he eyes at how protective her brother was being, "Yes _dad_, I know," she said.

"Good, because I don't want to become an uncle at the age of 19," Charlie joked.

Chantelle gasped at what her brother was suggesting and Kurt and Stacey laughed.

"I'm joking but seriously nothing too short okay?" Charlie said, fully serious this time.

"I know but I don't even own anything inappropriate anyways," Chantelle shrugged.

"That's very true," Kurt laughed.

"Make sure you don't wear anything inappropriate on your date this Friday," Stacey winked at Charlie.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot you asked Tyler out. Where are you going?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure just yet, I'm still deciding if I should take him out or cook for him," Charlie said as he thought about it.

"Take him out," they all chorused

Charlie chuckled, "Why?"

"You live in a dorm with some guy that smells with a tiny kitchen and no table. Yeah, sounds like such a cool date," Stacey said as she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Point taken and Gavin doesn't smell that bad," Charlie laughed.

They all gave him a look and Charlie laughed again, "Maybe you're right. So I'll definitely take him out," Charlie nodded as he mentally took a note.

Klaineeee

Lunch time had come around at NYADA and the guys were at that restaurant waiting for Tyler.

Soon their blonde friend entered the restaurant with his brother.

"Hey guys," Tyler smiled as he walked over to his friends.

"Hey Tyler," they all chorused and waved.

"You guys know my brother Robin," Tyler pointed to the younger version of himself.

"Sup guys," Robin said as he sat next to his brother.

"Your brother is so adorable," Jeff said as looked at Robin.

"Thanks dude," Robin grinned at Jeff.

"So Tyler, how are you?" Nick asked

"I'm doing okay, I should be back at college tomorrow so that's progress," Tyler smiled.

"Yay, Music Tech is goanna be so boring when I go back," Blaine said as he pretended to be sad. If Tyler was still madly in love with Blaine, he would have gone crazy at the fact Blaine said he was going to miss him in class but he was more or less over him now due to Charlie.

"Awh, you'll live," Tyler laughed.

"I might not," Blaine said as he pretended to faint.

"You're such a drama queen," David said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ah ah ah, correction, drama king," Blaine winked.

"Whatever drama king," David corrected.

"That's better," Blaine winked.

"So Robin, you into guys or girls,?" Wes asked randomly out of nowhere.

"Wes, you can't go around asking people that," Nick said as he hit Wes on the arm.

Robin started laughing at the two boys, "Nah it's okay, I have a girlfriend," Robin said.

"Yeah, girlfriend of the week, next week it'll be some other girl," Tyler said as he rolled his eyes at his little brother.

"Ahaha, high five," David laughed as he reached across the table to high five Robin.

"That's nothing to high five about," Tyler said seriously.

"Yeah it is, your little bro is a total player," Wes said, reaching out to high five Robin.

"Straight guys," Sebastian scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

David, Wes and Robin laughed at Sebastian's comment. The rest of lunch went well. David, Wes and Robin got along well with each other, way too much.

Soon enough, it was time for Tyler and Robin to go back home. Once the brothers left, the rest of the group decided it was time to get back.

"I'm not goanna be at the dorms right away today," Blaine said as they made their way back NYU.

"Oh how comes?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm going back to the apartment, goanna surprise Rachel," Blaine explained.

"Is that the only reason why?" Sebastian asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, well Kurt's going to be there too," Blaine shrugged.

"Uh huh, sure that's the only reason you're going to see Rachel," Sebastian laughed.

"Okay, I want to see Kurt too but I am going for Rach," Blaine admitted.

"Alright, what time are you goanna be back?" Sebastian asked.

"Um, whenever really," Blaine shrugged.

"Okay, I might invite Alex over," Sebastian announced.

"Oooo," Blaine suggested.

Sebastian laughed but didn't deny what Blaine suggested.

"Not even denying it are you," Blaine laughed.

"Well I haven't seen him in weeks, we need to 'catch up'," Sebastian laughed.

"Okay, tmi Seb," Blaine laughed.

"You asked for it," Sebastian joked.

"You're right I did. Well I should get going now, have fun 'catching up' with Alex," Blaine joked as he walked away from Sebastian.

"Don't worry, I will," he laughed to himself before he went to his class.

**Klaineeeee**

College was out and so Blaine made his way back to his old apartment. He had to admit he missed living there don't get him wrong, he loved sharing a dorm with Sebastian but he just missed waking up to Kurt singing in the shower or with his arms wrapped around him.

Blaine just hoped this 'friendship' thing would be over soon because apart from missing sweet things about Kurt he could definitely say he missed having sex with him more. He missed the way Kurt would kissed down his chest, he missed the way Kurt would whisper dirty things into his ear, he missed the way his mouth would_- Okay stop, you're going to get hard in front of random strangers _Blaine thought to himself as he reached the apartment building.

Blaine still had his key on him and so he went straight in, Kurt wasn't in the living room or kitchen so he must be in the bedroom.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out. Kurt must not have heard Blaine come in because he walked out of their bedroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping went onto his slightly muscular chest.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," Kurt quickly said when he noticed Blaine's face. Kurt was acting as if Blaine had never seen his body before which was completely not true because if this happened and they were still together, it would end in them needing to shower again together.

"Um, it's okay," Blaine said feeling flustered as the thoughts he had on the way here were flushing back.

"I'll go change," Kurt said as he turned around and went into their bedroom.

Honestly Blaine didn't want Kurt to change but it would be pretty awkward if they were on the sofa together and Kurt just in a towel. Blaine went into the kitchen and got himself a bottle of apple juice and then went into the living room.

Kurt returned into the living room, in a pair of black skinny jeans and a navy blue t-shirt a hoodie and his hair deliberately worm flat. If Blaine said he wasn't aroused from seeing Kurt in the towel and now in that outfit, he would be lying.

"Hey, sorry about that before," Kurt said as he took a seat on the sofa.

"No problem," Blaine smiled but it was a problem, he was sporting a very hard on that would just not go away.

"So um how was college today?" Kurt asked.

"It was okay, kinda boring because Tyler wasn't in but I survived. How about you?" Blaine asked

"It was quiet good, I didn't really have lessons today I just had this all day acting and dancing workshop with Chan and Stace," Kurt smiled.

"Oh cool, that sounds like fun," Blaine smiled equally at Kurt. This awkwardness about them wouldn't shift, they went quiet again and just looked at each other.

"Um, do you mind if I have a hug?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Sure," Blaine smiled. He found it funny how they asked for hugs and kisses when it used to happen just naturally.

Blaine opened up his arms and let Kurt crawl into them; Kurt snuggled up into Blaine's arms so his head was resting against his chest.

"You smell nice," Kurt chuckled.

"Thank you, it's the cologne you got me that time," Blaine smiled.

"Really? I have good taste," Kurt laughed.

"You do," Blaine chuckled. Right in that moment, Blaine wanted to turn Kurt's head and kiss him so hard but he knew he couldn't do that. Ugh, this being friend's thing is going to kill me was the last thought he had before the front door opened.

"Hey Kurt, sorry I'm- BLAINE!?" Rachel screeched when she saw the curly haired boy sitting on the sofa. Kurt moved from Blaine so he was able to stand up. As soon as he stood up, Rachel ran into Blaine's arms, Blaine hugged Rachel tight and spun her around, it was like it was something out of a movie.

"Hey Rach," Blaine smiled once he put the little brunette down.

"I've missed you so much!" she shrieked as she sat him down on the sofa.

"I missed you too," Blaine smiled as he looked at Rachel.

"So when did you get back?" She asked.

"Um, about a week ago maybe," he said as he thought about it.

"And I'm only seeing you NOW?" she asked clearly annoyed she's only seeing Blaine now.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just a little busy," Blaine said which was the truth.

"Too busy to come a see your best friend" She asked as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Yeah…" Blaine said not understanding why she was getting so pissed off

"What was so important?" she asked as she watched Blaine.

"Rachel, don't," Kurt warned

"What? I think I should know why he got to see you first and not me," she said. Kurt hadn't told Rachel Blaine was back in New York because he was too much in shock to tell her and he didn't think it was his place to tell her what happened with Tyler.

"Because my friend tried to kill himself and he just got released yesterday," Blaine said with a sigh.

"Rachel," Kurt said fully annoyed with how persistent she was.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that happened," she said sadly

"Its fine, you didn't know," Blaine shrugged.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling him into a hug.

"I think you should go to your room," Kurt said, nudging his head towards her room.

She nodded her head and went into her room, apologising once more.

"Sorry about that, you know how she can be," Kurt said apologetically.

"I know, it's not her fault," Blaine chuckled a little.

"I know but she just needs to learn," Kurt said a little annoyed.

"She will someday," Blaine sighed. They went quiet after that since they didn't really know what to talk about.

"So um what time do you have to be back home?" Kurt asked.

"No time in particular, Sebastian and Alex are having time to themselves so I don't want to interrupt," Blaine laughed.

"Okay," Kurt giggled, "Do you um wanna watch a movie or something then?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Sure, why not," Blaine shrugged.

"Okay, so what do you wanna watch?" Kurt asked.

"Umm, Moulin Rouge," Blaine suggested because that was the movie they watched on their first date.

"Sure, I'll go get some popcorn and ice cream," Kurt smiled as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

Blaine had no idea why he chose Moulin Rouge because he knew Come What May was _their_ song and it was going to be hard to not stop those tears.

Kurt entered the living room with their popcorn and Ice cream then went to put the DVD in, he got seated next to Blaine and pressed play.

"Um, do you wanna cuddle?" Blaine decided to ask.

"Sure, I'd love too," Kurt smiled as he crawled back into Blaine's arms. They got comfortable in their new position and watched the movie. Blaine's hand instantly carded through Kurt's hair just like old times.

**A/N Random authour's note- If this were to be a movie the actors I would choose for non-canon characters would be: **

**Tyler- Justin Gray Barnhill **

**Alex- Logan Lerman (when his hair's flat) or Shane Harper (from Good Luck Charlie) **

**Stacey- Jordin Sparks **

**Chantelle- Taylor swift (With a pony tail) **

**Charlie- Hunter Parish **

**Check 'em out and Review if you agree and review on this chapter. Love you guysss **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Here it is. Long chapter…**

It was a Friday afternoon which meant it was time for the double date and Tyler and Charlie's date and Tyler was currently freaking out in Music Tech.

"What if he doesn't like me?" He asked Blaine as they were working on that project they were given months ago.

"If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have asked you out," Blaine chuckled.

"But what if he changes his mind?" Tyler asked just as nervous as before.

"He won't you're an amazing person Ty and you're really funny," Blaine said trying to give him a little bit of confidence.

"I don't know," he shrugged. He'd lost his confidence a while back and never seemed to get it back again.

"You are, trust me. Charlie is very lucky to have you," Blaine smiled.

"Thank you," Tyler said still feeling nervous.

"How about I come back to your house afterwards and I'll help you choose what to wear?" Blaine suggested in hopes it'll calm Tyler down.

"Okay, that'd be great. Thank you," he smiled.

"No problem. Do you know where he's taking you?" Blaine asked.

"No idea. He says it's a surprise," Tyler said as he started blushing.

"Awh, that's so sweet," Blaine said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, but I'm worried," Tyler said as he started scratching his wrists, something he used to do when he really needed to cut but he couldn't but right now it was just a sign of his nerves.

"Don't be, I promise it'll be all okay. If you're lucky which I'm sure you will be, you'll probably get a kiss out of it," Blaine said as he nudged Tyler's arm playfully.

"No, no, no, don't say that!" Tyler said totally starting to panic, "I've never done it before well once with you but still that doesn't count. Oh my God, what if I do it wrong?" he quickly rushed out.

"Tyler, look at me. When we kissed, you were really good at it so don't worry okay?" Blaine said. Ever since the kiss happened, they'd been okay with speaking about it since they both realised it shouldn't have happened.

"Okay," Tyler nodded, feeling a little calmer since Blaine said he kissed well.

"Don't worry, I promise things will work out your way," Blaine said as he gave him an encouraging smile.

**Klaineeee**

Stacey, Chantelle and Kurt were in Chantelle's dorm room getting ready for their dates.

"So you're saying I should wear the polka dot dress with my pink cardigan?" she asked one more time to Kurt.

"Yeah, I've seen you in it before and you look good in it," Kurt smiled, "And you should wear the black sling back wedged heels with it."

"Okay, thank you," she smiled as she went to look for her heels.

"Now Stacey, how about you, what are you wearing?" Kurt asked.

"Um, my skater skirt with a vest top and black wedge heels," she smiled.

"Nice, but I think you should swap the wedges for sparkly ballet pumps," Kurt suggested.

"Better idea, those heels kill," Stacey laughed.

"Well I better get going so I can let you lovely ladies get ready," Kurt said, "I hope you have fun on your date," He smiled as he stood up.

"We will, thank you for the advice," Chantelle smiled as she hugged Kurt.

"No problem," Kurt smiled.

"Thanks honey," Stacey said she gave Kurt a hug too.

"No problem and I'm expecting a call from you both tomorrow telling me how it went," Kurt winked.

"We will," Chantelle smiled and with that Kurt left them to get ready.

The girls got ready and were ready within an hour, all their hair and makeup was done and now they're just waiting for the boys. Not minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Stacey said as she ran across the room and opened the door and was greeted with her boyfriend and his best friend.

"Well doesn't my girlfriend look gorgeous," David said as he looked at her up and down before pulling her into a hug and kissing her.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she laughed when they pulled back, "Hey Wes, Chantelle's in there," she pointed and Wes walked in slowly.

"Hey," Wes said as he noticed Chantelle on the bed.

"Hey Wes," she smiled as she stood up.

"You look really nice," Wes said as he looked at Chantelle's dress.

"Thank you, I love your shirt," she smiled as she pointed at his shirt.

"Thanks, we match," Wes grinned at her. Wes was in a Black button up shirt with a royal blue tie and was in black jeans with military boots on.

"We do," she giggled.

"Are you ready?" Wes asked as he put his arm out for her to take

"Yeah," she smiled as he took his arm, and they walked back over to the door where David and Stacey were eating each other's faces off.

Wes cleared his throat and they moved back from each other and apologised, they made their way out of the dorm building and down to David's Mercedes Benz.

"So where are we going?" Stacey asked David.

"Out," he grinned as he high fived Wes.

"You're not funny," Stacey said as she gave David a look but he knew she was only joking with him.

"Oh but I think I am," David said as he opened the door up for Stacey.

"I guess you are," she shrugged as she got in the car.

Wes opened the door for Chantelle and she smiled at him before getting in with Wes following behind her.

David got into the car and got the engine started.

"But seriously, where are we going?" Stacey asked as soon as David started driving.

"You'll see," David grinned as he carried on driving.

**Klainneeee**

Blaine had helped Tyler get ready and he was currently waiting down stairs in the living room with his brother.

"Aren't you going out tonight?" Robin asked he played on the Xbox.

"Yeah I am," Tyler said, still feeling nervous.

"Dude, you just need to relax," Robin said as he shot at something.

"Well, I'm trying," Tyler said as he rolled his eyes.

"You stress out way too much," Robin said.

"Whatever," Tyler said as he slapped his brother's arm.

"Hey, mom said not to do that," Robin said as he slapped his brother's arm.

Tyler punched Robin's arm which lead them to play fighting on the couch.

"Hey, what did I tell you boys about doing that," their aunt said as she walked into the living room.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time. Tyler sat up and fixed his clothes and just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," their aunt said as she ran out into the hall way and opened the door.

"Well hello there," She smiled as she saw Charlie standing at the door with a small bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Umm, good evening ma'am," Charlie smiled.

"No, no, no, you can call me Aunt Rose or just Rose," she smiled as she directed him inside, "Come in, you can go into the living room," she pointed. Charlie walked in slowly and then Rose ran into the living room and smiled.

"Looked who's here," she smiled.

Tyler turned around and saw Charlie standing there.

"Hey," Tyler smiled as he made his way over to Charlie.

"Hey, I umm bought you these," Charlie said as he handed Tyler the flowers.

"Thank you," Tyler smiled as he blushed because he noticed they were the colour of his eyes, "I'll go put these in some water," he said as he went into the kitchen.

Robin didn't even pay attention to Charlie, he was just playing on his Xbox and Rose disappeared somewhere else so he went to sit next to Robin when a man came in.

"Good evening and you are?" the man asked Charlie.

"Umm, I'm Charlie," he said nervously.

"And you're taking my son out tonight?" he asked.

"I am umm if that's okay with you," Charlie said trying to act cool.

"Where are you taking him?" he asked sternly.

"Umm to a restaurant," he said slowly.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked again.

"Umm well eat and get to know him and uh yeah," Charlie said feeling the heat over his face.

Robin was laughing as he was playing the game because of the way Charlie was acting.

"I don't want any funny business with my boy, he's two sensitive for any messing around," the man pointed.

"No messing around sir," Charlie said and just then Tyler returned from the kitchen and noticed the terrified look on Charlie's face.

"Are you ready to go?" Tyler asked

"Y-yeah," Charlie stuttered out and by this point Robin was almost breathless from all the laughing.

"What did you do dad?" Tyler asked looking at father.

"Nothing, me and Charlie here just had a little chat," he said, "Didn't we?"

"Yeah we did," Charlie nodded

"Let's go then," Tyler smiled. They made their way out into the hall way.

"I'm leaving mom," Tyler called out and that's when little footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he smiled.

"Okay, you know your curfew is 12 right honey," she said.

"I know, I'll see you later," he said as he pulled Rose into a hug.

"Make sure you have fun," she said when they pulled apart, "It was nice to meet you Charlie," she smiled at him.

"It was nice to meet you too," Charlie said.

"Now you boys have fun," she said as she shoved them out the door.

Once they were outside, they made their way to Charlie's car.

"Sorry about my parents," Tyler said once Charlie started the car.

"No problem," Charlie laughed.

"Thank you for the flowers, they're really pretty," Tyler smiled.

"You're welcome, I only got them because they reminded me of your eyes," Charlie smiled but kept his eyes on the road.

Tyler blushed some more and tried to hide it, "Thank you again. I like your eyes as well, they're pretty," Tyler admitted.

"Thanks," Charlie grinned.

"You're welcome, so um where are we going?" Tyler asked.

"It's a surprise," Charlie smirked.

**Klaineeee**

The foursome on the double date arrived at a small Chinese restaurant somewhere in New York.

"Here we are ladies," David grinned as they walked into the restaurant; the restaurant was small and decorated with traditional Chinese decorations.

"I love Chinese food," Chantelle smiled as they waited to be seated.

"You're in luck then, I'm an awesome cook," Wes laughed

"I'd love to try your food sometime then," Chantelle giggled.

"I'd love to cook it for you," Wes grinned. Their conversation was easy from there on then, Chantelle really liked Wes and vice versa.

"They seem to get along well," Stacey whispered to David as they took their seats.

"Yeah, Wes makes her laugh a lot," David said.

"Which is always a good sign," Stacey winked.

"Indeed it is and it's always a good sign when she laughs at your jokes," David chuckled.

Their orders were taken and the two pairs dispersed into their own conversations.

**Klaineeee**

Charlie had pulled up to a Chinese restaurant; it was in row with a lot of other restaurants and night life activities.

"We're here," Charlie smiled as he turned to face Tyler.

"It looks lovely," Tyler smiled.

"Do you like Chinese food? If not we could go somewhere else," Charlie quickly rushed out.

"No, no, I do, it's like my favourite type of food," Tyler giggled.

"Oh, well let's go then," Charlie said as he felt relieved. He got out of the car and went round to help Tyler out of the car.

"Thank you," Tyler smiled once they started walking. The walk from the car to the restaurant was fairly short and in no time they were inside.

They were seated immediately and their drink orders were taken.

"Do you wanna play a game?" Charlie asked.

"A game?" Tyler asked confused.

"Yep, to let us get to know each other better," Charlie explained.

"Oh yeah um sure. What's the game about?" Tyler asked.

"I'll ask you a question and you reply with the first answer that comes into your head," Charlie grinned.

"Ohh okay, I think I get it," Tyler smiled.

"Okay good, you ready?" Charlie asked

"Uh huh," Tyler nodded.

"_**Okay, favourite colour?**_"

"Blue."

"_**Favourite drink"**_

"Pepsi."

_**"Favourite thing to do" **_

"Painting"

_**"What do you like painting?" **_

"Landscapes."

_**"Favourite animal" **_

"Dog."

_**"Favourite type of music" **_

"Rock."

_**"Favourite band?" **_

"30 Seconds to Mars."

Charlie grinned at all the answers Tyler was giving him and within 3 minutes he learned so much about him.

"See, the game works doesn't it," Charlie grinned.

"It does," Tyler said like a child that just discovered something new. "So what did you just learn about me?"

"Well, I learnt, your favourite colour's blue, you like to paint landscapes in your free time, your favourite animal is a dog, your favourite drink is Pepsi, you like rock music and your favourite band is 30 Seconds To Mars," Charlie grinned.

"Wow, that's a lot. Do you mind if I have a go?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, let's go," Charlie smiled.

"Okay, favourite colour?"

_**"Purple." **_

"Favourite animal?"

_**"Flamingo." **_

"Favourite flower?"

_**"White lillies." **_

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

_**"Sing or dance." **_

"Do you play an instrument?"

_**"Yes." **_

"What do you play?"

_**"Violin, piano and guitar." **_

"Favourite type of music?"

_**"RndB" **_

"Favourite artist?"

_**"Bruno Mars." **_

Tyler grinned at Charlie.

"I just learnt a whole lot about you too," Tyler smiled.

"What did you learn?" Charlie asked.

"Your favourite colour is purple, your favourite flower is the white lily, you like to sing or dance in your spare time, you play piano, guitar and violin, your favourite type of music is RnB and your favourite artist is Bruno Mars." Tyler said.

"Wow, it really does work," Charlie laughed.

"Uh huh," Tyler nodded.

"So do you play any instruments?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I play guitar," Tyler blushed for some reason.

"Oh cool, do you sing as well?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Tyler nodded

"I'd love to hear you some time," Charlie said as he sipped his drink that arrived a little while ago.

"I've never really sang in front of anybody," Tyler said shyly.

"I'm sure you're really good," Charlie said as he held Tyler's hand from across the table.

"Thank you, I'd love to hear you some time as well," Tyler said.

"I'd love to sing for you," Charlie smiled.

"I'd love that," Tyler blushed again. Their food arrived and they went straight into it, they carried on talking throughout the night.

**Klaineeeeee **

The double date was going exceptionally well for Chantelle and Wes. Wes was a really funny person; he would make a joke out the most un-funniest thing.

Chantelle hoped by the end of the night she would have herself a new boyfriend and maybe even a first kiss.

Their double date was coming to an end and to be honest they all didn't want it to.

"Are you all finished?" David asked.

"Yeah," the girls chorused

"Yup let's go dude," Wes said.

The two boys paid for the food and once that was done, they made their way back out to David's car.

"So did you like the food?" Wes asked Chantelle from where they were sitting in the back seats.

"Yeah, it was really nice. I loved the rice even though I couldn't eat it with the chopsticks," she giggled.

"It's all in the technique. I'll teach it to you some day," Wes chuckled.

"Oh, so there's a technique for it?" she asked with a grin.

"Definitely, it's all in the wrist action," he said pointing to his wrists.

"Good to know, I'll write it down," she giggled.

"Your giggle is the cutest thing I've ever heard." Wes said as he watched Chantelle.

Her cheeks flushed red at the sudden compliment, "Thank you." she said politely.

"You're welcome angel," he said as he gave her a wink.

If it wasn't clear enough, Wes really wanted Chantelle to be his girlfriend but he was afraid to ask.

**Klaineeee **

Charlie and Tyler's date went swimmingly well. They had conversations about everything or anything but avoided the topics of their pasts since they weren't the best.

Charlie always complimented Tyler on every chance he took which always ended in Tyler blushing the colour of a tomato.

Everything had been paid for and they were currently driving back to Tyler's home.

"Enjoy the food?" Charlie asked as he reached a stop light.

"Yeah, I'm just glad there were no nuts or anything," Tyler laughed.

"I remembered so I took you to a place where I know they didn't use nuts," Charlie laughed along with Tyler.

"You remembered?" Tyler asked in surprise.

"Of course I did," Charlie said as he carried on driving, "Wouldn't want you choking on our first date would we," Charlie joked.

"No we wouldn't," Tyler laughed

Charlie pulled up in front of Tyler's home and killed the engine.

"We're here," Charlie said sadly since he didn't really want tonight to be over.

"We are," Tyler said just as sad.

"I'll walk you to your door," Charlie smiled to break the silence. They both got out of the car and slowly walked to the door.

They took a seat on the chairs that were outside.

"Thank you for tonight," Tyler smiled as he looked at Charlie.

"You're welcome, I'd love to do it again sometime," Charlie said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Are you asking me out again?" Tyler asked in surprise.

"Yeah I am. I'd love to go out with you again I mean if you want too," Charlie said.

"Yeah I would. That'd be really nice," Tyler said with a firm nod. Charlie watched Tyler, he'd been wanting to ask him to be his boyfriend all night but never had the right time to do so and it looks like now if the right time.

Charlie took hold of Tyler's hand and took a deep breath, "Um, I know we haven't really known each other for a long time or anything but I really like you and so I was um wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend," Charlie got out all in one breath.

Tyler was taken off guard by the question but he already knew the answer.

"I'd love too," Tyler smiled as he looked at Charlie.

"Really?" Charlie asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend," Tyler said with a massive smile on his face.

"Okay, thank you," Charlie beamed; he couldn't believe Tyler actually said yes. They both stood up from their seats and looked at each other. Both boys knew what they wanted next but didn't know how to go about it.

Charlie was a lot taller than Tyler so he had to literally look up to him. Charlie leaned down slowly and Tyler reached up slowly until their lips connected. The kiss wasn't long or anything but it was something needed to make the night better. Once they pulled apart, both boys had a blush on their cheeks.

"That was nice," Charlie smiled.

"Um yeah it was," Tyler nodded.

"So I'll see you soon?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, you'll see me soon," Tyler confirmed.

"Okay," Charlie nodded as he leaned down to kiss Tyler once more. "Goodnight," Charlie smiled.

"Goodnight," Tyler smiled before disappearing into his home.

**Klaineeeeee**

David and Stacey had already said goodnight to Chantelle and Stacey so it was just them left. Wes walked Chantelle back to her dorm room and stopped before she went in.

"I had fun tonight," Wes said as he reached her room.

"I did too, thank you," she smiled at him.

"You're welcome sweetheart," he said to her

She blushed at the nickname and smiled as usual.

"So I was thinking," Wes started as he took hold of Chantelle's hand, "I really like hanging out with you, you're fun, you have an adorable laugh and you're more or less beautiful so um I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Wes asked.

Chantelle was still blushing from all of the compliments Wes just gave her and she definitely knew the answer to his question, she'd wanted it for a while now.

"Yes Wes, I'd love to," she said before she pulled him into a hug

"Are you sure?" he asked just to make sure this was all real.

"I'm very sure," she grinned before she leant up and kissed Wes on the lips. Their kiss was a little longer but ended too quickly on their part.

"Okay, so I'll see you again soon?" he asked.

"You will," she nodded.

"Goodnight angel," he said before he pecked her cheek.

"Goodnight," she smiled before disappearing into her dorm room.

**A/N Awww yay, everyone's together now! Who enjoyed? Sorry if I focused to much on 'Tylie' but yeah. Reviews always guyssss 3**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N And here we go**

It was the Saturday after all of the dates and honestly they couldn't have gone better. Charlie was Tyler's first real boyfriend and he just hoped he wouldn't scare him away with his shocking past even though it wasn't really the past as he's still having therapy now. Sooner or later, Tyler would have to tell him before he found out some other way.

Chantelle was excited to see Wes again even though she just saw him yesterday. She actually had hope in Wes, that he'll treat her right and look after her because all of the other boyfriends she had in high school just used her because she was on the cheerleading squad and everybody knew dating a cheerleader made you instantly popular.

Tyler was supposed to see Charlie again on Monday again and Chantelle was supposed to see Wes again on Sunday for a date with just them two.

**Klaineeeee**

Blaine and Sebastian were awake in their dorms but still in their pyjamas at 12 in the afternoon, well it was the weekend after all.

"Wanna do something today?" Blaine asked as he stretched his back.

"Nah, I'm going out with Alex today," Sebastian smiled.

"Awh, what are you guys doing today?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm ready to tell Alex how I feel," Sebastian said as he moved from his bed.

"Really? That's great. How do you want to do it?" Blaine asked as he sat at the edge of his bed.

"I'm not sure, I think we're going out to eat today so I could do it then," Sebastian shrugged because he didn't know how to do it.

"That's a good idea, I don't think you should just come out with it, you should build up to it," Blaine suggested.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"Like don't just randomly say I love you half way through the conversation, you should bring it up and say something like, I've been feeling like this for a while now and I can honestly say that I'm in love you, or something along those lines," Blaine said.

"Oh okay, I see what you mean," Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, I hope you don't chicken out and don't do it," Blaine laughed.

"Nah, once I put my mind to it I'll do it," Sebastian grinned.

"Good, you should never back down," Blaine said and then paused; "Do you wanna grab a coffee before you go?"

"Sure. What are you goanna do today?" Sebastian asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, I might see if Kurt's busy today," Blaine shrugged.

"It's so weird that you two aren't together," Sebastian randomly said.

"Yeah, it does feel like that but it'll be good for us," Blaine said as he walked into the direction of the bathroom, "I'll go get ready then," Blaine said before shutting the door to the bathroom.

**Klaineeeee**

Alex arrived at the coffee shop soon after the boys got there and so that left Blaine alone. He ordered another coffee, sat down and had some thoughts to himself. He started thinking about this whole friendship thing he has with him and if it was worth playing out any longer because they'd spoken about what happened a month ago and they both had a chance to explain what really happened so this whole thing was actually pointless.

They sorted out their differences and it was now time to get together again, his thoughts were stopped when his phone was ringing in his pocket. _Kurt_

"Hey stranger," Blaine greeted on the phone because he hadn't seen him since they watched Moulin Rouge together.

"Hey you," Kurt replied

"How are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm okay, how are you?" he asked back.

"I'm doing okay. What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Just having my daily coffee, how about you?" Blaine said.

"Not much, I was calling to see if you um wanted to do something today," Kurt replied hopefully.

"What do you have in mind?" Blaine asked with a grin because he wanted to see Kurt today.

"Um, we could go grab something to eat at the diner near work and then we could go back to the apartment or something else," Kurt quickly said.

"I'd love too, I'll start making my way to yours now," Blaine said as he gulped down his coffee.

"Sure, I'll see you soon," Kurt smiled even though it was through the phone.

"Uh huh, bye," Blaine said and hung up. He quickly left the coffee shop and made his way over to his old apartment.

Blaine reached his old apartment in about 10 minutes. He took out his key and opened up the door.

Kurt wasn't in the living room or kitchen and so he must be in the bedroom, Blaine just hoped that they're wouldn't be a repeat of last time he was around because he wasn't in the right mood to try and get rid of a hard one.

Kurt came out of the room, _fully clothed_ and greeted Blaine. "Hey," he smiled.

Kurt was dressed in his now normal outfit, skinny black jeans, a nice coloured polo shirt, his black vans and a grey hoodie and his hair worn flat, Blaine had no idea why Kurt changed his look but he wasn't one to complain.

"Hey," Blaine smiled as he admired Kurt's choice in clothing, "You ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, let me grab a coat, it looks cold," he said as he went back into the room. It would be cold because it was the mild of December. Kurt returned back out with a big black coat on.

"Ready," he smiled.

"Let's go then," Blaine smiled back as he opened the door for Kurt.

They made their way out and soon they were at that diner Charlie took Kurt too the day of their big argument.

"This is nice," Blaine said as they walked in.

"Yeah, I liked it the first time I came here," Kurt said as they took a seat in a booth at the back.

"You come here often?" Blaine asked.

"Not often, occasionally when I can," Kurt explained.

"Oh okay. So how's working going for you?" Blaine asked.

"It's quite good, another one of my designs go put up on the website so I'm really happy about that but we're starting to get even busier because we need to start working on the new collection," Kurt said with a smile.

"Another one of your designs got published? That's so good, I'm so proud of you," Blaine said excitedly as he watched Kurt from across the table.

Kurt blushed a little at Blaine's over excited-ness, "Thank you,"

"Can I see you one of your designs?" Blaine asked like he was a little child.

"Sure," Kurt smiled as he pulled out his phone and went onto the Vogue website and got his most recent design, "Here it is," he said showed the phone to Blaine.

Blaine gasped and took the phone from Kurt's hand, "Oh my God Kurt that is amazing. You're seriously talented. You really did deserve to get that position," Blaine said as he gave Kurt his phone back.

"Wow, thank you, I didn't really like that one but Isabelle said it was my best," Kurt shrugged.

"It really is some of your best work," Blaine said still in shock.

"Thank you," Kurt blushed again.

"You're welcome. At least I know my future husband will be able to design our suits," Blaine grinned but then regretted instantly. Kurt didn't know what to say but was internally dying because Blaine just said that they'll be getting married someday.

Kurt chuckled a little to show Blaine that he was okay with what he said, "I hope so," was all Kurt said and Blaine had no idea what Kurt meant when he said 'I hope so' it was too late to ask because their food arrived.

"So did you hear about how Tyler and Charlie's date went?" Kurt asked as he ate some of his fries.

"Yeah, I hear that they're boyfriends now," Blaine said.

"We're really good match makes aren't we?" Kurt chuckled.

"We are. I'm just glad Ty has someone that cares for him," Blaine said as he ate some of his salad.

"I'm sure Charlie will do a fantastic job," Kurt said with a comforting smile.

"I hope he does," Blaine said because he really doesn't want to get a call from Sebastian saying Tyler tried to hurt himself again.

**Klaineeeeee**

Alex and Sebastian were on their date, they had their meal at some restaurant and where now walking in Central Park together hand in hand. As they were walking, Sebastian thought about what Blaine had said about not just randomly saying he was in love with him but to build it up, _now's the time _he said to himself and that's when he stopped Alex.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked nervously as he looked at Sebastian.

"Can we sit down?" Sebastian asked just a nervous.

"Um sure," Alex said not sure what was going on. There was a small bench that was nearby to them and so they made their way and sat down. It was getting dark now and so the tree lights came on and it made the scene look prettier. The lights were white due to the fact that it was Christmas in a few weeks and the lights just made people feel more excited for Christmas.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Alex asked sadly as he looked down.

"What? No, the opposite actually," Sebastian said as he took hold of Alex's hands. "I know we haven't been together for that long but I've been having these feelings for a little while now but I've never been ready to say them and I think I'm ready now," Sebastian said, he took a deep breath and came out with it, "I love you."

Alex was in shock, he didn't know what to do or say. Sebastian just told him he was in love with him but he didn't know if he felt the same way about him.

Sebastian was getting worried now, sometimes people take a little bit of time to react to it but not this long, at least a minute has gone by and he hasn't said anything. He waited a little longer to see if Alex would say anything but still nothing.

"Um Alex, did you hear what I said?" Sebastian asked cautiously because that had to be the only reason he didn't react was because he didn't hear him.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard," Alex said, that was all he said.

Sebastian was confused now, so Alex heard what he said but chose to ignore it, he had no reason why he would ignore it until it suddenly just clicked in his mind_, he doesn't feel the same way._

"You don't love me back?" Sebastian asked weakly, he moved his hands away from Alex because right now he felt embarrassed for confessing his feelings and not receiving the same thing back.

"No wait I mean, I don't know, I just I mean- um," Alex said completely flustered from what just happened.

_No_ the word rung around Sebastian's head, Alex wasn't in love with him; Alex wasn't in love with him. His boyfriend didn't feel the same way about him.

"Oh," was all Sebastian said, "I-I should get going now," he quickly said feeling like a complete idiot now; he just wanted to find a black hole and let it swallow him whole.

"No Sebastian, wait," Alex said as he stood up off of the bench to try and reach out to Sebastian. Sebastian wouldn't face him because he was crying now and he's already embarrassed and crying is just doubling it.

"Forget I said anything, it was a mistake, I didn't mean it," Sebastian said as he quickly walked away. That was a lie what he said wasn't a mistake and he did mean; it was the cold hard truth.

Alex had no idea what to do now, of course he was in love with Sebastian but he just didn't know how to say it after the way Sebastian just said it like it was nothing. Because he was afraid of saying how he truly felt, he may have just lost the only boyfriend he's only ever really loved. He had to sort this out, maybe not right now but tomorrow he was going to find Sebastian and tell him how he felt.

**Klaineeee**

Sebastian burst into the dorm room, his face stained with tears. Blaine jumped at how loud the door slammed open.

"Hey Seb how'd it-"Blaine started but then noticed the tear streaked face. Blaine instantly knew what was wrong and instead of asking, he went over to Sebastian and pulled him into a hug. Sebastian appreciated the gesture of Blaine.

"I-I said i-it and he didn't s-say it back," Sebastian sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

"Did he say why?" Blaine asked as he moved them to Sebastian's bed

"N-no, he just said h-he d-didn't," Sebastian sobbed again.

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Blaine said as he rubbed his back.

"I-I don't k-know," he cried harder.

"Okay, maybe he didn't mean to say he didn't. Maybe he was just shocked, saying these things are an important thing in a relationship," Blaine said as he tried to reassure Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't care what the reason was; the main thing was the Sebastian said he didn't feel the same way. After a few more minutes of crying he gradually stopped and was only sniffling.

"I don't care anyway, maybe this was a sign that it wasn't meant to be," Sebastian said once he straightened up from crying on Blaine.

"Don't say that Seb, I can see the way Alex looks at you and I can tell he absolutely adores you," Blaine said.

"Clearly not, but whatever I'm over it," Sebastian shrugged, "It's a Saturday night and I don't want to spend it mopping over someone who clearly doesn't care about me. I'm going out, you coming with?" he asked as he stood up.

"Out where?" Blaine asked, liking the sound of what Sebastian was suggesting.

"A club of come sorts, New York is filled with them," Sebastian shrugged.

"Alright, I'll call the rest of the guys and we'll get started," Blaine grinned as he took out his phone.

**Klaineeeee**

By 1am in the morning all the guys were absolutely drunk. Sebastian was currently making out with some guy in the corner, Blaine was drinking more shots with David, Wes at the bar and Nick and Jeff were in the bathroom having _fun_ and Tyler wasn't there since he was still being medicated.

"Hey, you know Kurt right?" Blaine slurred out to his two friends

"Yeah, we know him. He's you're boyfriend right?" David asked but wasn't very clear to anyone that was sober.

"Not my boyfriend anymore. I miss him," Blaine pouted as he drank some more.

"Call him then," Wes slurred out.

"You're right, where's my phone?" Blaine asked as he started looking around the bar for it.

"Pocket," David said.

"Oh yes," he said when he got his phone out and pressed Kurt's name and he soon answered.

"Blaine, its 1:30am, why are you calling me?" Kurt asked groggily clearly just woke up.

"Heyyyyy Kurt," Blaine slurred out.

"Blaine you're drunk," Kurt said annoyed.

"Nu am nut," he slurred trying to deny he was drunk.

"Yes you are, why are you calling me?" Kurt asked fully in a huff.

"Because I loveee youuuu," he said and the other two boy started laughing like little schoolgirls

"Do you have a ride home because the rest of you guys sound drunk?" Kurt asked, ignoring Blaine.

"Nope. I miss you though; do you miss me like I miss you?" Blaine asked like a child.

"Blaine, I'm not talking to you when you're in this state. Where are you?" Kurt asked as he started getting up and got dressed.

"I dunno, where are we?" Blaine asked aloud.

"Scandals," Kurt heard which he guessed was the bar tender.

"I'm on my way," Kurt said.

"Am I goanna see you Kurt? I wanna see your face, I miss your pretty eyes," Blaine said sadly.

Even though Blaine was totally drunk, it was always nice to hear Blaine compliment him because the stuff you say when you're drunk is the truth isn't it?

"I'm goanna hang up okay," Kurt said.

"Okay, I love you though did you know that?" Blaine said.

"Yes, now I'll see you soon," Kurt said and hung up.

About half an hour later Kurt arrived at Scandals and it wasn't hard to find Blaine and his friends. David and Wes were passed out on the floor in the corner, Nick and Jeff were dry humping each other on the dance floor and Sebastian and Blaine were on the dance floor doing something that should be called dancing.

Blaine got Wes and David into the car first as they were passed out, Nick and Jeff were next, they were harder to get to move but eventually he got them there and last but not least Sebastian and Blaine.

"Come on," Kurt said.

"But I wanna live here," Blaine said as he stumbled out of the club.

"You live somewhere else," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

"Really, where do I live?" he asked, as he looked at Kurt.

"Somewhere," Kurt said because he really didn't want to explain where he lived.

"Okay," Blaine said as Kurt shoved him into the back seat.

"I miss Alex," Sebastian sobbed in the front seat.

Kurt sighed and just drove, since he didn't know what dorm rooms they were all in he just decided the best thing to do was take them back to his house.

When Kurt finally got all 6 boys into his apartment, he put them in the living room and in Rachel's room to sleep since she was out.

Kurt let Blaine sleep with him in their old bed since he was here.

"Kurt," Blaine said like a child.

"Yes Blaine," Kurt said.

"Do you miss me?" he asked.

Kurt didn't know if he should be honest with Blaine, he thought he might as well do it due to the state he was in he probably won't remember.

"I do miss you Blaine," Kurt said.

"Do you want to get back together with me?" he asked as he played with the covers.

"I do," Kurt admitted

"That's good Kurt. Will you kiss me?" Blaine asked from the bed.

Kurt sighed and thought he might as well do it because he did miss Blaine's lips. He learnt forwards and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Kurt could taste the alcohol on his breath and it made him want more but he didn't go further and so he pulled back.

"That was nice Kurt," Blaine giggled.

"It was wasn't it," Kurt laughed.

"Mmhmm," Blaine nodded, Kurt noticed Blaine was getting sleepy.

"Good night Blaine," Kurt said.

"Night Kurt," Blaine mumbled and instantly he was asleep.

**A/N Woah, long chapter but hope you enjoyed. That was a totally **random** idea but I hope you guys liked it. Reviews please guy's xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Here it issss**

The next day was crazy; Kurt woke up while the rest of the guys were fast asleep.

He went into the kitchen to make breakfast for the guys and whilst he was making the breakfast he was thinking about what happened with him and Blaine last night.

Was it a good idea to tell Blaine what he'd done? He did have the right to know. That was decided then, he was going to tell Blaine what happened last night.

About 20 minutes later after making breakfast, he could hear groans coming from the living room which meant they were awake.

Kurt turned off the stove and went to the living room.

"Afternoon boys," Kurt said.

"What?" David groaned.

"It's afternoon," Kurt repeated.

"What the actual fuck?" Wes said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, you guys got drunk last night and I brought you all to my apartment," Kurt explained.

"Really?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes really, now I'm goanna go check on Nick and Jeff in the other room," Kurt said as he went into Rachel's room.

Nick and Jeff weren't awake yet and were passed out with tangled limbs.

"Okay, they're not awake," Kurt said as he entered the living room again.

"Dude, quit shouting," Wes said as he rubbed his head.

"Have you got any Tylenol? My head is killing me," David said.

"Yep, I have food and coffee in the kitchen let me go get some for you," Kurt said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Here you go," Kurt said as he placed down all the food he cooked onto the coffee table.

"Thanks," Sebastian said reaching for the tablets first.

David and Wes obviously went straight for the food missing the coffee.

"Okay, you guys enjoy, I'm goanna go check on Blaine," Kurt said but got no reply as the boys enjoyed their meal.

Kurt entered the room and Blaine was still asleep. He looked adorable while he slept Kurt thought to himself as he walked over and sat on the bed, Kurt watched Blaine for a little while, he watched the way his nose scrunched up and the way his furrowed his eyebrows and the way he would move about of the bed.

Sooner or later Blaine woke up, more like jolted up out of the bed. He was very confused and he rubbed his eyes to try and make the room look familiar to him.

"What, where am I?" he asked as he looked around the room from the bed. His hangover was clearly bad.

"You're in our old room," Kurt smiled.

"What the hell? How did I get here?" he asked as he turned around and sat up.

"I brought you here," Kurt explained.

"You brought me here? Oh my God, I didn't drunk dial you did I?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Um you did," Kurt blushed as he thought about what Blaine said to him over the phone.

"God, what did I say?" Blaine groaned, not at the thought of drunk dialling but because of the headache starting to form.

"I'll tell you after you've sobered up properly. There's food and coffee in the kitchen if you want it," Kurt smiled.

"Okay, thanks," Blaine said as he stood up and made his way out of the room.

Nick and Jeff had joined the rest of the guys and were currently lying on the floor like all of the others.

"Well, last night was fun right?" Wes groaned but tried to smile.

"What I can remember from it," David laughed.

"Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid," Sebastian groaned.

"Um you sorta made out with some guy in the corner," Nick said trying to let it down gently.

"Oh my fucking God, please tell me you're joking right now," Sebastian said as he started freaking out.

"Not joking, you were fully making out with some guy," Wes chuckled.

"Please tell me it was only making out and nothing else" Sebastian said because he was losing it right now.

"From what we could tell, that was it," Jeff piped up.

"Thank God but I cheated on Alex, oh my God I'm a cheater. What am I goanna do? Should I tell him?" Sebastian shouted as he stood up way to quickly for his uncured hangover.

"Dude, shut up," Wes groaned.

"Just calm down and sort it out later when our hangovers aren't this heavy," Nick said trying to shut him up.

"I can't, I cheated on my boyfriend who doesn't love me. My life is a mess!" Sebastian shouted again and he started pacing.

"Sebastian shut the fuck up and sit down," David demanded because this wasn't helping the hangover.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry," he said as he sat down on the sofa again.

"You were drunk out of your mind so it doesn't really count as cheating," Wes shrugged.

"But it does, we're still together and I kissed someone who wasn't him," Sebastian moaned as he felt tears coming up.

"Shhh, we'll talk about it later alright," Jeff said.

"Alright," Sebastian nodded.

Blaine had finished his food and was contemplating on whether to go in the living room or back in the bedroom. From the noise he could hear in the living room, bedroom it was.

He put his empty plate in the sink and made his way back to the bedroom where Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Penny for your thoughts," Blaine said softly as he entered the bedroom.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kurt smiled as he looked up at Blaine.

"Come on Kurt, you can tell me anything," Blaine smiled as he walked into the room and made his way over to the bed and flopped down next to Kurt

"So you don't remember any of our conversations from last night?" Kurt asked as he turned to face Blaine.

"I don't," Blaine said as he shook his head.

"Oh okay," Kurt nodded softly.

"Do you want to tell me?" Blaine asked trying not to sound too intrigued.

"I guess so," Kurt said, "Well, you said to me that you missed me and that you're still in love with me," Kurt said looking away from Blaine.

"Oh right," Blaine said because he couldn't believe how explicit he was, "Is there more?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah there is. Well when I brought you back here, we were in bed together-"Kurt started but Blaine interrupted him.

"I didn't try and do _that _to you did I?" Blaine asked starting to worry.

"No, no of course not but you asked if I wanted to get back with you and I said I did and you asked if I missed you and I said I did and then you asked me to kiss you and um I did," Kurt said because he felt stupid for kissing him.

"Oh, I didn't know you felt that way," Blaine said but he did know because Kurt told him ages ago.

"Yeah…" Kurt said awkwardly.

"So um, what now?" Blaine asks.

"I really, really, want to get back with you Blaine. When we kissed last night bought back so many memories, I miss you I've missed you ever since you left and I really want you back," Kurt said as he took hold of Blaine's hands and looked into his eyes.

"I really want to get back together to you again, I've missed you for ages but I don't think we should get together again just because I was drunk last night," Blaine said as he moved his hands from Kurt's.

"I'm starting the think you don't want to be with me at all," Kurt tried to joke but he was serious.

"What? God no, I really, really want to get with you but I don't think it should be because of what I did," Blaine explained.

"I understand," Kurt said but it really did sting at the amount of times Blaine's rejected him. "I'm goanna go check on the rest of the guys," Kurt said as he quickly left the room and into the living room because honestly he just didn't understand anymore.

"I just upset him didn't I?" Blaine said to himself. That's it, I'm taking Kurt back this is ridiculous Blaine thought to himself before he went and joined his friends.

**Klaineeeee**

Charlie and Tyler were out on their second meeting and they were currently sitting in a small café eating food but Tyler was being oddly really quiet and Charlie didn't know why. The reason Tyler was being so quiet was because he was nervous about telling Charlie about his past and that he'll run for the hills but he'll have to do it sometime.

"Hey, what's up?" Charlie asked, as he held one of Tyler's hands.

"Nothing," Tyler shrugged as he looked down at his food

"You know can tell me anything," Charlie said as he tried to get Tyler to look at him.

"I know but I'm just afraid," Tyler confessed.

"Of what?" Charlie asked softly not understanding why his boyfriend was afraid.

"You leaving me," Tyler said meekly like a little child.

"Why would I do that?" Charlie asked totally confused.

"Because I'm a freak," Tyler said softly.

"You're not Ty. Do you want to explain to me?" he asked softly.

"I-I'll try," Tyler said. "Um, well a few years ago I um used to get beat up a lot, sometimes I would end up in the hospital so to help I um used to cut anytime I could. It became a habit and I couldn't stop so much so I needed rehab at one point. I moved schools and that's where I met Sebastian and he became my best friend but I still felt like I was a waste of space and so I tried to commit suicide way more than once and where we met at that party for me that was the um 5th time I tried it and so I have therapy 3 times a week," Tyler said and didn't look up once, "You can leave now, I'll understand I'm just some random emo kid," Tyler shrugged because he expected Charlie to run away.

Charlie leaned across the table and tilted Tyler's head up so they were looking into each other's eyes. Charlie pressed his lips to Tyler's and kissed him deeply. "Does it look like I'm leaving?" he asked when they pulled away.

"Y-you can, I don't mind," Tyler said sadly.

"I don't want to. I love you and your scars," Charlie said as he took Tyler's wrists and kissed them both where his scars lay.

"Y-you love me?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Wow, it looks like I do," Charlie said as he gave him a bright smile.

"I-I love you too," Tyler said quietly as he looked up at Charlie who was giving him a bright smile.

Maybe it was way too early for them to be in love with each other but that's the way that they felt so who was to tell them it was wrong?

**Klaineeee**

All the guys had left Kurt's apartment in a fairly decent state. They made their way back to the dorms and were going straight to sleep. On their way there, Sebastian's phone buzzed in his pocket, he took it out and there was a text from Alex: _**Can we meet in that coffee shop? We need to talk xx Alex.**_

Sebastian didn't know what to do, he already felt bad for making out with that random dude in the bar but was it cheating because were they still dating after Alex said he didn't love him. Sebastian thought for a moment and thought it would be the best thing to meet him.

Sebastian_**: Sure, I'm nearly there now. See you soon**_

_**Alex: Okay xx**_

Sebastian told Blaine that he was going to the coffee shop and that he won't be home straight away. Sebastian entered the coffee shop and there Alex was in the back with a small bunch of roses. He ordered a coffee because right now he needed all the fluids he could get. Once the coffee was ordered he went to Alex's table.

"Hey," Alex smiled, "Um, I bought you these," he said handing Sebastian the bunch of roses.

"Thanks," Sebastian said as he took the roses and sat down, "So um you wanted to see me?" he asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Yeah, so um about yesterday, I didn't mean to say that I didn't love you. It was the spur of the moment; I was just so surprised that you said it so easily because I'd been planning to say it to you for a while but every time I thought about doing it I would chicken out," Alex explained.

Wow, way to make me feel worse, Sebastian thought. How was he going to tell him about yesterday when he confessed all of that to him?

"So you're saying you do love me?" Sebastian asked.

"I do, I really do Sebastian and I'm not just saying that because you said it to me yesterday. I am honestly deeply in love with you Sebastian Jon Smythe," Alex said with a bright smile on his face.

_You're screwed_ Sebastian said to himself. Well I may as well get this over and done with, this is probably the last time I'll see him like this he thought before he took in a deep breath.

"Alex, I need to tell you something," Sebastian started off.

"What is it?" he asked as he looked at Sebastian with that pretty smile of his.

"Well um yesterday, me and the guys went out to a bar and well we got totally and utterly drunk and well I umm made out with someone but I didn't know it was happening, I didn't even know it happened Nick told me this morning and I'm sorry," Sebastian said really quickly like ripping a band aid off of a cut.

"You kissed another guy?" Alex asked, just to make sure he heard correctly.

"I did but I was totally drunk and out of my mind I didn't know but trust me if I was sober I would have stopped it," Sebastian said trying to fix the pieces.

"You still kissed another guy," Alex said.

"I know and I'm so sorry but I only did it because I was mad at you and because I didn't know if we were still together," Sebastian said.

"I can't believe this," Alex said sadly.

"I'm sorry Alex, I really am," Sebastian said.

"I appreciate the honestly Sebastian but I can't hear this right now," Alex said as he turned away from Sebastian.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked because he didn't understand what was happening.

"I just need some space so I can think about some things," Alex said.

"Oh, um okay," Sebastian said

"I'll see you," Alex said as he left the coffee shop before Sebastian even had the chance to reply.

**A/N Oooooo, I love writing drama! The next chapter will be good, I promise…. Reviewssssss **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Here we go long chapter…. Smut towards the end. I wonder whooo?**

A few weeks had gone which meant it was the weekend before winter break so all of the guys and two girls decided that they should do something fun before they all went away for Christmas. They had made plans to drive up to Coney Island and spend the evening there at the funfair and what not.

Alex and Sebastian made up shortly after their little argument and it was like nothing even happened. They were closer now and they'd even reached the next stage in their relationship by doing it and ever since it had become a weekly routine to make love to each other.

Tyler and Charlie were comfortable in their relationship since they said there I love you's very early so the next thing to do was have sex. They had spoken about it but Tyler said that he wasn't really comfortable with doing that just yet because of personal insecurities but Charlie respected that and was willing to wait however long Tyler needed.

**Klaineeeee**

"Is everyone ready?" Blaine asked in his old apartment.

Everybody nodded and agreed. It was about 6 in the evening so the better get going before the traffic builds up. They all made their way downstairs and went straight to the cars that were taking them there. They decided to use Kurt's Range Rover and David's Mercedes as they're the biggest.

Chantelle, Wes, David, Stacey and Nick were getting into David's car and the others were taking Kurt's Range Rover. David said he'd lead since he knew where it was and knew all the short cuts of getting there the fastest. Both cars got started up and the road trip began.

In about an hour they were all there, they parked the cars and everybody was off and went to do their own thing. It was dark out when they reached there as it was December; Coney Island was decorated in Christmas lights due to it being so close to the season and in all honesty it was beautiful.

Once everybody had dispersed that left Kurt and Blaine together.

"This reminds me of that date you took me on," Blaine piped up as they walked through the entrance and into the theme park.

"It does doesn't it," Kurt smiled, "So what do you want to go on first?" Kurt asked

"That rollercoaster looks fun," Blaine said as he pointed to the pink rollercoaster.

"Blaineeee, you know I hate rollercoasters," Kurt groaned.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun I promise," Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and ran to the line of the rollercoaster. The line wasn't that long because it was evening but they did have to wait a little bit.

"If I die on this Blaine, I blame you," Kurt said as he laughed.

"I'll save you don't worry," Blaine winked.

"Next 10 please," the worker called out which meant it was time for them.

They walked in and got seated somewhere in the middle, "Hold my hand?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine through the harness.

Blaine laughed and took hold of Kurt's out stretched hand, "You're such a baby," Blaine laughed.

"Oh shut up," Kurt joked as he laughed along with Blaine. The workers came around and checked that everybody was strapped in safely and before Kurt even had time to prepare, the ride started.

The rollercoaster was full of twists and turns and everybody didn't hesitate to scream and shout especially Kurt and Blaine. Thankfully the ride came to an end and they were released.

"I told you it'd be fun," Blaine laughed as they walked off of the rollercoaster and back on the pier.

"In what way was that fun?" Kurt laughed, "My hair is totally wild now."

Blaine burst out laughing at the look on Kurt's face, wow he missed that look on Kurt's face.

"What's so funny?" Kurt laughed as he tried to keep a straight face with Blaine but wasn't possible.

"You," Blaine simply said as he kept laughing.

"Well I try," Kurt shrugged, "So what to now?" he asked.

"Umm, we could join Charlie and Tyler in that line for the turning tea cups?" Blaine suggested.

"Race you there," Kurt said as he started running to where their friends were.

"No fair Kurt," Blaine shouted as he chased after Kurt.

"I won," Kurt grinned as they reached the line.

"Only because you cheated," Blaine panted once he reached Kurt.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Kurt winked as he walked over to Charlie and Tyler, "Hey guys," Kurt smiled.

"Hey," they both said together.

"Hey guys," Blaine said as he joined the other 3 guys.

"Hey," they both said again together.

"What have you guys just been on?" Charlie asked.

"Why do ask?" Kurt asked

"Well, your hair is a mess and Blaine looks like a dog that hasn't been brushed in weeks," Charlie laughed and Tyler laughed with him.

"Oh my God Blaine, I cannot believe you made me go on that ride," Kurt said as he smacked Blaine's arm. Blaine could only laugh at the way Kurt was behaving.

"Like you just said don't hate the player hate the game," Blaine laughed.

"You can't use my words against me," Kurt said pretending to be angry at Blaine.

"Sue me," Blaine shrugged.

"I intend too," Kurt laughed.

"You guys are so cute," Tyler giggled. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other for a quick moment and smiled at each other.

"Not as cute as you guys though," Kurt smiled at them.

"He's the cute one," Charlie said pointing at Tyler before kissing him on the cheek.

"Awwh, see what I mean!" Kurt squealed.

"It's like we have our own little fandom," Tyler laughed.

"What's your ship-name?" Blaine asked as he grinned.

"Tylie!" Kurt said like he just invented the cure for cancer.

"I like it," Charlie laughed.

"Great, I'll just set up a twitter account and ship you guys and fan-girl whenever you two are together," Kurt laughed.

"Good to know," Tyler laughed.

"How about I go win you some prizes?" Blaine suggested to Kurt.

"But we're in the line for this," Kurt said.

"I knowww but I'm bored," Blaine whined

"Fine, let's go," Kurt said like he was an annoyed parent, "We'll see you guys later," Kurt waved before Kurt was pulled away by Blaine.

"They're so cute," Tyler smiled.

"Not like you," Charlie smiled as he leant down and kissed Tyler on the lips.

**Klaineeeee**

"Davey, can you win me that stuffed zebra?" Stacey asked as she batted her eye lashes at David.

"Sure thing baby," David smiled before kissing Stacey on the lips. He returned his focus back to the game and won. The game was pretty simple; you just had to knock the bottles down to win a prize.

"Which prize would you like?" the worker asked.

"The zebra pleaseeee," David said as he smiled at Stacey. The worker got the zebra from the rack and handed it to David.

"Here you go baby," David said as he handed Stacey the stuffed toy. She squealed and through herself at David. "Thank youuu!" she beamed as she kissed his face over and over.

"Do you want anything?" Wes asked Chantelle.

"I want the unicorn pleaseee," she smiled at him.

"No problem angel," Wes smiled as he went over the one of the booths. This game was just as simple as the one David played and so winning was no problem. You just had to hook three big ducks with the fishing rod.

"Which prize would you like?" the worker asked.

"The unicorn please," Wes smiled and the worker handed it to him, "Enjoy your prize," she smiled. Wes handed the unicorn toy to Chantelle and smiled.

"Thank youuuu!" she smiled and gave Wes a tight hug.

"Anything for you angel," Wes smiled and kissed her cheek.

"So what are we doing now?" David asked the other three.

"I don't mind," Chantelle shrugged.

"Food, I need food," Wes said, pretending to faint.

"Food sounds good," David grinned.

"You two are always eating," Stacey said rolling her eyes.

"Well we have two pretty ladies to look good for don't we?" Wes said with a grin.

"You do," Stacey winked, "Now let's go get some food," she said and so they made their way to a food booth.

**Klaineeeee**

Kurt and Blaine had made it onto the beach somehow. It was a complete accident, they were supposed to going on the crooked house but here they are on the beach.

"How the hell did we end up on a beach?" Kurt laughed as they were strolling along.

"I have no idea, but it's pretty," Blaine said as they were walking.

"Yeah it is," Kurt smiled.

"Do you want anything?" Blaine asked when he noticed a stand a little bit a head.

"Sure, an ice cream would be nice," Kurt smiled.

"An ice cream in this weather, it's the middle of December," Blaine laughed as they made their way over.

"You're right, how about a hot chocolate?" Kurt suggested

"Yeah, that sounds way more normal," Blaine laughed.

"What can I get'cha?" the clerk asked.

"Um two hot chocolates please," Blaine smiled.

"Coming right up," the man said as he started making the beverages.

"Here you go, that'll be $3 please," the man smiled. Blaine handed the man the money and they walked away along the beach.

"Wow, this hot chocolate is good," Kurt said as he took a sip.

"It's so much nice than the Lima Bean," Blaine laughed.

"Well anything is nicer than the Lima Bean," Kurt laughed a long with Blaine.

"You're very right," Blaine said.

"I'm always right," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes but as a joke.

"I know you are," Blaine laughed as he looked at Kurt.

They walked further along the beach making small chit chat with each other until the topic of love came up.

"When did you first realise you were in love with me?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I don't know, always I guess; I just never let myself believe I could fall in love with someone after a short amount of time," Blaine explained, "How about you?"

"I'm not sure, it was pretty early on. I couldn't put a date or time on it but it was definitely early on," Kurt smiled. "Do you um still love me?"

"You know the answer to that already. Of course I do, I've never stopped loving you," Blaine said trying to convince Kurt.

"That's good to know because I still love you too," Kurt smiled as he took a sip of his hot chocolate leaving a chocolate moustache.

Blaine started laughing at Kurt's chocolaty face. "Okay what are you laughing at now?" Kurt asked, "Is there something on my face?" he said panicked as he stared feeling all of his face but missing the moustache.

"You missed it, let me get it," Blaine said as he stopped Kurt and wiped his upper lip with his thumb. The gesture was extremely romantic and loving.

"Um thanks," Kurt smiled. They were still close together just looking into each other's eyes.

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled back, they went quiet- the first time that night- and just looked at each other then Blaine caved in.

"Oh fuck it," he said and dropped his hot chocolate on the sand and snaked his arm around Kurt's wait and pulled him in for a kiss.

Kurt was caught by surprise so he dropped his hot chocolate but smiled into the kiss; he put his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him back.

The kiss was rough needy and desperate, it was like their lives depended on that one kiss. They stayed like that, sucking each other's faces off for a while until oxygen was an important factor.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that," Blaine grinned at Kurt.

"I think I do," Kurt said before crashing his lips against Blaine's again. The kiss was exactly like the first one hungry and needy, they were so caught up in the kiss they didn't notice they ended up on the sand.

By now, Kurt was on top of Blaine still kissing him but Kurt had transferred the kisses down to Blaine's neck and we all know where this leads to.

They both started taking each other's clothes off slowly, this needed to go slow.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Blaine asked.

"I've waited almost 2 months for this, my hands have not been the same," Kurt laughed as he latched his lips onto Blaine's before slowly kissing down his chest which caused him to groan a little.

Kurt was loving every moment of this, he loved topping because he made Blaine fall apart.

Kurt had reached to the waist band of Blaine's boxers and decided to tease a little longer. He put his hand down Blaine's boxers but left his hand on Blaine's very hard cock.

Kurt left his hand there and Blaine needed friction and thrust up into Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, move you hand," Blaine moaned as he thrust up again.

"I will when I'm ready," Kurt smirked into the darkness.

"Please Kurt," Blaine begged as he moved some more.

"Begging are we? I can see what I can do, "Kurt grinned as he started to move his hand along Blaine's cock. Blaine groaned and finally felt happy at the friction.

Eventually they were both fully naked, boxers included.

"Do you have lube?" Blaine asked and Kurt was grinding on top of him.

"Uh huh," Kurt nodded as he reached into his jean pocket.

"Okay, why do you have lube?" Blaine laughed not expecting Kurt to have any.

"Never know why I'll need it," he laughed as he poured some on to two of his fingers.

He made his way off of Blaine and down to his entrance.

"Tell me if it's too much," Kurt said as he circled at his entrance.

"mhm," Blaine nodded because that felt good.

Kurt slowly pushed in one of his fingers and groaned at the entrance, Blaine was always tight, he moved in and out at a steady pace until Blaine asked for another and so he did.

3 fingers later and Blaine was stretched out. "I need you Kurt," Blaine moaned as Kurt continued to finger him.

"Are you sure? It's been a while," Kurt said.

"Yes, I'm very sure now get inside of me," he demanded.

"Bossy," Kurt chuckled as he pulled his fingers out and reached for more lube. He coated himself generously with it and before he knew it, he was lining himself up at Blaine's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded into the sand.

"Okay," Kurt said before he pushed the head of his cock into Blaine's entrance. Blaine winced a little at the stretch but he needed more, he wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer forcing Kurt all the way in.

"Fuck!" Blaine cried out.

"Are you alright,"

"Y-yeah, move," Blaine said.

Kurt pulled back a little and slammed back into Blaine.

"Mmm yes," Blaine moaned as he let Kurt fuck him.

"That feel good?" Kurt asked as he continued to fuck into his boyfriend.

"Yes! Harder!" Blaine groaned

"As you wish," Kurt grinned and slammed into Blaine hard and fast causing him to hit Blaine's good spot.

"Fuck yeah. Right There!" Blaine called out as Kurt slammed over and over at his prostate.

Kurt must have been close because he thrusts were starting to become uneven.

"So close Blaine," he moaned. "Touch yourself for me, I wanna cum at the same time."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice and so he took hold of his cock that was laying on his stomach and began to stroke himself.

"Mmm, Kurt I-I'm so close," Blaine moaned as he hand sped up.

"Come on Blaine, cum for me," Kurt breathed out and that was all it took for Blaine to cum on himself and Kurt.

Feeling Blaine tighten around his cock drove him over the edge and that was that was needed before he came into Blaine's tight heat.

After they cooled down, Kurt lay next to Blaine in the sand.

"Wow," Kurt breathed out.

"Wow," Blaine repeated.

"That was amazing," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine.

"It was, thank you," Blaine smiled over at Kurt.

"You're very welcome," Kurt grinned, "So how are we goanna clean up?"

"There's a very big ocean out there," Blaine laughed

"You're not serious?" Kurt asked

"Oh I'm very serious," Blaine grinned as he stood up and ran straight into the water.

Kurt couldn't believe it but he found himself running in after Blaine.

They spent some time in the sea, just messing about with each other until they became really cold.

They walked back to their spot and put on their clothes.

"Who would have thought I'd have sex on a beach," Kurt laughed as he put on his hoodie.

"I know right, but crazy things happen right," Blaine laughed as he fixed his shirt.

"We should get back," Kurt said as they started walking.

"Yep, what are we goanna say when they asked why we're wet?" Blaine laughed.

"We fell in the sea?" Kurt suggested as he shrugged.

"We'll think of something," Blaine laughed as they smiled at each other. "In case you didn't realise, we are so back together again," Blaine grinned before he pulled Kurt by his waist again and kissed him.

"About fucking time," Kurt grinned as he pulled away from Blaine and started running back to Coney Island.

"Race you back," Kurt called out.

Blaine shook his head at his crazy boyfriend but smiled before he started running in hopes to catch up to him.

_**Klaineeeeee**_

Both boys made their way back to Coney Island. It was late but none of the group were ready to go.

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket and it was a text from Sebastian: Where are you? We're waiting at the diner for you, hurry up!

"Oh crap, they've been waiting for us," Blaine laughed

"Where are they?" Kurt asked.

"Unm some diner, I think it's that one," Blaine pointed.

"Oh right, ooops," Kurt laughed

"Let's go then," Blaine smiled as he took hold of Kurt's hand and walked over to the diner.

They walked in and saw their group of friends.

"Um, where were you?" Sebastian asked as they took a seat.

"Uh, we were at the beach," Blaine said.

"Didn't you get any of our texts?" Sebastian asked.

"Nope, um my phone was on silent," Blaine lied.

"Right..." Sebastian said.

"Sooo now that we're all here, what do we go on now?" Alex asked.

"Water ride, they take pictures and they look so cute!" Chantelle squealed.

"Alright, let's go guys," Sebastian smiled and all of them ran to the direction of the water ride.

The line was empty so they were all on straight away. The ride was set up in two's so each couple sat together.

Alex and Sebastian were first, Kurt and Blaine were next, Tyler and Charlie followed, Nick and Jeff behind, David and Stacey were next and Chantelle and Wes were last.

The ride started and they were off. It started of slow but then started going faster.

To say it was a water ride was an understatement, they all got drenched. The last part was definitely the best and that's where the pictures were taken.

The ride ended and they jumped out to go and see the photos.

They made it to the booths in time to see the photos. Alex and Sebastian's photo were first, they were cuddled up next to each other and making silly faces.

Kurt and Blaine's picture was with Kurt burying his face in Blaine's chest and Blaine laughing in the camera.

Charlie had his arm wrapped around Tyler's waist and Charlie was kissing his cheek in their photo.

Nick and Jeff's picture was obviously of them kissing.

In David and Stacey's photo was them poising like they're models.

And last but not least Wes and Chantelle's photo was of them simply smiling together into the camera.

"I am so getting our photo," Sebastian laughed.

"Get two, I want one as well," Alex laughed too.

"Consider it an early Christmas present," Sebastian smiled.

"What are you doing for Christmas anyways by the way?" Alex asked.

"I'm staying with Tyler and his family, my parents are going on a business trip," Sebastian shrugged.

"Oh right, I'm sorry," Alex apologised.

"Used to it," Sebastian shrugged, "Anyways, let's go, I want to win you something," he said as he dragged Alex away.

Everyone bought copies of their photos and disappeared from each other again.

Alex and Sebastian were at one of the game stalls and Alex had already won Sebastian prizes.

"I want that monkey pleassee," Sebastian smiled.

"Okay honey," Alex grinned. The game was a basketball shooting game which was a piece of cake for Alex as he was actually on the basketball team.

Sooner or later, Alex had the monkey for Sebastian.

"Here you go babe," Alex grinned as he handed to toy to Sebastian.

"Thank you babe," Sebastian smiled as he kissed Alex.

"You're welcome," Alex said as he took hold of Sebastian's hand and walked away.

**Klaineeee **

By 12:30am the whole group were on their way back home to Manhattan. The evening it's self was filled with fun and was definitely the best way to end their first semester.

Most of them were asleep by now so they were going to stay at Kurt's since the apartment was big enough.

Within an hour they were all parked up and ready to go into the apartment. Once all 10 were in the apartment it didn't take minutes before they were all asleep except for Blaine and Kurt.

They were in Kurt's bed snuggled up with each other.

"So we're really together again?" Kurt asked looking up at Blaine through his lashes.

"We are. I'm sorry it took so long," Blaine said as he kissed the top of Kurt's forehead.

"It's okay, I'm just glad we are now, that's the main thing," Kurt smiled.

"I never want to be without you again," Blaine sighed.

"And now you won't have too," Kurt smiled again.

"I hope so," Blaine said, "I really hope so."

**A/N YAY Klaine's baaacckk. I might not update tomorrow as I have writers block and I'm starting my new fic oooo. I dunno if I should do a Christmas chapter or not… Reviews on if I should or shouldn't. Would help a bunch Thanks guys. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Here you go guys. A bit random**

The winter holidays were in full swing. Kurt, Blaine and Alex were in Ohio, Tyler and Sebastian were staying in New York, Chantelle and Charlie were spending Christmas with their dad in Chicago, Stacey went back home to Florida and Nick and Jeff were in Ohio but in different parts.

Alex and Blaine were staying at Blaine's home since that's where their parents where.

It was 2 days before Christmas and Kurt and Blaine had only seen each other 2 twice throughout the holidays due to it being so busy.

Rachel was in Europe again for Christmas and Mercedes was staying in Cali so her family was going to visit her.

For Christmas Burt, Carole and Kurt were going to the Anderson-McClain home for the day.

Julia was now 5 months pregnant and to say she was showing was an understatement. Her stomach was massive; it looked like she was much further along than she was.

Her mood swings were really hard to put up with but Jerry, Alex and Blaine had to do their best to deal with it.

**Klaineeeeee**

"Mom, I'm going out with Kurt," Blaine said as he came jogging down the stairs.

"2 days before Christmas? I don't think so," she said with her arms crossed over her chest/stomach.

"What? You said I could this morning," Blaine said trying not to get annoyed with her.

"Well now I'm changing my mind," she said simply.

"But mom, that's so-" he started complaining but then she cut him off.

"Don't argue with me Blaine Devon Anderson," she said sternly with a look that could kill.

"Fine, can he come round then?" he asked trying to hide his tone.

"Yes whatever, do what you want," she said as she stormed out of the living room grumbling things under her breath.

"Great, now she's mad," Blaine groaned as he took out his phone.

_**Blaine: Change of plans, mom is having a bad afternoon. You can come round though? I miss you :( xxx **_

His phone buzzed and it was a reply from Kurt: _**If she's having a bad day I'll just see you at Christmas. I miss you too :( xxx **_

Blaine really wanted to see Kurt so it was time to turn on the charm: _**Pleaseee, she'll get over it I promise. I miss your face Kurt, I can't wait two days more days :'( **_

_**Kurt: Fine, I'm on my way xxx **_

Blaine grinned to himself because his charms had worked; he took off his coat and went upstairs to hang it up when he bumped into Alex.

"Oh sorry," Blaine apologised.

"No problem. I thought you were going out with Kurt?" he asked.

"I was supposed to but you know mom and her mood swings, she told me I couldn't so he's coming round," Blaine explained.

"Ooo, you got on the bad side of her mood swings," Alex laughed.

"Yup, never again," Blaine chuckled, "Do you wanna come down stairs and watch a movie with us?" Blaine asked.

"I'm good thanks, I'm goanna Skype Sebastian now but I could come down when I've finished," Alex said.

"Sure, no problem," Blaine said before he went into his room and changed into some house clothes since he wasn't going out anymore. Once Blaine was changed, the doorbell rang; he ran down the stairs and went to answer it.

"Hey you," Blaine greeted to Kurt.

"Hello," Kurt smiled as he hugged Blaine.

"Do I get a kiss?" Blaine asked.

"Maybeee," Kurt joked.

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt on the lips, "There you go," Blaine smiled.

"Can you give me another one?" Kurt asked as he used his puppy eyes and his pout.

"Yes you can because you're so adorable," Blaine smiled before giving Kurt another kiss.

"Mm, thank you," Kurt grinned.

"No problem, it's cold out so let's get you inside," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into his home and into the living room.

"So what are we doing today?" Kurt asked as he sat on the sofa.

"Movie and kisses," Blaine suggested.

"Hmm, can we have more kisses?" Kurt asked

"If you're lucky," Blaine laughed.

"I'm feeling lucky," Kurt grinned.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Blaine asked.

"Umm, diet coke please and popcorn and ice cream for the movie," Kurt smiled.

"Okaaay, you can choose a movie," Blaine said as he turned and walked into the kitchen. Kurt got up off the chair and went to Blaine's movie selection and chose a movie. He got it set up and went to sit back down on the sofa and then suddenly Jerry walked in.

"Hello," Jerry said as he took a seat on the spare seat.

"Oh um hey," Kurt said as he was caught off guard.

"You must be Kurt, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Jerry, Alex's dad," Jerry smiled

"Yeah, that's me. I've heard a lot about you too," Kurt chuckled slightly because Blaine did talk about him a lot.

"Good things I hope," Jerry laughed.

"Oh they are from both Alex and Blaine," Kurt said.

"I hope so," Jerry laughed

Blaine walked back into the living room with their snacks, "Oh there you are Jerry, mom's looking for you," Blaine said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Kurt," Jerry said as he stood up

"You too," Kurt smiled and with that Jerry was gone. "He seems nice," Kurt said.

"Yeah he is," Blaine said as he set the food down on the table, "So what are we watching?" he asked.

"The Vow," Kurt grinned.

"But we've seen it already," Blaine groaned.

"I know but it's such a beautiful story," Kurt said.

"Fine," Blaine said as he sat next to Kurt and Kurt instantly curled up into Blaine.

"Where's your mom? I haven't seen her yet," Kurt asked as he looked up at Blaine.

"She's upstairs in her room probably sleeping or something," Blaine shrugged.

"Awh, that's sweet. I think she looks beautiful with her tummy, she has the pregnancy glow," Kurt said with a smile.

"Don't tell her that, she'll insist you're lying," Blaine laughed.

"Really?" Kurt laughed.

"Yup, we were going out for dinner one night and she didn't like any of her dresses and Jerry told her she looked beautiful and she went crazy, it was sort of funny," Blaine chuckled.

"Awh, it's just the hormones," Kurt said.

"Yeah I know," Blaine smiled.

"I can't wait until she has them, I've always wanted kids," Kurt said as he started drawing patters on Blaine's knee.

"Really," Blaine asked as he looked at Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded as he blushed a little.

"That's so sweet, you'd be an awesome dad," Blaine said as he played with Kurt's hair which he left flat.

"You would be too," Kurt smiled.

"Thank you," Blaine grinned, "I'm goanna be such an over protective brother to them," Blaine laughed.

"Awh that's so cute of you. They're goanna be beautiful so you'll have a lot of protecting to do," Kurt laughed.

"Alex will help," Blaine grinned.

"Where is he by the way?" Kurt asked.

"He's upstairs web-camming Seb," Blaine said.

"Oh right," Kurt nodded.

"Well anyways, let's get back to our movie," Blaine smiled and so they did.

Whilst Kurt and Blaine were watching their movie and Jerry and Julia were in the bedroom, Alex was on Skype with Sebastian and Tyler.

"What are you two even eating?" Alex asked as he watched his friend and boyfriend on the computer screen.

"No idea, Aunt Rose made it for us," Sebastian shrugged.

"It's great," Tyler chimed in.

"Good to know," Alex chuckled, "So how have your holidays been?" he asked them

"They've been good, we went back to Coney Island," Sebastian laughed.

"Oh really, how was it?" Alex asked.

"It was good but when we went it was so much better," Tyler said.

"That's true. Do you still have the pic of us?" Alex asked with a chuckle.

"Yuppp, it's up in my room that I'm sharing with Ty," Sebastian smiled.

"That's right and every night he kisses it because he thinks I'm asleep," Tyler laughed.

"Oh my God, I thought I heard you laughing last night," Sebastian said as he slapped Tyler's arm.

"You thought correctly," Tyler laughed.

"I hate you right now," Sebastian joked.

"I know you love me Seb," Tyler winked.

"Awh, that's so cute of you Sebastian, I miss you kisses too," Alex pouted.

"Ughh, when are these holidays going to end," Sebastian groaned.

"Soon, I'll probably be back in New York 2 days after Christmas," Alex smiled.

"Really!" Sebastian asked excitedly

"Yup, Ohio is so boring," Alex laughed.

"Can't disagree with you there," Sebastian asked, "I can't believe I'll be seeing you in 4 days. You're getting the biggest kiss ever and the best sex ever," he tried to whisper but Tyler still heard.

"Ew, I don't need to hear what's going to be happening in your dorm room. I'll leave you two to have your own chat; I need to call my boyfriend. Later Alex, see you in 4 days," Tyler waved.

"Bye Ty," Alex waved.

"I knew that would get rid of him," Sebastian asked, "But I'm serious about what I said, you're getting the best sex when I see you, don't expect to leave your down for a few ours," Sebastian laughed.

"I can't wait, my hands don't do the job quiet like you do," Alex joked

"I'll make it up to you don't worry," Sebastian winked; there was a muffled call on Alex's end of the chat.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"Just Aunt Rose telling me dinner's ready," Sebastian said with a groan.

"Oh, you gotta go?" Alex asked softly.

"Yeah, but I'll call you later on tonight?" Sebastian suggested.

"Sure, talk to you later then," Alex smiled.

"I love you," Sebastian said as he kissed into the screen.

"I love you too," Alex giggled as he blew a kiss into the camera screen and with that Sebastian logged off.

Alex sighed and logged of his laptop, he didn't really feel like going downstairs with Blaine and Kurt so he just stayed upstairs in his bed. He really missed Sebastian it's not that he didn't like Kurt and Blaine it's just that Sebastian just got him. It was about 8 in the evening so he just wanted to take a nap so he'll be 3 days closer to see his boyfriend.

**Klaineeeeee**

It was time for dinner and Alex was still missing.

"Blaine, go look for Alex please," she said whilst she was dishing up the food for everyone around the table.

Blaine knew better than to argue with his mom so he just sighed and went up the stairs into Cooper's old room. Alex was out cold on the bed so much so he was snoring; Blaine didn't want to wake him so he just went down the stairs.

"He's asleep," Blaine said as he entered the dining room and took a seat.

"Okay, well enjoy your food," she smiled as she took a seat.

"Thank you Julia," Kurt smiled.

"No problem sweetheart," she said as she started eating her own food.

"How was your day today?" Jerry asked to her.

"It was okay, a little stressful but it was okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier on this morning honey," she said as she looked at Blaine.

"It's okay mom, you get used to it sooner or later," Blaine chuckled.

"Just 4 more months," she laughed.

"They'll fly by," Kurt smiled.

"I sure hope so," she sighed as she rubbed her tummy.

"You okay mom?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine, they're just kicking again," she sighed.

"Really, can I feel?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Sure, come over here," she said. Blaine walked over and dropped down next to his mom. "Can you feel it here," she asked with a smile.

"Oh my God, Kurt come feel it," Blaine said in complete shock.

Kurt got up off his seat and dropped down next to Blaine, Kurt placed his hand over where Blaine's was and gasped.

"Oh my God, that's amazing," Kurt squealed.

"That's what I said," Jerry laughed.

"You thought I was having them," Julia giggled.

"Well it was in the middle of the night when it happened," Jerry said.

The babies stopped kicking and the boys went back to their seats. "I can't believe that just happened," Blaine said.

"I know right, that's amazing," Kurt smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"So do you have any names in mind?" Kurt asked softly as he ate some more of the food.

"Yeah, we've chosen them already," Jerry laughed.

"What are they?" Blaine asked, literally bursting of exciting.

"Well we've decided on Alyssa and Clarissa," Julia announced.

"Oh my God, they're beautiful names," Kurt squirmed.

"Thank you," both of them said together.

"You named them after grandma and Aunt Clarissa," Blaine smiled.

"I did yeah," Julia smiled. "And Alyssa Jerry's mother's name"

"That's so sweet," Kurt smiled.

"It is," Julia nodded.

Eventually dinner had ended and the goodbyes had been made and so Blaine was upstairs in his room all snuggled up when Kurt texted him: _**I can't wait to see you again in 2 days xxx**_

_**Blaine: me neither, it should be fun like last year xxx **_

_**Kurt: I hope so xxx I've got your presents for you ;) **_

_**Blaine: Oh really? I have your presents too ;)**_

_**Kurt: Can't wait to open them **___

_**Blaine: Can't wait to open yours **___

_**Kurt: I love you Blaine xxx **_

_**Blaine: I love you too Kurt xxx**_

_**Kurt: We should go to sleep, see you in 2 days **____** hope you have sweet dreams. **_

_**Blaine: Hope you have sweet dreams too. Night night Kurt. **_

_**Kurt: Night night Blaine.**_

_**Blaine: Love you**_

_**Kurt: Love you too**_

And with that Blaine fell asleep.

**A/N Okay this was a random chapter I'm sorry. I'm working on the Christmas chapter now so it should be up tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed anyway xxx Reviewwsss**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Here we go… Merry Christmas or not… **

2 days had gone past which meant it was Christmas. The house was nicely decorated with Christmas decorations that Jerry, Blaine and Alex put up with Julia directing them what to do.

It was Christmas morning and Blaine was already downstairs. He was awake before everyone so he decided to bake some of his cookies. He took all of the ingredients from all of the different cupboards and got started straight away.

He loved baking to be honest; it just gave him some time to think to himself without anyone disturbing him. In no time, he had 3 batches of cookies baking away in the oven. Satisfied at the job, he went into the living room to watch some pointless TV until someone else was awake.

He flicked through the different channels and nothing really caught his eye so he left it on some cartoon and then took his phone out so he could text Kurt.

**Blaine: Good morning beautiful, Merry Christmas xxx hope I didn't wake you xx**

**Kurt: Morning handsome, Merry Christmas to you too. No you didn't wake me; I was so excited to see you I was up early.**

**Blaine: I can't wait to see you too J what time are you coming round?**

**Kurt: Um, 12 I think**

**Blaine: Just 4 more hours then **

**Kurt: I bet you're pouting now aren't you**

**Blaine: Yes (Picture message)**

**Kurt: Awh, look how adorable you look!**

**Blaine: Thank you *blushes***

**Kurt: You're welcome. I can't wait kiss those pouty lips of yours :D**

**Blaine: They can't wait either**

**Kurt: Good. Well I hate to break it to you but I need to go help dad and Carole with the cooking that we're bringing over to yours.**

**Blaine: Noooo please, I'm lonely, nobody's awake yet**

**Kurt: Go back to sleep then! Why are you awake now? We both know you hate morning's lol**

**Blaine: I can't now L I have no idea why I'm up but oh well. Don't leaveeeee**

**Kurt: I'm seeing you in like 4 hours, be a good boy and be patient.**

**Blaine: We both know how impatient I am…**

**Kurt: Yes I know but right now you just need to be :P**

**Blaine: I know, I know, well I better let you get going. I'll see you later beautiful xxx I love you**

Kurt: Can't wait to see you, I love you more xxx

Blaine was definitely bored now, that little text conversation killed a little time but it was still pretty early. He sighed and went into the kitchen to check on his cookies, they were done and so he took them out so they can cool down.

He went back into the living room in hopes something better was on TV but nothing was on. He got comfortable on the sofa and rested his head when there were footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Blaine?" someone called and it was his mom.

"Oh, good morning mom. Merry Christmas," he smiled as he sat up.

"Morning honey, Merry Christmas to you too, how're you?" she asked as she went over to sit next to Blaine.

"I'm okay, a little tired. How about you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm good, my back kills a lot but I'm good," she smiled.

"Awh, anything I can do to help?" he offered.

"Not really, this always happens," she shrugged.

"Oh right," Blaine nodded, "I can't believe you have 5 kids now," Blaine laughed.

"I know right, and 4 of them are mine naturally," she giggled, "even though Alex is really sweet."

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome," Blaine smiled.

"He's very shy and polite," Julia said

"Yup, like me," Blaine joked because everyone that knew Blaine, knew that he wasn't shy.

"I don't know about the shy part but you're very polite," she smiled as she reached over and hugged her son, "I want you to know even when I have the twins, you'll always be my baby boy," she said as she played with his curls and kissed his forehead.

"I know mamma," he smiled

"Good, I hope they don't have your curls," she giggled as he played with them some more.

"Why?! My curls are what get me the girls well really the guys but girls still try flirt with me," Blaine laughed.

"It may do that, but wow they were hard to look after when you were a little boy, you would not sit still long enough for me to brush them. Imagine what it'll be like if I have 2 girls that won't sit still," she laughed with her son.

"I'm sure they'll let you braid their hair," Blaine smiled.

"I hope so," she grinned.

"I can't wait to see them, they're going to be absolutely beautiful because you and Jerry are a beautiful couple," Blaine said as he looked at his mom.

"That's very true because look at you, Coop and Alex, you're all beautiful boys," she smiled as she rubbed his cheek.

"Thanks mom," Blaine chuckled.

"You're welcome honey. Since we're the only ones awake, I want you to open one of your presents," she smiled.

"Which one?" he asked excitedly.

"That one over there," she pointed. It was in a black box with a nice bow on top. Blaine walked to where it was and took then went to sit next to his mom on the sofa.

Blaine undid the bow neatly and then unwrapped the wrapping paper and then lifted the lid.

It was a sleek black photo frame that said _'I love you'_ at the bottom with cursive writing. The pictures inside where split in 4 sections.

All the pictures were of him and his mom at different ages. In the first section it was of him and his mom at their home back in Italy smiling into the camera.

The second picture was of Blaine and Julia on his first day of middle school where his English language was still weak.

The third picture was on his 13th birthday a few months before he came out and his dad left. He was blowing out his candles with his friends in the back ground and his mom next to him helping blow out the candles.

And the last picture was a recent one. It was of Julia and Blaine taking a picture with a front camera and making silly faces.

"Mom, this is beautiful. Thank you so much," Blaine smiled as he hugged his mom.

"You're welcome honey," she smiled, "So do you want to come help cook dinner?"

"Of course I do," Blaine grinned.

"Let's go then," Julia said as she put her arm out for Blaine to take since it was hard to get up.

**Klaineeeeee **

The Christmas day was in full swing. It was about 1:30 which meant everyone around the Anderson-McLain home.

The presents were the first thing to be done. Blaine had received many bowties and different clothing types.

Julia received different onesies/clothes for the twins and a pair of diamond earrings from Jerry.

Alex got clothes, mainly jumpers since that's what he wore the most and he got a watch from Julia.

Jerry got what all dad's get, socks and jumpers and a pair of slippers. Burt received the same type of presents as Jerry but a few more baseball caps were added.

Kurt had obviously gotten designer clothes from everyone (even from Jerry which surprised him) and some cologne from Blaine.

Last but not least Carole collected many bottles of perfume from everybody and a diamond bracelet from Julia. They had become good friends ever since the boys went off to New York and she was one of the first to know about her pregnancy.

Currently everyone was in the living room watching the Christmas classic 'Elf'. They were all watching when Jerry called Alex and Blaine into the kitchen.

"I need some 'help' in the kitchen, Alex, Blaine," Jerry said nodding his head in the direction.

Both boys knew what Jerry was talking about and made their way into the kitchen.

"I'm getting nervous now. I don't know if I can do this," Jerry whispered.

"You can, we've planned this forever," Alex said patting his dad's arm.

"Alex is right, mom will totally say yes. She's so much in love with you," Blaine smiled.

"Okay. So the plan is to tell her how important she is and how happy I am to be with her and then just come out with it," Jerry asked.

Both boys nodded and Jerry took in a deep breath when they walked back in.

"What was that about?" Julia asked.

"Nothing, I was just telling the boys how to behave," Jerry lied and everyone in the room snickered because they all knew what Jerry had planned.

"Oh right okay," Julia smiled, "Come and sit down."

"Can I just say something first?" Jerry asked.

"Um sure, go ahead," Julia said as she watched Jerry.

"You are the love of my life Julia. You're beautiful inside and out. You made me feel so comfortable when I first moved here from California. I was so nervous to ask you out at first but then relieved when you said yes. When you told me you were pregnant, I was over the moon. I'm not just having 2 daughters; I'm gaining two beautiful boys along with my son. You took Alex in like he was your own and I couldn't have been happier. I know we haven't been together for long but what I do know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, the twins, Blaine Alex and Cooper. So what I'm trying to say is... Julia DelRosa Anderson, will you marry me?" Jerry said; down on one knee holding open a black velvet box with a silver diamond ring.

Julia was now crying now, her make up running down her face.

Everyone else in the room was watching the couple with bright smiles on their faces anticipating Julia's reply.

She looked around the room and everybody nodded for her to say yes. She turned to face Jerry.

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you!" she squealed as she threw her arms around Jerry's neck.

Everyone cheered and clapped and where happy for the newly engaged couple.

"I love you so much," she said as she kissed all over Jerry's face.

"I love you too," Jerry smiled.

The couple were congratulated by everyone and in no time it was time for dinner.

They were all seated around the table and enjoying light chit chat with each other.

"So any plans for when the wedding is goanna happen?" Carole asked

"Well, it'll probably happen after their born," Julia smiled.

"I'll leave all the wedding planning to you," Jerry laughed.

"No, no, no, I want your input in some of the things," Julia smiled.

"We'll see," Jerry winked.

"I can help with the wedding planning. I planned dad and Carole's wedding all by myself," Kurt said proudly.

"I'd love you to help and you too Carole," Julia smiled.

"I'd love too. My favourite part is the dress shopping," Carole said.

"Kurt did a pretty damn good at our wedding so you'll be lucky to have him," Burt grinned.

"Thanks dad," Kurt smiled

"We can get started whenever you're ready Jules," Carole smiled

"I'll set a date for when things should get started," Julia said.

The rest of the conversation was about the wedding and when things are started to get planed. The dinner got interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Blaine chirped as he got off the seat and went to open the front door. He was completely shocked to see who was standing there; it was like all the blood had been drained from his body.

"D-dad?" he stuttered out.

**Klaineeeee **

Blaine hadn't seen his dad since he was 13 years old and now he was here. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there.

"It's me son. Um can I come in?" he asked.

Blaine was still in shock, so much so he didn't realise when his dad spoke to him.

"Who's at the door hon-" Julia started to ask as she came around the corner and saw her ex-husband standing at the door.

"Robert?" she asked as she stood next to the door along with Blaine.

"Julia, it's nice to see you," he half smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked ignoring the compliment.

"C-can I come in? It's important," he said nervously.

"Whatever," she said as she gestured him in to the living room.

Blaine walked back into the kitchen and sat back down. It was evident on his face that something just happened because everyone was staring at him.

"Blaine what happened?" Kurt asked him softly.

"I-I just saw my dad," he mumbled out.

"What?" Burt asked since he knew the whole situation with his dad.

"H-he was at the door," Blaine simply said.

"Where is he now?" Jerry asked.

"Living room," Blaine said.

Jerry didn't know whether to stay or go and went to check on Julia.

"Um are you two okay?" Jerry asked.

"We're fine. We just need to talk, do you mind telling them to go home?" Julia said as she walked up and down the living room.

"Sure," he smiled as he gave a look to Robert.

Jerry walked back in to the kitchen and looked around at everyone, "I'm sorry to say this but um, Julia said that she needs to speak to Blaine's father alone," Jerry said sadly.

"Oh, um okay. We'll get going then," Burt said as he stood up.

"Tell Julia dinner was lovely and I'll call her tomorrow," Carole smiled.

"Will do," Jerry nodded.

"Text or call me when you can Blaine," Kurt said as he leaned forward and kissed Blaine. Kurt was worried because he knew the past.

"Y-yeah I will," Blaine said. Burt, Carole Kurt left the home and drove home without another word.

Blaine was in the living room with his mom and dad still in shock his dad was here. Alex and Jerry left the home to five the three a chance to have their own conversation.

"Why are you here Robert?" Julia asked.

"I-I came here to see you both," he said sadly.

"Don't lie Robert, I know you want something," she said and crossed her arms.

"I don't, I just wanted to see my little boy," he said as he smiled at Blaine and he just looked away.

"He stopped being your little boy when you started hitting him black and blue," Julia shouted.

"Mom, calm down. It's not good for the babies," Blaine said softly.

"I know, sorry," she said a little softer.

"Julia, I want to make peace with you both. I just hate how things are," Robert said.

"Like I said before, what do you want?" Julia snapped.

"I don't want anything Julia, please believe me," Robert said.

"Believe you? After everything you've done I'm supposed to believe you?" she scoffed.

"Mom, just hear him out," Blaine said.

"Thank you Blaine. Well I came back here because I'm sick, really sick," he said as he looked down.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaine asked softly.

"Um, I have cancer," he admitted.

"Oh," Blaine said and Julia just sat down and kept quiet since she said what she needed to.

"So I just wanted to make things up with you before it was too late," Robert shrugged.

"It still doesn't justify what you did to him. You put him in the hospital when he was 13 years old!" Julia shouted once again.

"I know I know, I'm not proud of it one bit. Which is why I'm here to apologise to him," Robert said as he looked at Blaine. "Blaine, I'm know I haven't been a great father to you ever since you came out and I'm willing to change that now. I'm still not 100% okay with your sexuality but I'm willing to be okay with it just to get to know you some more," Robert literally pleaded.

"I don't know if I can trust you yet but I'm willing to try as well," Blaine half smiled.

"Thank you so much," Robert said as he stood up and pulled his son into a hug. Blaine didn't know what to do so he hugged his father back.

Julia was still mad at Robert for what he'd but both of them through but who was she to stop the father of her child away.

"I'm not happy with you being back but I'm not going to stop you. Do you know how much hell you put me and Blaine through? I had to put him in a private school because his grades were slipping so much and his social skills had dropped completely because he was too afraid to talk to anyone because of the things you said to him," Julia said as she welled up.

"Mom, stop it. He's apologised, doesn't mean I've forgiven him but you don't have to be like this. I think you should go upstairs, this isn't good for you at all," Blaine said.

"You're right, but you call me the second he tries to lay a hand on you okay," Julia said as she tried to get off of the sofa. Blaine helped her up and watched her shoot Robert a death glare.

"So um your mom's pregnant," Robert started.

Blaine was still scared to be alone with Robert because of what happened but he tried his best to get comfortable.

"Yeah, with twins," Blaine nodded.

"That's nice. So where's the boyfriend?" he asked.

"Um, he's out with his son," Blaine said.

"Oh right. He has a son?" Robert asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, my age," Blaine said, skipping the fact he was gay too.

"That's cool," Robert asked. They fell quiet after that the silence was uncomfortable.

"So what's your life like?" Blaine suddenly asked.

"It's good I guess. I got a new wife and we have a daughter," Robert smiled.

Oh great, another sister to add to the family pile Blaine thought to himself.

"That's nice, I'd love to meet my half-sister," Blaine smiled along with Robert.

"She's wanted to meet you for a while, I've told her about you and Coop," Robert said.

"That's good I guess. How old is she?" Blaine asked.

"Um she's 3 years old," Robert nodded.

"That's cute," Blaine chuckled a little.

"Yeah, she is," Rob nodded.

"Um do you have a picture?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yeah," Robert said as he took out his phone and showed Blaine a photo of a little girl. She had brown hair with a few curls at the end and had greenish brown eyes. From the way her eyes were, Blaine could tell his wife was of the Oriental race.

"She's cute," Blaine smiled.

"She's the joy of my life," Robert smiled.

"She should be. What's her name?" Blaine asked.

"Emily," he smiled.

"Pretty name," Blaine smiled.

"Thank you, so um tell me about your life," Robert said

"Um, I'm 18, I'm a student at NYU and majoring in Music," he smiled; he chose to forget the part out about Kurt since his dad said he was still uncomfortable with the whole gay thing.

"You've always loved music, I remember you always singing for me and your mom," Robert chuckled. "Do you have an umm boyfriend?" he asked clearly unsure if he wanted to know just by the way he said boyfriend.

"Uh yeah I do," Blaine said.

"Oh, what's his name?" he asked awkwardly.

"Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"That's um nice," Robert said uncomfortably.

"Yeah it is," Blaine said.

"I don't mean to intrude any longer so I think I should get going home," Robert said when it went quiet again.

"Ohh okay. Um will I see you again?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, we could go for lunch sometime before you go back to New York. When is that exactly?" Robert said.

"Um, New Year's Eve," Blaine nodded.

"Oh, we don't have that much time but we can schedule something and maybe you could meet Emily," Robert suggested.

"I'd love too," Blaine said because honestly he would.

"Great, well I'll give your mom a call and ask her to give me your number so we can communicate with each other," Robert said as he stood up.

Blaine followed and they watched each other for a little while. They walked to the front door and Robert stopped, "I really am sorry for what happened in the past," Robert said.

"I know, don't worry about it," Blaine said genuinely.

"Okay, well I hope to see you again," Robert said one last time.

"Me too, it was great seeing you again," Blaine smiled.

"You too," Robert said as he pulled Blaine into another hug.

"Bye Blaine," Robert waved.

"Goodbye dad," Blaine smiled as he watched his dad leave his home.

It felt weird seeing his dad after 5 years but in a weird way it felt good seeing him again. Blaine smiled to himself before going back up the stairs. He went to check on his mom and she was fast asleep in her bed so he went back to his room.

He reached for his phone and noticed Kurt had texted him about a million times.

**Blaine: Sorry xxx I'm fine babe don't worry. **

**Kurt: So what happened?**

**Blaine: He just came back to apologise for what he did because he's sick. **

**Kurt: Oh, what's wrong with him? **

**Blaine: He has cancer :/ **

**Kurt: Oh my God, I'm sorry. Do you know how advanced it is?**

**Blaine: Um no. He didn't say but from just looking at him I'd say it's not too bad. He looks the same. **

**Kurt: Thank goodness**

**Blaine: I have a little sister too. **

**Kurt: What? Really? What's her name?**

**Blaine: Emily (: she's so pretty **

**Kurt: Awh that's so cute! Are you goanna meet her?**

**Blaine: Yeah, definitely before we go back.**

**Kurt: Cute! **

**Blaine: Thanks, I'm sorry Christmas got cut short ): **

**Kurt: No problem, we can go out tomorrow if you want. **

**Blaine: Sure I'd love to (: **

**Kurt: Great (: Well I'm getting real tired now so I think I'm goanna go to sleep. **

**Blaine: Me too. Night Kurt, I love you xxxx**

**Kurt: Night night Blaine, I love you too xxxxx **

And with that he fell asleep with happy thoughts going through his head of finally seeing his dad after so long. Merry Christmas he thought right before falling to sleep.

A/N Ooo, Blaine's Dad :O Well I hope you enjoyed it and I apologise for the delay. I'm working on the next one now (: Reviews Pleasaaaasseee


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Here it is (: Smut at the end… **

Two days had gone past and Blaine was getting ready to have lunch with his dad and meet Emily.

Alex has gone back to New York this morning and he couldn't be happier. He'll miss his dad and Julia but he missed Sebastian way more.

Even though Robert had been nothing but evil to him, he was willing to turn a new leaf if he wanted.

For some reason he felt nervous about going to lunch. It was clear his dad had changed but he was still scared of him. Just as Blaine was about to leave his empty home his phone buzzed in his pocket,

**Kurt: Hey (: **

**Blaine: Hey babe (: **

**Kurt: Whatca doing? **

**Blaine: Just about to go meet my dad and Emily (: how about you?**

**Kurt: Awh, should I talk to you later then? **

**Blaine: Um yeah, I was just about to start driving. **

**Kurt: Okies. Call you later babe. Hope you have fun xx Love you**

**Blaine: I love you too xxx **

After that he put his phone away and started driving. His dad said to meet them at Breadstix so that's where he was headed.

The traffic was light so he reached the restaurant in a few minutes. He parked the car and walked in. His dad was in the back with a little girl and that's when Blaine spotted them.

Robert started waving and that's when Blaine walked over.

"Hey Blaine," Robert greeted.

"Hi," Blaine said awkwardly.

"I want you to meet your half-sister Emily," Robert smiled as he moved out of the booth and revealed a little girl, "Say hello Emily."

"Hey Emily," Blaine said softly as he bent down to her level. You could definitely see the resemblance between the two but there were a few differences too.

"Hi," she said softly. "Are you my brother?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I am," Blaine smiled.

"Really?" she asked confused.

"Yup," Blaine nodded.

"That's cool. Do you wanna sit next to me?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Sure," Blaine smiled.

Emily took Blaine's hand and took him to one side of the booth. Robert sat on the other side and watched his two children.

"Guess what Blay," she smiled at him. She couldn't pronounce his name properly but it was the cutest thing ever.

"What?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"I can talk 3 'langages'," she said as she started clapping her hands and bouncing in her seat.

"Oh really? What languages can you speak?" Blaine asked because honestly he was shocked.

"Um English, Italian and Chinese," she grinned, "Daddy taught me Italian and mommy taught me Chinese."

"That's so cool Emily! I speak Italian too," Blaine smiled at her.

"Really?" she asked excitedly again.

"Yup, daddy taught me too," Blaine chuckled because he felt weird referring to his dad as 'daddy'.

"I did," Robert nodded with a chuckle.

"Daddy, can we get food? I'm a bit hungry," she asked softly.

"Of course we can princess. What do you want?" Robert asked.

"Um this one please," she said as she pointed to something on the menu.

"Sure thing honey," Robert smiled as he called over a waitress.

"What can I get you guys?" the waitress asked.

"Um, the chicken fingers with fries on the kids meal with a bottle of iced tea and the vegetarian lasagne please," Robert smiled.

"Got it and what about you?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have spaghetti and meatballs please and a glass of iced tea as well," Blaine said.

"Okay, your meals will be right out with you," she said as she left the table.

"Can we go to the playground after daddy?" Emily asked.

"Of course," Robert smiled. From Blaine's perspective, Robert seemed to be a massive push over.

"Blay, where do you live?" Emily asked.

"I live in New York," Blaine smiled.

"Where is that? Can we go there now?" she asked excitedly.

"It's a bit far away from here. You need to take a plane," Blaine explained.

"Oh," she said.

"You can come visit me some time though," Blaine suggested.

"Yay!" she squealed. Both men chuckled at the little girl. Their food came to the table and they tucked in straight away.

The conversation between Blaine and Emily continued, she carried on asking questions and Blaine answered and in no time their lunch was finished as they were walking out the restaurant.

"Are you coming with us?" Emily asked whilst in the parking lot.

"Um yeah I guess so," Blaine smiled

"Yay!" she squealed again.

"Do you have a car?" Robert asked.

"Um yeah I do," he said as he pointed to his car.

"Okay, well I guess you could just follow our car since you can't leave it," Robert said.

"Sure okay," Blaine smiled.

"Princess, you have to say goodbye to Blaine for a little bit just until we get to the playground okay?" Robert said.

"Okay. See you soon Blay," she smiled as she skipped off to Robert's car.

Blaine walked to his car and waited for his dad to start driving and when he did Blaine followed.

The playground was surprisingly close to Breadstix and they were there in no time. Both of them parked the car and walked to the playground.

"Blay, come push me on the swings," Emily said as she grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him to the direction of the swings.

Robert took a seat on an empty bench and watched his son and daughter.

Emily sat on the swing and waited from Blaine to start pushing. Blaine started pushing her but not very high.

"Blay, push harder!" she said. Blaine chuckled at the assertiveness of his sister and pushed harder. He could tell he was doing it right due to the amount of laughter he could hear.

"Blay, stop! I wanna go on the slide," She said and Blaine stopped the swing to let her off.

"Thank you Blay. Do you wanna go on the slide with me?" she asked.

"How about you get started and I'll join you in a minute?" Blaine said.

"Okay," she smiled and then she was off. Blaine watched Emily run off and so he walked back to where his dad was sitting.

"Hey dad," Blaine said.

"Hey, she tire you out already?" he chuckled.

"Yup," Blaine nodded as he sat next to Robert.

"She's one of a kind," Robert smiled.

"She is," Blaine said, "Dad um I've been meaning to ask about your umm Cancer. Is it advanced?" Blaine asked softly.

"They caught it early so I've been treated right away so it's more likely for it to be cured," Robert explained with a half-smile.

"Oh good," Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, well enough about that. I've been meaning to ask you but I didn't know how," Robert said.

"Ask me what?" Blaine asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"Well um Linda, my wife, and I wanted to invite you to dinner the day before you leave," Robert said.

"Oh I'd love too, thanks dad," Blaine smiled.

"You're welcome and you can umm invite your boyfriend too," he smiled.

Blaine was taken aback by the invitation of Kurt.

"Dad, you don't have too, I know you're still feeling uncomfortable so it's okay," Blaine smiled.

"No, no, I wanted to invite him. It's who you are and me not liking it won't change that," Robert smirked and you could tell he meant it.

"I appreciate it, thank you so much," Blaine said as he hugged Robert.

"Don't thank me. I should have realised this years ago," Robert said sadly.

"But you've realised it now and I can't thank you more now," Blaine smiled.

"Thanks Blaine, thank you so much," Robert smiled.

After a little while they left the park and said they're goodbyes. Blaine promised to see Emily soon and that they could spend the day out.

Blaine was welcomed to an empty home again. Julia and Jerry must be out. He didn't mind being alone so he just went up to his room and called Kurt.

"Hey baby," Kurt said and you could tell he was smiling.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm okay, been bored all day. How are you?" Kurt asked.

"Tired, Emily tired me out completely," Blaine chuckled.

"Awh, so you had fun today then?" Kurt smiled even through the phone.

"Yup, she's a pretty amazing 3 year old. She speaks 3 languages!" Blaine beamed.

"Woah, what are they?" Kurt asked like Blaine did.

"English, Italian and Chinese." Blaine said still in shock.

"Well shit," Kurt laughed, "So her mom's Chinese then?"

"Yup, I believe so," Blaine said.

"That's so cool, I'd love to meet them both some time," Kurt sighed.

"You could, umm my dad invited us for dinner if you wanna go," Blaine said nervously because Kurt probably wouldn't wanna go.

"Sure, I'd love to meet your dad," Kurt said.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?" Blaine said.

"I'm not. It seems like he's trying his best to get to know you better," Kurt said.

"You're right. I love you so much," Blaine breathed like he just discovered it.

Kurt giggled over the phone, "I love you too. So when's dinner?"

"The day before we go back," Blaine said.

"Ohh okay. Should be fun," Kurt grinned.

"Should be," Blaine yawned.

"Do you want to sleep honey?" Kurt asked.

"Um don't mind," he yawned again.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kurt chuckled, "Sweet dreams baby," Kurt said.

Kurt waited from a reply from one but none came.

"Blaine? Blaine?" Kurt said into the phone but still no reply until he heard light snores through the other end.

Kurt chuckled at the fact Blaine fell asleep on the phone. "I love you Blaine," Kurt said before hanging up and letting Blaine sleep.

**Klaineeeeee**

When Alex lands in New York he hails a cab straight away and makes his way straight to NYU since Sebastian didn't know what time his flight landed. The cab took a little while to come but it arrives eventually.

"NYU campus please," Alex said to the cab driver. The driver nodded in acknowledgment and started driving. As the journey continued his phone buzzed in his pocket it was from Sebastian.

**Seb: Where are you? I need your kisses ): **

**Alex: You'll see me soon I promise (;**

**Seb: Hurry up! I think I'm goanna die. **

**Alex: You're such a drama king. **

**Seb: Sue me (: **

**Alex: Don't tempt me… **

**Seb: Love you too xx**

**Alex: I'll see you later, don't die. **

**Seb: I'll try my best. **

Alex laughed at his text and before he noticed he was at NYU. He paid the driver the money and jumped out and took his luggage out of the boot. He walked to the dorm rooms and went to his room and literally threw his luggage on his bed and left for Sebastian's room.

Sebastian's room was on the over side of the building so it look a little while for him to get there but he was there. He knocked on the door and heard Sebastian shout "Coming" before the door was opened.

"ALEX!" Sebastian shouted as he threw his arms around his neck.

"It's me," Alex said into Sebastian's shoulder as he was taller.

Sebastian pulled back and latched his lips onto Alex's. This kiss was needy and desperate and neither of them hesitated in shoving their tongues into the other's mouth.

"We should go inside," Sebastian grinned as he dragged Alex into his room and shut the door. Sebastian didn't waste time in putting his lips back onto Alex's, his back was against the wall and his arm was around Sebastian's neck.

Again Sebastian pulled back and dragged Alex to his bed. "I think I know where this is going," Alex laughed as he pulled Sebastian on top of him for a kiss. While Sebastian was kissing him Alex slipped his shirt off and his torso was exposed.

"Damn I've missed that body," Sebastian sighed as he pulled his own shirt off. Both boys had well-toned bodies, Alex more so as he was really athletic in Cali.

"I've missed yours," Alex grinned as he pulled down Sebastian's pyjama bottoms until he was just in his boxers.

"Your turn," Sebastian said as he started kissing down Alex's neck and got him out his jeans, "Much better."

Sebastian started placing soft kissed down Alex's abs and bit next to where his V lines where, Alex was moaning under Sebastian's touch and couldn't wait to be touched.

"Mmm, more," Alex moaned as he started moving to gain friction. Sebastian was in no mood to play and tease so he took down Alex's boxers and grinned, "Lube would be great now," Alex laughed.

"I would wouldn't it," Sebastian chuckled as he reached into his bedside table and took out the lube. He squeezed a small amount on his hands before warming it up and stoking Alex's hard on. Sebastian stroked a few times before he felt the uncomfortable strain against his boxers and he needed release.

He added some more lube onto two of his fingers and pressed softly and Alex's entrance. "Mmm, stop teasing," Alex whined.

"I'm nottt we haven't don't this in a while," Sebastian said softly.

"I don't care right now," Alex chuckled as he started moving around waiting for Sebastian.

"Whatever you say," Sebastian smiled and he pushed in one finger and started moving it in and out, "You okay?" he asked.

"Mhm, more," Alex whined again. Sebastian wasn't one to deny him and so he added another finger and started moving a little faster, scissoring his fingers to open him up.

"One more," Alex said as he started working himself down onto Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian grabbed some lube and poured more on his 3 fingers. He entered another and moved faster.

"So good, need more" Alex groaned and Sebastian knew what needed to happen next. Sebastian removed his fingers and lubed himself up and placed himself at Alex's entrance waiting for further instructions.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked.

"Hell yeah," Alex laughed as he put his leg around Sebastian's waist and pulled him close causing Sebastian to bottom out.

"Shit," Sebastian moaned at the feeling.

"Oh my God, m-move," Alex groaned as he grabbed Sebastian's arm. Sebastian pulled back a little and then slammed back into him, he kept doing that and in no time they were both close.

"Mmm, so close," Alex breathed out

"M-me too," Sebastian mumbled as he sped up his pace into Alex again.

"S-shit, right there Seb!" Alex called out when Sebastian slammed right into his prostate. Sebastian tried his best to angle himself to his that spot again and he did again and again.

Sebastian's pace was becoming unsteady the closer his orgasm was on its way. He grabbed Alex's hips and sped up. He left one hand on Alex's hip and put the other one around his cock and started stroking again.

"Come with me," Sebastian panted as he stroked Alex faster until he came all over Sebastian's hand and both their stomachs. Feeling Alex clench around him and made Sebastian come fast right in Alex. Once both boys came down they started laughing with each other.

"Oh my God that was amazing," Alex laughed with his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"It was. I told you, you'd get the best sex ever," Sebastian laughed with him.

"It was the best but now I'm all sweaty," Alex huffed.

"I think you look sexy when you're all sweaty and naked," Sebastian chuckled.

"Well of course, you have to think that," Alex grinned.

"True but you're always sexy," Sebastian said as he kissed Alex on the lips.

"Mmm so are you but can we go shower?" Alex asked as he looked up at Sebastian.

"Sure but you do know shower is code for round two right?" Sebastian smiled as he sat up along with Alex.

"Of course I do but I'm so fucking you this time though," Alex said as he walked over into the bathroom.

"I have no problem with that," Sebastian laughed to himself as he followed Alex into the bathroom for round 2.

**A/N Finissheedd. I just read the last chapter and I apologise for all the small mistakes I kina rushed it.. Any who I believe I have only around 5 chapters until I'm done but I'm going to back to school on Tuesday so updates MAY be slower ): Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this one, Reviews are always nice to wake up too guys**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Dinner is Served ….**

A few days had gone by which meant it was time for dinner with Blaine's dad and his wife. Kurt was kinda freaking out about it due to all he knew about how Robert had beaten Blaine up because of him being gay but Blaine insists that he's changed so that's enough for Kurt.

They were currently at Kurt's old home in his bedroom helping him decided what to wear.

"How about this one?" Kurt said as he showed Blaine outfit number 5. It was a tight white dress shirt with ruffles on it that showed his arms off perfectly and skin tight black jeans with his laced black calf boots. He looked like sex on a stick.

"Fuck," Blaine breathed out.

"You don't like it?" Kurt asked sadly as he looked in the mirror.

"I _love _it. Wow you look hot as fuck," Blaine gaped as he went over to Kurt and stared.

Kurt blushed a little, "I look good?" he asked innocently.

"Understatement, you look hot Kurt seriously," Blaine said as he snaked his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled.

"You're welcome. You know, I won't be able to keep my eyes off of you tonight," he whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I know, you never can keep your eyes away," Kurt giggled.

"Well can you blame me," Blaine said as he started biting down Kurt's neck which he knew drove him crazy.

"Mmm Blaine w-we can't," Kurt whimpered even though he really wanted too.

"Why can't we?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt fall apart.

"W-we're goanna be late," he groaned as Blaine sucked softly on his pulse point.

"So?" Blaine said and he carried on.

"N-no, we c-can't," he said as he moved from Blaine.

"Whhhhy?" Blaine whined

"Because it's the first time I'm meeting your dad, I want to make an impression," Kurt chuckled, "But when we get back we can do _whatever _you want," Kurt grinned.

"Promise?" Blaine pouted.

"Promise, now let's go get this dinner started," Kurt said as he took hold of Blaine's hand and walked out of the house.

**Klaineeeeee**

Blaine drove to his dad's house and was surprised to see the location of where it was.

"Oh my dad lives here in Westerville," Blaine said as he recognised the familiar roads.

"I knew it took long," Kurt said as he looked around, "It's so much nicer than Lima," he chuckled.

"Very true," Blaine nodded as he turned down a street full of houses.

"Is this it?" Kurt asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"I think so, number 365," Blaine said as he looked at the different numbers on the street. The street was pretty nice. It was quiet wide and had flower pots every few meters apart on the side walk. All the lawns were well kept and the houses were of a fairly decent side.

"This is nice," Kurt said as he watched the different houses as he drove past.

"It is, very homey," Blaine said as he saw his dad's car, "here we go," Blaine sighed as he parked the car into the drive. Kurt was freaking out now, he was okay but the panic is starting to set in.

"Yeah, here we go," Kurt repeated.

"Don't be nervous, he'll love you and so will Emily if she's there," Blaine said as he took hold of Kurt's hand to comfort him.

"I hope so," Kurt breathes out.

"Come on then," Blaine smiled as he got out of the car and opened Kurt's side. Kurt out and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded in agreement and walked up the path along with Blaine. Blaine knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

A few seconds later the door opened and there stood Robert Anderson.

"Good evening Blaine," Robert smiled.

"Hey dad," Blaine replied.

"And you must be Kurt," Robert said as he turned to face Kurt.

"Umm yeah. Good evening sir," Kurt said nervously.

"Come in, dinner's all ready," Robert said as he stepped to the side to let the boys in.

"Right this way," he directed and they were in the dining room.

"Blay!" Emily squealed as she ran up and hugged Blaine.

"Hey Emily," Blaine smiled.

"Who's this?" she asked pointing at Kurt.

"Uh, he's my friend," Blaine said simply.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked sweetly.

"Umm yeah," Blaine admitted.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"My name's Kurt," he smiled.

"Can I call you Kurtie?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure," Kurt smiled.

"Yay! Do you want to sit next to me?" she asked as she gave Kurt a pouty look.

"I'd love too," Kurt said.

"Let's go then!" she squealed as she took Kurt's hand and took him to sit on the table.

Blaine and Robert looked at each other with a smile and then took a seat at the table opposite.

"So where's your wife?" Blaine asked.

"She's in the kitchen, should be out soon," Robert smiled.

"Okay," Blaine nodded.

"Kurtie, did you know Blay was my brother?" Emily asked excitedly.

"I did know," Kurt smiled.

Suddenly the dining room door opened and Linda walked out. She was average height for a woman, she had black hair tied into a bun, and she looked very loving.

"Mommy, look its Blay and his boyfriend Kurtie!" Emily said.

"Umm hi," Blaine said nervously. She walked over to Blaine's chair and hugged him.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine," she smiled.

"You too," Blaine agreed.

Linda moved around and went to Kurt's side.

"You must be Kurt. Nice to meet you," Linda smiled and hugged Kurt too.

Kurt was taken aback by the gesture but hugged her back.

"You too," Kurt said softly.

"Well, let's get started with dinner then then," she smiled as she went to take a seat at the table.

Dinner started off well. They had light chit chat with each other and Emily didn't hesitate to interrogate Kurt with millions of questions like she did with Blaine.

"So Blaine, where did you and Kurt meet then?" Linda asked curiously.

"Um, well I accidently spilt coffee on him and we got to talking and then exchanged numbers and that was it," Blaine said whilst looking at Kurt.

"Silly Blay," Emily giggled.

"That's right, Blaine is very silly," Kurt smirked.

"That's so sweet," Linda smiled, "How long have you been dating then?"

"A year and a little bit," Kurt smiled.

"Wow, you boys are so cute," Linda smiled at them.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time.

Robert was quiet throughout this whole conversation. He just looked down and ate his food.

"So where are you boys living?" Linda asked. She really wanted to get to know them.

"We live in New York together in an apartment with our best friend," Blaine explained.

"Oh wow, New York huh. So you go to college there then?" she asked.

"Yup, I go to NYU," Blaine smiled.

"And I go to NYADA," Kurt said.

"You boys must be so talented," Linda gushed.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time.

"So what are you both majoring in?"

"Music," Blaine smiled.

"Performing arts," Kurt said with a bright smile.

"Wow you're quiet the musical pair aren't you," Linda chuckled.

Robert had still been quiet throughout this whole conversation and no one knew why.

"Excuse me," Robert said and left the room and went into the kitchen.

Everyone was confused and looked around the table.

"Um I'll go check on him," Linda said as she quickly left into the kitchen after Robert.

When she entered, Robert was pacing up and down.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Linda asked worriedly since she knew about the Cancer too.

"I'm fine," he said as he carried on pacing.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked slightly annoyed at having to leave dinner.

"I just can't sit there and listen to them," Robert said.

Blaine and Kurt could hear what was being said and didn't think Emily should hear it.

"Um Em why don't you go play with some of your toys," Blaine suggested.

"Okay," she smiled as she skipped out of the dining room.

"What's your problem Robert?" Linda snapped but trying to keep quiet.

"I just don't want to hear all about their relationship," Robert snapped back.

"But you would if Blaine was with a girl?" Linda said as she crossed her arms.

"It has nothing to do with the fact he's with a boy," Robert said emphasising the word boy.

"Well what's the problem then? It can't be because you don't like Kurt, he's a lovely boy," Linda said.

"There's no problem. Kurt is a lovely boy but I don't want need to hear about their relationship, I'm still getting used to this whole thing," Robert said.

Kurt and Blaine where still opposite each other but not looking. Blaine never expected dinner to end like this.

"Well then act like there's no problem because right now you're making the boys uncomfortable," Linda shouted.

"I'm trying my best here Linda but I'm just still not comfortable with him being gay, I'm trying my best and you know that," Robert said oddly calm.

"I know you're trying Robert but you didn't have to do this right now," Linda huffed as she walked into the dining room.

"I'm so sorry about that boys," Linda apologised.

"Um its okay, I think we're just goanna go now," Blaine said.

"Okay," Linda said sadly. Both boys stood up and went to hug Linda.

"Thanks for dinner," Kurt smiled.

"You're welcome. You're always welcome round," she smiled.

"Um do you think it would be okay to take Emily out sometime when I'm back in Lima?" Blaine asked.

"Of course you can, that'd be nice," Linda smiled.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled as he hugged Linda.

"You're welcome," she said as she walked them out to the hall when Robert came out.

"Will I see you again Blaine?" he asked.

"You made it pretty clear that you're still uncomfortable with what I am," Blaine shrugged.

"I'm trying Blaine you need to know that," Robert pleaded.

"Well you've had your chance. Let's go Kurt," Blaine said as he took hold of Kurt's hand and walked out of the house.

As soon as the door was shut, they could both hear Linda shouting at Robert and even switching to Chinese.

The boys walked back to the car in silence and the car journey started.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said to break the silence.

"Why are you sorry?" Blaine asked.

"I ruined you and your dad's new relationship," Kurt admitted as he looked down.

"What? You didn't ruin it Kurt. I don't want you to blame yourself," Blaine said as he took hold of Kurt's hand.

"I just feel like it's my fault. You were working on it here I just ruined it just like that," Kurt said as he looked down.

"It's not your fault Kurt, it was his. I get that he might not be comfortable but he didn't have to do what he did in front of us," Blaine said.

"Okay," Kurt nodded still feeling responsible.

"Let's forget about him, he won't change," Blaine shrugged.

"I love you," Kurt said as he faced Blaine.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled as he looked at Kurt whilst keeping his eyes on the road.

"So Emily huh," Kurt chuckled, trying to change the topic.

"She's something isn't she," Blaine chuckled too.

"She is, she's so confident in herself," Kurt smiled.

"Much like you," Blaine winked.

"Exactly like me. I was so much like her when I was her age, probably worse," Kurt smiled.

"That's so cute. I hope our first baby's like you," Blaine sighed.

"You want to have children with me?" Kurt asked completely surprised.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Blaine laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're amazing, I'd want to spend my life with you too," Kurt smiled, "Our babies will be the best in their class."

"Obviously, especially if they look like us," Blaine joked.

"Exactly," Kurt laughed, "Where do you think we'll be in 10 years?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well, obviously married to you of course, with maybe our second child on the way. You'll be a famous fashion designer at Vogue and hopefully I'll be a well-known music artist with my first album being made, we'd probably be living in a town house somewhere in Manhattan and we'll still be friends with everyone now," Blaine said with a sigh at the end.

"Wow, that sounds absolutely amazing and I can't wait to do all of that with you," Kurt smiled.

"I can't wait either," Blaine chuckled.

"What would our kids be called?" Kurt asked

"Hmm, not sure, I think if we had a girl I'd like to call her Vanessa and if we had a son I'd like to call him Xavier," Blaine smiled, "How about you, what would you call them?"

"I'd love for our daughter to be called Elizabeth because of my mom obviously and I've always loved the name Anderson as a first name way before I met you," Kurt laughed because that was true.

"Well it looks like we were meant to be then. How about this Xavier Anderson Hummel and Elizabeth Vanessa Anderson Hummel," Blaine suggested like they were having their children right this minute.

"They sound beautiful," Kurt said as he gave Blaine a side look.

"Of course. So do you wanna stay round mine tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Well I did promise we could do _whatever _we wanted when dinner was finished," Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear which probably wasn't the best idea since he was driving right now.

"You did promise me," Blaine nodded, trying to keep his mind on the road.

"What do you think we could do?" Kurt asked innocently.

"I think you know," Blaine said.

"Nope, I'm not sure. So you need to tell me," Kurt giggled.

"Oh, I won't need to tell you, I'll just show you," Blaine grinned.

**A/N I know it was a little bit of a short chapter but any who (: I need your opinion on something, should I do some 'Tylie' (Tyler and Charlie) smut in the next chapter? Please review if you think so or not because I'm totally torn, would love to know what you think. Review, review, review (:**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Apologise for the wait… Bit of a long chapter. **

Kurt and Blaine were packing to make their way back home to New York. They tried to forget about what happened with dinner at Blaine's dad's house. Even though Blaine wasn't really willing to forgive his dad just yet, he took Emily out along with Kurt and they had a great day together.

There was going to be a party back in New York by the time they arrived so they were getting dressed for it since they wouldn't have time to go change. The party was being held in Alex's dorm and was definitely going to be busy.

"Are you done packing?" Blaine asked since he'd already packed as was currently sitting in Kurt's room.

"I think so, I just don't want to forget anything from my outfits," Kurt said as he stared into his more or less empty wardrobe.

"But you have most of them at home anyway," Blaine chuckled.

"I know, but I'm already missing some stuff already so I'm just checking I have everything with me now," Kurt smiled as he turned to face Blaine.

"I'm sure you'll survive," Blaine said dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll have to won't I," Kurt smiled as he walked over and sat next to Blaine on the bed. "I'd been meaning to ask you, do you um want to move back into the apartment with me? Uh you don't have to if you don't want too, I was just wondering since we're um together again," Kurt blushed.

"Of course, I was meant to ask you but I forgot I guess. Alex wanted to move into Sebastian's dorm so I was goanna ask," Blaine smiled.

"Oh! That's great!" Kurt said clearly excited about what Blaine just said.

"So I can come back again?" Blaine grinned.

"Of course you can, don't be stupid. My mornings have been way too boring without you," Kurt smiled as he pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Me too, I love Sebastian and all but he's just not you," Blaine chuckled.

"Well I'm glad we're finally getting back to normal again," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the lips.

"Me too," Blaine nodded.

"I'm so happy for Tyler and Charlie," Kurt randomly said as he started packing again.

"That was so random of you," Blaine chuckled, "But yeah I am too, they're a really cute couple."

"It was random but it was just playing on my mind," Kurt giggled.

"Oh okay. This totally just hit me but a lot of our friends are gay," Blaine laughed.

"No kidding Sherlock," Kurt laughed, "You're a little late there."

"I know! But it seriously just hit me that most of the friends we hang out with are gay!" Blaine said like he just discovered something important.

"Yes, and have you just noticed I was a boy?" Kurt joked and he folded some of his clothes. Blaine burst out laughing at how sarcastic Kurt could be.

"Nope, I've seen way too much of you to know that you're a boy," Blaine winked.

"Oh my God!" Kurt gasped because he wasn't expecting Blaine to say that.

Blaine laughed because he loved when Kurt blushed at inappropriate comments like that even though they'd been dating for over a year now.

"You are so beautiful when you blush, you have no idea," Blaine said as he watched Kurt look down and blush again.

"Thank you," Kurt squeaked out.

"tu sei il mio bellissimo fidanzato sorprendente," _**'You're my beautiful and amazing boyfriend'**_ Blaine said as he walked over and pulled Kurt closer to him by the waist.

Kurt had gotten used to Blaine's Italian's compliments so he understood most of what Blaine had just said. He blushed deeper and looked up into Blaine's eyes.

"I'm not but thank you," Kurt smiled. For some reason Kurt never believed Blaine and other people when they told him he was beautiful no matter how many times.

"You are Kurt and I love you," Blaine said as he reached up and kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt was still blushing.

"I love you too. What did I ever do to deserve you?" Kurt asked as he played with Blaine's curly hair.

"You sat in the spot you did the day I spilt coffee on you," Blaine chuckled.

"Well that killed the moment. I was hoping for something a little deep," Kurt smiled as he carried on playing with Blaine's hair.

Blaine laughed again, "Oh shut up, you know you're the most important thing in my life," Blaine smiled.

"And me too," Kurt smiled, "Now let's get my stuff downstairs and then we can leave," Kurt said as he pulled away and zipped up the suitcase.

"Alright. Are you excited for the party later?" Blaine asked as he took one of the suitcases and left the room. Kurt followed behind and answered the question.

"Yeah, well I'm excited to see everyone again," Kurt said as they both walked down the stairs.

"It'll be nice to see everyone again definitely," Blaine said.

"Are you boys leaving?" Burt asked from the living room.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"You want a ride to the airport?" he asked.

"No we're okay," Kurt smiled.

"You sure?" Burt asked.

"Yup," Kurt said. Carole came running out from the kitchen with an apron on and flour in her hair.

"Are you boys leaving?" she asked sadly.

"We are," Kurt nodded.

"I had no idea you were leaving now!" she said in surprise.

"I know, we switched our plane times," Kurt said sadly.

"Well, that's a shame, I'll miss you boys," she said as she pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Look after dad for me," Kurt smiled.

"Of course," Carole chuckled as she pulled back from Kurt and went to hug Blaine. "I'm goanna miss you Blaine," she said.

"I'll miss you too Carole, look after mom okay?" Blaine smiled.

"Of course I will! I'll give you recent updates on how she's doing," Carole smiled as she pulled them back.

"Thank you," Blaine said.

"No problem. Well you boys better get going," she smiled, "Burt, come give your boys a hug!" she called out and then Burt came into the hallway.

"I'm guessing a game's on," Kurt chuckled because he could tell by the way Burt's watching the living room.

"Yeah, but I need to say bye to my boys," Burt smiled as he pulled Kurt into a hug, "Don't be a stranger okay."

"Of course not," Kurt said as he pulled away. "I love you dad."

"I love you too," Burt smiled before pulling Blaine into a big man hug.

"Now you take care of my boy alright," Burt said once they pulled apart.

"Of course I will," Blaine smiled, from the way Burt was acting he had no idea about the break up they had. Kurt probably just told Carole.

"Call us when you land okay?" Burt said eager to get back to the game.

"We will," Kurt smiled.

"Bye Burt," Blaine waved, "Bye Carole."

"See ya Kid," Burt said. "I'll see you later Kurt. I love you, don't forget that," Burt said.

"I won't, Bye dad," Kurt smiled. Burt hurried back into the living room to get back into the game.

"See you soon boys," Carole smiled.

"Bye Carole," they both said at the same time. They grabbed Kurt's suitcase and walked to the front door and opened it. They walked to Kurt's car and loaded up the car. Carole was standing at the door, still in her apron waving at them.

Sooner or later, they were all packed up and turning on the engine. They waved at Carole once more before she disappeared back into the house.

"New York here we come," Blaine laughed as they drove to the airport.

**Klaineeeeee**

They reached New York by 7:30 in the evening which meant that the New Year's Eve party was in full swing. Since the party was in the dorms, they would have to stop at their apartment to drop off their stuff. Rachel was going to the party too so the apartment would be empty.

They got to their apartment and quickly went upstairs and placed the suitcases in the doorway and left to make their way to the party.

"Whose dorm is it in?" Kurt asked as they started walking to NYU.

"Alex's," Blaine smiled.

"Oh okay, which house is he in?" Kurt asked.

"House 4, their rooms are massive, so the party should be very busy," Blaine explained.

"Cool. Let me guess you and the guys are goanna get totally wasted," Kurt laughed.

"Well, I'm not goanna try but if it happens it happens," Blaine shrugged with a smile.

"Alright, but I want a kiss at midnight alright," Kurt smiled

"Of course, wow we've know each other for almost 2 years," Blaine said.

"I know right, it doesn't feel like that long," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine.

"Totally, well they've been the best 2 years of my life," Blaine said as he went to kiss Kurt.

"I can't agree more," Kurt smiled as they walked through Central park to reach the dorm room. "Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"It's just over there," Blaine pointed

"Okay," Kurt nodded.

They walked over the building 4 and could hear the loud music coming from one of the rooms.

"No guess where they're having the party then," Kurt joked as they walked up the stairs to room 320.

"Here we are!" Blaine said excited as he knocked on the door. They couldn't hear footsteps and was surprised anyone heard the knock on the door. Within a few seconds the door swung open and there stood Alex.

"Blaine! Kurt!" Alex shouted.

"Hey Alex," Blaine smiled.

"Hey," Kurt waved.

"Come in, the guys are all here. Dave and Wes are out of it already but everyone else is excited to see you," Alex said as he stepped to the side to let both boys in.

The party was full of people Blaine had never seen before. People were dancing in the middle of the floor and some were just in the corner having a chit chat and then there was the totally drunk people making noise and doing whatever.

"The guys are over there, I better go look for Seb," Alex said before disappearing into the crowd. Blaine noticed where his friends were standing and quickly made their way over to them.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted to Nick, Jeff, Tyler and Charlie.

"BLAINE! Nick shouted, looked like he had a drink too.

"Hey Nick," Blaine laughed.

"We missed youuu" Nick slurred out.

"I missed you too," Blaine said as he tried to move off of Nick who was now just hugging him. Kurt stepped to the side and spoke to Tyler and Charlie.

"Hi guys," Kurt waved to his hopefully sober friends.

"Hiya Kurt!" Tyler giggled; he was probably tipsy now too.

"He's had a few," Charlie whispered to Kurt. Kurt nodded and just watched Tyler.

"Sorry Blaine, Nick's had way too many," Jeff said as he tried to pull Nick away from Blaine.

"Nooo! He's my Blainey!" Nick whined.

"Come on, we'll go sit in the corner and out of Blaine's way," Jeff said as he started walking Nick away.

"Love you Jeffy poo, love you so much," he giggled as Jeff just rolled his eyes at Nick.

"I love you too Nick, now be quiet," Jeff said as he put Nick on the sofa.

"Mmm, it's so soft!" Nick squealed as he hugged the pillow.

"You enjoy the pillow and I'll be back," Jeff said as he patted Nick's back and left him on the sofa and made his way back to Blaine.

"Sorry about that," Jeff apologised.

"No problem, drunk Nick is funny," Blaine chuckled.

"I guess so," Jeff smiled as he looked through the crowd and watched Nick who had quickly fallen asleep.

"Kurt, did you know Charlie was my boyfriend?" Tyler giggled as he played with Charlie's blonde hair. Kurt couldn't help but laugh because Tyler was positively adorable whilst drunk.

"I did know," Kurt nodded.

"Really! I love him so much Kurt, and he loves me too!" Tyler squealed as it Charlie wasn't standing right next to him.

"I do love you," Charlie smiled as he pulled Tyler closer to him.

"Oh Charlie, you're here!" Tyler said in surprise. This was absolutely hilarious, Tyler was a completely different person compared to when sober. He spoke to people he didn't know and actually made eye contact with them.

"You're so adorable!" Charlie chuckled to himself.

"Thank you Charlie! Can I have another drink? I'm thirsty," Tyler said innocently as he faced Charlie.

"Yes, but no more alcohol for you baby," Charlie smiled as he walked Tyler to the drinks table.

"Whhhy?!" Tyler whined.

"You've had enough," Charlie smiled as he patted Tyler's back.

"Mmkay," Tyler said dopily as he stumbled his way over.

"Wow, everyone's wasted," Kurt said as he turned back to Blaine and Jeff.

"I know right, but that'll be me soon," Jeff laughed.

"Totally," Blaine said as he put his hand up for Jeff to high five.

"Looks like I'm goanna have to look after all of you again," Kurt groaned.

"That night was so awesome oh my God," Jeff said as he laughed, "Even though most of it is a blank memory."

"I agree but I drunk dialled Kurt so that wasn't a smart choice but the night was epic," Blaine said.

"You're a cute drunk, you like complimenting me," Kurt smiled.

"What kinda drunk am I?" Jeff asked curiously

"I didn't really see much of you because when I got there, you were passed out but when you woke up you were very emotional," Kurt explained.

"Damn! I'm an emotional drunk, bummer," Jeff pouted.

"It was totally cute though watching you cry about how much you love Nick," Kurt winked at Jeff. Jeff blushed because he didn't think emotional drunks were cute.

"Well thank you, I guarantee you'll see a lot more of that," Jeff smiled.

"I hope so," Kurt winked.

"I'm goanna go get a drink and get this show on the road," Jeff smiled, "See you later guys."

"You can go get started if you want," Kurt said.

"I don't mind but I don't want you here by yourself," Blaine said.

"I'll be fine babe, you go have fun. I'll stay with Charlie," Kurt smiled.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, just as eager as Burt was.

"Yes I'm sure, see you at midnight alright?" Kurt smiled.

"Okay, have fun beautiful," Blaine said as he leaned in to kiss Kurt.

"You too," Kurt waved as Blaine walked away. Kurt looked around to see if he could see anyone he recognised and then noticed a familiar brunette girl. He walked over to see Rachel drunkenly dancing with some random guy.

"Rachel?" he said.

"Kuuurrt!" she squealed as she moved from the guy and hugged Kurt.

"You're drunk?" Kurt asked in surprise because he knew Rachel Berry never drank.

"Mm'not drunk Kurt," she giggled.

"Yes you are," Kurt laughed.

"Mmm kay, maybe I had a little drink," she laughed as she started to stumble away, "Let's PARTY!" she shouted. Kurt didn't bother to go after her since she was having a good time and so he decided to make his way over to Charlie.

"Hey Char, you're not drunk are you?" Kurt chuckled

"Nope, I have my boyfriend to look after," Charlie smiled as he saw Tyler giggling with Jeff on the dance floor.

"I'm with you," Kurt laughed, "I don't mean to like pry or anything but I was wondering if you and Ty had you know, reached the next stage," Kurt said as he poured himself lemonade since they were next to the drinks table.

"No it's cool, umm no we haven't done _that_ yet but I'm willing to wait until he's totally ready no matter how long it takes," Charlie smiled

"That's so sweet of you but it might take a little while because he has real bad confidence issues," Kurt said softly.

"I know, but he's definitely starting to come out of his shell a little and I'll be there every step of the way," Charlie smiled.

"You're an awesome boyfriend you know that," Kurt said as he looked at Charlie.

Charlie blushed a little at the compliment, "Thank you, I just love him so much I don't want anything to come between us."

"I can see that. I'm so happy me and Blaine sorted you two out," Kurt laughed.

"I am too, I will never be able to thank you guys enough," Charlie said as he pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"It's okay, we just wanted you both to have someone you loved as much as me and Blaine love each other," Kurt said as he pulled away.

"You're welcome Charlie," Kurt smiled at his tall Blonde friend.

**Klaineeeeee**

A few hours had gone by and the party was half an hour away from midnight. Blaine was completely out of it now and Kurt was enjoying every moment out of it. Practically everyone at the party was either high or dunk apart from Kurt and Charlie. Kurt was alone now because Tyler came over at some point and took him away.

Tyler had taken Charlie into one of the empty rooms where all the coats where thrown into. Tyler had thrown himself on Charlie and they were kissing hungrily as they stumbled into the room and tried to find a light.

"Mm, I love you so much Charlie," he slurred out.

"I love you too," Charlie smiled as he kept kissing Tyler. They carried on trying to find their way through the room until they came across a bed and instantly fell on top of it.

Tyler started placing kisses down Charlie's neck and trying to lift up his top. Charlie knew where this was heading and needed to stop it now but he didn't want it to.

"I want you so bad," Tyler mumbled as he tried to undo Charlie's belt buckle and he really needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

Charlie sat up and now Tyler was sitting in his lap, grinding down onto Charlie's lap and still kissing his neck.

"I'm so ready for you," Tyler mumbled again.

"Mmm, stop," Charlie moaned out as he tried to move Tyler off of his lap.

"Don't want to stop Charlie. I want you so bad right now," he groaned as he sucked on Charlie's neck.

"N-no, I can't," Charlie said as he took control of his mind and moved away from Tyler.

"Y-you don't want me?" Tyler said sadly as he looked down.

"Of course I want you baby but just not like this," Charlie said as he took hold of Tyler's hand.

"You don't like me anymore," he slurred out as he started crying.

"Don't be silly Ty! I love you to bits," Charlie said as he pulled Tyler into a hug and tried to calm him down.

"You don't like my body because of my scars!" he sobbed out.

"That's not true baby and you know that," Charlie said as he looked into Tyler's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Tyler sniffled as he looked into Charlie's eyes. Charlie didn't know what he was asking about but agreed anyway.

"Yes, I'm very sure, I love you and your scars okay and that will never change," Charlie said confidently.

"Okay," Tyler slurred, "Can you kiss me?"

"Of course I can," Charlie smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Tyler.

"Thank you," Tyler giggled. He'd gone back to his happy drunk self and Charlie was happy for that.

"You're welcome baby. Do you wanna go back out? It's nearly midnight so we can have our New Year's kiss," Charlie suggested.

"Mmm'kay, I like kissing you," Tyler giggled again.

"I do too, let's go then," Charlie smiled as he took Tyler's hand and they walked out of the room.

They walked back into the room and Charlie tried to look for Kurt who he knew would be sober. He walked over dragging Tyler behind him.

"Hey guys," Charlie waved at Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt smiled.

"Oh my god, look it's Tyler and Charlie!" Jeff laughed. Yep he was out of it.

"That's us," Charlie smiled.

"Did you know Nick was my boyfriend?" Jeff asked pointing to at Nick who was dancing with Dave, Wes and Blaine.

"Um yeah," Charlie nodded.

"I love him so much! And he loves me!" Jeff started to sob.

Charlie just gave a look to Kurt that said what the hell and Kurt just burst out laughing.

"We know Jeff!" Kurt smiled as he patted Jeff on the back.

"He's the love of my life guys! I LOVE NICK DUVAL!" he shouted and started pumping her arms in the air. Jeff had drawn some attention to himself but didn't take much notice.

"Shh, we know you love him," Kurt laughed.

"I love Charlie!" Tyler piped up since Jeff confessed his love to everyone.

"I love you too," Charlie laughed.

It was about a minute away from midnight and everyone was still dancing with each other. Kurt moved away from Jeff who was still crying about how much he loved Nick, and Tyler who was giggling about nothing.

He made his way through the busy crowd until he noticed his curly hair boyfriend.

"Kuuuurtt!" Blaine cheered.

"Hey babe," Kurt smiled.

"THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVER!" he cheered.

"I can see you're having fun," Kurt chuckled.

"Totally! But I missed your face Kurt, it's so prettyyyy," Blaine slurred as he started stroking Kurt's face.

"Thank you," Kurt laughed.

"Mmm, you're welcome. Can I have a kiss? I missed your kisses," Blaine said.

"You can in… 10 seconds," Kurt said as he turned around and noticed the time.

Everyone seemed to notice as well and that's when the countdown started.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1!" Everyone counted.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed and everyone grabbed anyone who was standing next to them and kissed them.

Out of now where, the sky was filled with bright colours of fireworks. From pink, purple, green to blue, the night sky was decorated.

Blaine pulled Kurt by his waist and kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. David drunkenly pulled Stacey into a kiss, like wise with Wes and Chantelle. Sebastian and Alex were snogging against the wall, Nick and Jeff were doing the same as Alex and Sebastian and Tyler and Charlie had a simple kiss like always.

Once everyone pulled away there were cheers around the room.

"Happy New Year Kuuurrtt!" Blaine slurred as he giggled at Kurt.

"Happy New Year Blaine," Kurt smiled at his drunk boyfriend, "Here's to a near year."

**A/N Yaay! Here we go, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait but I went back to school and it's been a little busy… I have only about 5-8 chapters left until I'm done. Reviews are always good guys…. Thank you and I promise to try and update a little more often. REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Here we are, I apologise for the wait (:**

The day after the party was totally crazy. Most of the group of guys stayed at Alex's but Stacey and Chantelle went back to their dorms since they were practically still sober. Kurt knew it would be like last time they all got drunk and he had to cook for them but at least this time Charlie would be able to help.

It was about 12:30 in the afternoon when the first groan could be heard in the living room. Jeff was the first to wake.

"Oh my fucking God," he said, his voice very hoarse. His hangover seemed to be very very heavy.

No one else was awake so Jeff was alone. He really needed something to drink but didn't know where anything was in the dorm room. He shrugged and stood up slowly, trying to avoid an even worse headache.

He tip-toed his way through the sea of bodies and looked for a kitchen until he bumped into a coffee table, causing something to drop.

"Shit" he cursed, hoping it didn't wake anyone but he was very wrong.

"What the hell?" Blaine groaned as he sat up from Kurt's hold.

David, Wes and Sebastian didn't even form coherent sentences and just groaned like zombies that just awoke from the dead.

"Sorry! I was looking for the kitchen," he whispered.

"It's in here," Alex said as he rubbed his eyes and stood up then lead Jeff into the kitchen.

"What's happening?" Nick asked confused as he quickly shot up from the sofa and looked down at his disturbed friends.

"Jeff woke us all up," David sighed. Shockingly Charlie and Tyler were still asleep, cuddled up far from everyone else.

"Oh right, well I'm going back to sleep now," Nick waved off and went back to sleep instantly.

"Good afternoon guys," Kurt smiled as he sat up and stretched his back.

"Yeah hi," Wes nodded; he was clearly pissed off his sleep got disturbed.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kurt said as he rolled his and turned to Blaine, "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I've been better," he said softly.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Kurt suggested as he played with Blaine's curls.

"Uh, yeah I might do that. You don't mind do you?" He said as he coughed.

"Of course not, sleep tight," Kurt smiled as he was about to lean into a kiss, "I'd kiss you but you have morning breath," he chuckled.

Blaine laughed a little but stopped because it hurt, "No problem," he smiled before he lay back down and went back to sleep.

"My head is so fucked up right now," Wes huffed.

"Totally," David said as he rubbed his head.

"You could go back to sleep," Kurt said as if it was obvious.

"Don't have to tell me twice," David mumbled before he settled down and drifted back to sleep.

"I need some Tylenol," Wes sighed as he stood which was probably a bad idea since it made him incredibly dizzy. He stumbled his way over everyone like Jeff and went into the kitchen.

Kurt looked around him and noticed that everyone else was asleep even though, Jeff Wes and Alex were in the kitchen but when they came back they would probably go back to sleep so he just waited.

Kurt didn't have to wait long until he heard some movement from in the corner; meaning Charlie and Tyler were waking up.

"Oh my God!" Tyler groaned as he woke up and was face to face with a smiling Charlie.

"Good afternoon honey," Charlie smiled as he sat up without any problems since he didn't get completely wasted the night before.

"Mm hey," Tyler said as he wiped his eyes. Charlie couldn't help but smile because Tyler looked so adorable right now.

"What are you smiling at?" Tyler asked nervously.

"You, you look so adorable right now," Charlie smiled as he leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I don't feel it," Tyler mumbled.

"Awh, do you want some water?" Charlie asked.

"Um, yeah that'd be nice," Tyler tried to smile.

"Okay honey. I'll be back in a second," Charlie said as he stood up and made his way to the now empty kitchen since the other 3 guys returned and fell asleep without another word.

"Kurt? Are you awake?" Tyler asked as he stretched out his neck to see if Kurt was awake.

"Uh huh," Kurt nodded as he stood up and climbed over Blaine and walked over to where Tyler was, "Afternoon."

"Hey," he said softly.

"You look pretty messed up," Kurt laughed softly.

"I feel worse than I look," Tyler smiled.

"Do you want something?" Kurt asked.

"No it's okay, Charlie's just gone to get me some water," Tyler said.

"Oh okay. So.. did you enjoy the party then?" Kurt asked.

"From what I remember it was fun," Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah, it was quite a fun party especially watching loads of people totally wasted," Kurt laughed. Just then Charlie made his way over with a glass of water and two tablets in his hand.

"Oh hey Kurt," Charlie smiled as he handed Tyler the supplies and then took a seat next to him.

"Hey Charlie," Kurt waved.

"So what were we talking about?" Charlie asked as he moved closer to Tyler.

"Just the party last night and how fun it was to watch people get wasted," Kurt chuckled.

"It was fun, especially watching Jeff," Charlie said as he glanced over at the sleeping blonde.

"Totally, the funniest part would have to be when he was screaming how much he loved Nick," Kurt laughed at the memory.

"Oh my God, what was I like?" Tyler asked nervously as he hid his face in his hands.

"You were totally adorable, you giggled at like everything you said and you kept introducing Charlie to me and blushing when he held you by the waist," Kurt said.

Charlie went quiet when they brought up how Tyler was when he was drunk because of what happened in the random bedroom.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Tyler asked as he looked up at Charlie since he must have noticed he went quiet.

"Nothing really," Charlie shrugged and anyone could see he was lying through his teeth.

"Um, I think I'll go make some breakfast for the rest of the guys," Kurt quickly said as he noticed the tension and could tell they needed to talk alone so he swiftly made his way into the kitchen.

"Tell me please Charlie," Tyler said as he moved from Charlie's hold and looked at him. Charlie took in a deep breath because he didn't really want to relive what happened in that bedroom.

"Do you not remember any of last night?" Charlie asked

"Not a lot of it. Why? Oh my goodness, I did something stupid didn't I?" Tyler said as he started to panic.

"No, no shh. Calm down and I'll tell you," Charlie said as he reached out and tried to calm Tyler down.

"Okay," Tyler nodded because he really wanted to know what he did.

"Alright, well basically you were completely wasted by this point and we went into some bedroom and we started kissing which then lead to us going to the bed and well umm it got a little heated and you started telling me that you want to you know… But then I stopped you and then you started accusing me of not want to do _that_ because of your scars which totally isn't true and by this point you were crying and kept repeating I didn't want you because of your body," Charlie said as he tried to comfort Tyler.

"Oh my God, I'm so, so, so, so sorry Charlie! I can't believe I was doing that oh my God. I'm sorry Charlie, don't leave me," Tyler rushed out as he started wiping his tears away.

"Shh shh, don't apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for baby," Charlie said, "People say that the stuff you say whilst drunk is what the person is actually feeling… Are you, do you umm want to take that step?" Charlie asked.

Tyler looked down because he had wanted to go that far but was way too nervous to even bring up the topic of having sex.

"Um I have thought about it before but um yeah I just never thought to um tell you," Tyler whispered as he carried on looking at his fingers.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Charlie said as he made Tyler look up at him, "You don't have to be shy in front of me baby, I know you're still uneasy about your body but you really don't need to be, I've told you many times before that you're beautiful inside and out."

"Thank you," Tyler blushed, "But yeah, I would like to um you know if you want to."

"I would like to as well," Charlie smiled softly. Tyler was excited about the news and then leaned forward and kissed Charlie deeply.

"I love you," Tyler said as he pulled back.

"I love you too," Charlie smiled. Tyler rested his head back on Charlie's chest and smiled up at him. "How are you feeling?" Charlie asked.

"I'm okay, my head hurts a little but I'm okay," Tyler smiled.

"How about you go back to sleep angel," Charlie suggested.

"Mmm okay. Can I lay on you on?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course you can beautiful," Charlie said as he lay back down and pulled Tyler into his chest and played with his curls. "Your hair is so beautiful."

"Is it?" Tyler asked tiredly.

"It is very beautiful, it's so curly like a baby," Charlie chuckled.

"Awh, thank you," Tyler giggled

"You're welcome baby. Now get some sleep, I'll be here when you're awake," Charlie said as he carried on playing with his hair.

"Okay," Tyler yawned and sooner or later he was asleep on Charlie's chest.

**Klaineeee**

A few hours later, everyone was awake again. David and Wes were the worst hung-over so they made their way back to the dorm rooms in hopes to sleep some more.

Kurt did his usual and made breakfast/ lunch( since it was way past the afternoon) for the rest of the guys since he was the only one that was able too even if Charlie was sober.

"Something smells good," Alex mumbled.

"Kurt cooked again for us," Blaine smiled

"Oh yeah!," Jeff cheered.

"No, my head isn't ready for your happiness," Sebastian groaned

"I love your happiness babe," Nick smiled.

"Thanks," Jeff said sadly.

"Well, I'm ready for some food," Alex said.

"Me too," Tyler agreed

The group of hung-over boys stood up and made their way into the kitchen to be welcomed to a table full of food.

"This looks good," Jeff squealed.

"Tuck right in," Kurt smiled. All boys walked up to the table and took large amounts of food before taking it out into the living room and tucking in.

"Oh my God, this pancake is so awesome!" Jeff cheered with his mouth full.

"Thanks Jeff," Kurt smiled.

"You're a really good cook Kurt," Nick praised.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

The rest of the guys just enjoyed their meals in silence but hummed in pleasure as they each took a bite. In no time everyone had finished eating and were fully satisfied.

"So what are we doing today then guys?" Jeff asked excitedly. They all gave him a look but he didn't seem to notice.

"Um I don't think we're doing anything today," Charlie said softly.

"Awh, why not?" Jeff asked sadly.

"Are you still drunk or…?" Sebastian said sarcastically.

"No. I just want to do something," Jeff shrugged.

"I think we're still madly hung-over to do anything baby," Nick said as he pulled Jeff closer to him.

"You guys are so boring," Jeff said as he rolled his eye and rested his head on Nick's shoulder.

"No, you're just crazy," Alex laughed.

"I'm not!" Jeff huffed.

"How about we just watch a movie or something?" Sebastian suggested.

"Nooo, I don't wanna watch a movie," Jeff whined.

"Well what do you wanna do then?" Blaine asked

"I don't know! We live in New York, I'm sure there's something we can do," Nick pleaded.

"Didn't you hear what your boyfriend said? We're hung over so not today Jeff," Sebastian said clearly pissed off with the way Jeff wouldn't drop the subject.

"Fine," Jeff said, since he knew he wouldn't win them over.

"Don't worry babe, we can do something tomorrow I promise," Nick smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Jeff on the lips.

"Mmm, okay," Jeff smiled.

"So are we goanna watch that movie then?" Tyler asked from the corner.

"I guess so," Alex shrugged.

"Well, what are we goanna watch?" Sebastian asked.

"I have no idea. We're goanna have to see what we have," Alex shrugged as he got up and left the living room and went into his bedroom and came out with a box of DVD'S.

"Wow, you have a lot of movies," Blaine said as he looked at the box.

"I know," Alex chuckled, "Some are my room-mates' though."

"Where is he by the way?" Sebastian asked.

"Who knows? Probably at a girl's house he found yesterday," Alex shrugged.

"Nice," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's decide on a movie," Alex said.

"Show us what you got," Jeff grinned. Alex opened up the box and the guys crowded around and looked through and picked out the movies they wanted to watch.

Jeff obviously picked out something childish and chose _Toy Story_. Nick chose _Shaw shank Redemption._ Blaine picked _Fun House. _Kurt chose _Moulin Rouge. _Sebastian couldn't decide between _X-Men or The Avengers _but ended up going with _The Avengers, _Alex went for _The Amazing Spiderman_. Tyler went with _The Perks of Being a Wall Flower _and Charlie chose _17 Again. _

"Well what are we goanna watch then?" Alex asked as he looked around at everyone.

"I don't mind honestly," Sebastian shrugged, clearly uninterested.

"Ummm, alphabetical order?" Tyler suggested.

"Yeah that'd be the best thing to do," Blaine smiled.

"So Alex you're first," Nick said.

"What did you choose?" Kurt asked.

"The Amazing Spiderman," Alex smiled as he went over towards the TV and got the DVD set up, "Do you guys want popcorn or something?" he asked.

"Yes please!" Jeff squirmed.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute," Alex said as he made his way into the kitchen and made popcorn. The boys made small talk with each other while they heard the sound of popcorn popping and soon Alex returned with two bowls full of salt and sweet popcorn.

"Here we go," Alex smiled as he put the popcorn on the table and got comfortable with Sebastian and pressed play to let the movie marathon begin.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that guys. I think they'll have to be weekly updates from now on but my story's nearly finished (: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always great! **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Here we go, sorta long (:**

A few months had gone past since the start of 2016 and life was great. It was about May time by now so Valentine's Day had obviously passed, the whole group went back to Coney Island again and it was like they were there for the first time. It was definitely a fun day out.

Charlie and Tyler still haven't reached that special stage in their relationship but there hadn't been the right moment for it to happen but that moment will happen soon.

**Klaineeeee**

It was lunchtime and the boys were at that restaurant there were ALWAYS at. None of them actually knew the name of that restaurant but what they did know was that their food was totally awesome and was worth every dollar.

"I can't believe our first year at college is almost up," Alex said in shock.

"Oh my God, you're so right," Sebastian said

"What are all your plans for the summer then?" David asked as he scoffed down some buffalo wings.

"Probably at home looking after the babies for mom and Jerry," Blaine shrugged.

"When's she due again?" Alex asked in confusion.

"This month actually, quite soon," Blaine said.

"Oh right, I can't wait!" Alex said.

"So what are you guys doing for summer?" Blaine asked the rest of the group.

"No idea!" David cheered.

"I think I'm going to China with my family for most of it," Wes shrugged.

"That's so cool, I've always wanted to go to China," Tyler said.

"You're all welcome to join at some time," Wes smiled, "I have like a massive house there."

"Awesome! Would you let me come with you this year?" David asked.

"I'm sure I can ask my parents, they love you already so they should say yes," Wes grinned.

"Looks like I've found myself something to do this summer," David cheered.

"I'll probably go back to Lima with Blaine," Alex said

"We'll be far away from each other then. I'm going to Italy with my parents," Sebastian pouted.

"Nooo," Alex said sadly, "Skyping is goanna be so boring."

"I know, but I'm only going for 3 weeks," Sebastian said.

"3 weeks? That's longgg!" Alex whined.

"I know baby, but we'll make it," Sebastian smiled.

"I hope so," Alex pouted.

"So Ty, what are you planning to do for summer?" Blaine asked to Tyler.

"Oh, I think I'm going to Chicago and Florida with Charlie," Tyler smiled.

"Awh, that's so sweet," Nick smiled.

"Thanks, how about you two? What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Umm, we haven't actually planned anything, I think we were planning to go to Miami," Nick said as he turned to look at Jeff.

"Yep, my boyfriend spoils me and I love him for it!" Jeff giggled.

"You're such a goof ball," Nick smiled as he kissed Jeff's cheek.

"You love me for it," Jeff giggled again as he snuggled up closer to Nick.

Charlie crept into the restaurant, unseen by Tyler and so he sneaked up to Tyler and put his hand over his eyes like those stupid movies.

"Guess who," Charlie said even though it was clear who it was.

Tyler smiled and then turned to face Charlie and gave him a bright smile. "Hey," Tyler grinned.

"Hey baby," Charlie said as he leaned forward and kissed Tyler on the cheek. "Hey guys." Everyone else waved at Charlie as he took a seat next to Tyler.

"What brings you all the way over here?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date tonight," Charlie smiled.

"Um, sure. I'd love too," Tyler smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner at my apartment. Don't worry, I got rid of my icky room-mate so it's just us," Charlie said.

"Sounds great, what time should I get there?" Tyler asked.

"Um, about 6 since I'm making dinner and I want it to be perfect," Charlie said.

"Okay, I'll be there. Thank you," Tyler smiled. Charlie never understood why Tyler always thanked him when he took him out on dates and did nice things for him.

"You're welcome honey; I better get going now though," Charlie smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Tyler, "I'll see you at 6, bye guys," Charlie waved as he got up and left the restaurant.

"He's so sweet," Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, he is, he really is" Tyler blushed

**Klaineeee**

It was 6 o'clock and Tyler was promptly on time and was knocking at Charlie's dorm room door. He waited a few minutes and Charlie finally opened the door.

"Good evening beautiful," Charlie greeted.

Tyler blushed and smiled, "Good evening."

"You're so pretty when you blush. Come in," Charlie smiled as he stepped back and let Tyler walk in.

"Smells great," Tyler said as he walked in and saw that the table was laid out with food and two candles in the middle.

"Take a seat," Charlie directed as he pulled out a seat for Tyler to take.

"Thank you," Tyler said as he took his seat and waited for Charlie to take a seat opposite him.

"No problem baby. I hope you're hungry, I've made chicken pesto with garlic bread and some sweet corn," Charlie smiled.

"I am, this is my favourite meal, thank you," Tyler blushed.

"You gotta stop thanking me," Charlie joked as he started dishing up the food, "tuck in."

This time Tyler just flashed a bright smile at Charlie and started eating the food. "Oh my God Charlie! This is amazing," Tyler said.

"You really think so?" Charlie asked as he tasted some of his own food.

"Yes! You're a fantastic cook," Tyler said in awe.

"Thank you," Charlie said and it was his time to blush.

"No, thank you! This is perfect," Tyler smiled.

Charlie just grinned and carried on eating his food. They resumed their meal in silence but gave each other flirty looks which caused Tyler to blush and play with his bouncy curls.

"You um have some sauce there," Charlie said softly as he leaned forward and wiped away the little bit of sauce in at the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks," Tyler blushed as he looked up into Charlie's eyes. The moment was incredibly intimate especially with the dim lighting. They couldn't resist each other anymore and pounced on to each other and kissed.

The position was sort of awkward as Charlie was stretching across the table and Tyler was still sitting down. Tyler stood up to make it comfortable and it was. Charlie moved around the table and instantly put one of his arms around Tyler's waist.

They pulled apart and looked at each other, "I really want this with you," Charlie breathed out.

"I do too," Tyler nodded.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked just for some confirmation.

"Yeah, I have been for a little while," Tyler nodded

"Let's go then," Charlie smiled as he took hold of Tyler's hand and led him into his room.

They smiled at each other a little longer before they started kissing again and eventually made their way to Charlie's bed. The moment was a lot like at the New Year's party but at least Tyler knew what he was doing this time.

Charlie lay back on the bed and pulled Tyler on top of him and carried on kissing each other. Tyler started to undo Charlie's shirt and gasped when he saw how toned and defined Charlie's body was. This just made him feel even more conscious.

Eventually Charlie was just in his jeans but Tyler was still fully clothed.

"Are you okay baby?" Charlie asked as he pulled back from all the kissing.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Tyler said un-convincingly.

"Please don't lie to me, tell me if you're not comfortable," Charlie said sincerely as he sat up and watched Tyler.

"I-I can't do it, I-I'm sorry," Tyler stuttered out and he felt tears suddenly threatening to fall.

"Shh shh, it's okay," Charlie said as he reached out and hugged Tyler tightly.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I really want to b-but I just can't," Tyler sobbed into Charlie's bare chest.

"Hey, no need to be sorry beautiful. I'm glad you told me now," Charlie soothed as he rubbed Tyler's back.

"Y-you don't hate me?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Hate you?" Charlie repeated, "How on earth could I hate you? It's not your fault you don't feel ready baby."

"Are you sure? We've been together for like 7 months already and we haven't even done it yet," Tyler said sadly.

"I don't care how long we wait, as long as you're ready I really don't care how long it is," Charlie said with a shrug.

"You're the best boyfriend ever and I love you so much," Tyler smiled weakly.

"I love you too beautiful. You're so special to me," Charlie said as he hugged Tyler even tighter.

"I'm sorry I ruined our night," Tyler said.

"You didn't ruin it. We can do something else if you'd like," Charlie suggested.

"Do what?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Well um maybe you could stay over and we could um snuggle together without a shirt, just so you'll get a little confident with your body," Charlie explained, "I mean you don't have to it was just a suggestion."

"I think that'd be a good idea," Tyler nodded softly.

"Really?" Charlie asked in surprise because he didn't expect Tyler to agree to it.

"Yeah, I think that'll work," Tyler smiled.

"Okay, um I'll give you some pj bottoms and then I'll leave the room," Charlie smiled again.

"You don't um have to leave the room," Tyler said shakily.

"Are you sure? I don't want to overstep or anything," Charlie said.

"I'm sure," Tyler nodded.

"Okay," Charlie nodded as he kissed Tyler's forehead and made his way over to his dresser to hand Tyler some bottoms, "They be a little big for you," Charlie chuckled,

"That's okay," Tyler smiled as he took the bottoms from Charlie's hand and started to undo his trousers.

"You're okay with this?" Charlie asked one last time.

"Yeah," Tyler nodded as he started to undo his shirt and shrugged it off. He immediately wrapped his arms around his body and smiled softly. Charlie watched his boyfriend and was in shock at how beautiful he was. He had milky white skin that reminded him a lot of Kurt but despite the scars.

"You're beautiful Tyler," was all Charlie could form.

"Um thanks," he said as he stepped out of his trousers and into Charlie's.

"You really are Tyler," Charlie said as he stared. Tyler just blushed and sat next to Charlie again.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something since it's still a little early?" Charlie asked to try and make Tyler feel comfortable.

"That'd be nice," Tyler nodded as he fiddled with the scars on his stomach.

"Okay, we can watch The Perks Of Being A Wallflower since I know you absolutely love that movie or The Lucky One," Charlie said because he knew Tyler loved both movies.

"Um, I think I'll go with the perks," Tyler smiled.

"Sure thing," Charlie said as he got off the bed and went to locate the DVD and got everything set up. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Charlie asked.

"No thank you, I'm okay," Tyler smiled.

"Okay, let's get the movie started," Charlie grinned as he lay on his bed and patted the space next to him, indicating Tyler to come next to him. Tyler slowly crawled up the bed and lay next to Charlie and looked at him.

"I love you so much," Tyler said softly.

"I love you more," Charlie smiled as he raked his eyes over Tyler's body causing him to fluster. Charlie noticed all the different types of scars over his stomach and on his wrists and arms. From looking, he noticed two specific scars on his wrist since they were the deepest, they must have been the ones that almost killed him.

Tyler noticed Charlie looking at him and instantly covered his arms.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"You don't need to be sorry baby. You're beautiful inside and out and I love you," Charlie smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Tyler's forehead and they got back to watching their movie.

_**Klaineeeee**_

Blaine and Alex had been called to come back to Ohio as soon as possible because Julia had, had the twins. Blaine was in the middle of doing his homework along with Kurt when he got the call and Alex was getting it on with Sebastian when his father called.

Right now, they were in a cab on their way to the Lima Memorial hospital to meet their two new sisters.

"Are you excited?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Yeah, but totally freaking out though," Alex said just as nervous.

"Me too," Blaine nodded. They fell silent after that as they got caught up in their own thoughts on their little sisters.

A few minutes later, the cab pulled up in front of the hospital. They paid the cabbie and left quickly and took their luggage since they didn't have much time to put their bags at home. They didn't have much luggage anyways since they were just staying for the night.

They walked into the hospital and looked around. "Do you know what ward mom's in?" Blaine asked Alex.

"I think dad said she's on the sunshine ward in the maternity section," Alex said.

"Alright," Blaine said as they made their way to the elevator and pressed the button for the 4th floor since that said maternity. When the door opened they looked for a sign that said Sunshine ward. The boys instantly walked in that direction and looked for room 250.

Blaine knocked on the door softly and waited for a reply and when he heard a weak "Come in" he opened the door and saw his mom and Jerry.

"Hey," they both said together.

"Hey boys," Jerry said, he couldn't really wave since he was holding one of the babies in his hand.

"Hey honeys," Julia said weakly as she was holding the other twin.

"Come in," Jerry invited, "Say hello to your baby sister Clarissa," Jerry smiled as he handed Blaine his sister and both he and Alex instantly fell in love with her. Clarissa was a beautiful little girl and she was only a few hours old. She had Blaine's curly hair already and since she was awake, she had Jerry and Alex's piercing green eyes.

"She's beautiful," Alex said as he stroked her cheek.

"Don't forget about Alyssa," Julia chuckled.

"How could I?" Alex said as he made his way over to his step mom and looked at his other sister, "Oh my God, they're identical!"

"Well yeah they are identical twins," Jerry chuckled.

"I know but they look so much a like wow," Alex said in shock.

"You can hold her if you want," Julia smiled.

"Of course!" Alex squealed as he took Alyssa in his arms and started cooing at her.

"Are you okay honey?" Jerry asked to Julia.

"Not really, I just gave birth twice in a row," she chuckled.

"How about you go to sleep?" Alex suggested.

"But you guys just showed up here," she said sadly.

"We'll be here until tomorrow evening mom; you can go to sleep," Blaine chuckled as he rocked Clarissa and she blinked her big green eyes in awe.

"Okay, thanks boys," she smiled as she tried to get a little comfy before drifting to sleep.

"Man, they're cute, well done dad" Alex whispered since he was right next to Julia.

"They really are," Blaine chuckled softly

"Thanks guys, at least they'll have two brothers that love them very much," Jerry chuckled as he took a seat next to Julia's bed.

"Why don't you go to sleep too dad" Alex suggested.

"Are you sure?" he asked un-sure.

"Yeah, me and B are here to look after the little princesses," Alex nodded.

"You guys are totally awesome. I owe you some time," Jerry chuckled.

"No problem Jerry, sleep tight," Blaine laughed. Jerry tried to get as comfortable as he could on those horrible hospital chairs but sooner or later he was out like a light.

"Wow, we have two sisters," Alex laughed.

"I know right, woah," Blaine said.

"So that officially makes us brothers right?" Alex said.

"Of course it does, we've been brothers ever since I found out about them getting together," Blaine said.

"Me too bro, me too," Alex sighed in contentment.

The rest of the night was spent with the two boys looking after Alyssa and Clarissa since neither Jerry nor Julia had woken up from their sleep yet. They sang to them and told them silly stories even though they were WAY too young to even understand, it was strange but they were like a really big happy family.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that (: Don't you just love Tylie?! I really enjoy writing them. The twins have been born! Reviews would be great guys (: Love you all xxxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N This is the last chapter… enjoyyyy!**

A few months had gone by and it was now July which meant it was practically the end of the school year. Everyone had their own plans on what they were going to being doing that summer so everyone was getting ready for that.

Blaine, Kurt and Alex are going back to Ohio to spend time with the babies, Sebastian was going to Italy with his parents, Tyler was going to Florida with his family, and David and Wes were going to China with Wes' parents and so on.

To be honest, they were all excited about their first year of college ending because they knew they had another 2 left to spend with each other.

**Klaineeee**

"So how are we goanna celebrate completing our first year at college?" David asked, round the lunch table.

"We're not going out to get dunk if that's what you mean," Nick laughed.

"Nope, we can save that for year 2," Wes winked.

"Well anyways, what are we goanna do? We should do something big," Sebastian said.

"Like what?" Tyler asked.

"I dunno, just something for us to remember how amazing this year was and definitely to celebrate the fact that you're still here," Sebastian said as he looked at Tyler.

"Yeah, Seb's right, we could have a gathering with all of us?" Blaine suggested.

"So in other words a party?" Jeff grinned.

"No, just us guys and Kurt's friends, with no alcohol," Blaine said emphasising the no alcohol.

"Parties are not the same without alcohol," David huffed.

"It's like you're an alcoholic or something," Tyler laughed.

"Not yet," Wes winked

"Okay, before this gets out of hand. We're having that gathering?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, might as well," Alex shrugged.

"Alright, we'll get that organised then," Blaine smiled.

"Sounds good," Tyler smiled and just then his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text form Charlie: **Hey baby (: I was wondering if you want to come around later and watching movies? I have cookies, ice cream and popcorn!**

Tyler: I'd love to (: What time do you want me there?

Charlie: **Um as soon as college is done? **

Tyler: Sure, I can't wait (:

Charlie: **See you then beautiful xxxx**

Even over text, Charlie will never fail to make Tyler blush the colour of a tomato.

"What's made you so happy?" Blaine asked jokingly.

"Charlie just invited me over to watch a movie later," Tyler smiled.

"That's sweet," Blaine said.

"Yeah, it is. He's always so sweet," Tyler smiled to himself.

"Have you two, um you know done the deed?" Blaine asked, putting air quotes around done the deed.

"N-no not yet, I feel really bad. It's like I'm making him wait to do something so simple," Tyler said as he started feeling guilty again.

"It's not simple Ty and I'm so, so happy he's waiting and not pressuring you in anyway. He's not pressuring you right?" Blaine asked, suddenly becoming the older brother.

Tyler smiled at how Blaine reacted and shook his head no, "He's not. He's really okay with it; he's helping me feel comfortable by letting us sleep in just our underwear sometimes so we can get familiar with each other," Tyler blushed.

"That's a really good idea. Do you think it's helping?" Blaine asked.

"Um yeah, I do feel a lot better than at first," Tyler nodded

"That's great," Blaine smiled

"It is yeah. He's just so amazing," Tyler said.

"I can tell. Just make sure you're totally ready for it okay Ty?" Blaine said as he gave Tyler a stern look.

Tyler laughed at Blaine again and just smiled "I will don't worry, I think I'm ready now."

**Klaineeeee**

College was out and Tyler quickly made his way to Charlie's dorm. NYADA wasn't too far away from NYU so within a few minutes he was in Charlie's dorm building making his way to his room. He was walking down the corridor of Charlie's room but stopped when he noticed a very tall good looking boy walk out Charlie's room with a massive grin on his face.

Charlie was topless and the guy swatted his arm in a very flirty way. Tyler couldn't tell what was being said but he could see the way they were staring at each other.

Tyler didn't know where the sudden wave of confidence came from but he charged up to the two boys and started having a go.

"Hey baby," Charlie smiled

"So this is the way you thank me?" Tyler started as he pointed an accusatory finger and Charlie.

"What?" Charlie asked, totally confused.

"I know what you were doing with _that _guy," Tyler said as he waved of the tall guy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I wasn't doing anything with Charlie here," the tall guy said.

"I don't think I was talking you," Tyler snapped.

"Hey, hey, Tyler calm down baby. Ron is just a friend, we were working on a drama piece together," Charlie said as he looked down at Tyler.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that," Tyler said as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing was happening, I'm like totally straight anyways," Ron chuckled, "I'm going to meet my girlfriend now."

"Oh," Tyler said because he felt really embarrassed at how he nearly attacked the poor guy.

"I better get going. See ya," Ron waved as he left the building.

"Tyler baby, what's up with you?" Charlie said as he turned to face Tyler again.

"Um, can w-we go inside?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Yeah, come on then," Charlie said as he pulled Tyler inside, "what's up?"

"I really want to do it with you," Tyler blurted out.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I really want to have sex with you Charlie Edwards," Tyler said feeling a lot more confident.

"Where did this come from?" Charlie asked.

"It's always been like this Charlie and I'm really ready now," Tyler smiled as he set his backpack down on the floor.

"Are you sure Tyler? You know I'm ready to wait," Charlie confirmed

"Yes Charlie a thousand times yes. Now kiss me," Tyler grinned before he went on his tip toes and kissed his green eyed boyfriend. Charlie smiled at the new level of confidence in his boyfriend and instantly snaked his arms around his waist.

"You have no idea, how long I've waited to do this," Charlie panted as he started undoing Tyler's top. "This okay?"

"It's perfect," Tyler smiled as he shrugged off his shirt.

"We should probably go to the bed room," Charlie smiled.

"That'd be good," Tyler grinned. Charlie picked Tyler up since he was so light and carried him to his room. Charlie laid Tyler on his bed and started kissing down his neck.

"Mmm, that feels good," Tyler whimpered.

"Just relax baby, I'll make you feel better," Charlie said as undid Tyler's jeans and started kissing down his chest and fiddling with the waist band of Tyler's boxers.

"Need you Charlie," Tyler moaned.

"I know, I know," Charlie smiled as he bit down softly on Tyler's hip bone.

"So good," Tyler said as he started writhing against the bed.

"I want you so bad," Charlie groaned as he pulled off Tyler's boxers.

"Then take me Charlie, take my virginity" Tyler breathed.

And that was the first time they made love that night.

**Klaineeeeee**

The group had made arrangements to have their final get together on Friday before summer officially started. They decided to go out to eat first and then just hang out at Blaine and Kurt's apartment.

Rachel had already gone on a cruise around the Caribbean with her dad's so it was more or less empty.

"I'm goanna miss you guys so much," David pouted as they all sat around a table at a nice restaurant.

"We'll miss you guys too," Nick chuckled.

"But I'll be with my best friend so it's totally cool," David shrugged.

"Thanks dude," Jeff laughed sarcastically.

"So where are your girlfriends?" Tyler asked David and Wes.

"They're out shopping or something," Wes shrugged.

"So you're not goanna see them before we go on holiday?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, me and Dave aren't leaving until next week and they're not going for about 3 days," Wes explained.

"Oh right," Tyler nodded in agreement.

"I'm goanna miss Chan so much especially when we… uhh um," Wes drifted off when he realised that her older brother was right opposite him.

"That's right," Charlie nodded at him.

"Are you two goanna visit us in Ohio?" Kurt asked to Tyler and Charlie.

"I don't see why we couldn't," Charlie said as he looked at Tyler.

"I'd love to especially since I'd get to meet your sisters," Tyler giggled like a little girl.

"That'd be awesome!" Blaine said.

"Totally," Kurt smiled.

"Alex, when are you coming to Ohio?" Blaine asked to Alex who was having his own conversation with Sebastian.

"Umm not for a few days. How about you" Alex said.

"Leaving with Kurt tomorrow," Blaine smiled.

"Cool," Alex smiled.

"Have we all finished our food?" Wes asked.

They all nodded and said "Yeah" before all getting up and making their way over to Blaine and Kurt's.

"You know, I've never actually seen what your apartment looks like without being drunk out of my mind or having a mad hangover," David said as they approached their apartment building.

"Well this is a first then," Kurt chuckled, "This way," Kurt directed. They all followed Kurt to their destination and were in surprise when Kurt opened the door.

"You live here?!" Nick asked in complete shock as he stepped in.

"Um yeah," Blaine nodded.

"Shit, your place in nice!" Jeff said as he looked around.

"It's not that nice," Kurt joked.

"Are you crazy? I'd rather be in here instead of those shitty dorms," Alex said

"You guys are over exaggerating, take a seat in the living room I'll just get you guys stuff to drink," Kurt said as he left and went into his kitchen and soon returned with a bottle of diet coke.

"Ew, you drink diet?" Wes asked in disgust.

"Um yeah. That's all we have," Kurt said as he took a seat next to Blaine.

"No alcohol?" David asked

"I swear to God, that's all you ever drink," Nick laughed.

"Sue me," David shrugged.

"I won't have to but someone will," Nick said.

"Well I don't care. I just needs me some alcohol," David said which made Kurt and Blaine instantly think of Santana.

"I'm sure we some, somewhere in the kitchen," Kurt chuckled.

"Thank you Kurt, you're a lot nicer than these dudes," he said as he gestured to the rest of the guys.

"You love us," Sebastian winked.

"Occasionally," David shrugged.

"Here you go," Kurt said to David as he handed him a can of beer.

"Not usually what I got for but alcohol is alcohol right," He shrugged again as he took a sip.

"I'm seriously concerned about how happy you get when you get alcohol," Alex said as he gave David a quizzical look.

"No need to be worried," David reassured.

"Alright, so let's get our final night together started," Blaine said.

The rest of the guys cheered in response and so everything did get started.

**Klaaaineeeee**

The next morning was crazy, Kurt and Blaine were up and ready to get their summer started back in Ohio. They said their goodbyes to everyone and promised to meet up somehow and then they were off to the airport.

Kurt was especially excited to go back home because he'd never actually met the twins but from the pictures Julia sent them, they were beautiful little girls. There were only about 2/3 months old so they'll still be little and tiny.

"I'm so excited!" Kurt squealed as they walked out of the Ohio airport and were looking out for Jerry's car.

"I am too; I've only seen them once but I'm in love," Blaine smiled.

"I can't wait to see them! Where's Jerry?" Kurt said as he went up on his tip toes and looked around for the black range rover.

"He's over there," Blaine said as he pointed to the familiar car. Kurt didn't need to be told twice so he quickly dragged his two suitcases quickly to the car with Blaine right next to him.

"Hey Jerry," Blaine smiled at his step-dad

"Blaine, how are you?" Jerry said as he pulled Blaine into a hug.

"I'm good, how are you?" Blaine asked.

"Surprisingly well, the twins seem to be sleeping well so our nights aren't spent awake," Jerry smiled.

"That's awesome," Blaine chuckled.

"Can we get going? I'm so excited to meet them!" Kurt piped up.

"Oh! Hey Kurt, I didn't even see you there," Jerry waved.

"Hey Mr McClain," Kurt smiled. Kurt still called him that because he didn't want to overstep the mark by calling him Jerry.

"You know you don't have to call me that. Jerry's fine," he smiled.

"I don't mind. I guess it's just a habit," Kurt shrugged.

"Well which ever feels comfortable. Now let's go, we have twin girls waiting for you," Jerry said as he got into the car and waited for the boys to jump in.

The ride from the airport to Blaine's home didn't take long at all especially with the speed Jerry was driving at.

"We're here," Jerry said as he parked up in the drive way.

Kurt couldn't contain his excitement for long and opened the door and ran up the pathway, leaving his entire luggage, to knock on the door. Blaine and Jerry laughed at Kurt's excitement and just got of the car and took out all of their luggage to the door with Kurt.

The door opened just as Jerry and Blaine reach the door step and that's where Julia stood, holding one of her daughters in her hands.

"Kurt, Blaine!" she said excitedly but not being able to hold them due to the 3 month old.

"Julia!" Kurt squealed, "I've missed you so much!"

"Come in, come in," she smiled as she stepped to the side to let them all in, "Let's go into the living room," she said and they all followed.

"Can I hold one of them?" Kurt asked without hesitation.

"Of course you can," she said as she handed him Clarissa which was the one she was holding.

"Oh my God, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Kurt said as he watched the little girl squirming in his arms and smiling up at him.

"Don't forget about her sister," Jerry chuckled as he held Alyssa in his arms.

"They're identical! Oh my goodness," he said as he saw Alyssa.

"Well they are twins," Blaine chuckled.

"I know but wow," Kurt said as he stared at Clarissa.

"Can I hold my little sister?" Blaine asked as he put his arms out to Jerry.

"Of course, it'll be good to not hold them all day," Jerry laughed as he handed Blaine Alyssa.

"Hello baby! It's your older brother Blaine here," Blaine said as he rocked her in his arms.

"You're good with kids," Kurt chuckled as her played with Clarissa's curly hair.

"So are you," Blaine smiled.

"Well it looks like you boys are settled, do you mind if I go up with Jerry?" Julia asked.

"Of course not," Kurt said.

"Thanks boys, if they start crying, check their diapers and if their dry just go make a bottle for them, the instructions are on the bottle and once they've been fed you can set them down," she explained.

"Okay, seems easy enough," Kurt smiled.

"If you need any help, we're just upstairs," Jerry said.

"We probably won't need any. Enjoy your nap," Blaine said.

"Thanks again boys," Julia smiled as she left the room with Jerry following behind.

"Well, well looks like it's just us," Kurt said as he settled against the sofa still holding Clarissa.

"Yup, it is. I can't believe we've finished our first year in college already," Blaine said as he moved closer to Kurt and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know right, it's been one crazy year," Kurt sighed.

"Totally, I just hope this year's much better," Blaine sighed along with Blaine.

They went quiet for a little moment until one of the babies started crying.

"Oh no, shh, shh, it's okay baby girl," Blaine said as he started rocking Alyssa in his arms.

"Check her diaper remember," Kurt said, "Awh Clarissa's asleep."

"Yeah, it's dry so it looks like little Alice wants something to eat. I'll be right back," Blaine said as he left the living room with his crying baby sister.

Kurt watched Blaine from the sofa and smiled. He was dancing around as he waited for the kettle to boil. Once the kettle boiled he started singing as he mixed the formulae and put it in the bottle then tested it on his hand.

"Here you go baby girl," Blaine said as he fed Alyssa when he returned to the living room.

"You're so good," Kurt said in awe as he watched his boyfriend feed his sister.

"Nah, I'm just used to it," he shrugged.

"Do you think we'll be together in the future?" Kurt asked softly.

"Of course we will, I want to spend every day with you until I die," Blaine said as he leaned over and kissed Kurt.

"I do too. It'll be amazing watching our kids grow up and fall in love and to go through their heartbreaks and for them to get married and for us to become grandparents," Kurt chuckled.

"As long as my future's with you, I couldn't care less in how it ended," Blaine smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

**A/N that's it guys. Last chapter.. I hope you all enjoyed it. This story has been fun to write and thanks to everyone's who's read it and stuck with it. I might possibly write 2 more chapters as an epilogue but I'll see. But Thanks again guys! You've been awesome. Hopefully I'll see you in my new story called '**_**9 months of Klaine'**_ **Reviews are always welcomed. I'd love to know how I did on this last chapter xx I'm out& Thank you xxxx**


End file.
